La cita de cada mes
by LunaS Purple
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN: Una vez al mes, Edward me lo cuenta todo sobre su último ligue; sin embargo, él no sabe que en mi mente yo soy la protagonista de todas las aventuras de una noche que va revelándome... SUMMARY COMPLETO DENTRO.
1. Resumen

_**NI**_** la trama **_**NI**_** los personajes me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados para hacer esta adaptación.**

**Personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama… se los diré en el último capítulo.**

* * *

**LA CITA DE CADA MES**

**Resumen:**

Este mes, me llamo Ángela.

Cada mes tengo un nombre distinto... Jessica, Tanya, Rosalie... a veces, Edward ni siquiera se molesta en preguntar, pero siempre consigue excitarme con su cuerpo, con su boca y sus caricias. No importa cómo me llamo ni dónde me ha conocido, el sexo siempre es increíble y no dejo de desearlo durante las largas semanas que pasan hasta que vuelvo a verlo.

Mi nombre real es Bella, y una vez al mes, a la hora de la comida, Edward me lo cuenta todo sobre su último ligue; sin embargo, él no sabe que en mi mente yo soy la protagonista de todas las aventuras de una noche que va revelándome, y que estoy prácticamente obsesionada con nuestra imaginaria vida sexual. Sé que está mal y que mi marido no lo entendería, pero no puedo renunciar a nuestros encuentros aún...

* * *

_**¡Hola a todas!**_

_**Antes que nada, debo decir que esta NO es historia mía, es una adaptación. La verdad no me había decidido a adaptar nada porque tengo mis propias historias que terminar y además otras que concretar, pero leí esta historia y me encanto porque la trama me pareció muy diferente a lo que leído y eso me convenció para compartirla.**_

_**Aún así, me gustaría que me dieran su opinión sobre si sigo subiendo la adaptación o mejor no, así como me gustaría que me avisaran si alguien más ya la adaptó, para decidir qué hacer.**_

_**De acuerdo, sin otra cosa que decir ¡hasta la próxima!**_

_**L'S P**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**NI**_** la trama **_**NI**_** los personajes me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados para hacer esta adaptación.**

**Personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama… se los diré en el último capítulo.**

**.**

**.**

**LA CHICA DE CADA MES**

… …

**Capítulo 1**

… …

_Enero_

Este mes, me llamo Ángela, y al parecer soy un cúmulo de contradicciones. Antes dije que quería sexo, pero ahora me niego a salir del cuarto de baño. No tengo ni idea de que a Edward no le gustan ni las calienta-braguetas ni perder el tiempo. Ya se ha encargado de tomar la iniciativa, de pagar por las bebidas y de decirme unos cuantos cumplidos, así que agarrará su abrigo y se largará si no salgo en menos de cinco minutos.

Pero no tengo ni idea de todo eso, porque he conocido a Edward en un bar del centro hace unas tres horas. Su nombre parece una gran broma cósmica, pero de todos los hombres que he conocido esta noche, él ha sido el único que se ha molestado en intentar entablar una conversación. Por eso lo he elegido... además de porque es muy guapo, viste bien e intenta esbozar una sonrisa sincera aunque no llega a conseguirlo.

—Ángela, Ángela, qué contradictoria, ¿qué tal tu jardín?

Oigo su voz a través de la puerta, tarareando esa vieja cancioncilla que ya he oído mil veces. También me han llamado Bloody Mary, como la bebida, o Mary Poppins (**Nota:** la chica de la original se llama Mary). Mis padres me pusieron mi nombre creyendo que no tenía diminutivos, pero la gente siempre acaba encontrando una burla oportuna.

Noto el frescor del pomo de la puerta bajo mis dedos cuando salgo para que Edward vea que estoy lista, que la espera ha merecido la pena. Sólo llevo unas braguitas blancas de encaje y un sujetador a juego, y tengo que esforzarme por contener las ganas de cruzarme de brazos para esconderme de su mirada.

Sus ojos se ensanchan un poco, y su lengua asoma y humedece una boca que aún no he besado. Deseo hacerlo, porque Edward tiene pinta de estar muy bueno.

—Demonios...

Su comentario es un cumplido, y me alienta a sonreír con un poco más de seguridad. Empiezo a volverme poco a poco para que pueda verme bien, y cuando volvemos a estar cara a cara, Edward me toma de la mano y tira de mí para que me acerque un paso más, y después otro. Nuestros cuerpos se acoplan como atraídos por imanes.

Se ha desabrochado la camisa, y el roce del vello de su pecho hace que me estremezca. Mis pezones excitados empujan contra la tela del sujetador, y un calor placentero va acumulándose en mi vientre. Cuando Edward me agarra de las caderas, siento una súbita timidez que me impide mirarlo a los ojos.

Él me lleva hacia la cama, la enorme cama doble que le ha pedido antes con esa sonrisa tan atrayente a la recepcionista. Es una sonrisa que dice «soy un chico malo, pero no te importará cuando compruebes lo bueno que soy», y al parecer a la recepcionista la ha impresionado tanto como a mí, porque la mujer se ha tomado la molestia de encontrarnos una habitación libre con una cama lo bastante grande para montar una orgía.

Aunque no vamos a montar ninguna orgía, porque sólo estamos Edward, el sonido del calefactor, y yo. El aire caliente que sale del aparato huele un poco a rancio, pero supongo que no debería extrañarme. ¿Qué esperaba?, ¿incienso y mirra?

—Vamos —dice él, con un poco de impaciencia.

Después de tumbarme en la cama, empieza a besarme por fin. Primero en el cuello, después en los pechos y en un hombro. Me arqueo ligeramente al sentir sus labios en mi piel, pero él no se apodera de mi boca a pesar de que la he entreabierto.

Edward baja las manos por mis costados y por mi estómago, y aunque me sobresalto un poco al sentir que me mete una entre las piernas, él no parece darse cuenta de mi reacción. A lo mejor simplemente le da igual. Cuando empieza a tocarme con caricias expertas, me derrito como el azúcar en una sartén, me fundo en una masa líquida.

Todo está pasando más rápido de lo que esperaba, pero no alcanzo a encontrar las palabras para decirle que vaya más despacio. Cuando sus dedos encuentran el bultito que hay bajo la parte delantera de las bragas de encaje y empiezan a acariciarlo con pequeños y lentos círculos, me doy cuenta de que ir deprisa no está nada mal.

— ¿Te gusta?

Al verme asentir, Edward sonríe y alarga una mano hacia el cierre delantero del sujetador. Cuando mis pechos quedan al descubierto, suelto un gemido gutural. Quiero sentir su boca en mi piel, su lengua trazando mis pezones erguidos, quiero que los chupe mientras su mano sigue acariciándome entre las piernas. Ya estoy húmeda, lo siento al moverme.

Edward se detiene para quitarse la camisa, y me da la oportunidad de admirar su pecho. Tiene un cuerpo ideal para lucir la ropa, pero al verlo desnudo puedo contemplar sus hombros, que parecen aun más anchos que antes, y su estómago plano y musculoso. Sus brazos rezuman fuerza, y los tendones de sus antebrazos sobresalen cuando se desabrocha el cinturón y los pantalones. El vello de su pecho, brazos y estómago es un poco más oscuro que su pelo leonino... me pregunto si se tiñe de cobre, o si todos los cuerpos masculinos muestran tal disparidad.

Edward se quita los pantalones y los calzoncillos. No puedo mirar, así que vuelvo la cabeza mientras contengo el aliento y se me acelera el corazón. La cama se hunde un poco cuando él se arrodilla a mi lado, y cuando siento que vuelve a deslizarme la mano entre las piernas, alzo las caderas y de mis labios aún sin besar escapa una exclamación vacilante.

—Quítatelas —me susurra.

Sin darme tiempo a obedecer, me quita las braguitas él mismo, y me quedo abierta del todo a su mirada. Él observa mi vello púbico cuidadosamente depilado, el rígido botón de mi clítoris, mi piel suave, excitada y húmeda por sus caricias, y me abre un poco más los muslos. Parece gustarle mi pequeño gemido, porque su respiración se acelera tanto como la mía. Traza con un dedo los pliegues de mi sexo hasta llegar de nuevo al clítoris... la sensación es indescriptible. Cuando lubrica el tenso nudo con mis propias secreciones, mis caderas se sacuden en un espasmo.

Siento un extraño peso en mi sexo, una especie de vacío doloroso. El calor va extendiéndose por mi vientre, por mis pechos, por la gruta secreta de mi entrepierna. Edward sigue frotándome el clítoris, y el líquido de mi deseo empieza a chorrearme por la curva del trasero.

No puedo evitar gemir de placer cuando su boca se apodera de uno de mis pezones, y siento la suavidad de su pelo cobrizo en los nudillos cuando poso una mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Edward empieza a succionar, y mis dedos se tensan. Él murmura algo que no alcanzo a entender, pero no deja de chuparme el pezón ni de frotarme el clítoris, y mi respiración va acelerándose más y más hasta que me mareo un poco.

He estado con algunos chicos. Nos hemos metido mano a escondidas, los he masturbado con la mano en el asiento trasero de su coche, se la he acariciado y se la he sacudido sin dejar de preguntarme a qué viene tanto revuelo. He estado con chicos, pero nunca he estado con un hombre, con alguien que no pide gimoteando ni manosea con torpeza. Edward ni siquiera se molesta en pedir, se limita a pasar a la acción, y eso es algo perfecto. Es justo lo que buscaba, y no puedo perder el tiempo siendo tímida... ni siquiera cuando su boca desciende por mi cuerpo y se centra de lleno entre mis piernas. Me tenso de inmediato ante la sorpresa, pero mi pequeña protesta se convierte en un gemido cuando Edward me acaricia el clítoris con la lengua.

«Oh, santa madre de Dios...». Esto es algo que me he imaginado mientras llego al orgasmo usando las manos o el chorro de agua de la ducha, pero nada me ha preparado para sentirlo en realidad. Su lengua es suave y cálida, más tierna que sus dedos. Es como sentir la caricia del agua, la cadencia de las olas lamiendo la orilla. Cuando me arqueo hacia Edward, él me chupa y me estremezco. Vuelve a hacerlo, y sólo puedo abrirme más de piernas para entregarle mi cuerpo por completo.

La tensión va acumulándose en mi vientre, y tengo los pezones tan duros y tensos como guijarros. No puedo dejar de gemir. Edward deja de chuparme para soplar suavemente contra mi piel húmeda, y me retuerzo de placer al sentir su aliento cálido.

Nunca he tenido un orgasmo estando con otra persona, ni siquiera sé si puedo. He estado a punto varias veces, pero siempre se me ha escapado en el último segundo.

Cuando Edward vuelve a detenerse, creo que voy a enloquecer. Mis muslos vibran de tensión, los músculos de mi vientre se contraen y se relajan. Tendría el orgasmo con la más mínima presión, con la caricia adecuada, pero él se niega a dármela.

Está haciendo algo que no alcanzo a ver. Algo se rasga, y la cama se mueve cuando cambia de postura y me cubre con su cuerpo. El vello de su pecho me rozan los pezones, que siguen húmedos con su saliva, y tanto sus muslos como su vientre presionan contra los míos.

Tengo el tiempo justo para acordarme de otro nombre por el que me han llamado para burlarse de mí, uno apropiado pero cansino, y entonces Edward embiste con un gemido.

— ¡Dios!, ¿eres virgen? —exclama, atónito, cuando suelto un grito.

—Sí —admito, avergonzada por mi grito involuntario.

—Maldición.

No intenta apartarse, aunque no podría culparlo si lo hiciera. El dolor se ha desvanecido, y su lugar lo ha ocupado una sensación de plenitud y de estiramiento que no resulta desagradable. No es comparable a las historias de éxtasis que me han contado mis amigas, pero tampoco es tan horrible como decían las monjas... aunque siempre me he preguntado cómo podían saber tanto del tema.

—Lo siento, esperaba que no te dieras cuenta —le digo.

Edward esboza una sonrisa, y se apoya en las manos para levantarse un poco y mirarme a la cara.

—Te has delatado con el grito.

—Es que me has tomado por sorpresa.

Su expresión se vuelve tierna, y se inclina para besarme en la mejilla.

—Tendrías que habérmelo dicho, habría tenido más cuidado.

—Sólo quería hacerlo de una vez, quitármelo de encima sin más —admito por fin.

—¿Por qué? —me pregunta él, perplejo.

—Porque tengo veintitrés años, y ya era hora. Todos mis amigos lo han hecho, y estaba cansada de ser virgen. Sólo quería... quería hacerlo de una vez.

Edward sigue dentro de mí, y aunque no me duele, empiezo a sentirme un poco incómoda. Las cosas no van como las había planeado, lo único que ha salido bien es la parte en la que conozco a un tipo en un bar y consigo que me lleve a algún sitio para poder desprenderme de mi virginidad.

Cuando Edward me penetra con cuidado, me tenso esperando un dolor que no llega. Él se inclina para recorrerme la curva de la oreja con la lengua, y susurra con voz profunda:

—No tendrías que «quitártelo de encima sin más», la primera vez debería ser especial.

Desliza una mano bajo mi pelo, que está extendido por la almohada, y me besa el lóbulo de la oreja y el cuello antes de mordisquearme el hombro. Me penetra poco a poco y vuelve a salir, milímetro a milímetro, y vuelve a hacerlo otra vez. Cuando lo hace de nuevo, suelto un jadeo y alzo las caderas para salir a su encuentro.

—¿Te gusta? —me pregunta él, con una sonrisa.

Sí, me gusta, pero no parece importarle que permanezca callada. Empieza a incrementar el ritmo, y cuando se apoya de nuevo en las manos para alzarse un poco, los tendones sobresalen en sus brazos.

Al bajar la mirada, veo el lugar donde nuestros cuerpos se unen, donde sus rizos oscuros se mezclan con mi vello más claro. Cuando Edward se echa hacia atrás, puedo ver la base de su erección, la funda mojada de látex que la envuelve. Vuelve a penetrarme, y contemplo fascinada cómo desaparece dentro de mi cuerpo.

El sexo no es como me lo imaginaba, pero no sabría decir si es mejor o peor. Tengo el pecho sonrojado, y la calidez que siento en el cuello me indica que el rubor se extiende hacia allí. Veo su miembro entrar y salir de mi interior, y pienso en el hecho de que estamos conectados.

Edward parece muy concentrado y solemne. Tiene los ojos entornados, la boca tensa y la frente sudorosa. Su olor es una mezcla de jabón con algo almizclado y penetrante, como la tierra del jardín después de la lluvia... como la sangre. Creo que es el olor del deseo, de la lujuria. Deslizo las manos por su pecho, siento el movimiento de sus músculos, y le acaricio los pezones. Son muy distintos de los míos. Le pellizco uno con cuidado a modo de experimento, y al ver que gime de placer, vuelvo a hacerlo.

Sus embestidas son menos contenidas, y su cuerpo entero se estremece. Cuando se detiene y se queda mirándome en silencio, yo le devuelvo la mirada.

Sin decir palabra, nos hace girar hasta que yo quedo encima, con las piernas a horcajadas de su cintura. He posado una mano sobre su pecho para mantener el equilibrio, y él se aferra a mis caderas. Cuando ajusta nuestras posiciones con movimientos expertos, suelto una exclamación ahogada al comprobar que puede penetrarme aún más hondo.

—Inclínate hacia delante, y ponme las manos en los hombros.

Hago lo que me dice, y me alegro de haber obedecido en cuanto empieza a moverse de nuevo. Dios, qué pasada... me llena por completo, por dentro y por fuera. Mi clítoris golpea contra su estómago en cada embestida, y vuelvo a sentir esa extraña pesadez, el calor y el dolor, aunque la deliciosa sensación de plenitud ha reemplazado al vacío anterior.

Edward baja una mano entre nuestros cuerpos, y cuando me presiona con el pulgar, me estremezco con el delicioso placer que relampaguea en mi interior.

—Nena, quiero que explotes de placer —me susurra.

Creo que esta vez puede que lo consiga. Sus embestidas se aceleran, y con cada una de ellas mi clítoris golpea contra su pulgar. Me acaricia por dentro y por fuera mientras mis muslos tiemblan y mi respiración se vuelve jadeante. Estoy ardiendo y helada a la vez.

Edward gruñe y me penetra con más fuerza. Nuestros cuerpos chocan rítmicamente... mi trasero contra sus muslos, mi vientre contra el suyo. Estoy aferrada a sus hombros, y las palmas de mis manos aprietan con fuerza contra su clavícula. El pulso de su cuello late con fuerza y rapidez.

No puedo contener un grito, el placer es demasiado grande. Ya no siento los brazos, las piernas ni la espalda, porque me he convertido en un nudo de tensión que va apretándose. Falta poco para que suceda por fin, para que me desate de golpe.

Pero aún no. Edward me empuja para que me incorpore y me siente, y mis pechos botan mientras subo y bajo con sus embestidas. Empieza a estimularme el clítoris con un dedo, trazando pequeños círculos acompasados con sus envites. Esto es incluso mejor, no sé si podré soportarlo, el placer es tan grande que resulta casi doloroso.

—Edward! ¡Oh, Dios, Edward!

No he podido contener el grito, y me doy cuenta de que los diálogos de las novelas románticas no son tan poco realistas como creía. Quiero gritar palabras de amor y de gratitud, sería muy fácil enamorarme mientras el placer que me recorre las venas se me sube a la cabeza con más fuerza que el vino. Vuelvo a gritar su nombre, pero finalmente dejo de intentar hablar y me limito a soltar sonidos inarticulados.

Su dedo se desliza por mi clítoris húmedo. Él embiste mientras yo me balanceo, pero conseguimos movernos al unísono. Aunque me parece increíble, siento que se hincha aún más dentro de mí. Cuando Edward cierra los ojos y frunce el ceño en un gesto de concentración, me gustaría que volviera a abrirlos para que me mire cuando alcance el orgasmo. Quiero volver a sentir esa sensación de conexión, pero como él se niega a dármela, tengo que contentarme con bajar la mirada y contemplar el lugar donde se unen nuestros cuerpos.

Mis muslos cosquillean cuando los recorre una corriente eléctrica que desciende hacia los dedos de mis pies, y me estremezco de placer. Mi sexo arde con una calidez que se expande mientras el placer sube y sube, y me tenso hasta que acabo rompiéndome.

Esta vez, no puedo emitir sonido alguno, porque el placer me deja sin aliento y me impide hasta gritar. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, y siento la caricia de mi pelo en la espalda. Mi cuerpo entero explosiona, y me convierto en un montón de trozos desperdigados unidos sólo por el aliento de mis pulmones. Me recompongo de nuevo al inhalar, y vuelvo a estallar y a unirme una segunda vez pero sin tanta intensidad.

Respiro hondo y bajo la mirada hacia Edward, que ha abierto los ojos por fin; sin embargo, me quedo con las ganas si en el fondo esperaba ver algo en su expresión, porque él está inmerso en su clímax. Con un jadeo, da una última embestida tan fuerte que me empuja hacia arriba, y suelta una serie de pequeños gemidos antes de derrumbarse de nuevo sobre la almohada, completamente saciado.

Me aparto de él cuando consigo recuperar el aliento, y experimento una extraña sensación de pérdida al notar que sale de mi interior. El vacío ha regresado, pero esta vez es diferente. Me duele la entrepierna, pero es un dolor parecido al que siento después de haber hecho ejercicio, después de haber utilizado al máximo los músculos, y la sensación no me desagrada.

Hago un repaso mental de mi anatomía, compruebo las extremidades y los órganos en busca de alguna anomalía en mis funciones corporales cotidianas. Pensaba que al tener relaciones sexuales me sentiría diferente, pero sólo estoy acalorada y somnolienta.

Me tumbo junto a Edward, apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y poso una mano sobre su pecho. No sé si está dormido, pero su pecho sube y baja rítmicamente. Envalentonada por mi nueva situación de mujer después de buen sexo, bajo la mirada hacia su pene, y al verlo descansando contra su muslo, aún envuelto en el condón y con pinta de estar tan agotado como yo, tengo que contener las ganas de reír.

—Ha sido mejor que quitármelo de encima sin más —comento.

Ladeo la cabeza para ver su reacción. Él no abre los ojos, pero esboza una sonrisa y me dice:

—Me alegro.

Desearía que dijera algo más. Conforme la pasión va desvaneciéndose, me gustaría que me reconfortara, que me dijera que he estado bien para ser mi primera vez, que al menos me mirara.

No espero una declaración de amor ni nada parecido, sólo... sólo algo más que esto. Acabo de entregarle mi virginidad, y a pesar de que quería desprenderme de ella a toda costa, sigue siendo un regalo... ¿no?

A lo mejor Edward no lo cree así, puede que esté deseando vestirse y largarse cuanto antes, quizás debería irme antes de que pueda hacerlo él.

Me siento en la cama, y al poner los pies sobre la alfombra noto que parece sucia y me niego a pensar en quién más la habrá pisado, en cuántas parejas habrán practicado el sexo en esta misma cama. Siento un estremecimiento repentino. Después de agarrar mi sujetador, busco las bragas con la mirada, pero como la prenda de encaje parece haber desaparecido entre el lío de sábanas, empiezo a rebuscar entre los montículos de tela.

Edward abre un ojo somnoliento y se pone de costado para observarme. Finalmente encuentro las bragas y las agarro con un gesto triunfal. Quiero lavarme, deshacerme de esta sensación pegajosa, y al ver que al menos no hay ni rastro de sangre rezo una plegaria agradecida a la Virgen María... aunque ella no habría aprobado mi aventura de esta noche.

Voy al cuarto de baño, y empiezo a humedecer un trapo. Edward aparece en la puerta, pero yo mantengo la mirada fija en el agua caliente del lavabo. Después de quitarse el condón, lo tira a la papelera y se pone a orinar en el retrete, y me siento mortificada al ver el potente chorro de orín.

Tras abrir el grifo de la ducha, me pregunta:

—¿Quieres ducharte conmigo?

—¡No! —exclamo, con más énfasis del necesario.

Después de ponerme las bragas y el sujetador, agarro mi blusa y mi falda de la percha que hay colgada en la puerta; a pesar de que me tiemblan los dedos y de que necesito dos intentonas para conseguir abrocharme los botones, me visto en menos tiempo del que necesité para desnudarme.

Edward está mirándome, completamente desnudo. Mientras me aliso el pelo, vislumbro mi rostro en el espejo cubierto del vaho de la ducha, y me alegro de haberme convertido en una forma sin cara en la que sólo se distinguen los borrones oscuros de los ojos y la línea roja de la boca, porque no quiero verme en este momento.

No puedo leer la expresión de Edward, y ni siquiera sé si deseo hacerlo. Hace unos minutos, estaba desesperada por sentir alguna conexión con él, pero ahora sólo quiero largarme cuanto antes.

—¿Qué pasa? —me pregunta.

—Nada. Tengo que irme.

—¿Estás segura?

Siento una mezcla de gratitud por su actitud tranquila, y de decepción porque no se muestra más solícito.

—Sí, estoy segura.

—Vale. Conduce con cuidado —dice, antes de volverse para meterse en la ducha.

Suelto el aire con brusquedad, y tomo mi bolso con un movimiento convulsivo. Él me mira por encima del hombro, un hombro que aún conserva las marcas de mis dedos, y enarca una ceja.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

—¡Sí! —exclamo, aunque no es cierto. Da la impresión de que estoy conteniendo las lágrimas, porque mi voz suena aguda y temblorosa. Aprieto mi bolso contra el pecho, y añado—: ¡Gracias por el favor!

Cuando él se vuelve de lleno hacia mí, con las manos en las caderas, desearía que al menos se pusiera una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

—Mira, no sé cuál es el problema...

—¡Claro que no! —no pienso insultarme a mí misma explicándoselo.

—Ángela, ¿acaso te malinterpreté en el bar cuando me pusiste la mano en el trasero y me susurraste que tenías un condón que llevaba mi nombre?

Aquello no había sido idea mía, sino de mi amiga Lauren. Había funcionado, pero... Edward se cubre con una toalla antes de acercárseme. Me aparta el pelo de la cara, y me dice con calma:

—Pensaba que era lo que querías, dijiste que lo era.

No puedo negarlo. Me gustaría culparlo a él, pero la verdad es que me han quitado la carga de mi virginidad de forma espectacular. He sido una tonta si esperaba algo más.

—Sí, es lo que quería —mi voz suena vacilante y aun parece que estoy a punto de echarme a llorar, pero me niego a hacerlo.

—Sabías lo que querías, y has ido a por ello. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

—¡Nada!

—¿Seguro que no puedo convencerte de que te duches conmigo? —Edward vuelve hacia la ducha, deja caer la toalla y me mira con una sonrisa tentadora, pero yo hago un gesto negativo con la cabeza—. Vale. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

—Sí —creo que sólo es una mentira a medias—. Tengo que irme.

—Conduce con cuidado.

Estoy a punto de cambiar de idea cuando las cortinas se cierran, pero acabo de vestirme, salgo del hotel, y dejo atrás al hombre que me ha convertido en mujer.

.

.

—Es una historia bastante buena, sobre todo lo de que la convertiste en mujer —le dije a Edward.

Él agarró su vaso de plástico y tomó un buen sorbo de refresco, como si hablar conmigo le diera sed.

—Es la verdad, ¿no?

—Me parece interesante la idea de que una mujer tenga que tener relaciones sexuales para convertirse en mujer.

Edward se encogió de hombros y desenvolvió su bocadillo. Siempre me contaba la historia del mes antes de empezar a comer con ganas, como si hablar le diera hambre. El bocadillo era de pavo, como siempre, pero aquella vez con rodajas de tomate. No le gustaban, así que empezó a sacarlas una a una.

—¿Y no es así?

Me limité a verlo comer sin contestar. Necesitaba tiempo para que mi cuerpo volviera al mundo real, para que mi corazón y mi respiración recuperaran el ritmo normal. Me puse el jersey fingiendo que tenía frío, para ocultar mis pezones excitados. Más tarde, en casa, recordaría su historia, los pequeños detalles, y me masturbaría hasta explotar, pero de momento representé el papel de fría observadora, como hacía cada mes cuando nos encontrábamos en aquel banco del atrio o en el del parque.

—No sé qué problema tenía —Edward le dio un mordisco al bocadillo, y empezó a masticar. Al ver que le quedaba un poco de mayonesa en la comisura del labio, le ofrecí una servilleta.

—Acababa de perder la virginidad con un desconocido, a lo mejor se sentía incómoda.

No tenía ni idea de lo que Ángela había sentido, claro; de hecho, no sabía lo que sentía ni lo que pensaba ninguna de las mujeres de Edward, pero mi imaginación llenaba los detalles de su cópula. Con lo que él me explicaba, yo creaba una imagen desde el punto de vista femenino.

—Vino directa a por mí, ¿cómo iba a saber que era virgen? No se comportaba como una.

—¿Cómo se supone que deben comportarse las vírgenes?

—No lo sé, pero ella se comportó como si tuviera muy claro lo que quería. ¿Por qué se sintió incómoda cuando lo consiguió?

Después de reflexionar un momento, comenté:

—A lo mejor se decepcionó.

—De eso ni hablar, Bella. Te lo aseguro —me dijo él con su sonrisa de chico malo.

—Ah, sí, claro. La convertiste en mujer.

—No me has contestado a lo de antes —me recordó él.

—No, perder la virginidad no me convirtió en mujer. ¿A ti te convirtió en un hombre?

—La perdí con Carmen Delanie, la mejor amiga de mi madre, y me convirtió en un hombre con rapidez. No habría sobrevivido de no ser así.

Nunca me había contado aquella historia, y cuando se echó a reír, supuse que mi rostro reflejaba el interés que sentía.

—¿Vas a contármelo?

Pareció tímido por un instante, aunque pareciera imposible. Al ver que se movía con nerviosismo, pensé que no iba a hacerlo.

—Tenía diecisiete años. Me pidió que me ocupara de su jardín, y me pareció una buena oportunidad para ganar dinero para la universidad. Me dijo que podía usar su piscina cuando quisiera, al terminar de cortar el césped.

—Pues parece que no sólo te ocupaste de su jardín.

—No —dijo él, mientras se frotaba la nuca con una mano.

—¿De verdad crees que eso fue lo que te convirtió en un hombre?

—Sí. Bueno, al menos me enseñó de qué iba la cosa.

—No sé si es lo mismo.

—¿Cómo te convertiste en mujer?

No contesté, porque no quería entrar en aquel tema. Tras un momento de silencio, él se encogió de hombros y comentó:

—Ángela se portó como si estuviera dándole un billete de veinte y echándola a patadas.

—A lo mejor dio por sentado que eres de la clase de hombres que ligan en bares y esperan que la mujer se largue después de acostarse con ella.

—¡Habría dejado que se duchara antes! —protestó él con indignación—. Dios, no soy un completo capullo.

Yo me limité a tomar un trago de mi bebida, y Edward soltó su bocadillo. El sol que penetraba por el techo de cristal se colaba a través de los helechos que colgaban encima nuestro y teñían de sombras su cabello cobrizo. Su boca se tensó con su expresión ceñuda.

—Dilo.

Fingí que no entendía a qué estaba refiriéndose.

—Venga, dilo. Quieres hacerlo, te lo veo en la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres que diga?, ¿que eres del tipo de hombres que hacen esa clase de cosas?

—Sigue —me instó, mientras se reclinaba contra el asiento con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Quieres que diga que eres un sinvergüenza infiel?, ¿que vas de una mujer a otra sin parar? —le dije, con una sonrisa.

—No te olvides de que también soy un diablillo con mucha labia capaz de decir lo que sea con tal de acostarse con una mujer, que mi Santo Grial es la entrepierna femenina, que he abierto más melocotones que una estrella del porno.

—No había oído nunca lo de los melocotones —comenté, con una carcajada.

Edward no parecía compartir mi diversión.

—Dilo, Bella. Crees que soy un braguetero.

Me quedé mirándolo en silencio durante unos segundos, y finalmente empecé a decir:

—Edward...

Él envolvió la comida, se levantó y la tiró en la papelera que había junto a mí. Se movía como una marioneta bailando bajo las órdenes de un titiritero vaciante, con sacudidas y tirones bruscos. Al darme cuenta de que estaba enfadado, enfadado de verdad, también me levanté del banco.

—Edward, espera.

Él se volvió hacia mí. Llevaba un traje negro, una camisa azul y una corbata negra con puntitos azules. Al ponerse las manos en las caderas arrugó la tela del traje que probablemente costaba tanto como las mensualidades de mi coche.

Sus ojos verde azulado, sus pómulos elevados y su nariz recta estaban moteados de sombras, y en su expresión no había ni rastro de una sonrisa. Su expresión ceñuda había creado unas pequeñas arrugas en la comisura exterior de sus ojos, y me pareció injusto que sólo contribuyeran a incrementar su atractivo.

—Sé que es lo que piensas, así que no te cortes y dilo.

—Pero es que es la pura verdad, Edward —le dije con suavidad.

—¡No siempre lo será!

Las plantas parecieron apartarse, como si su protesta furiosa las hubiera sobresaltado al romper la calma habitual que las rodeaba. No debería haberme mostrado burlona, pero su furia había conseguido enfadarme.

—Anda ya...

No me moví cuando se me acercó de repente. Sólo era unos centímetros más alto que yo, pero su furia hacía que pareciera más corpulento. Me negué a dejarme amilanar y me mantuve firme incluso cuando se me acercó tanto que podría haberme besado de haber querido; al fin y al cabo, aquél era mi papel, el de observadora desinteresada, igual que el suyo era el de sinvergüenza incorregible. Fingí que no estaba intimidada, aunque lo cierto era que lo estaba porque lo tenía tan cerca que podía contarle las pestañas, olerlo y sentir la calidez de su aliento en el rostro. Bajo la superficie siempre estaba intimidada... y excitada.

—Es verdad —masculló él.

—Eso ya lo he oído antes, pero cada mes vuelves y me cuentas una historia sobre otra mujer... o incluso varias. Así que vas a tener que perdonarme, pero la idea de que puedas convertirte de repente en Don Fidelidad me da un poco de risa.

Él retrocedió con un movimiento brusco, me señaló con el dedo y me dijo:

—Tú eres la que escucha mis historias —soltó un sonido de enfado, y con un gesto de las manos pareció indicar que tiraba algo... quizás a mí—. No tengo que demostrarte nada.

—Eso es verdad. ¿Por qué lo intentas con tanto ahínco? —le pregunté con calma.

Era la primera vez que nos peleábamos. Las discusiones eran para la gente que compartía una relación más o menos estrecha, y yo me negaba a admitir que lo que nos unía era tan relevante. Se me aceleró el corazón, sentí el calor de un rubor en las mejillas, se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, y me di cuenta de que había apretado los puños al sentir que se me clavaban las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Decidida a recuperar mi fachada imperturbable, hice un esfuerzo consciente por relajarme, pero cuando abrí los puños Edward bajó la mirada hacia mis manos antes de volver a mirarme a la cara.

—¿Y qué pasa contigo?, ¿qué intentas demostrar?

—¿Quién, yo? No sé a qué te refieres —le dije, sorprendida.

—¿Por qué escuchas mis historias?

Empecé a recoger los restos de mi comida y los tiré a la basura mientras le daba la espalda, más que consciente de que él no me quitaba la vista de encima.

—No te gusta que se cambien las tornas y se hable de ti. ¿verdad?

Al oír su tono burlón, me volví de nuevo hacia él.

—Llevo más de un año escuchando tus historias, Edward. Supongo que se ha convertido en un mal hábito.

Su cuerpo no mostró reacción alguna, pero sus ojos revelaron el impacto que habían tenido mis palabras.

—Pues es mejor romper los malos hábitos, ¿verdad? —dijo con calma.

Sentí pánico al ver que daba media vuelta y que empezaba a alejarse. Estaba desbaratando los papeles que habíamos estado interpretando durante casi dos años, y no entendía lo que estaba dándome a entender. ¿Quería decir que no iba a volver, o que no iba a haber otra historia que contar?

—¡Edward!

Él no se volvió, y mi orgullo me impidió volver a llamarlo. Esperé a que desapareciera de la vista, y cuando estuve sola volví a sentarme en el banco y apoyé los puños en el regazo.

Las flores empezaron a reprocharme mi comportamiento, pero como no tenían voz, no tuve que escucharlas.

* * *

_**Hola! **_

_**Aquí está el primer capítulo como prometí! Y muchas gracias a las chicas que dejaron su comentario, espero que este primer capítulo haya aclarado un poco de que va esta historia, que recuerden es una adaptación!**_

_**Nos vemos el próximo lunes... aunque si recibo muchos reviews tal vez actualice antes jeje!**_

_**L'S P**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**NI**_** la trama **_**NI**_** los personajes me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados para hacer esta adaptación.**

**La mayoría de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, los demás y la trama… se los diré en el último capítulo.**

**.**

**.**

**LA CHICA DE CADA MES**

… …

**Capítulo 2**

… …

Conocí a Jasper en mi primer año de universidad, en una fiesta. No se celebraba en una de las residencias de estudiantes, sino en la «residencia de Lite», una monstruosidad victoriana de tres pisos que llevaba albergando a la mitad del departamento de Lengua Inglesa desde que alcanzaba la memoria. En cierto modo, también era una residencia estudiantil, aunque como los grafitis de las paredes eran frases de Wilde, Shakespeare y Burns, además de ensuciar también resultaban ocurrentes. Me había invitado mi compañera de cuarto, Donna, que estaba cursando la especialización en Literatura Inglesa.

A pesar de que no me gustaba demasiado la cerveza, iba de un lado para otro con un vaso en la mano. Donna me había abandonado para ir a hablar con un chico bastante mono de una de sus clases, y finalmente empecé a sortear la multitud en busca de un cuarto de baño, mientras escuchaba conversaciones achispadas sobre el pentámetro yámbico y las imágenes poéticas.

Me dijeron que había un lavabo «justo allí», pero acabé en la cocina y fue entonces cuando me encontré con Jasper. Estaba sentado con actitud negligente en la encimera, sus largas piernas estaban cubiertas por unos pantalones de pana azules, y llevaba los zapatos más descuidados que había visto en mi vida y una camiseta con el nombre de una banda de música punk. También llevaba un pendiente, el pelo largo, y tenía un cigarrillo en una mano y una botella de cerveza en la otra.

—¿Buscas el lavabo? —al verme asentir, me indicó una pequeña puerta junto a la de la bodega—. No se cierra con llave, pero ya vigilo por ti.

Me cautivó con su sonrisa. Tenía los dientes blancos y perfectos, aunque los dos superiores estaban un poco torcidos. Al salir, me lo encontré soltando un discurso sobre la obra de Anaïs Nin en comparación con la erótica moderna, y no salí de la cocina en toda la noche.

Fue la primera vez que me emborraché, y cuando al volver a casa Donna me preguntó quién era, yo le respondí tambaleante:

—No lo sé, pero voy a casarme con él.

Dos semanas después, al salir de mi cuarto para ir a clase, lo vi dejando un mensaje en la puerta de María Levine, la delegada de mi residencia, que tenía la costumbre de sermonearnos sobre los peligros del alcohol y del sexo indiscriminado; sin embargo, no se le daba demasiado bien seguir sus propios consejos, porque a pesar de sus veintidós años seguía yendo a las fiestas de estudiantes y dejaba su amplio surtido de condones en medio de su habitación, a la vista de todos. A María también le encantaba fanfarronear sobre su «fantástico novio»... que se llamaba Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper se volvió, me lanzó de nuevo aquella sonrisa arrolladora y me dijo:

—Hola. Nos conocemos, ¿verdad?

Mi vida cambió entre un latido del corazón y el siguiente.

—Sí, eres Bella.

Sabía cómo me llamaba.

No supe qué decirle. Era un chico alto y guapo, un orador brillante a la hora de hablar de las diferencias entre el erotismo y la pornografía, bebía cerveza, fumaba Marlboro, y era el novio de María.

Pero no tuve que decir gran cosa, porque mientras me acompañaba a clase no dejó de hablar sobre su trabajo en el departamento de Lengua Inglesa, sobre la universidad, y sobre una película que había visto la noche anterior. Con él era fácil permanecer en silencio, y bebí sus palabras con más entusiasmo que la cerveza de la fiesta.

Cuando nos despedimos para que él se fuera a trabajar y yo a clase de Psicología, comentó:

—Hay una fiesta en la residencia de Lite este fin de semana, ¿vas a venir?

Si. Claro que sí.

Seis semanas después del comienzo del primer semestre, comíamos juntos tres o cuatro veces a la semana y él me acompañaba a menudo a clase. Charlábamos sobre un sinfín de temas... sobre política, cine, arte, libros, sexo, drogas y rock and roll. Me recitaba poesía a menudo, y fue quien me mostró el poder que tienen las palabras.

Nunca me comentaba nada sobre María, aunque ella no paraba de hablar de él. A pesar de que no ocultamos el hecho de que pasábamos bastante tiempo juntos, ella no pareció considerarme una amenaza; de hecho, se apresuró a tomarme bajo su protección, me dio consejos sin que se los pidiera, y me guardó rollos de papel higiénico durante la semana en que los nuevos miembros de las fraternidades tenían que robarlos de los cuartos de baño de las residencias. Me trataba como a una hermanita pequeña divertida y hasta un poco retrasada, y probablemente no me consideraba una amenaza porque yo aún conservaba la apariencia de empollona que llevaba acarreando desde el instituto. Si hubiera tenido la imagen típica de chica guapa y coqueta, seguramente se habría preocupado más.

Jasper no tardó en convertirse en el espejo en el que veía reflejada a la mujer que yo quería llegar a ser. No era tan burdo como para decirme sin más lo que tenía que hacer o pensar, pero de alguna forma conseguía que fuera muy fácil compartir sus gustos y me ayudó a descubrir recovecos en mi interior que yo misma desconocía. No tenía ni idea de a qué quería dedicarme, y él ya se había licenciado y estaba preparando el doctorado en Literatura Inglesa; él era agnóstico, y yo aún iba a misa todos los domingos; a él le gustaban los Sex Pistols, y yo escuchaba los Top 40. Los cinco años de diferencia que nos separaban parecían una eternidad en aquel entonces. Jasper era más maduro que los chicos de mi residencia, tenía su propio apartamento, un coche y un trabajo, pensaba y luchaba con una pasión encendida, y yo envidiaba y anhelaba su vitalidad vibrante. Jasper fumaba, bebía, conducía su moto a toda velocidad por carreteras oscuras, y tenía pasatiempos como el puenting.

Era brillante y salvaje, mi Lord Byron particular, que en palabras de lady Caroline Lamb era «alocado, malo, y una amistad peligrosa».

Como hasta el momento había representado el papel de cerebrito, mi experiencia sexual se limitaba a un novio del instituto al que le gustaba recibir sexo oral, pero no darlo. Conservaba la virginidad más por las circunstancias que por convencimiento, y aunque la mayoría de mis amigas ya habían dado el gran salto, las historias que me contaban no me animaban a planteármelo. Había salido con varios chicos, pero nunca había experimentado el enamoramiento alocado de adolescente por el que habían pasado muchas de mis amigas. Habría sido mejor que lo hubiera vivido a modo de entrenamiento, pero nunca había sentido unos sentimientos profundos capaces de catapultarme al cielo y de hundirme en la miseria en cuestión de minutos... hasta que conocí a Jasper.

No le revelé a nadie mi montaña rusa emocional, ni siquiera a Donna, que se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, ni a mi hermana pequeña Vanessa, que ya tenía bastante con sus dramas del instituto. Guardé el secreto de mi amor en mi interior y le di vueltas y más vueltas, intentando destrozarlo o comprenderlo como si fuera un cubo de Rubik o una de esas imágenes con figuras escondidas que nadie alcanza a ver. Nunca me había sentido tan confundida, tan desalentada, tan desesperada ni tan entusiasmada y emocionada.

Estaba enamorada de Jasper Whitlock, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que él sentía por mí.

Tendría que haberme sentido avergonzada por pedirle a María unos cuantos de los condones que exhibía con tanto orgullo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que iba a utilizarlos para intentar seducir a su novio, pero cuando una está locamente enamorada es capaz de considerar excusables cosas que ni se le ocurrirían en otras circunstancias.

Mi primer semestre en la universidad había pasado en un suspiro, y no podía esperar más porque se avecinaba un mes entero que Jasper pasaría con María y lejos de mí. El día en que se suponía que iba a regresar a casa, me pertreché con mis braguitas nuevas y con el manojo de condones, y fui a su apartamento con la excusa de llevarle el regalo que le había comprado.

Cuando me abrió la puerta sin camisa y con el pelo húmedo, se me formó un nudo en la garganta y todos los nervios de mi cuerpo parecieron cobrar vida mientras el corazón me martilleaba en la muñeca, en el cuello y en la entrepierna.

—¿Me has comprado algo? —me preguntó, obviamente complacido, al tomar el paquete que yo misma había envuelto en un papel sin ningún tipo de distintivo—.Qué detallazo, Bella. ¿Qué es?

—Ábrelo.

De pie en su sala de estar, con las rodillas temblorosas y las palmas de las manos cubiertas de sudor, sentí que estaba al borde de un precipicio. A pesar de que no me consideraba una persona temeraria, estaba dispuesta a lanzarme sin paracaídas, a saltar y a volar.

Jasper desenvolvió el libro, y su sonrisa fue todo el agradecimiento que yo necesitaba.

—¡Una recopilación poética de E. E. Cummings!

—No lo tienes, ¿verdad?

Él hizo un gesto de negación, mientras hojeaba el regalo con la reverencia que muestra cualquier amante de los libros ante un nuevo volumen.

Se me olvidó respirar mientras sus dedos iban pasando página tras página, mientras iban acercándose a una que había marcado con una cinta roja de seda. Cada segundo era como una gota de miel cayendo de una cuchara, como un universo ligado a los demás por medio de las finas hebras del tiempo.

Jasper se detuvo al llegar a la cinta, y leyó la página antes de levantar la mirada hacia mí. Entonces me acordé de respirar, y tragué oxígeno como si fuera vino mientras el pulso me retumbaba en los oídos como las olas de un mar embravecido.

—Una estrella sin límites —se limitó a decir él.

En aquel momento, supe que no me había equivocado. Cuando Jasper dejó a un lado el libro, nos quedamos mirando sin necesidad de palabras. Tomé la mano que me ofreció, y nuestros dedos se entrelazaron.

Me sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, y sentí la calidez y la suavidad de sus hombros desnudos. Mi entrepierna quedó apretada contra su estómago y sus manos encajaron con naturalidad en mis caderas, como si estuvieran en el lugar que les correspondía.

Nos besamos durante largo rato, mientras me acariciaba de arriba a abajo. Tenía su erección apretada contra el trasero, hasta que nos movimos para que quedara entre nosotros. Exploré todas las líneas y las cunas de su cuerpo que tenía al alcance sin levantarme de su regazo ni dejar de besarlo, tracé la forma de sus costillas y los bultos de sus bíceps, rodeé sus pezones y conté sus vértebras con las puntas de los dedos.

Cuando por fin fuimos al dormitorio, estaba más húmeda de lo que lo había estado en toda mi vida. Tenía los pezones tensos y doloridos, las sensaciones chisporroteaban a lo largo de mis nervios como bengalas, y estaba inmersa en un mundo lento y cálido. Era como ver la realidad a través de una lente embadurnada de vaselina, suave y desenfocada.

Jasper apartó la colcha de la cama sin dejar de besarme y me tumbó en las sábanas, que conservaban su aroma. Cuando nos estiramos, abrí las piernas para acomodarlo contra mi cuerpo y sus labios empezaron a descender por mi mandíbula y por mi cuello. Empezó a desabrocharme la blusa y fue revelando mis pechos, que estaban cubiertos por el nuevo sujetador de encaje negro que me había comprado.

Me desenvolvió como si fuera un regalo, con movimientos lentos y pequeños murmullos de placer, y sus manos me acariciaron mientras desabrochaba y apartaba la ropa. Cuando quedé completamente desnuda, se inclinó para besarme de nuevo en la boca y alineó su cuerpo con el mío. Éramos como un rompecabezas de dos piezas que encajaban a la perfección.

Empezó a recorrerme el cuerpo entero con los labios y la lengua, y no pude evitar tensarme cuando llegó a mi vientre y a mis caderas. Separó mis labios inferiores con un dedo y me besó el clítoris, y cuando empezó a chuparlo me arqueé extasiada y me rendí a sus caricias. Me hizo el amor lentamente con la boca, y yo sólo pude flotar sobre las oleadas de placer mientras intentaba recordar que tenía que respirar.

Jasper no tuvo problemas para ponerse el condón, ni dudó a la hora de penetrarme. Tomó su miembro en una mano, humedeció la punta con mis fluidos para que fuera más fácil, y se sumergió en mi interior. Yo estaba tan húmeda, que pudo entrar hasta el fondo de una sola embestida.

Ambos gritamos al unísono. Jasper se inclinó y enterró el rostro en la curva de mi hombro, y cuando me mordisqueó ligeramente, le recorrí la espalda con las uñas. El placer nos había inmovilizado, y fue entonces cuando cristalizó la enormidad de lo que estábamos haciendo. Salió de mi interior con un fluido movimiento de caderas, y me arqueé hacia él cuando volvió a penetrarme.

Aunque era de esperar que me mostrara un poco torpe por mi inexperiencia, la excitación se encargó de coreografiarnos. Nuestros cuerpos se movieron en una cadencia rítmica, en un toma y daca mutuo.

No tardé en alcanzar el orgasmo otra vez, aunque hasta aquel momento ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de conseguir tal proeza. Jasper gritó mi nombre al derramarse, y solté una exclamación cuando su última embestida me dolió más que la primera.

Después permanecí acurrucada entre sus brazos, y dormí hasta que llegó la hora de que me fuera. Tardé tres días en recuperarme, en dejar de sentir el efecto que había causado tenerlo en mi interior, y para entonces Jasper me había llamado tres veces al día y lo había arreglado todo para ir a verme a casa de mis padres. No le pregunté lo que le había dicho a María, porque me daba igual.

Después de aquello, fuimos inseparables. Nos casamos en un mes de junio, después de que yo consiguiera mi master en Psicología, pero un año después, mientras yo trabajaba en mi trabajo de doctorado, el cierre del esquí izquierdo de Jasper se rompió por culpa de un defecto de fábrica y se estrelló contra un árbol.

Sufrió una lesión en la médula espinal, al nivel de la vértebra C5, que lo dejó en coma durante tres semanas y le arrebató la sensibilidad y la capacidad de movimiento de hombros para abajo. Sólo tenía treinta y seis años.

Lo que me convirtió en mujer no fue perder la virginidad, sino estar a punto de perder a mi marido. Jasper podría haber muerto, y a veces lloro de agradecimiento porque no fue así.

Aunque otros días desearía que hubiera ocurrido lo contrario.

.

.

.

Aquella noche, noté un aroma delicioso al llegar a casa. A la señora Cope le gustaba preparar sopa en invierno.

—¿Señora W?

Siempre preguntaba lo mismo, aunque yo era la única a la que esperaba a la hora de la cena.

—Sí, soy yo.

Dolly Cope salió de la cocina, mientras se secaba las manos en el delantal. Tenía el moño en el que solía recoger su pelo canoso un poco despeinado, y su rostro estaba acalorado. Aunque cocinar y limpiar se le daba de maravilla, era mucho más que un ama de llaves: era una madre, una enfermera, una amiga, y no podría habérmelas arreglado sin ella.

Colgué el abrigo en la percha del recibidor, y dejé el maletín en el lugar de siempre junto a la puerta. Todo tenía que estar en su sitio y no había margen para el desorden, porque era importante que nada obstruyera el paso ni pudiera enredarse entre unas ruedas.

—He preparado sopa, venga a sentarse. Empezaba a preocuparme al ver que se hacía más tarde que de costumbre.

—Había mucho tráfico —solté la mentira sin inmutarme. No había tenido ningún problema con el tráfico, pero la discusión con Edward me había alterado y había estado dando vueltas con el coche, incapaz de enfrentarme a la idea de volver a casa—. La verdad es que es bastante tarde, será mejor que vaya a ver a Jasper.

—Hace una hora que lo ayudé a acostarse, la sopa está en el termo eléctrico. Bueno, me voy ya, Samuel lleva aquí desde las cinco y media. Le dije que leyera el periódico en la cocina y que se tomara un café, pero ya sabe que empieza a refunfuñar si tiene que esperar demasiado.

Me sentí culpable por haber sido tan egoísta.

—Siento haber tardado tanto.

—No se preocupe, pero recuerde dejar el termo al mínimo para que la sopa no hierva, y apagarlo mañana por la mañana. Ah, y la ha llamado su hermana, le he dejado su mensaje apuntado junto al teléfono.

—Gracias, señora Cope —le dije con una sonrisa, agradecida por lo bien que nos cuidaba.

Cuando se despidió y volvió a la cocina a por su impaciente marido, sentí que me empezaban a crujir las tripas de hambre, pero dejé la cena para después y subí la escalera con la mano en la barandilla labrada que la señora Cope mantenía impoluta.

Me detuve y agucé el oído al llegar al rellano. A mi derecha tenía el tramo menor de pasillo con el cuarto de baño, el dormitorio para invitados, el ascensor y las escaleras que conducían a la planta superior, y a mi izquierda el tramo largo con dos dormitorios más, el acceso a la escalera trasera, el dormitorio principal y otro cuarto de baño. Oí la televisión encendida del piso de arriba, el ruido de pisadas, y segundos después Emmett se asomó por la baranda. Como medía un metro noventa y pesaba unos ciento diez kilos, tenía pinta de jugador de rugby, pero era tan sensible como fuerte y, a pesar de que sólo llevaba dos años con nosotros, me resultaba tan imprescindible como la señora Cope.

—Hola, Bella. Hoy has vuelto tarde.

—Había tráfico.

—Me voy dentro de unos veinte minutos, pero antes le echaré un vistazo — volvió a entrar en su cuarto, y al cabo de un instante empezó a hablar con alguien por teléfono.

Mi privacidad era el precio que tenía que pagar por tener la ayuda de la señora Cope y de Emmett. Recordaba con nostalgia la época en que podía andar en ropa interior por mi casa y comer helado directamente del envase, pero esa vida se me había acabado. Mi suegra prefería usar un eufemismo y los llamaba «ayuda», pero yo era más realista y sabía que eran una necesidad. Los tres trabajábamos al unísono como un engranaje perfectamente sincronizado para conseguir que la casa funcionara, y me habría sentido perdida sin ellos.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Jasper, me detuve para adoptar la expresión correcta, una sonrisa cálida con el toque adecuado de cansancio que indicara la batalla que había librado con el tráfico. Una expresión cariñosa.

Jasper ya estaba acostado, pero se volvió a mirarme cuando entré y dijo:

—Cerrar programa.

El archivo que había estado leyendo en el portátil se cerró en cuanto dio la orden. Podía manejar casi todo lo que tenía en la habitación mediante el sistema de reconocimiento de voz que había instalado.

—Llegas tarde —añadió.

—Qué querida me siento, eres la tercera persona que me lo ha dicho desde que he entrado en casa —le dije con voz despreocupada, mientras me metía fácilmente en mi papel de esposa.

Aparté un poco el soporte del ordenador, y me incliné para rozarle los labios en el cotidiano beso de la noche. Al sentir la frialdad de sus labios, cerré los ojos deseando que recuperaran algo de calidez.

—¿Has tenido un día duro?, pareces muy cansada.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, mi estómago empezó a protestar de nuevo y lo cubrí con una mano para intentar calmarlo.

—Voy a cenar, la señora Cope ha preparado sopa. He querido venir a decirte «hola» antes de nada.

Jasper sonrió, y en aquel momento se pareció tanto al hombre del que me había enamorado, que se me encogió el estómago.

—Hola.

—Hola —le aparté el pelo de la cara. A pesar de la frialdad de su boca, tenía la frente y las mejillas cálidas—. Pareces acalorado.

—Me has pillado leyendo —dijo, mientras movía las cejas en un gesto travieso. A pesar de que no podía moverse por debajo de los hombros, su expresión siempre resultaba elocuente.

—¿Estabas leyendo pornografía otra vez?

—De eso nada, es literatura —me dijo, con un fingido tono de suficiencia.

—¿Para clase, o por diversión? —volví a acariciarle la frente bajo el pretexto de acariciarlo, aunque realmente quería comprobar si tenía fiebre.

—Para clase.

Jasper había ganado premios nacionales con su poesía en el pasado, pero ya sólo trabajaba a través de Internet para la Universidad de Pensilvania y no escribía poemas, al menos que yo supiera.

—¿El tema va de poetas encarcelados? —le enderecé una mano que se le había deslizado hacia un lado, le coloqué bien las piernas y lo tapé con movimientos firmes y expertos hasta que quedó hecho una momia.

—El marqués de Sade contra Oscar Wilde —me dijo, mientras seguía todos mis movimientos con la mirada.

—Suena depravado.

Me incliné para colocarle bien las sábanas en el lado opuesto, y Jasper inhaló profundamente. Cuando me rozó el cuello con los labios, me inundaron los recuerdos y un calor ardiente.

—Hueles tan bien... —me dijo él, con voz más ronca de lo habitual.

Me quedé inmóvil, y él ladeó la cabeza para rozarme de nuevo con los labios y volvió a inhalar. Cuando me acarició con la nariz, se me tensaban los pezones y me flaquearon las rodillas en una excitación instantánea.

Jasper me acarició con la lengua, y dijo:

—Me encanta tu sabor.

Volví la cabeza hacia él y lo besé. Nuestras bocas se abrieron, y al sentir la caricia de su lengua, me golpeó una sacudida de placer. Apoyé una mano en su hombro y sentí la suavidad de su pijama de franela y la firmeza de sus huesos, que no se me hincaban en la mano gracias a la amortiguación de la tela.

Quería que el beso no acabara nunca, anhelaba fundirme con mi marido, pero al final nos apartamos con la respiración entrecortada. Volví a inclinarme hacia él, pero cuando mis labios encontraron su boca cerrada e impenetrable, me enderecé de nuevo.

—¿Qué te parece si vemos una película?, te iría bien descansar un poco —le dije, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

—No puedo —me contestó él, con una sonrisa pesarosa—. Ya voy retrasado después de estar malo.

Incluso un simple resfriado le afectaba más de lo normal. Era comprensible que tuviera que trabajar, pero el corazón seguía martilleándome en el pecho y los muslos me temblaban de deseo. Las historias de Edward conseguían provocarme aquella reacción, pero los besos de Jasper también tenían ese efecto en mí, igual que siempre. Me incliné hacia él, y le acaricié el pecho mientras le susurraba al oído:

—Podría hacerte pasar un buen rato.

—Bella, tengo que acabar esto —me contestó él tras unos segundos.

Nos miramos a los ojos en silencio durante un momento que pareció eterno. Mi marido me conocía a la perfección, sabía lo que estaba pensando y lo que sentía. El accidente que le había arrebatado el uso del cuerpo no le había afectado el cerebro, y siempre me había conocido mejor que nadie. Por eso no entendía por qué a menudo parecía como si se le hubiera olvidado todo lo que sabía de mí.

Me aparté de él, y volví a colocarme la máscara. No era la primera vez que mostraba indiferencia desde un punto de vista sexual, y no sería la última. Podría haberle preguntado por qué prefería leer sobre sexo que experimentarlo en primera persona, y aunque en el pasado lo habría hecho sin problemas, aquellos días parecían muy lejanos y aquel tipo de preguntas a menudo quedaban pendientes entre los dos, sin formular. Ambos teníamos cicatrices, y no todas eran visibles. El daño ya era bastante grande, y no había necesidad de profundizarlo aún más.

—Será mejor que vayas a cenar, te suenan las tripas.

—Sí. ¿Necesitas algo?

—No, estoy bien. Me dormiré cuando acabe esto.

La habitación entera estaba adaptada para él y podía dormirse sin que Emmett o yo lo ayudáramos, aunque había que volverlo a intervalos regulares para evitar que se entumeciera a causa de la presión. Como era viernes y Emmett tenía el fin de semana libre, me tocaba a mí despertarme cada dos horas para ocuparme de la tarea. Volví a besarlo de nuevo, aunque sin la pasión anterior, y le dije:

—Llámame si me necesitas.

Jasper ya había vuelto a centrarse en su trabajo, y me había apartado de su mente.

—Buenas noches, cielo —me dijo con voz distraída.

—Buenas noches.

Tras salir de la habitación y dejar la puerta entornada a mi espalda, me apoyé contra la pared con un brazo sobre el estómago y el otro codo apoyado sobre él, para sujetar la mano con la que me cubrí la cara. Intenté controlar el temblor que me sacudía, pero no lo conseguí del todo.

—Me voy ya, Bella.

Al oír el tono de preocupación de Emmett, me incorporé y borré toda expresión de mi rostro.

—Gracias, Emmett. Pásatelo bien.

Él se quedó mirándome en silencio durante unos segundos. Pareció a punto de decir algo, pero sonrió y comentó:

—Gracias. Es noche de micrófono abierto en el Blue Swan.

Solté una carcajada que apenas sonó forzada.

—¿Qué vas a leer? —le pregunté.

—Nada. Scott y Mark van a cantar, y voy a ofrecerles apoyo moral.

La envidia me atacó por la espalda, me mordió en la nuca, y la punzada de su aguijón fue como una descarga eléctrica en la columna vertebral. Quería salir con mis amigas, tomar algo, quería...

—Pásatelo bien.

—Lo haré. Nos vemos el lunes.

Bajó los escalones de dos en dos sin hacer ruido a pesar de su tamaño, y esperé a oír que la puerta se cerraba antes de seguir sus pasos.

.

.

.

Después de pasar un buen rato sentada en la cocina con un plato de sopa y una taza de té, lavé el plato y la taza a mano en vez de ponerlos en el lavaplatos, le di de comer al pez, ajusté el temporizador de la cafetera, y comprobé que tanto las tres puertas de la planta baja como la del sótano estaban cerradas.

Cuando al fin volví a subir la escalera, era tan tarde que me pregunté si merecía la pena que me molestara en acostarme; al fin y al cabo, iba a tener que levantarme en un par de horas. Me arrepentiría si no descansaba al menos un poco, pero a pesar de que tenía el cuerpo entero dolorido, estaba demasiado inquieta para dormir.

Asomé la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación de Jasper. Las luces estaban apagadas, y su respiración era rítmica y pausada. El leve resplandor verde de la luz nocturna le bañaba el rostro, y le daba una apariencia casi alienígena. En cualquier caso, no necesitaba luz alguna para realizar aquella tarea, y aunque Jasper se despertó ligeramente mientras lo volvía hacia el otro lado, ninguno de los dos pronunció ni una palabra. Siempre evitábamos hablar en aquellas circunstancias si era posible, como si en cierto modo el silencio pudiera convertirlo todo en un sueño. Cuando acabé y me aseguré de que estaba bien, salí de la habitación sin hacer apenas ruido.

Aunque yo dormía en su habitación los fines de semana, cuando Emmett se iba, habíamos dejado de compartirla. Había sido el dormitorio de ambos en el pasado, pero el equipamiento que Jasper necesitaba requería todo el espacio disponible. Me había encargado de convertir aquella habitación en nuestro refugio personal cuando nos casamos, mientras el resto de la casa aún era una mezcla ecléctica de la decoración de los setenta y del espíritu de renovación de los ochenta. En aquellos tiempos, adoraba aquel dormitorio y los muebles de estilo art decó que habíamos rescatado de subastas y tiendas de segunda mano. Me encantaba el cuarto de baño, con su bañera antigua y su váter Victoriano, pero había tenido que remodelarlo por completo para instalar una ducha y un retrete adaptado a discapacitados, y se había convertido en un espacio puramente funcional.

Yo utilizaba el dormitorio que había al otro lado de la escalera trasera. Era mucho más pequeño que el principal, pero había tirado una de las paredes y había construido una arcada que comunicaba con la habitación contigua, así que tenía una mezcla de despacho y sala de estar que me proporcionaba todo el espacio que necesitaba; además, aquella segunda habitación tenía acceso al cuarto de baño al que también se podía entrar por el pasillo, y como Emmett tenía el suyo en la planta superior, sólo tenía que compartirlo cuando tenía visitas.

Después de asegurarme de que el interfono estaba encendido por si Jasper me necesitaba, empecé a desnudarme. El espejo intentó captar mi atención, pero no le hice ni caso porque ya ni siquiera conocía a la mujer que se reflejaba en él.

Me preparé un baño, añadí un poco de esencia de lavanda y atenué un poco la intensidad de la luz. Me hundí en el agua y dejé que me rodeara, que se amoldara a mi cuerpo. Me sumergí hasta la barbilla mientras mi pelo se extendía a mi alrededor como algas marinas, y me refugié en la oscuridad y en el silencio, en el único lugar donde no tenía que ser fuerte, optimista y feliz, donde no tenía que esforzarme en ser lo que los demás creían que debía ser, donde no tenía que fingir que no sabía la verdad: Mi marido ya no me quería, y no sabía cómo lograr que volviera a enamorarse de mí.

Hacía dos años que había conocido a Edward, cuando coincidimos a la hora de la comida en uno de los bancos del atrio de un complejo empresarial. En el frío de enero, aquel banco apartado había sido un verdadero tesoro y lo habíamos compartido con entusiasmo, como si fuéramos dos niños que se habían topado con una tienda de golosinas que daba muestras gratis.

Habíamos empezado a hablar de naderías y nos habíamos observado con disimulo, como suelen hacer los hombres y las mujeres cuando no tienen intenciones de flirtear, pero quieren comprobar si el esfuerzo valdría la pena. Su sonrisa fue lo primero que me llamó la atención, y después me di cuenta de que el traje que llevaba parecía de los caros. Consiguió que me riera en un momento de mi vida en el que pensaba que se me había olvidado cómo hacerlo.

Deslicé las manos por mi cuerpo bajo el agua al recordar la sonrisa de Edward. Mi piel estaba suave y resbaladiza gracias al aceite de baño, y mis palmas fueron descendiendo por mi vientre y mis muslos. Me hundí un poco más hasta que mis oídos quedaron sumergidos, y escuché el sonido del latido de mi corazón en el agua.

Tenía un montón de cosas que hacer, así que había tardado un mes entero en volver al banco del atrio. Los treinta días me parecieron un número mágico, y cuando comprobé mi agenda me acordé del desconocido y mis pies se dirigieron hacia el banco como por voluntad propia, como si no tuviera más opción que ir a comprobar si él estaba allí. Hice caso omiso del vuelco que me dio el corazón al verlo acercarse. El sol encendía su pelo hasta convertirlo en bronce, y su sonrisa era aún más brillante. Aquélla fue la primera vez que refunfuñó al encontrar tomates en el bocadillo, y nos pasamos una hora y media charlando. No le pregunté si tenía que volver al trabajo, aunque yo misma iba a llegar tarde a mi cita, y un acuerdo tácito y mudo pareció crearse entre los dos.

En marzo, me aseguré de pintarme los labios. En abril salimos al parque y nos sentamos junto a un sauce llorón que ahogaba el sonido de nuestra risa, y que con su cobijo lo convertía todo en un secreto. En mayo compartimos un termo con limonada, en junio Edward me compró una madalena y yo le presté un libro del que habíamos hablado el mes anterior.

En julio, nuestra conversación dejó de centrarse en naderías.

La primera vez que me contó una historia, permanecí fascinada sin apenas tocar mi bocadillo. Edward era un narrador fantástico que no escatimaba ni el más mínimo detalle, y logró cautivarme y atraparme con sus palabras.

Según él, adoraba a las mujeres, le encantaban sus curvas, sus aromas, sus estados de ánimo. Le gustaban el pelo largo, los traseros grandes, los muslos firmes, los vientres cóncavos, los pechos pequeños, los ojos azules, verdes y marrones. Adoraba a las mujeres, le encantaba el sexo, y el primer viernes de cada mes, cuando nos encontrábamos a la hora de comer, tenía una nueva historia que contarme. Era como Sherezade, pero en aquel caso no sólo estaba salvando su propia vida, sino también la mía.

Me cubrí los pechos con las manos. El abrazo del agua hacía que parecieran más ligeros. Empecé a acariciarlos con las palmas de las manos, y solté un suspiro de placer al pellizcarlos con el pulgar y el índice. Cuando tiré ligeramente de ellos, sentí que se me contraían el clítoris, el sexo y el trasero. Empecé a moverlos hacia delante y hacia atrás, y a estrujarlos como si fueran dos erecciones en miniatura.

Abrí los muslos mientras alzaba ligeramente las caderas, y el agua se movió contra mi clítoris. Me moví con más fuerza, pero la presión era demasiado tenue y sólo servía para atormentarme. Deslicé la mano entre las piernas, sin dejar de tirar del pezón izquierdo. Mi clítoris estaba tenso y preparado, y cuando empecé a acariciarlo me mordí el labio y alcé las caderas bruscamente. Lo pellizqué igual que el pezón, y fui alternando y moviéndome acompasadamente. El agua me sostenía y me alzaba, y mis omóplatos dieron contra la bañera mientras presionaba la pelvis contra los dedos.

Mi clítoris se hinchó aún más y mi sexo se abrió, listo para que lo llenara. Me metí tres dedos, pero no me bastó. Lo que quería era sentir un miembro grueso y duro penetrándome, soñaba con sentir que me llenaba, con meterme una erección hasta el fondo de la garganta mientras otra me colmaba la vagina y otra el trasero, mientras unas manos me acariciaban sin cesar. Soñaba con sentirme consumida por hombres que hacían que estallara de placer una y otra vez con la lengua, los dedos y el pene, hasta hacerme explotar y desaparecer.

No hacía falta tener un doctorado en psicología para analizar aquello.

A pesar de que soñaba con hombres anónimos que me consumían a base de sexo, mis fantasías se centraban en Edward, y eso era algo que tampoco necesitaba analizar.

Mi piel estaba sonrosada por el agua caliente y la excitación. Bajé la mirada por mis pechos y mi estómago hasta llegar a mis manos, que seguían moviéndose entre mis muslos. Quería sentir algo más que mis manos en la entrepierna, quería que Edward me devorara y que me chupara el clítoris de arriba abajo, quería que me poseyera con la boca hasta hacerme explotar.

Fui aminorando el movimiento de mis manos, y seguí metiendo y sacando los dedos a un ritmo más pausado. Volví a pellizcarme el clítoris. Tenía un color rojo oscuro, y sobresalía del vello púbico. Cuando lo acaricié, mi pelvis volvió a alzarse espasmódicamente, y me sacudí con un estremecimiento.

Quería gritar hasta quedarme sin voz por el placer que sentía, quería gemir y jadear, pero me mordí el labio con fuerza para contenerme porque sabía que no estaba sola. Nunca lo estaba.

Aparté las manos y empecé a balancear las caderas para que el agua me acariciara el clítoris. La sensación era fantástica, aunque no tanto como una lengua. Dejé que me lamiera hasta que me estremecí y golpeé con los codos contra la bañera.

Podía llegar al orgasmo en cuestión de segundos. Llevaba casi todo el día al límite, primero esperando con anticipación el encuentro a la hora de la comida, después oyendo la historia de Edward, y finalmente con el beso inesperado de Jasper. Llevaba el día entero húmeda de deseo, con el clítoris dolorido, así que sólo me hacía falta una caricia para alcanzar el clímax.

Esperé con la respiración jadeante y el corazón acelerado. El agua empezó a enfriarse. Quería explotar y al mismo tiempo quería permanecer así para siempre, con los nervios encendidos y los músculos tensos. Quería sentirme viva un poco más.

En vez de tocarme directamente, conseguí que el agua lo hiciera por mí creando un ligero oleaje con la mano. Al sentir el movimiento del líquido que me envolvía, empecé a fantasear con las manos de Edward, con sus dedos largos y delgados y con sus cuidadas uñas. Había memorizado cada arruga de los nudillos, cada vena, el lugar exacto en sus muñecas donde empezaba el vello de sus brazos.

Tuve que contener un gemido al pensar en el vello de Edward, y bajé las manos para empezar a acariciarme de nuevo. Quería hundir la cara en su pecho, frotar el vello de sus brazos contra los párpados, sentir su vello púbico al hacerlo con él.

No pude aguantarlo más, necesitaba un orgasmo. Pensé que iba a morir si no alcanzaba el clímax en aquel mismo momento... y pensé que me moría cuando estallé en llamas.

Todo se detuvo, y de repente comenzó otra vez. Mi corazón volvió a latir, la respiración que tenía contenida en los pulmones salió de golpe, y el agua salpicó por todas partes mientras mi cuerpo se sacudía. Mi clítoris, que se había llenado hasta reventar, se vació en pequeños y perfectos espasmos de éxtasis, mi ano se frunció, y mi sexo se contrajo sobre el vacío que lo llenaba.

Fui incapaz de contener un jadeo de placer. Cuando arqueé la espalda, una ola de agua me salpicó en el rostro y me apresuré a cerrar la boca para no atragantarme. Me entró un poco en los ojos, pero el placer era tan grande, que no me importó el súbito escozor.

Cuando todo terminó y recuperé la calma, me apoyé en el borde de la bañera para poder levantarme. Empecé a temblar de frío, y los pezones se me irguieron aún más. Sentí náuseas, y al salir de la bañera me mareé y tuve que permanecer quieta y con la cabeza agachada durante unos segundos, hasta que me recuperé lo suficiente para agarrar la toalla que había colgada detrás de la puerta; sin embargo, me moví con demasiada rapidez y la habitación empezó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor. Me puse a gatas, con el pelo mojado cayéndome por los hombros y la espalda, mientras temblaba y me castañeteaban los dientes, y entonces me eché a llorar.

Apreté la cara contra la toalla que tenía aferrada entre las manos para ahogar mis sollozos, igual que había tenido que morderme el labio para sofocar mis gemidos de placer. Me desmoroné en el suelo del cuarto de baño, me rendí ante un dolor aplastante y abrumador.

Amaba a mi marido, pero quería acostarme con otro hombre; el deseo era tan fuerte, que me desgarraba y me recomponía una y otra vez. Vivía para oír las historias que Edward me contaba, y me imaginaba en el lugar de las mujeres con las que se acostaba. Me había equivocado al criticarlo, porque yo era la infiel.

* * *

_**Ok, ya descubrimos quien es el esposo de Bella y el por qué de sus citas con Edward… eso precisamente fue lo que me llamó la atención de la historia y por lo que decidí adaptarla. Que difícil debe ser para Bella debatirse entre el amor a su marido y el deseo que siente por otro hombre y créanme que esto sólo está empezando, después las cosas se complicaran un poquito.**_

_**Bien, creo que es todo por el momento, espero sus comentarios sobre que les pareció.**_

_**L'S P**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**NI**_** la trama **_**NI**_** los personajes me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados para hacer esta adaptación.**

**La mayoría de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama… se los diré en el último capítulo.**

**.**

**.**

**LA CHICA DE CADA MES**

… …

**Capítulo 3**

_Febrero_

Este mes, mi nombre se pierde en el ritmo estridente de los altavoces del club. Llevo una falda corta y ajustada, y una camisa que se reduce a dos tiras de tela atadas a la espalda. Voy sin sujetador, y mis pechos empujan contra la tela sedosa como dos melones que apenas botan mientras bailo. Me siento muy orgullosa de ellos, mereció la pena gastarme el dinero de la universidad para ponérmelos.

Los hombres no dejan de acercarse a mí, y a pesar de que dejo que me inviten a una bebida tras otra, sólo bailo con mi amiga. Mientras contoneamos los traseros al ritmo de la música, la falda se me levanta y deja al descubierto mis muslos firmes. Soy caderas, pechos y pelo, movimiento sensual y fluido, sexo puro.

Un tipo me observa desde el otro extremo de la pista de baile. Bueno, hay muchos que lo hacen, pero éste es diferente. Está solo y permanece allí quieto, observando. Lleva un jersey negro de manga larga que enfatiza sus hombros y su pecho, y que parece fundirse con sus pantalones negros. Parece una sombra.

Me esfuerzo un poco más por él, incremento el balanceo de caderas, trasero y pechos, y doblo el dedo para indicarle que se acerque.

Él surge de la oscuridad y se acerca a través del gentío. Frunzo el ceño cuando lo pierdo de vista, y mi cuerpo pierde algo de ritmo hasta que un momento después lo veo delante de mí. Cuando sonríe, le devuelvo el gesto. Levanto las manos por encima de la cabeza mientras me contoneo, giro y me retuerzo. Está claro que le gusto, y además baila muy bien. Se amolda a mi cuerpo, posa una mano en mi cadera y con la otra hace que le rodee el cuello con el brazo. La parte posterior de mi cabeza descansa sobre su pecho, porque es bastante más alto que yo a pesar de que llevo tacones.

Nos movemos al unísono sin prestar atención a los que nos rodean, cuya idea de bailar parece limitarse a dar saltos sin parar. Nuestros movimientos son más fluidos, como los del agua. Cuando la mano que tiene apoyada en mi cadera desciende hasta el borde de mi falda y la piel desnuda del muslo, mis pezones se tensan. Es un tipo sutil, pero está claro lo que quiere... lo mismo que yo. No estoy aquí para encontrar a Don Perfecto, sino a Don Perfecto Para Un Rato.

La canción cambia, y algunos salen de la pista mientras otros se incorporan. Ladeo la cabeza y le sonrío. Dios, tiene una dentadura perfecta. No podemos hablar porque la música está demasiado alta, así que nos comunicamos con una mirada o con una caricia. Se le da bien, y hasta me mira a los ojos.

No vamos a bailar más, así que es mejor salir cuanto antes de la pista de baile; además, estoy caliente y tengo sed. Le indico la barra con un gesto y él asiente, así que lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hacia allí, donde me paga una margarita y se pide una botella de agua.

Me pica la curiosidad al darme cuenta de que parece completamente sobrio, porque es un sábado por la noche y el bar entero está medio borracho, incluida yo. Levanto mi copa, y él brinda con la botella de agua. Sonreímos y tomamos un sorbo. Aquí el ruido no es tan alto, pero lo suficiente para imposibilitar una conversación coherente.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a algún sitio?

Tengo que gritarle la pregunta dos veces. Se inclina hacia mí, y me dice al oído:

—¿Adónde quieres ir?

Acabamos en mi casa. Como no ha bebido, dejo que me lleve en su coche; además, así me ahorro tener que tomar un taxi. Vivo en un tercer piso, y las escaleras me parecen demasiado empinadas por culpa de las margaritas que me he tomado. Suelto una carcajada, y cuando me inclino para quitarme los zapatos, sus ojos siguen con atención el movimiento de mis dedos. Creía que los tenía oscuros, pero cuando me mira a la cara me doy cuenta de que lo que pasa es que tiene las pupilas muy dilatadas.

Cuando llegamos al rellano, abro la puerta y en cuanto entramos me vuelvo hacia él y lo agarro por la chaqueta. Lo empujo hacia la puerta, la cierro y ciño mi cuerpo al suyo, que aún conserva el frío de la calle. Huele al aire invernal, a cuero y a humo. Lo obligo a bajar la cabeza para besarlo, pero la ladea en el último segundo y mis labios sólo encuentran su mejilla.

Siento que sus manos ascienden hasta encontrar mis pechos sin problemas, y me estremezco al sentir su caricia fría en los pezones. Le quito la chaqueta y la tiro al suelo, pero él se agacha a recogerla y la coloca en el respaldo de una silla.

—Vaya, eres un tipo quisquilloso —comento, como si me pareciera adorable.

Él no lo niega, incluso esboza una sonrisa. A lo mejor se siente orgulloso de su forma de ser. Después de quitarme la chaqueta, la cuelgo en la percha con ademanes exagerados mientras él me observa con expresión inescrutable.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le pregunto por encima del hombro, mientras voy hacia la cocina. Abro la nevera, y saco una botella de vodka.

—Edward.

Dejo la botella sobre la mesa, saco un vaso y el azucarero, agarro un limón de la cesta que hay sobre la encimera y lo parto en rodajas.

—Edward, ¿quieres un trago?

Al volverme hacia la puerta, me doy cuenta de que me ha seguido hasta la cocina.

—Sí, gracias.

Sirvo un poco en el vaso, me humedezco la mano con limón y la espolvoreo con azúcar.

—Salud —me tomo el vodka de un trago, chupo el azúcar y muerdo el limón.

Él hace lo mismo, y cuando emite un pequeño gruñido al morder el limón, me pregunto si hace el mismo sonido cuando le hacen una felación. De repente, tengo muchas ganas de averiguarlo.

Me acerco a él y le agarro el cinturón. No estoy tan borracha como hace una hora, pero aún sigo bastante achispada. Me aferró al cinturón para poder conservar el equilibrio. Menos mal que antes me quité los zapatos.

—Ven aquí, pórtate bien conmigo —le digo.

Cuando me agarra de las caderas, no me molesto en intentar besarlo y me limito a quitarle el cinturón con un par de tirones que lo sacuden de arriba abajo. Empiezo a acariciarlo a través de los pantalones, y descubro que ya está duro. Al mirarlo de nuevo, veo que tiene una pequeña sonrisa burlona en la cara, pero el brillo de sus ojos es inconfundible. Quiere sexo, como todos.

En cuanto le desabrocho el botón y la cremallera, le bajo los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Su pene no está nada mal. La agarro y le doy un par de sacudidas firmes, pero él me cubre la mano con la suya para detenerme.

—¿Soy demasiado brusca?

—No quiero que la rompas.

Se cree muy listo, y la verdad es que es lo bastante guapo para salirse con la suya; además, a estas alturas no tengo las ideas demasiado claras. Vuelvo a acariciarlo, con su mano aún sobre la mía, pero con un poco más de cuidado.

—¿Mejor así?

—Preferiría tu boca.

—¿Ah, sí?

Él baja la mirada hacia nuestras manos, y vuelve a alzarla para mirarme a la cara.

—Sí.

El hecho de que me haya mirado a la cara al decirlo es lo que me convence. Me pongo de rodillas, y apenas noto la frialdad y la dureza del suelo. A lo mejor mañana me doy cuenta, cuando esté sobria y vea que tengo las rodillas amoratadas, pero por ahora estoy centrada en metérmelo en la boca.

Mis inhibiciones son casi inexistentes, y tengo una garganta muy amoldable; de hecho, me siento muy orgullosa de mí misma cuando soy capaz de abarcarle el miembro entero. Cierro los labios alrededor de su base y succiono durante unos segundos antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás para hacerle lo mismo en el extremo bulboso. Él empuja hacia delante para metérmelo de nuevo, pero se lo agarro para controlarlo porque aún sigo borracha y no quiero vomitarle encima; además, así puedo acariciarlo mientras se lo chupo, de modo que consigue el doble de placer. Al cabo de un minuto, sonrío al oír que vuelve a soltar el gruñido de antes, y aumento la fuerza de la succión mientras voy pillando un ritmo fluido y estable. Como en el club, aunque en este caso es un baile distinto.

Me apoya una mano en el pelo, y cuando tira ligeramente, hago una mueca y succiono con más ganas mientras él empieza a embestir con fuerza. Al cabo de unos segundos, aparto la boca y le miro el pene. Está húmedo con mi saliva. Lo agarro y bombeo con el puño, y cuando levanto la mirada para comprobar su expresión, me doy cuenta de que no está mirándome. Tiene los ojos cerrados.

Un segundo después, los abre y me ordena:

—Levántate.

Estoy un poco torpe por el alcohol y por haber estado arrodillada en el suelo, pero él me agarra de los codos para ayudarme. Me pone de pie, y suelto una carcajada que se convierte en una exclamación de sorpresa cuando hace que me gire con tanta rapidez que me mareo. Hace que coloque las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa y que me incline hacia delante, y me levanta la falda por encima de las caderas.

Siento un poco de frío en el trasero, porque el tanga lo deja al descubierto por completo. Él recorre la tira de la prenda por la base de mi espalda, y finalmente me la aparta de la raja del trasero y me la quita antes de que yo pueda articular palabra. Cuando me separa los pies con uno de los suyos, me inclino más sobre la mesa y mis manos resbalan sobre la superficie del mueble. Golpeo sin querer el vaso de vodka, pero no se rompe a pesar de que se cae al suelo.

Estoy a punto de protestar, pero él ya ha empezado a acariciarme el clítoris; aunque mi sexo se sorprende tanto como yo misma, no tardo en amoldarme. Estoy húmeda, y cuando me mete un dedo y vuelve a sacarlo para tocarme de nuevo el clítoris, sus caricias son cada vez más resbaladizas y fluidas.

Suelto un gemido al sentir que su miembro me roza el trasero, y abro aún más las piernas. Me tumbo sobre la mesa y levanto el trasero para darle pleno acceso a mi sexo, y no puedo contener un grito de placer cuando me mete dos dedos. Me estremezco con la caricia combinada de esos dos dedos en mi interior y la otra mano en el clítoris. Entonces me mete un tercer dedo mientras me pellizca el clítoris, y la sensación es tan increíble, que doy un respingo y gimo extasiada.

—¿Dónde has estado durante toda mi vida?

Él no me contesta, pero me da igual porque sabe practicar sexo con los dedos como nadie. Muevo las caderas y aprieto el clítoris contra su mano, deseando sentir su miembro en mi interior.

—¡Házmelo! —es una orden y una invitación. Alargo la mano para agarrar a tientas mi bolso, que está colgado en una de las sillas. Saco un condón y se lo doy.

—Espera un poco —me dice él.

Suelto un gemido de protesta, pero entonces empieza de nuevo con la caricia combinada de las dos manos y me retuerzo de placer. Estoy tan húmeda, que puede meterme un cuarto dedo. Va alternando la caricia ascendente y descendente en el clítoris con un movimiento circular, y está enloqueciéndome.

Creo que a estas alturas estoy suplicándole, a pesar de que en realidad no quiero que pare. De repente, paso de «¡oh!» a «¡oh, sí!», y no puedo contener el orgasmo que me sacude. Me aferró a la mesa, y grito de placer mientras mi vagina se cierra sobre sus dedos y mi clítoris se tensa. Él deja de moverse mientras mi cuerpo se estremece. Apoyo la mejilla sobre la mesa y cierro los ojos. Madre mía, ha sido increíble... estoy agotada, sin aliento.

Soy incapaz de moverme cuando aparta las manos. Apoya una mano en mi cintura, y coloca el miembro a la entrada de mi sexo. Suelto un sonido somnoliento mientras me penetra poco a poco, hasta el fondo, y me apoyo en las manos para levantarme un poco y aliviar la presión sobre mis pechos.

Empieza a moverse con un ritmo pausado que acepto sin problemas, porque ya he alcanzado el clímax y no me importa lo que haga para alcanzarlo él también. El clítoris me cosquillea un poco, pero aún no estoy lista para otro orgasmo.

—Eso es, házmelo con más fuerza —parece el comentario apropiado en ese momento.

Él mantiene el mismo ritmo. Me alzo un poco más, y me desabrocha el cierre trasero que mantiene en su sitio las dos tiras de tela que sirven a modo de camisa. Cuando la prenda se abre, desliza una mano hacia un pecho y empieza a juguetear con el pezón. Sí, eso también me gusta. El cosquilleo en el clítoris se intensifica... Dios, estoy tan húmeda que entra y sale de mi interior como si nada. Con un gemido, alzo el trasero contra él.

A lo mejor eso era lo que estaba esperando, porque incrementa el ritmo. Oigo el sonido de nuestros cuerpos al chocar, y sus embestidas se vuelven tan poderosas que la mesa se mueve. Gimo con más fuerza al sentir que retuerce mi pezón, pero lo que necesito para volver a explotar es su dedo en el clítoris.

Me sobresalto al sentir algo húmedo en la espalda, y entonces me doy cuenta de que acaba de pasarme una rodaja de limón por el omóplato. Después de espolvorearme de azúcar, me chupa con la lengua hasta dejarme limpia.

Dios, cada vez estoy más cerca. Sus embestidas son tan rápidas y potentes, que tengo que aferrarme al borde de la mesa. Sus pequeños gruñidos de placer son muy excitantes, y están enloqueciéndome de deseo. Estoy a punto, pero necesito un poco más, algo más... y él me lo da. Cuando me presiona con el pulgar de lleno en el ano, me quedo sin aliento y mis caderas se mueven con un espasmo. Dios, oh, Dios... no era lo que me esperaba, pero es increíble...

El segundo clímax me golpea al cabo de un segundo. Jadeo para intentar tomar aire, pero el orgasmo me ha arrebatado el aliento y sólo puedo tomar pequeños sorbos de oxígeno.

Él da una última embestida y grita con voz ronca, y nos quedamos respirando jadeantes mientras vamos recuperando la calma. Aunque me tiemblan las piernas y me duele el vientre por haberlo tenido apretado contra la mesa, estoy tan saciada que no me importa demasiado. Me bajo la falda al sentir que se aparta de mí, y cuando me giro hacia él, veo que ya ha tirado el condón a la basura y se ha levantado los pantalones.

No le quito la mirada de encima mientras se limpia las manos en el fregadero, y a pesar de que estoy cansada y aún bastante borracha, sonrío de oreja a oreja y comento:

—Ha sido increíble.

Él me mira por encima del hombro, como si acabara de acordarse de que estoy allí, y me dice con una sonrisa:

—Sí, gracias.

Me acerco a él poco a poco. Siempre me siento perezosa y mimosa después de una experiencia sexual realmente satisfactoria. Él deja que lo abrace, pero no me besa cuando levanto la cara hacia la suya.

—Oye, pórtate bien conmigo —ronroneo con suavidad.

Él me besa en la mejilla antes de apartarme con suavidad, y sale de la cocina. Yo me quedo mirando la puerta, boquiabierta, y al cabo de unos segundos le sigo.

—¿Qué haces?

Se ha puesto el abrigo, y tiene la mano en el pomo de la puerta principal. Cuando se vuelve a mirarme sin decir palabra, me pongo las manos en la cintura y le digo con indignación:

—¿Te vas así, sin más?

Edward asiente con una expresión tan solemne, que soy incapaz de discutir con él. Sí, ya sabía que sólo era un ligue de una noche, pero el sexo ha sido tan increíble, que había pensado que al menos podríamos desayunar juntos.

—Pero...

Él detiene mi protesta con un gesto de negación, y se marcha sin decir palabra. Cuando la puerta se cierra tras él, me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera se ha molestado en preguntarme cómo me llamo.

.

.

.

Edward siguió anudando con gesto distraído un trozo de papel que tenía en la mano. No me había mirado desde que se había sentado en el banco.

—¿Por qué no le preguntaste cómo se llamaba? — yo no había comido nada, ni siquiera había abierto la bolsa de comida. Los centímetros que nos separaban parecían kilómetros.

Edward se volvió lentamente hacia mí, y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, contuve el aliento al ver el brillo desafiante de sus ojos.

—Porque su nombre no tenía importancia.

Aunque eso fuera cierto, el motivo por el que no se lo había preguntado sí que la tenía. Su historia me reconfortó, porque aquél era el Edward que me resultaba conocido, el narrador que iba de una mujer a otra; en cambio, el hombre que había amenazado con alterar el equilibrio de nuestra relación el mes anterior era un completo desconocido.

—Siento lo del mes pasado —le dije.

—No pasa nada, tenías razón.

Me limité a asentir, como si me hubiera dado una explicación más larga. Los silencios nunca habían sido tan incómodos entre nosotros, ni siquiera al principio, y al final tuve que apartar la mirada por miedo a que mi rostro revelara cosas que no podía admitir.

—Ni siquiera tenía pensado irme con ella... ni con nadie —comentó él al cabo de unos segundos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —le pregunté, incapaz de contener mi fascinación.

—Venga ya, Bella, ya sabes cómo son esas cosas.

—No, la verdad es que no lo sé.

Edward soltó una especie de resoplido entre los labios que no llegó a ser un silbido, y me dijo:

—¿No lo has hecho nunca?

—No —hice un gesto con la cabeza para enfatizar mi negativa.

—¿Nunca has estado con alguien sólo una vez?

No supe si su tono reflejaba incredulidad o envidia.

—Sólo he estado con un hombre —no me sentí avergonzada al admitirlo, porque era la pura verdad; sin embargo, Edward pareció quedarse boquiabierto. Estaba claro que no entendía mi actitud, del mismo modo que yo no entendía la suya.

—Sólo con uno.

—Sí.

—Felicidades.

Solté una carcajada, y le dije:

—Estás evitando mi pregunta. Si no pensabas irte con alguien, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque podía, porque me lo ofreció, porque... porque es lo que hago siempre.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras empezaba a desenvolver mi bocadillo, y él me miró antes de tomar un trago de refresco. Al preguntarme cómo sabría su boca después de beber vodka con limón, tuve que esforzarme por mantener la mirada en mi comida.

—¿Nunca has hecho algo porque es más fácil que resistirse?

—Claro que sí —respondí, sin pensármelo dos veces.

—Cuéntamelo.

—No es una historia tan excitante como las tuyas, Edward.

Él sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Qué lástima. Anda, cuéntamela de todas formas.

Como estaba acostumbrada a ceder y Edward siempre se salía con la suya, opté por claudicar.

—De pequeñas, mi hermana y yo encajamos en los estereotipos clásicos. Yo era la lista, y ella la guapa. La situación no cambió cuando crecimos, y sigue vigente. Es una estupidez, pero ya sabes cómo son las familias.

—Dímelo a mí, soy el miembro decepcionante de la mía.

Me apoyé en el respaldo del banco para poder observarlo con atención. Estaba impecable como siempre, llevaba una camisa azul que enfatizaba el tono verdoso de sus ojos y era la viva imagen del hombre de negocios perfecto, así que era obvio que debía de ser muy bueno en su trabajo.

—No me lo creo, es imposible. Eres Don Triunfador en persona —le dije, con una carcajada.

—A mis padres no les impresionan los trajes de marca ni las corbatas caras — me contestó, sonriente.

Sabía que tenía una hermana casada y con hijos, y que se le había muerto un hermano; sin embargo, era la primera vez que mencionaba a sus padres.

—La corbata que llevas es muy mona, a mí me gusta.

Su sonrisa pícara hizo que me echara a reír.

—¿En serio?, ¿te he impresionado con la corbata?

—Ten en cuenta que apenas entiendo de alta costura masculina.

—A mí también me gusta —comentó, mientras acariciaba la tela.

El silencio que se creó carecía de la incomodidad anterior.

—A veces es más fácil ser lo que los demás esperan de ti, aunque hayas dejado de ser el de antes —dijo al cabo de un rato.

Asentí con la cabeza, y él se levantó para tirar los restos de su comida a la basura.

—No sabía si vendrías después de lo que te dije el mes pasado —admití.

—No he podido resistirme. Llevo todo el mes planteándome si lo mejor era no volver a aparecer.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo has hecho?

Edward esbozó una sonrisa, y respondió:

—Porque es lo que hago siempre.

.

.

.

Estaba intentando decidirme entre dos tazas con el mismo color pero distinta forma, cuando me cosquilleó la nuca y tuve la sensación de que alguien me observaba. Levanté la mirada, pero el hombre que había al otro lado de la tienda parecía tan absorto en su compra como yo. Como éramos los únicos clientes, supuse que eran imaginaciones mías y volví a centrarme en las tazas.

Cuando volví a notar que alguien me miraba, miré a ambos lados con disimulo pero no vi nada. Al volver ligeramente la cabeza, me di cuenta de que el otro aficionado a las tazas estaba un poco más cerca. Tomó una taza de café floreada, y la observó durante unos segundos antes de volver a dejarla en el estante.

Volví a las dos que me habían llamado la atención, pero fui incapaz de concentrarme. No se trataba de neurocirugía, sólo quería algo nuevo para el cuarto de baño y tenía que elegir una taza, pero todos mis sentidos se desviaban hacia el hombre que tenía a mi espalda. Finalmente, agarré una y la metí en el carro; cuando miré por encima del hombro, lo pillé observándome.

—Perdona... —me dijo.

El tiempo pareció ralentizarse mientras me volvía hacia él. Seguramente sólo quería preguntarme qué hora era, o si trabajaba allí.

—¿Sales con alguien, o estás libre?

—¿Qué? —le dije, boquiabierta.

Entonces me fijé un poco más en él. Tenía el pelo largo y bastante descuidado, llevaba una chaqueta ancha y unos pantalones a juego bastante desgastados. Dios, seguramente era un paciente externo del hospital.

—Como no te he visto anillo de casada...

Bajé la mirada de forma automática hacia mi mano izquierda, y comprobé que llevaba mi alianza. No supe cómo reaccionar. Me quedé tan sorprendida por la primera proposición que había recibido en siglos, que me quedé muda.

Él se acercó un poco más, y me preguntó de nuevo con expresión esperanzada:

—¿Estás libre?

—Eh... no, no lo estoy.

El tipo se alejó corriendo por el pasillo sin más. La situación era tan absurda, que tenía un toque surrealista. Al ir a pagar, estuvo a punto de caérseme el cambio, y me reí exageradamente con los chistes sin gracia del cajero.

Llevaba tanto tiempo siendo una mujer casada, que me consideraba fuera del alcance de un flirteo directo. O los hombres no me prestaban atención, o yo no me daba cuenta; sin embargo, después de aquel incidente me fijé más en lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. ¿Estaba devorándome con la mirada el tipo de aquel coche?, ¿había mantenido abierta la puerta del ascensor aquel otro por cortesía, o estaba echándome un buen vistazo mientras yo apretaba el botón de mi planta? Aunque no fuera así, la mera posibilidad de que estuvieran armándose de valor para invitarme a salir una noche consiguió que sonriera.

A Jasper no le hizo tanta gracia.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Ya te lo he dicho, me preguntó si estaba libre.

—¿Te invitó a salir en medio de la tienda?

—La verdad es que me parece que no estaba demasiado bien de la cabeza, Jasper —le dije, mientras volvía a meter la taza en la bolsa.

Él apartó la silla de ruedas del soporte del ordenador, y quedamos cara a cara.

—¿Qué contestaste?

—Que no —solté una carcajada al recordar lo que había pasado, y añadí—: Si lo hubieras visto...

—¿Qué aspecto tenía?

Exageré un poco al describirlo para que la historia fuera aún mejor, pero no demasiado.

—Lo más seguro es que fuera un paciente de la unidad de psiquiatría. Pobrecillo, seguro que su terapeuta le aconsejó que se arriesgara a invitar a salir a una mujer. A lo mejor por mi culpa sufre un retroceso de varios meses en su mejora.

—Claro —Jasper no mostró rastro alguno de diversión.

—Jasper, no tuvo ninguna importancia —le dije con un suspiro.

—¿Crees que no tiene importancia que un tipo intente ligar con mi mujer?

Giró la silla bruscamente. A pesar de que la manejaba con soltura, era grande y pesada y necesitaba bastante espacio. Golpeó ligeramente contra la mesa, y soltó una imprecación cuando algunos de sus papeles cayeron al suelo.

Me agaché a recogerlos, y tuve tiempo de leer unas cuantas líneas antes de volver a guardarlos en su carpeta.

—¡Cariño, ni siquiera era guapo!

Él me lanzó una mirada que se había vuelto cada vez más familiar. Estaba cargada de un sarcasmo que resultaba casi malicioso.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿que si hubiera sido guapo habrías aceptado su oferta?

Estuve a punto de darle una respuesta mordaz, pero conseguí morderme la lengua y me limité a decirle:

—No seas tonto.

Jasper soltó un gruñido. Su versión de pasearse de un lado a otro era girar la silla en pequeños arcos. En la habitación no tenía suficiente espacio para moverse con libertad, y la silla era demasiado voluminosa para que pudiera girar de un lado a otro.

—Jasper, te lo he contado porque pensaba que era una anécdota divertida, pero me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Él me fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Quieres decir que la próxima vez no me lo contarás?

—Seguro que no vuelve a pasar. Venga, ha sido una tontería.

Él volvió a gruñir, y se detuvo de repente.

—¿Llevabas ese vestido?

—Sí.

Jasper siempre había sido un maestro de la expresividad, con palabras o sin ellas, así que su resoplido burlón dejó claro lo que pensaba.

—Pues no me extraña que intentara ligar contigo.

La ropa que solía ponerme para ir a trabajar era lo menos sexy que uno podía llegar a imaginarse... y lo mismo podía decirse de mí. La Sexy Sadie _(__**Nota**__: en el original, el nombre real es Sadie, de ahí el ejemplo)_ de los Beatles no tenía nada que ver conmigo.

—No me gusta que otros hombres intenten ligar contigo, eso es todo —me dijo él, con un poco más de calma.

Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

No me resultó tan fácil apaciguarlo.

—¿Es que no llevabas la alianza?

Aquélla fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Me crucé de brazos, y le dije:

—¡Sí, sí que la llevaba! ¡Deja de portarte como si hubiera salido a provocar!

La anécdota me había parecido divertida y había servido para alimentar mi ego, pero quizás no debería habérsela contado a Jasper; dadas las circunstancias, no era de extrañar que a menudo se mostrara taciturno, pero antes tenía mucho más sentido del humor. Era muy duro recordar que no era el mismo hombre al que había seducido con una cinta de seda metida en un libro.

En vez de contestar, volvió a su ordenador y me ignoró por completo, así que agarré la bolsa con la taza y salí de la habitación. Me pregunté si habría aceptado la invitación si el tipo hubiera sido guapo, si me habría ido sin más con un desconocido con el que acababa de toparme en una tienda, si habría ido con él a su casa, a un hotel, a un coche, a un callejón, para que me apretara contra la pared y uniera su cuerpo con el mío en una pasión anónima.

Según Edward, ese tipo de cosas pasaban a diario, al menos a él. Pero nunca había intentado ligar conmigo, así que me limitaba a escucharlo mes tras mes y a preguntarme qué sentiría si me lo propusiera y yo le contestara que sí.

_**Hola de nuevo!**_

_**Una nueva cita y una nueva historia… y creo que ustedes han acertado en algo y es en el interés de Edward para con Bella, la tensión sexual entre ellos es muy intensa, y créanme que esto apenas empieza.**_

_**Ayer no actualicé porque como sabrán, FF está haciendo "reformas" y se ha dicho que están eliminando las historias que contengan sexo explicito o violencia y como esta historia obviamente es muy explícita en cuanto a las relaciones casuales de Edward, pues se corre el riesgo de que la eliminen… afortunadamente la historia les ha gustado y no he recibido quejas sobre que sea una adaptación pero si llega a pasar algo de esto, buscaría una solución para hacerles llegar los capítulos OK!**_

_**¡Bueno, hasta la próxima semana!**_

_**L'S P**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**NI**_** la trama **_**NI**_** los personajes me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados para hacer esta adaptación.**

**La mayoría de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama… se los diré en el último capítulo.**

**.**

**.**

**LA CHICA DE CADA MES**

… …

**Capítulo 4**

—El día de San Valentín es el grano en el trasero del año.

Solté una carcajada cuando mi paciente hizo aquel comentario. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba bromeando para intentar ocultar su inseguridad, pero el comentario tenía gracia de todos modos.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Alice? —le pregunté, mientras servía dos tazas más de té.

—Es la fiesta de un mártir —dijo, mientras añadía leche y azúcar a su taza.

Algunos pacientes se avergüenzan de mí, o de tener que venir a mi consulta, pero otros me aceptan de una forma incondicional que puede llegar a comprometer nuestra relación profesional. Alice era una mujer brillante, divertida y compasiva con la que había logrado alcanzar el equilibrio perfecto. Nuestra relación era amistosa sin que llegáramos a ser amigas, porque ella era la única que hablaba de sus problemas, pero nuestras sesiones habían adquirido un tono distendido, como si en vez de ser una terapeuta y su paciente fuéramos dos colegas. Había tardado mucho tiempo en sentirse cómoda conmigo, pero su actitud demostraba que por fin lo había logrado.

Añadí una rodaja de limón a mi taza, y le dije:

—Es verdad, pobre San Valentín. Pero ya no es como antes, ¿verdad?

Alice suspiró, y enarcó una ceja en un gesto típico suyo.

—Claro que lo es. La búsqueda del regalo perfecto, la desesperación si no se encuentra algo apropiado, la depresión de no tener a nadie a quien regalarle algo, o de tener a alguien que no es la persona a la que una desea de verdad...

—Ya veo que estás un poco nerviosa con lo de ese día en concreto —al margen de la simpatía que sentía por ella, Alice había ido a verme para hablar, y mi papel consistía en escuchar. No tenía importancia que no siempre hiciera caso de mis consejos, porque no siempre eran los adecuados.

Supe que había dado en el clavo por la forma en que tamborileó con los dedos en la silla, pero no la presioné. Algunos de mis colegas preferían un acercamiento más antagonista, y decían que mis métodos pertenecían a la escuela de la psicología «blandengue y poco contundente». A veces funcionaba y otras no, pero yo me esforzaba al máximo.

—No es que no lo quiera, estoy muy enamorada de él —me dijo Alice, con voz suave pero firme.

Un año atrás, ni siquiera habría admitido aquello.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que pasa?, ¿te da miedo comprarle algo? —le pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Es que es mucha presión, y creo... creo que quiere preparar algo importante.

—Quieres decir que piensa ir más allá de las flores y los bombones, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, de cómo van evolucionando las relaciones. Es parte del cambio.

Alice soltó una carcajada carente de humor.

—Ya lo sé, doctora Whitlock. Ya lo sé.

Alice llevaba un año con su novio, y estaba planteándose la idea de casarse y tener hijos, de tener lo que ella llamaba «una vida de verdad». Tenía otros problemas más graves, pero todo se reducía al matrimonio y a los hijos, a si podía aceptar lo que su novio le ofrecía, a si el pasado seguía teniendo influencia sobre su futuro. Había avanzado mucho en el año que llevaba conmigo, pero a veces la luz del sol da más miedo que las sombras.

—Es que es muy duro —por su tono de voz, estaba claro que aquella admisión le avergonzaba—. Aunque él me lo pone todo muy fácil, sigue siendo difícil. Cuando discuto con él, siempre acaba diciéndome o haciendo algo tan perfecto, que soy incapaz de hacer que se vaya.

—¿Realmente quieres que lo haga?

—No, pero no sabe lo difícil que es estar con alguien tan perfecto —me dijo ella, con un suspiro.

—Alice, nadie es perfecto.

—Algunos lo son más que otros, doctora Whitlock.

—Sí, es verdad —admití con una sonrisa.

Alice removió el té, como si pudiera disolver sus problemas con la misma facilidad que el azúcar.

—No dejo de pensar...

—¿En qué? —le pregunté, al ver que mi silencio no la animaba a seguir.

—¿Qué pasa si es el último hombre con el que me acuesto en toda mi vida?

Bajé la mirada hacia mi propia taza, para intentar distanciarme un poco de aquella pregunta que me resultaba demasiado cercana.

—¿Te parece algo tan horrible?

Alice dejó su taza encima de la mesa, y esquivó mi mirada.

—¿No lo es?

—No pareces muy segura.

Me lanzó una mirada que era Alice Brandon en estado puro: testaruda, insegura y mordaz.

—Espero que el resto de mi vida sea muy largo —me dijo.

—Que Dios te oiga.

Nos echamos a reír, y finalmente admitió:

—No quiero serle infiel a James, pero tengo miedo de meter la pata sin querer.

—Ese tipo de cosas no son accidentales.

—Ya lo sé —contestó, un poco cabizbaja al oír mi tono de voz severo.

La observé en silencio durante unos segundos, y finalmente le dije:

—Mi oferta sigue en pie.

—¿Para que James venga también y hacer una sesión conjunta? Sí, ya lo sé.

—James es un hombre fantástico que se ha portado muy bien contigo. No es sano dejar que alguien cargue con la responsabilidad de tu felicidad, pero tampoco lo es negarse a aceptar su apoyo.

—¡Ya lo sé!, ¡ya lo sé!, ¡ya lo sé! —gimió, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás—. ¡Ya lo sé!, ¡maldito día de San Valentín!

—A lo mejor estás preocupándote demasiado sin necesidad. ¿Qué vas a regalarle?

—Un filete con forma de corazón sazonado con espárragos, y sexo.

Iba a contestar de inmediato, pero de repente me quedé muda y volví a servirme té para disimular. La tetera golpeó contra la taza, así que me esforcé por controlar el temblor de mis manos.

La envidié con una fuerza súbita y terrible. Envidié a Alice por su carne con espárragos, por sus planes de celebrar con sexo una festividad que no soportaba, y por el hecho de que tenía algo que perder.

—¿Doctora Whitlock?

Me apresuré a colocarme de nuevo la máscara de doctora, se lo debía. Aunque conocía sus secretos mejor guardados y estábamos charlando amigablemente mientras bebíamos té, no éramos amigas.

—Suena fantástico, seguro que a James le encanta.

—Sí, eso espero.

—Y pase lo que pase después, recuerda que lo hace porque te quiere... y que está bien que tú sientas lo mismo por él.

No era la primera vez que lloraba delante de mí, pero en aquella ocasión se me formó un nudo en la garganta al ver sus lágrimas. Aunque a lo mejor mis súbitas ganas de llorar no eran por compasión, sino por mí misma; en cualquier caso, cuando le ofrecí el paquete de pañuelos de papel yo también tomé uno.

—¿Cuándo se acaba? —me preguntó, como si yo tuviera todas las respuestas.

—No lo sé, Alice. Ojalá lo supiera.

No era la primera vez que no le daba una respuesta satisfactoria, pero fue la primera vez que sentí que le había fallado. Me había planteado la pregunta del millón. ¿Cuándo se acababa?, ¿cuándo desaparecía el miedo?, ¿cuándo se desvanecerían mis anhelos?, ¿cuándo dejaría de desear algo que estaba mal?

Me resultaba muy fácil sentarme en mi silla de doctora y decirle a Alice que no le fuera infiel a su novio, pero ¿acaso tenía derecho a mostrar tal suficiencia? Era capaz de aconsejar a mis pacientes, pero no me aplicaba a lección a mí misma. Si hubiera estado sentada en el lugar de Alice, me habría dicho que lo mejor era entender que mis sentimientos eran normales y naturales, que la incapacidad de Jasper había provocado unos cambios muy grandes en mi matrimonio, que echar de menos el sexo era algo natural, y que desear que me abrazaran, que me hicieran el amor... sí, hasta que me poseyeran de un modo primitivo, era perfectamente normal.

Era normal.

Pero también me habría dicho a mí misma que sería mejor que dejara de ver a Edward, que la infidelidad emocional era tan real como si me hubiera acostado con él… quizás era incluso peor, porque saciar una necesidad fisiológica era muy diferente a lo que estaba sucediéndome.

El hecho de que Edward y yo no nos hubiéramos tocado no significaba que no estuviéramos teniendo una aventura, pero a pesar de que era consciente de ello, no podía renunciar a nuestros encuentros; de hecho, era incapaz de hacerlo. El primer viernes de cada mes, los bocadillos, sus historias y la liberación que me proporcionaban eran una fuente de luz en mi gris existencia.

Estaba mal, pero no quería renunciar a aquel pequeño placer.

De repente, mi móvil empezó a sonar y me arrancó de mi ensoñación. Contesté de inmediato, temerosa como siempre de que me llamaran para decirme que le pasaba algo a Jasper.

—Hola Bells, soy yo.

Era mi hermana Vanessa. Parecía cansada, como siempre en los últimos tiempos.

—Hola, ¿qué tal estás?

—Bien. ¿Recibiste mis mensajes?

Por un segundo, estuve a punto de echarle la culpa a la señora Cope por no haber respondido a sus llamadas, pero al final mi conciencia le ganó la batalla a mi instinto de conservación.

—Sí. Lo siento, es que he estado bastante ocupada.

—Dímelo a mí, te entiendo a la perfección.

No, no podía decírselo... y no, no me entendía. Consciente de que no era una invitación literal, sino una forma de hablar, me limité a preguntarle:

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Nada, lo de siempre. Como hacía tiempo que no hablábamos, pensé en llamarte para ver cómo estabas.

Aquello significaba que necesitaba hablar.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Como siempre. Lily está volviéndome loca, igual que Jacob. Ha estado fuera de la ciudad, y no parece entender que no me entusiasma quedarme todo el día encerrada en casa con una niña llorona; además, me encuentro fatal. El primer trimestre es una pesadilla.

—Me lo imagino —le dije, con voz tranquilizadora.

—Necesito una noche libre, ¿puedes venir conmigo al cine? —me pidió, con voz llorosa.

—Ojalá pudiera, pero...

Si iba al cine, tendría que cambiar el horario de Jasper, tendría que acostarme tarde y levantarme a las cuatro de la mañana para poder arreglarme y ayudarlo a empezar con su rutina diaria, y tendría que aparentar felicidad ante mi hermana, que ya tenía bastante con sus propios problemas y no necesitaba también los míos.

—Venga, Bella...

—No puedo, Nessie. De verdad.

Su suspiro me dio de lleno en el tímpano.

—¿Cómo está Jasper?

—Bien.

—¿Tienes planes para el día de San Valentín?

—Lo de siempre.

—¿Vais a venir para el cumpleaños de papá?

—Yo seguro que sí —ya lo había arreglado con Emmett para que viniera unas cuantas horas el sábado.

—¿Tú sola?, ¿sin Jasper?

A las hermanas se les da bien presionar.

—Irá si le apetece, pero no sé si tendrá ganas.

Nessie no hizo ningún comentario, a pesar de mi flagrante mentira. Tenía claro que Jasper no iba a querer ir a casa de mis padres, porque ya no salía a ningún lado a pesar de que podía hacerlo.

—Si no puedes ir al cine, yo podría ir a tu casa para ver una película. Sólo necesito salir de mi casa, no puedes ni imaginarte lo agobiada que estoy.

Al ver que yo no respondía, se detuvo y añadió:

—Bueno, no pasa nada si no puedes.

Una buena hermana mayor la habría ayudado. Siempre había intentado apoyarla al máximo, pero en aquella ocasión fui incapaz de hacerlo.

—A lo mejor la semana que viene, ¿vale?

—Claro, lo que tú digas. Ya hablaremos.

Quería apoyar a Nessie como siempre, escuchar sus problemas y aconsejarla, serle útil, hacer lo correcto. Quería ayudarla como a mis pacientes, pero el miedo me lo impedía. Mi hermana sólo necesitaba que alguien la escuchara, pero me daba miedo que oír sus problemas me impulsara a contarle los míos, y no podía correr ese riesgo. Si le ponía voz a mis sentimientos, si decía en voz alta los pensamientos que carcomían mi conciencia a diario, sólo conseguiría que adquirieran una dimensión real y palpable que me negaba a darles.

Me había pasado años mostrando una fachada valerosa de cara al exterior, y al convencer a los demás de que estaba bien, había logrado convencerme a mí misma. Me había dicho que entre Jasper y yo todo estaba tan bien como cabía esperar, y no sabía qué me quedaría si me desprendía de aquella fachada.

Edward tenía razón. Era mucho más fácil seguir siendo como siempre, aunque la única persona que lo esperaba fuera una misma.

.

.

.

Jasper y yo no comimos filete con forma de corazón. La señora Cope preparó un estofado y me lo comí con él en su cuarto, a la luz de unas velas. Le corté la comida en pedacitos pequeños, y fui dándole bocado a bocado.

—Feliz día de San Valentín —Jasper se esforzó por darme una sonrisa radiante y cautivadora... la sonrisa de la que me había enamorado.

Brindé con él con champán en una copa que había sido un regalo de bodas, y charlamos de cómo nos había ido el día. Emmett había ido a una fiesta que se celebraba en el Rainbow.

—Le he dicho que no se moleste en volver pronto, porque tengo grandes planes —me dijo Jasper, mientras movía las cejas en un gesto travieso.

—¿En serio? —me recliné contra el respaldo de la silla, un poco achispada con el champán—. Así que crees que vas a salirte con la tuya, ¿no?

—No tengo ninguna duda —me dijo, antes de dirigir la mirada hacia el armario que había en una esquina.

Lo había encontrado en un mercadillo, cubierto de polvo y de telarañas, con los pomos rotos y la puerta medio caída, y me había esforzado en restaurarlo. Había quedado como nuevo después de que arreglara la puerta, puliera la madera, y cambiara los pomos por otros auténticos que había comprado en una subasta por Internet. Era mi mueble favorito de nuestro conjunto de dormitorio, pero los cajones que en el pasado contenían mi ropa interior y mis pijamas estaban llenos de medicinas.

—Mira allí —Jasper señaló con la barbilla. Era el único gesto que aún podía hacer.

Cuando me acerqué al armario, lo miré por encima del hombro y le pregunté:

—¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

—Mira dentro y lo verás.

Abrí la puerta, y me encontré una caja envuelta en papel rojo. La agarré con el corazón acelerado, como si fuera la primera vez que Jasper me hacía un regalo. Aunque era grande, no pesaba demasiado, y solté una risita.

—¿Qué es?

—Ábrelo.

Dudé por un momento, y al volverme hacia él vi que estaba mirándome con una expresión esperanzada y un poco traviesa que me resultaba muy familiar Era la misma que se había reflejado en su rostro el día en que se había arrodillado ante mí, con una caja mucho más pequeña en la mano.

De repente, tuve miedo de ver lo que me había comprado mi marido. Acaricié el papel con el que estaba envuelto, y sentí su textura resbaladiza.

—Ábrelo, Bella.

Llevé el paquete hasta mi silla, y aparté la mesa para poder sentarme con él en mi regazo. Parecía pesar más sobre mis piernas que en mis manos.

—Venga.

Fui incapaz de seguir conteniendo mi impaciencia. Quité el celo con una uña, aparté el papel y dejé al descubierto una caja blanca, sin adornos ni distintivos. Al levantar la tapa, dije en voz baja:

—Oh, Jasper...

Él se echó a reír.

—¿Te gusta?

Agarré la prenda roja, y la apreté contra mi pecho mientras contenía con esfuerzo las ganas de llorar; finalmente, me obligué a decirle con fingida severidad:

—¿Para quién lo has comprado?, ¿para ti, o para mí?

—¿Estás de broma?, no los hay de mi talla —Jasper sonrió, y levantó un poco la cama con el control remoto—. Levántate y póntelo.

Me levanté de la silla sin dudarlo. El camisón de tirantes con un tanga a juego no era el tipo de ropa que yo me habría comprado, pero era precioso.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado? —me ruboricé al imaginarme a Emmett comprándomelo.

—Lo he comprado por Internet. Emmett me lo envolvió, pero no te preocupes, no vio lo que había en la caja. Me preocupaba que no fuera lo que había pedido, pero sabía que no te haría gracia que él lo viera.

—¿Es lo que pediste? —le pregunté, mientras levantaba la prenda para que la viera bien.

—Sí.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacíamos el amor; de hecho, hacía un año, porque la última vez había sido en San Valentín, pero la cosa había salido mal y habíamos acabado llorando los dos. Me pregunté qué era lo que había motivado aquel súbito esfuerzo por parte de mi marido, y de inmediato supe que todo se debía al desconocido de la tienda.

—Póntelo —su voz estaba ronca con un deseo muy familiar, y no pude negarme.

Adam me había visto desnuda miles de veces, me había visto ponerme tampones y usar el retrete, me había apartado el pelo mientras vomitaba, pero aun así, me sentí incómoda ante la idea de desnudarme frente a él.

—Voy al cuarto de baño —le dije, vacilante, y sentí un alivio enorme cuando asintió.

—Vale.

Cuando entré en el cuarto de baño, evité mirarme en el espejo mientras me desnudaba y colocaba la ropa encima de una silla. Apreté el camisón contra mi piel desnuda, y sentí un anhelo profundo y avasallador que me estremeció. Intenté recordar la última vez que me había puesto algo así, algo seductor. Normalmente, llevaba ropa interior de algodón práctica y sencilla.

De repente, me sentí como si fuera virgen de nuevo. Me puse el tanga, que era apenas un triángulo sujeto con dos pequeñas tiras, y sentir que se me metía por la raja del trasero me resultó extraño y sensual a la vez. El encaje me cubría el vello púbico y las dos tiras cruzaban por mis caderas, que desde luego no estaban tan estilizadas como en mi noche de bodas.

—¿Bella?

—¡Ya salgo!

Me puse el camisón, y lo ajusté bien. Apenas me cubría los pechos, y se partía por delante con cada uno de mis movimientos. Me llegaba hasta medio muslo, pero no tapaba nada. Era una prenda diseñada para revelar y realzar.

Cuando me miré al fin en el espejo, me di cuenta de que estaba sonrosada y me brillaban los ojos. Tenía los pezones erectos, y el roce del encaje en la entrepierna hacía que me estremeciera. Normalmente, cualquier mujer que se observara con un atuendo como aquél habría empezado a encontrarse defectos, pero a mí no me disgustó lo que vi en el espejo. A pesar de que ya no era una jovencita, el tiempo no había sido cruel conmigo. No había tenido hijos que me agrandaran el estómago y los pechos, y me mantenía en forma gracias al ejercicio físico y a una dieta sana. No había razón alguna que me impidiera mostrarle mi cuerpo a mi marido, pero tardé un minuto entero en hacer acopio del valor suficiente para salir.

La luz de las velas es benévola, pero si tenía dudas acerca de la reacción de Jasper, se esfumaron en cuanto abrí la puerta. Me miró con ojos relucientes, y soltó un silbido de admiración que me llenó de calidez. Me acerqué a la cama sintiéndome incomprensiblemente tímida, y giré poco a poco para que me viera bien.

—Eres una maravilla —me dijo.

Se me aceleró el corazón al oír su sincero cumplido, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía poemas sobre la forma arqueada de mis cejas y la plenitud de mis labios.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Tú qué crees?

En el pasado, su erección me habría revelado el alcance de su deseo, pero en ese momento tuve que conformarme con el gesto de su boca y su tono de voz. Me sentí culpable por no darme por satisfecha, y me obligué a no pensar en ello.

—Ven aquí.

Cuando me acerqué aún más a la cama, experimenté una sensación de _déjà vu _tan fuerte que estuve a punto de tropezar y tuve que reaccionar rápidamente para recuperar el equilibrio. Por un instante, me lo había imaginado alargando las manos hacia mí con tanta claridad, que había sentido sus caricias sobre mi piel de forma tangible, las había sentido sobre mis pechos, mi estómago y mi sexo, había sentido su boca sobre mi piel desnuda y su lengua chupándome el clítoris.

—Bésame —me dijo con voz ronca.

Me recorrió el cuerpo con los ojos, me tocó con la mirada en todos los rincones que en el pasado había acariciado, chupado y mordisqueado. Cuando contempló el triángulo casi transparente que apenas me ocultaba la entrepierna, sus ojos brillaron y se humedeció los labios.

En el pasado, Jasper siempre sabía lo que quería y cómo conseguirlo, no le daba miedo pedir cosas que yo había sido incapaz de decir en voz alta. Le gustaba decirme cosas picantes, los juegos de alcoba, experimentar, y yo siempre había participado gustosa pero nunca había tomado la iniciativa.

Nuestros alientos se entremezclaron cuando lo besé, y solté un jadeo al sentir la caricia de su lengua contra la mía. Quería que me tocara con las manos, pero tuve que contentarme con tocarlo yo. Mis dedos le recorrieron los bíceps, que permanecieron inmóviles.

Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca, que casi podía olvidar que el resto de su cuerpo había cambiado, fingir que todo era como antes, que Jasper podía levantarme con un brazo y lanzarme entre risas sobre la cama antes de cubrirme con su cuerpo y arrancarme un orgasmo tras otro.

—Te deseo tanto... —me dijo.

—Me tienes.

Al ver que algo relampagueaba por un instante en sus ojos azules, me pregunté si estaba acordándose del hombre que había intentado ligar conmigo en la tienda.

—¿Quieres tocarte para que te vea?

Tragué con fuerza al oír su petición. La masturbación era algo muy íntimo, un placer individual y, en mi caso, también una necesidad, una liberación que me ayudaba a seguir siendo fiel... al menos, desde un punto de vista físico.

—¿Lo harías por mí, Bella?

Asentí y retrocedí un poco antes de levantar las manos hacia mis pechos. Jasper contempló mis movimientos con avidez, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Me acaricié los pezones con los pulgares hasta que se endurecieron.

—Me encantan tus pechos.

Así era entre nosotros. Él me hacía el amor con las palabras mientras yo hacía lo que me decía, y me daba a mí misma el placer que él no podía proporcionarme.

—Aparta el camisón para que los vea.

No tuve problemas para dejarlos al descubierto, porque la prenda estaba pensada para proporcionar fácil acceso, y me chupé las puntas de los dedos antes de pellizcarme los pezones para humedecerlos. Al oír que Jasper gemía, volví a hacerlo hasta que estuvieron relucientes y oscurecidos por la excitación.

—Sí, eso es. Acarícialos. Me encanta chuparte los pechos...

Me quedé sin aliento al oír aquel comentario, porque era algo que solía susurrarme antes de empezar a chuparme los pezones. Mis pechos palpitaron doloridos ante el recuerdo, y me acaricié los pezones con los dedos hasta que yo también gemí.

—Quiero saborearte, Bella. Enséñame tu sexo.

Me senté en la silla con las piernas tan abiertas, que el tanga dejó de cubrirme. Cuando aparté a un lado el pequeño trozo de tela para enseñarle mi clítoris, mi sexo y mis muslos, sus palabras se convirtieron en sus manos y en su lengua, y mis manos en su miembro.

Mientras me decía que quería chuparme, succionarme el clítoris y devorarme hasta que gritara de placer, gemí de nuevo y me abrí ante él. Después de chuparme el dedo, empecé a acariciarme el clítoris con pequeños movimientos circulares, y fui acelerando el ritmo hasta que alcé las caderas con un espasmo de placer. Me metí un dedo y después otro, y al sentir mi calidez húmeda cerré los ojos y me sumergí en su voz, en la historia que fue hilando con nuestro deseo.

—Eres tan estrecha y cálida —me dijo.

Al sentir que mi sexo se cerraba sobre mis dedos, volví a alzar las caderas. Saqué los dedos y me humedecí el clítoris con mis propias secreciones mientras encontraba un ritmo satisfactorio, que emulaba el que mi marido habría usado con la lengua.

—Eres tan hermosa...

Me dijo aquello una y otra vez hasta que quise gritarle que se callara, que dejara de hablar y me poseyera de una vez, que se derramara conmigo hasta que nos quedáramos sin aliento; sin embargo, exploté yo sola, y en el último segundo no fue el rostro de Jasper el que vi entre mis piernas, sino el de Edward. Solté un grito que podría haber sido de placer o de desesperación, y me sentí avergonzada porque la culpa no había logrado mermar mi placer.

Cuando recuperé el aliento, le di un beso y compartimos una sonrisa. Le acaricié el cuello con la nariz, como solía hacer antes, y le salpiqué la cara de besos. El hecho de que él no pudiera rodearme con los brazos no menoscabó la intensidad de nuestro abrazo.

«Te quiero». En el pasado, aquellas palabras surgían con naturalidad de mis labios, pero en aquel momento se me quedaron obstruidas en la garganta. Podía llegar a convencerme de que las cosas funcionaban bien, de que el día siguiente sería mejor que el anterior, de que superaríamos aquel abismo que iba ensanchándose y profundizándose entre nosotros día a día.

Siempre me había preguntado por qué había personas capaces de tirar a la basura un aparato estropeado, pero que se aferraban a un matrimonio que no funcionaba. Allí junto a mi marido, el único hombre al que había amado en toda mi vida, el único con el que había hecho el amor y junto al que había dormido, creí entender por qué lo hacían: porque seguían teniendo esperanzas.

* * *

_**Nuevo cap sumamente… interesante jeje. Sigue el dilema dándole vueltas a la cabeza y me temo que su imaginación ya no es lo único que está centrado en Edward, y poco a poco verán que no es puro deseo. Y como vieron, han aparecido más personajes!**_

_**Ok, nos vemos las semana que viene… y les invito a leer las historias creadas por mi!**_

_**L'S P**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**NI**_** la trama **_**NI**_** los personajes me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados para hacer esta adaptación.**

**La mayoría de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama… se los diré en el último capítulo.**

**.**

**.**

**LA CITA DE CADA MES**

… …

**Capítulo 5**

_Marzo_

Este mes, me llamo Jessica, y aunque tengo una risita tonta que pone de los nervios a Edward, él disimula porque le apetece tener sexo. Tiene ganas de gritar al ver que no dejo de mascar chicle mientras hablamos, pero nadie lo diría a juzgar por su enorme sonrisa.

Lo conocí en la cafetería donde trabajo, viene varias veces a la semana a por café y pastas. Mis compañeras se ríen al verlo, porque es monísimo. Es un hombre de negocios... tengo debilidad por ellos, me gusta verlos tan trajeados e imaginarme lo que hay debajo del traje y la corbata.

Me invita a una cita, y le doy gracias a Dios porque no me propone ir a tomar un café. Es alucinante la cantidad de idiotas que lo hacen, como si creyeran que sólo me gustan las cafeterías porque trabajo en una.

Pero Edward me lleva a un sitio muy fino, con manteles y flores en las mesas, y camareros que te explican el menú con palabras rebuscadas que parecen sacadas de una peli. Cyndi, una de mis compañeras de trabajo, me ha dejado un vestido, aunque se ha puesto celosa al enterarse de que Edward me había invitado a salir. Que se fastidie, no habría podido salir con él de todas maneras porque tiene novio; además, no se lo ha pedido a ella, sino a mí. A Jessica.

—¿Te gusta esa canción? —me pregunta, cuando el camarero se va después de tomarnos nota.

—¿Qué? —no sé de ninguna canción que se titule _Jess, _aunque hay un licor con ese nombre (**Nota:** en el original es _Brandy)_.

—Nada —Edward no parece muy hablador. Genial, yo hablo por los dos.

Cuando le cuento que estoy estudiando Comunicaciones, parece realmente interesado. Quiero trabajar en los informativos, pero no me importaría ser antes la chica del tiempo, porque todos tenemos que dar los primeros pasos. Me alegro al ver que Edward asiente como si me entendiera a la perfección, porque mi última cita me ignoró e intentó abrirme de piernas enseguida. Es increíble, ni que yo hiciera ese tipo de cosas. Soy una camarera, no una buscona.

Edward me escucha durante toda la cena, que por cierto es fantástica: _linguini _de verdad en salsa de almejas. Cuando le pregunto si quiere un poco, niega con la cabeza y me dice que no come marisco. Pues vale. En todo caso, no parece importarle que pruebe su comida... a lo mejor tendría que haberle preguntado antes de tomar un poco con el tenedor, pero me dice que no me preocupe y que me lo acabe si quiero, porque él ya está saciado.

Caramba, claro que quiero. Mi sueldo de la cafetería es un asco, y me gasto una pasta en la universidad. Esta comida está mucho mejor que la de lata.

—Es agradable ver a una chica que come —Edward se reclina contra el respaldo de la silla, y toma su vaso de vino.

Me paro en seco al creer que está burlándose de mí, porque ya sé que me vendría bien perder unos cuantos kilos. Enderezo la espalda para disimular un poco los michelines (**Nota: **Se refiere a que es un poco gorda y se le hacen pliegues en el estomago, no sé cómo le digan en su país, aquí en México se les dice lonjas o llantas) y sacar pecho. Cuando el camarero viene a preguntarnos si queremos postre, contengo las ganas de pedir un tarta de chocolate y le digo que no.

—¿Estás segura? —al ver que enarca una de sus perfectas cejas cobrizas, siento que me derrito. Qué mono es—. Podríamos compartir un trozo de tarta.

Cuando acepto su oferta, su sonrisa se ilumina y me derrito un poco más. Dios, qué bueno está. Además, es dulce y sabe escuchar, es el tipo más genial con el que he salido en siglos.

El camarero nos trae el trozo de tarta con dos tenedores, pero Edward empuja el plato hacia mí. Me encanta que se comporte como un caballero, y que me deje dar el primer bocado... bueno, de hecho, todos los bocados, porque él se limita a mirarme mientras como. Sus ojos siguen el tenedor desde el plato hasta mis labios, y se detienen allí. Me paso la lengua creyendo que estoy manchada de chocolate, y se me acelera un poco el corazón. No sé cómo reaccionar al verlo tan centrado en mí, porque está mirándome los labios como si le parecieran más apetecibles que el pastel y están empezando a temblarme los muslos.

No me importaría que Edward me lamiera el chocolate de los labios, eso sería increíble. Hace mucho que no me besa nadie, casi un mes. Me lo monté con un compañero de clase en el bar de la facultad, pero la cosa no pasó de unos cuantos besos aunque él quería algo más. A mí me parece bien lo de amigos con derecho a rose, pero apenas lo conocía.

Me he acabado la tarta, y me llega el turno de mirar cuando Edward empieza a comerse la nata que queda y la fresa. Mientras observo el movimiento de su lengua al chupar la nata que cubre la fruta, me imagino que me lo está haciendo a mí y me estremezco.

—Si estás lista, será mejor que nos vayamos.

No, no lo estoy. Me gustaría quedarme aquí con él un par de horas más, me lo estoy pasando genial y no quiero que la velada se acabe tan pronto. Pero como no puedo decirle algo así, asiento y contesto:

—Vale.

Aún no he perdido la esperanza de que me diga «vamos a tomar otra copa, Jessica. Me lo estoy pasando tan bien, que no quiero irme». Pero un tipo tan sofisticado como Edward no dice esas cosas, claro. Aunque parece una estrella de cine, esto no es una película.

Me ayuda a ponerme la chaqueta, y tengo ganas de lanzarme a sus brazos y comerle la boca cuando me roza los hombros con las manos. Pero no lo hago, porque este sitio es muy elegante y no quiero que Edward piense que soy una chica fácil.

No dejo de hablar mientras vamos a mi casa en su coche. Nunca he estado con un tipo capaz de escuchar como él, y está claro que está prestándome atención de verdad porque de vez en cuando hace un pequeño sonido y asiente. Cuando paramos delante del bloque de pisos donde vivo, echo una mirada y compruebo que la luz de la habitación delantera está apagada, así que mi compañera de piso aún no ha llegado. No quiero que esta noche se acabe, no quiero. Todo ha sido perfecto, desde la forma en que me ha sujetado la puerta hasta la naturalidad con la que se ha hecho cargo de la cuenta del restaurante, así que lo invito a entrar.

Durante un segundo, estoy convencida de que me va a decir que no, porque tiene la expresión típica que ponen los tipos cuando están buscando alguna excusa para negarse, pero entonces me sonríe hasta que me derrito en un charquito allí mismo, en el asiento del coche, y me dice:

—Claro, genial.

Mientras entramos y le digo dónde puede colgar el abrigo, me pregunto cómo reaccionará si me lanzo a sus brazos y le proporciono un buen revolcón. Me vuelvo hacia él después de colgar mi abrigo para preguntarle sí quiere beber un trago, pero me quedo muda al verlo. Se ha quitado la chaqueta del traje, y lleva una camisa rosa que es supersexy. La corbata es marrón, y los pantalones y la chaqueta grises con unas rayitas de color rosa que no había visto antes por culpa de la luz tenue del restaurante. Debo de parecer una idiota con la boca abierta como un besugo, pero al ver que él se afloja la corbata y se desabrocha el botón superior de la camisa, me recupero rápidamente y carraspeo fingiendo que tengo algo en la garganta.

—¿Quieres beber algo?

Me pongo roja como un tomate porque mi voz ha salido muy chillona, pero o no se da cuenta, o es tan caballeroso que finge que no ha notado nada; en cualquier caso, su sonrisa me infla como si alguien acabara de llenarme de helio, y tengo ganas de flotar hasta el techo.

—Un vaso de agua.

Lo he visto beber café, a veces té, un vaso de vino en la cena, pero quiere agua y me da un poco de vergüenza decirle que no tengo ninguna botella. A él no parece importarle, me dice que la del grifo le va bien y que si puedo ponerle un par de cubitos. Menos mal que tengo, y también tengo algunos limones que llevan una eternidad en la nevera; bueno, en realidad son de Lauren, mi compañera de piso, pero no le importará que me los apropie. Los corto en rodajas, y Edward mete una en su vaso. Yo hago lo mismo, pero hago una mueca al probar de lleno el limón.

Edward suelta una carcajada.

—¿Está demasiado fuerte?

De repente, me doy cuenta de que se me ha acercado bastante. Está buenísimo, pero me gusta aún más su olor... no es Drakkar ni Polo, es otra cosa... como no acabo de identificarlo, le pregunto qué es, y él se echa a reír. Deja el vaso en la encimera y se apoya en ella, con los pies cruzados. Al ver sus zapatos, que también son geniales, me doy cuenta de que no le he preguntado a qué se dedica; de hecho, no sé casi nada sobre él, a pesar de que yo le he contado un montón de cosas sobre mí.

—Jabón y agua.

—¿No llevas colonia?

Edward niega con la cabeza, y se pasa una mano por la cara.—Me irrita la piel.

Me toma de la mano antes de que me dé cuenta, y me la pasa por su cara. Tiene una piel tersa y cálida, y siento apenas el roce de su barba incipiente. Su pelo tiene el mismo color que uno de los bizcochos que servimos en la cafetería, igual que sus cejas, que son pobladas pero bien moldeadas.

—Eso sería una lástima... que te irritara la piel.

Quiero que me bese, lo deseo tanto, que alzo la cabeza hacia él. No es excesivamente alto, debe de medir un metro ochenta más o menos, así que no tengo que ponerme de puntillas para alcanzarle la boca. Él deja que lo bese sin acercarse ni apartarse. Estoy acostumbrada a chicos que me meten la lengua hasta el fondo a las primeras de cambio, pero este beso es muy dulce y ni siquiera abrimos la boca.

Me aparto con una mezcla de excitación por haber probado sus labios y de temor al pensar que quizás he vuelto a meter la pata; sin embargo, su sonrisa me da confianza. No parece molesto conmigo.

—Jessica, eres una chica muy agradable.

Suelto un gemido y hago una mueca, esperando lo inevitable.

—¿Pero...?

—Pero nada.

—¿No quieres besarme? —tengo que preguntárselo, aunque estoy convencida de que su respuesta me va a decepcionar.

No es así.

—Hay muchos lugares donde besarte.

Dios. Madre mía, qué pasada. Siento un calor repentino tan ardiente, que tengo que abanicarme la cara con una mano. Suelto una risita, y Edward sonríe y se lleva las manos a las caderas.

—¿Por qué no me enseñas tu dormitorio?

Ya ni me acuerdo de mi preocupación de que me considere una chica fácil, porque Edward no hace que me sienta incómoda cuando me toma de la mano y abre la puerta de mi pequeña habitación. Él consigue que me olvide de que me había prometido que sería algo más que un ligue de una noche de borrachera, o una amiga con derecho a roce.

Menos mal que he limpiado esta mañana. Me tocó la habitación pequeña, porque fue Lauren la que alquiló primero el piso. La cama ocupa casi todo el espacio, pero es todo lo que necesitamos para el tipo de baile que Edward tiene en mente.

Me pone las manos en las caderas mientras le quito la corbata. Él no se mueve ni cuando empiezo a desabrocharle la camisa, pero no lo miro a la cara y me centro en su cuerpo. Después de sacarle la camisa de la cintura del pantalón, acabo de desabrocharla y empiezo a acariciarle el pecho. El vello que lo cubre tiene otro tono, es como... como caramelo. Me inclino a besárselo con un estremecimiento, y al sentir que me cosquillea en la nariz, cierro los ojos e inhalo su aroma. No sabía que el jabón y el agua podían llegar a oler tan bien.

Al cabo de un segundo, levanto la mirada y me doy cuenta de que está sonriendo. Me encanta su sonrisa, la forma en que se extiende por su cara y le arruga los ojos. Hace que le desaparezca el labio superior, y deja al descubierto sus dientes blancos cuando se ensancha aún más.

Lo ayudo a quitarse la camisa, y al verlo sólo con los pantalones tengo ganas de lamerlo de la cabeza a los pies, de devorarlo como si fuera un trozo de pastel de canela. Me recuerda a un pastel dorado y delicioso, y finalmente caigo en la tentación y me inclino para chuparle el pecho. Al sentir el latido de su corazón bajo la lengua, quiero conseguir que se le acelere, quiero que sude y gima, que se estremezca y grite de placer. Quiero que estalle de placer.

Él me pone la mano en el hombro y me empuja suavemente para que me incorpore, y entonces nos tumbamos en la cama y empieza a besarme el cuello mientras desliza las manos hacia mi pecho. Cuando golpeo con la cabeza contra los peluches y la almohada, los aparto para que tengamos más espacio.

Soy una chica bastante grande, pero Edward hace que me sienta delicada al cubrirme con su cuerpo y acariciarme con las manos y la boca. Pensaba que iba a desnudarme enseguida, que iba a ir directo al grano como suelen hacer los chicos de mi edad, pero no parece tener prisa. Me besa el cuello y los hombros mientras me acaricia los pechos a través de la camisa, y al fin empieza a desabrochármela poco a poco, botón a botón, mientras su boca va descendiendo también. Después de besarme los pezones, me desabrocha el cierre posterior del sujetador, y contengo el aliento cuando me lo quita porque quiero gustarle. No puedo contener un pequeño gemido cuando empieza a chuparme el pezón, lo hace de maravilla. Primero lo recorre con la lengua, y después empieza a succionar con suavidad. Algunos tipos se agarran como si estuvieran intentando mamar, pero Edward va de un pezón al otro hasta que no puedo quedarme quieta y empiezo a retorcerme.

Se detiene el tiempo justo para ayudarme a quitarme la camisa y el sujetador, y entonces me tumba lentamente y se queda mirándome como cuando estaba comiéndome la tarta. Sus caricias me han dejado temblorosa y anhelante, y el deseo se acumula en mi entrepierna. Estoy muy húmeda, y siento el roce de las bragas en el clítoris.

Cuando Edward se lleva las manos al cinturón, me apoyo en los codos para ver cómo lo desabrocha y me humedezco los labios cuando empieza a bajarse los pantalones. Al levantar los ojos, descubro que está mirándome.

—¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres, Jessica?

Demonios, ¿está preguntándomelo de verdad? Ningún chico lo haría después de llegar tan lejos.

—Sí, estoy segura.

Estoy más que segura, estoy deseándolo. Lauren me contó cómo se pone cuando su novio está fuera, que se pone tan caliente que es como si le llorara la vagina, pero hasta ahora no la entendía. Hombre, sé lo que es estar caliente, pero mi cuerpo nunca había deseado un pene tanto como al ver a Edward quitarse los pantalones.

Es normal que se desnude con tanta naturalidad, no tiene nada de qué avergonzarse porque está tan bueno como cuando está vestido. Está delgado pero musculoso, el vello le cubre las piernas, le enmarca el miembro y le sube por el vientre hasta rodearle los pezones. También tiene vello en los antebrazos, y aunque nunca me han gustado los hombres peludos... en fin, hasta ahora sólo había estado con chicos, y Edward es todo un hombre.

De repente, me siento un poco intimidada, y dudo con las manos en la cintura de la falda. Él parece salido de una revista de moda, pero yo...

—Venga, Jessica, no seas tímida —me dice en voz baja.

Dios, vale, vamos allá. Me quito la falda y me tumbo, menos mal que me he puesto las braguitas buenas para la cita, las de encaje que me disimulan los michelines sin parecer anticuadas. Edward se arrodilla a mi lado, y sube las manos por mis muslos. Tiene unos dedos largos y callosos, y sus uñas cuidadas me rozan ligeramente. Cuando tengo las piernas cerradas, mis muslos no dejan ningún espacio entremedio, pero él me parte con los pulgares como si fuera un cuchillo cortando queso. Me abre tan poco a poco, con tanto cuidado, que no opongo resistencia.

Me recorre las piernas con las manos hasta llegar a las corvas, y hace que doble ligeramente las rodillas. Su sonrisa me tranquiliza, pero el corazón me late con tanta fuerza, que lo noto en los tímpanos, en la base de la garganta y en las muñecas, pero sobre todo entre las piernas.

Cuando me levanta un pie y me besa el tobillo, su boca me deja su impronta húmeda. Levanto las caderas en una respuesta instintiva, pero él no aparta la atención de mi pierna y sus labios van subiendo por la espinilla y por la rodilla. Para cuando llega a los muslos, está a cuatro patas, pero se tumba entre mis piernas mientras su boca asciende aún más, y contengo el aliento cuando alcanza mi sexo.

Se apoya en los antebrazos, y me frota la parte delantera de las bragas con un dedo con un movimiento ascendente y descendente, por encima del clítoris y hacia abajo. El encaje está mojado, tiene que estarlo, y se aprieta contra mí cuando me muevo un poco.

Me siento incapaz de mirar a Edward, así que cierro los ojos mientras él recorre con un dedo la tela que me cubre la entrepierna. Me acaricia lentamente, y entonces mete el dedo por debajo del borde y me baja las bragas. Vuelvo a gemir. Sé que está mirándome ahí, que tiene la mirada fija en mi sexo, y no sé cómo reaccionar; aunque siempre estoy luchando con los kilos de más y me preocupan mi trasero, mis muslos y mi barriga, mi sexo siempre es el mismo.

Me tenso sin aliento mientras espero inmóvil, y cuando siento su lengua chupándome la barriga, me acuerdo de cuando ha lamido la nata de la fresa y abro aún más las piernas en una clara invitación. Me siento un poco decepcionada cuando utiliza un dedo en vez de la lengua, pero tras unos segundos empiezo a gemir y a estremecerme porque es increíble, lo mejor que he experimentado en toda mi vida.

A veces, alcanzo el orgasmo muy pronto cuando me masturbo, pero suele costarme mucho más cuando estoy con un chico. Parece que nunca saben lo que tienen que hacer, son demasiado rápidos o demasiado lentos, demasiado duros o demasiado blandengues. Sí, ya sé que se esfuerzan y todo eso, pero por regla general no se molestan en tomarse el tiempo necesario para averiguar lo que me excita. Ven demasiadas pelis porno en las que el hombre sólo tiene que frotar varias veces para que la chica esté a punto de explotar, y en la vida real es mucho más difícil.

Sin embargo Edward sabe lo que hace. Sus manos descienden por mis muslos, pasan por mi sexo y siguen bajando hasta mi trasero, pero sólo puedo pensar en el placer que siento. Deseo tanto un orgasmo, que no puedo pensar en otra cosa, y me parece imposible sentir que el placer se intensifica aún más cuando me mete los dedos.

No puedo soportarlo. Mi cuerpo entero se estremece, sacudo la cabeza de un lado a otro y arqueo la espalda mientras grito su nombre. No me importa quién me oiga, no puedo permanecer callada aunque puede que Lauren ya haya vuelto a casa.

La presión de mi sexo va intensificándose cada vez más. Hinco los dedos de los pies en el colchón, y me aprieto contra su mano. Creo que me ha metido un tercer dedo, estoy rozando el clímax. Todo se tensa como un puño al cerrarse, y entonces estallo de golpe.

Tardo un minuto en recuperar el aliento, y cuando bajo la mirada, lo veo tumbado de lado junto a mí, con una mano apoyada en mi muslo. Tiene los ojos cerrados, y no tengo ni idea de lo que estará pensando.

—¿Edward? —sé que mi voz parece vacilante, pero es que ni siquiera sé si soy capaz de hablar.

Él abre un ojo, y ladea la cabeza para mirarme.

—¿Qué?

—Alucinante —me humedezco los labios, porque no sé qué decir.

Él vuelve a mirarme con esa sonrisa super sexy. Tenía miedo de tener vergüenza después de lo que me ha hecho, pero no es así, porque ha sido... Dios, ha sido una pasada.

—¿Te ha gustado? —me pregunta, mientras me acaricia el muslo.

—Sí, mucho —me alzo sobre las manos, y admito—: Quiero... quiero darte placer.

—Genial.

Él se pone sin prisa de rodillas, y me preocupo un poco al ver que no tiene el pene duro. A lo mejor no lo excito, es la primera vez que estoy desnuda con un tipo que no lo tiene duro; de hecho, es la primera que veo uno flácido de cerca... aunque no está totalmente flácido, es más bien una cosa intermedia.

Me siento mientras me pregunto si le gustaría que se lo chupara un rato, no me importaría hacerlo. Observo fascinada cómo se lo acaricia de arriba a abajo hasta que va endureciéndose. Tiene los muslos y el trasero un poco más pálidos que el resto del cuerpo, pero su miembro tiene un tono rosado que va oscureciéndose.

Cuando me pregunta por qué lo miro con tanta atención, no tengo más remedio que admitir que no he visto demasiados penes de cerca, y sonríe como si no supiera si reírse de mí o no.

—He visto unos cuantos, claro, pero...

—Pero no de cerca.

Verlo masturbarse me está excitando cada vez más. Se comporta con tanta naturalidad, sus movimientos son tan tranquilos, que no me da vergüenza; de hecho, me siento muy cómoda, y es genial, porque normalmente me pongo un poco nerviosa cuando estoy desnuda, porque no soy pequeña y esquelética. Pero con Edward los michelines no tienen demasiada importancia, a lo mejor es porque no les presta una atención especial cuando me mira.

—No he estado con demasiados chicos.

Sé que no es algo de lo que avergonzarse; de hecho, debería sentirme orgullosa, porque un montón de chicas de mi edad son unas verdaderas busconas capaces de acostarse con cualquiera.

—Es igual —por la forma en que lo dice, parece que es algo que no le importa, ni en un sentido ni en otro.

Soy incapaz de apartar la mirada mientras sigue sacudiéndosela poco a poco. Es tan sexy, que no puedo ni soportarlo. Cada vez que mueve las muñecas, le resaltan los tendones y quiero chupárselos como hice antes con su pecho.

Edward se sienta con la espalda contra la pared, porque la cama no tiene cabecera. Abre las piernas y empieza a sacudírsela con más fuerza. Ya lo tiene muy duro, y aunque está mucho más grande y me da un poco de miedo imaginarme algo de ese tamaño penetrándome, tengo ganas de sentirlo en mi interior.

—Ven aquí, Jessica.

Lo suelta cuando me acerco un poco más, y tengo que morderme el labio para contener una sonrisa al vérselo ahí erguido, bamboleándose un poco.

—Ésta es tu oportunidad de echar un buen vistazo.

Lo miro a la cara para ver si está burlándose de mí, pero su sonrisa parece sincera. Cuando se reclina hacia atrás y se apoya las manos en los muslos, me doy cuenta de que es todo mío. Madre mía, qué pasada. Me acerco un poco más, y me doy cuenta de que no hay razón para que me muestre tan tímida. Los penes que salen en las pelis porno siempre son enormes y bastante asquerosos, pero el de Edward es diferente y me dan ganas de tocarlo y de saborearlo, de ver si yo también puedo darle placer.

Cuando me inclino y me lo meto en la boca, Edward me pone una mano en la cabeza. Abarco demasiado al principio y me dan arcadas, menos mal que él no empuja hacia dentro. Succiono un poco, y la piel se mueve hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Aunque el exterior es fino, por dentro está duro, aunque no tanto como el acero ni nada parecido. Me doy cuenta de que es flexible al doblarla un poco, pero Edward suelta un pequeño sonido inarticulado.

—Perdona —le digo, ruborizada.

—No te preocupes. Hazlo como si fuera una paleta, de arriba abajo, y con un poco más de fuerza en la punta.

A lo mejor se me da mal chuparlo, porque es la primera vez que un tipo me da instrucciones, así que a la siguiente intentona me concentro en imaginarme que estoy chupando una paleta de fresa, mi favorito. A pesar de que su sabor es más bien fuerte y especiado, me gusta.

Debo de estar haciéndolo bien, porque Edward empieza a alzar las caderas un poco; sin embargo, vuelvo a sentir arcadas, así que decido que será mejor dejar que me penetre sin más y empiezo a quitarme de encima. Él me detiene antes de que pueda hacerlo, me mira a los ojos y me dice:

—Jessica, agárralo por la base y guíalo hasta tu boca, así podrás controlarlo si te lo meto demasiado hondo; además, también me resultará placentero.

Parece que estoy en clase, pero me lo dice de tal forma, que me limito a asentir y hago lo que me dice. Cuando le rodeo el pene con los dedos y me lo meto en la boca, me doy cuenta de que tiene razón, puedo controlarlo mejor y evitar que me lo meta demasiado si empuja con las caderas.

Demonios, ahora que puedo controlarlo, tengo más ganas de chupárselo que nunca, porque ya no tengo miedo de que me ahogue; además, sus gemidos de placer están poniéndome cada vez más caliente.

—Acaríciame los testículos con la otra mano.

Me dan ganas de soltar una risita, porque es la primera vez que un tipo me habla así. No puedo controlar la risa, pero hago lo que me dice. Son suaves y cálidos, y los sostengo en la mano como si fueran huevos. Está claro que le gusta, porque su pene me palpita en la boca y su respiración se acelera.

Edward me recoge el pelo que me cae sobre los hombros para apartármelo de la cara, qué amable. Chupo con más fuerza, y oigo que suelta un profundo gemido cuando empiezo a acariciarlo al mismo tiempo con la mano.

Al sentir que me mete la mano libre entre las piernas, me muevo un poco para que tenga mejor acceso a mi sexo. De espaldas a él puedo metérmelo más hondo, ahora ya sé cómo hacerlo y no me da miedo.

Estoy de rodillas, con una mano en su pene y otra en sus testículos mientras le hago una felación, y él está sujetándome el pelo en la nuca mientras me acaricia el clítoris de nuevo. Cuando lo pellizca con suavidad, arqueo las caderas y me balanceo contra su mano. No puedo contener mis movimientos, es como si mi cuerpo actuara por voluntad propia. Es increíble, fantástico. Todo está húmedo, mi sexo chorrea y su miembro y mi mano están lubricados con mi saliva. Intento recordar que se supone que estoy chupando una paleta, pero está acariciándome el clítoris con el pulgar y no puedo concentrarme.

Intento pillar el ritmo de sus movimientos, pero estoy temblando y a punto de llegar al orgasmo de nuevo. Dios, nunca había tenido dos orgasmos seguidos. Cuando succiono con fuerza, Edward suelta un gemido y me tira del pelo para apartarme un poco la boca, pero se derrama antes de salir del todo. Su pene parece crecer en mi boca y me sobresalto al sentir que su semen me llena la boca, pero me lo trago antes de darme cuenta de lo que hago. Aparto los labios con un sonido audible. Mi sexo aún sigue apretándose contra su mano, y me recorre otro orgasmo alucinante, aunque no tan fuerte.

Diablos, Edward acaba de explotar en mi boca y no me han dado ganas de vomitar. Ha hecho que tenga tres orgasmos, el líquido de la vagina me chorrea por las piernas, y él tiene la entrepierna húmeda con mi saliva y con algunas gotas de semen. Creo que estoy enamorada.

—Madre mía... —me aparto de él y me tumbo de espaldas en la cama, completamente relajada. Sus rodillas están cerca de mi cara, cubiertas con mi pelo.

Estoy tan hecha polvo, que creo que podría dormirme aquí mismo. Cuando Edward me aparta la pierna que aún tenía sobre su pecho al cabo de unos minutos, me siento y le digo:

—Eres muy diferente a los otros chicos con los que he estado.

—¿Eso es bueno, o malo? —me pregunta, sin abrir los ojos.

—¡Es genial! —suelto una risita, y me acurruco contra él. Quiero tocarlo por todas partes, aferrarme a él—. No eres un chico.

Él abre un ojo, y levanta un poco la cabeza para mirarme.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero decir que no eres un niñato.

Él se mueve un poco, y comenta:

—No, supongo que no.

Con un suspiro de satisfacción, apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro. No es bastante, quiero acercarme todo lo posible, pero cuando le paso un brazo por encima del pecho, suelta una pequeña exclamación ahogada.

—Me alegro mucho de que me invitaras a salir, Edward.

Él hace un sonido que interpreto como una afirmación, y permanecemos en silencio durante unos minutos; aunque empiezo a tener un poco de frío, no quiero levantarme. Lauren me había hablado de esta sensación de bienestar, pero es la primera vez que la experimento.

—Ha sido increíble, esto sí que es sexo de primera.

—Me alegro de que te haya gustado —me dice él, mientras se mueve de nuevo.

Me alzo sobre un hombro, y apoyo la cabeza en la mano para mirarlo. Me muerdo el labio durante unos segundos, y finalmente decido que no pasa nada por preguntar.

—¿He estado bien?

—Sí, Jessica —me dice él, con los ojos cerrados de nuevo—, has estado bien.

—¿Sólo... bien?

No abre los ojos, pero esboza una sonrisa.

—Muy bien.

Siento una calidez muy especial. No es el primer tipo que me dice que soy buena, pero viniendo de Edward, es todo un cumplido. A pesar de que me ha ido dando consejos, piensa que he estado muy bien.

—Debes de haber estado con un montón de mujeres.

—Depende de lo que consideres «un montón» —me dice él, tras un segundo.

—En comparación conmigo, con los chicos con los que yo he estado.

Abre los ojos para mirarme, y me dice:

—Soy mayor que tú, Jessica.

Sí, eso ya lo sabía.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —se lo pregunto por curiosidad, aunque la verdad es que me da igual. Le acaricio el vello del pecho, hasta que él me atrapa la mano para que pare. Se frota un poco la frente, como si empezara a dolerle la cabeza.

—Voy a cumplir treinta y cinco.

—¡Vaya! Pensaba que tenías unos veintisiete —le digo, sin poder ocultar mi sorpresa.

—Pues no.

—Qué pasada.

Cuando me siento en la cama y él hace lo mismo, nos separa un pequeño espacio que antes no estaba.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Que tienes unos doce años más que yo, eso es todo.

No sé por qué parece molestarle tanto mi comentario, no he fingido que era mayor. Además, ¿qué edad pensaba que tenía?, trabajo en una cafetería y voy a la universidad.

—¿Hay algún problema? —le pregunto, al ver que pone los pies en el suelo.

—No, no te preocupes.

No necesito una licenciatura en Física Cuántica para saber que va a marcharse.

—¿Por qué te vas?

Me mira por encima del hombro, y me dice:

—Mañana por la mañana tengo que ir a trabajar, Jessica.

—Ah. Pero... me llamarás, ¿verdad? —no puedo evitar el ligero temblor de mi voz, pero de inmediato me arrepiento de haber hablado porque está claro que va a decirme que no, o que va a mentirme al decirme que sí. Preferiría que no me mintiera.

—No lo creo.

Eso no es ni un «sí» ni un «no», y no sé qué pensar.

—¿Porque estoy gorda?

Edward se vuelve de golpe hacia mí, y me mira sobresaltado.

—¡Claro que no!, ¡no estás gorda!

Cuando me aparta el pelo de los hombros, me doy cuenta de que es sincero.

—¿Porque crees que soy una buscona?

Edward suelta un suspiro, y se frota la frente de nuevo.

—No creo que seas una buscona, Jessica.

—¿Estás seguro? —le pregunto, ceñuda.

—Sí, estoy seguro. No estás gorda ni eres una buscona, eres una buena chica y nos lo hemos pasado muy bien. Que te hayas acostado conmigo no implica que seas una buscona, ¿está claro? No soporto que las mujeres piensen así.

—¿En serio? —por cómo lo dice, parece que ha estado con montones y montones de mujeres. Los celos no son nada agradables.

—Sí, en serio. No tiene nada de malo que dos personas se acuesten, siempre y cuando vayan con cuidado y ambos quieran hacerlo.

Parece como si estuviera intentando convencerse a sí mismo en vez de a mí. Nos miramos en silencio durante unos segundos, y no sé qué pensar; hace unos minutos, estaba convencida de que era mi próximo novio, pero ahora no sé si quiero volver a verlo. Parece un tipo complicado, a lo mejor son cosas de la edad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no vas a llamarme?

—Porque eres joven —lo dice como si tuviera sentido, aunque no es así.

—¿Qué?

Edward se levanta con un suspiro, y empieza a vestirse.

—Eres joven, Jessica. Muy joven.

—¿Que soy joven? —creo que debería cabrearme de verdad.

—Sí, demasiado.

Tengo la impresión de que no se refiere sólo a mi edad.

—¡Pues tú eres viejo!

Tiene puesta la ropa, aunque aún no se la ha abrochado, y tiene la corbata aferrada en una mano como si fuera una serpiente a la que intenta estrangular. Se pasa una mano por el pelo, nunca lo había visto tan desarreglado.

—¿Quedamos como amigos, sin resentimientos? —me pregunta.

—Supongo.

¿Qué otra cosa puedo decir? Puedo hacer dieta y ejercicio para mejorar mi trasero y puedo mantener las piernas cerradas, pero no puedo crecer por arte de magia.

Edward se inclina, me besa en la frente y me dice:

—Adiós, Jessica.

Sale de la habitación, y al oír el portazo de la puerta principal al cabo de unos segundos, me asomo por la ventana y veo cómo se aleja en su coche. La próxima vez que viene a la cafetería, le pido a Cyndi que lo atienda ella y finjo que no lo veo.

.

.

.

Edward parecía pensativo, y como a mí no se me ocurrió ningún comentario sobre lo que acababa de contarme, comimos en silencio durante unos minutos.

—Fue como si me hiciera una felación un cachorro que baboseaba, engullía y no dejaba de moverse —dijo al fin.

Me eché a reír, aunque me sentí mal por la pobre Jessica.

—Edward, no seas malo.

—Es la pura verdad, era...

—Joven. Me parece que era muy joven.

—Sí, es verdad.

—Si te molesta tanto, a lo mejor no deberías salir con chicas que aún van a la universidad.

—No me molesta... al menos, antes no.

Aún hacía frío para comer en el parque, pero el sol que entraba por el techo acristalado del atrio era brutal. Todo parecía húmedo y pegajoso, pero también... expectante, como si las plantas supieran que se acercaba la primavera. A lo mejor la esperaban como los niños a la Navidad. Tomé un buen trago de agua, pero el sudor siguió cayéndome por la espalda hacia el trasero.

No supe qué pensar, aunque la verdad era que nunca sabía si la mitad de las cosas que me contaba Edward eran ciertas o no. Mi imaginación me proporcionaba detalles que ni él ni yo teníamos forma de saber, pero nuestros encuentros a la hora de la comida se centraban en fantasías completamente satisfactorias, y si estaba mintiéndome sobre las mujeres con las que se acostaba, no estaba segura de querer saberlo.

Pero había muchas cosas que sabía con certeza sobre él: que no le gustaba compartir la comida ni la bebida, ni besar en la boca, que perdió la virginidad con la mejor amiga de su madre, que tenía gustos caros... incluso sabía a qué instituto había ido. Nos escudábamos tras historias del pasado, porque revelar nuestro presente habría sido demasiado íntimo.

Lo sabía todo sobre él, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía nada.

—¿Ahora te molesta?

Centré la mirada en sus manos. Las mangas rosa fuerte de su camisa asomaban por debajo de la chaqueta del traje.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Oye, incluso el helado cansa si no comes otra cosa.

—Edward, no me digas que estás volviéndote selectivo en la vejez —durante un par de horas cada mes, volvía a ser una mujer capaz de reír gracias a él.

Cuando alzó la cara hacia el sol que entraba por los ventanales, tuve ocasión de contemplarlo sin que se diera cuenta. Se había cortado el pelo, y las orejas le sobresalían y le daban un aire adorable. Su nuca parecía vulnerable y vislumbré un ligero toque gris en su pelo cobrizo, que parecía un poco más oscuro al estar tan corto.

—¿Crees que soy viejo?

—Si lo eres, entonces yo soy una anciana.

Me miró con un ojo cerrado por la claridad, y bromeó:

—Sí, eres toda una abuelita.

Gracias a su historia me había enterado de su edad, y había conseguido una nueva pieza del rompecabezas de su vida. Me habría gustado que fuera mayor o menor, pero teníamos casi la misma edad.

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? —me preguntó de repente.

No quería decírselo, porque aquello incumplía nuestro acuerdo tácito de hablar siempre del pasado, nunca del presente; sin embargo, un cumpleaños formaba parte del pasado a pesar de que seguía celebrándose, ¿no? Había nacido hacía años, en el pasado del que podíamos hablar.

—El diecinueve de abril. También cumpliré treinta y cinco (_**Nota:**_ es verdad que el cumpleaños real de Bella Swan es el 13 de septiembre pero no es posible cambiarlo aquí, unas líneas más adelante verán porque).

—¡Ja! Entonces, eres más vieja que yo.

—Qué amable eres —le dije, con una carcajada.

—Mi cumpleaños es el veinticuatro de abril _(__**Nota:**_Lo ven, ambos son del mismo mes y esto será importante en unos capítulos más).

Nos quedamos mirándonos sin decir palabra. Sentí que un rubor se me extendía por las mejillas, por el cuello e incluso por los dedos, que estaban muy ocupados apretujando el papel con el que había envuelto el bocadillo.

—¿Y qué significa eso? —le pregunté al fin.

—Que no eres joven —me contestó él, mientras se me acercaba de forma casi imperceptible.

El sonido de pasos nos apartó como si estuviéramos en dos extremos de una goma que se hubiera extendido de golpe. La pareja que dobló la esquina estaba riendo y no se detuvo al vernos, pero el momento ya había quedado atrás.

Edward se levantó, y tiró los restos de su comida a la basura antes de alargar la mano para que le diera los míos. Mientras los tiraba también, fingí que tenía un problema imaginario con mi bolso. Oí de nuevo las risas de la pareja, y cuando levanté la mirada, él ya se había ido.

* * *

_**¡Volví! Lamento mucho la ausencia pero mi tesis me absorbió por completo y por más que quise darme tiempo para ponerme con esta adaptación además de mis historias, pues no fue posible… pero ahora ya tengo más tiempo.**_

_**Y bueno, ¿cómo ven a Edward?... ambos saben que sus citas se están volviendo más importantes cada vez además de que la tensión tanto sexual como "emocional" aumenta cada momento… además es en cierta forma tierno ver a Edward desesperarse y frustrarse con algo que antes le causaba tanto placer como "sus citas".**_

_**Bueno, volvemos con la mecánica anterior: Lunes, nuevo capítulo de La cita, miércoles, Relaciones equivocadas y viernes, está semana será Mitologías… ojala sigan con la historia que yo creo para el jueves o viernes subiré otro cap…**_

_**L'S P**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**NI**_** la trama **_**NI**_** los personajes me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados para hacer esta adaptación.**

**La mayoría de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama… se los diré en el último capítulo.**

**.**

**.**

**LA CITA DE CADA MES**

… …

**Capítulo 6**

La mayoría de mis conocidos estaban deseando que llegara el fin de semana y odiaban los lunes y la vuelta al trabajo, pero en mi caso era lo contrario, porque el sábado y el domingo eran los días más duros de toda la semana.

Mientras los demás dormían hasta tarde, yo me levantaba agotada después de haber tenido que despertarme a intervalos regulares para ocuparme de Jasper, y no podía ir a ningún sitio ni hacer nada sin hacer arreglos para que hubiera alguien que se hiciera cargo de él; lo cierto era que había acabado por acostumbrarme a quedarme en casa, tal y como solía pasarles a los padres con niños pequeños que acababan decidiendo que no merecía la pena el esfuerzo de buscar una niñera sólo para ir al cine.

Además del quebradero de cabeza, tenía que tener en cuenta el gasto económico. Gracias a nuestros trabajos y a la indemnización que había tenido que darnos la empresa que había fabricado los esquís defectuosos de Jasper, nuestras vidas eran fáciles desde un punto de vista económico en comparación con las de tantas otras familias con miembros que padecían lesiones de médula. Éramos afortunados, pero a pesar de todo, encontrar a alguien que pudiera quedarse con Jasper durante los fines de semana requería más dinero y esfuerzo de los que estaba dispuesta a gastar por regla general.

Era un viernes por la noche más, y ya estaba bostezando cuando Emmett llamó a la puerta. El hecho de que siempre esperara a que Jasper le diera permiso para entrar, de que estuviera dispuesto a ofrecerle la cortesía de esperar a que estuviera listo, era uno de los detalles que más me gustaban de él.

—Me voy ya, chicos. Bella, volveré mañana a tiempo de tomar el relevo.

—Gracias. Oye, te has puesto muy elegante —le dije, sonriente.

Llevaba una camisa blanca impecable que enfatizaba sus brazos musculosos, unos pantalones oscuros, y unos zapatos relucientes. Seguro que les había sacado brillo a escupitajos.

—¿Tienes una cita? —le preguntó Jasper. Manejaba la silla con la barbilla, y la volvió para mirar a Emmett.

Me hizo gracia ver a aquel hombretón ruborizándose.

—Más o menos. ¿Estás listo para acostarte?

—¿Qué te parece, Bella?

Esbocé una sonrisa de culpabilidad, porque en aquel mismo momento estaba cubriendo un bostezo con el dorso de la mano.

—Sí, creo que podríamos ver unas cuantas películas. ¿Podrías ayudarme a...?

—Claro.

Cuando pasamos a Jasper de la silla a la cama, Emmett comprobó que sus constantes vitales estaban bien y que no había ningún problema. Me sentí muy agradecida por su consideración, porque a pesar de que yo misma habría podido ocuparme de todo, el hecho de que se encargara él me permitía ser una esposa en vez de una enfermera. Era un pequeño gesto, y seguramente alguien que estuviera al margen de ese tipo de situaciones lo habría pasado por alto.

—No me has contestado —le dijo Jasper. Su cama era especial, se ajustaba prácticamente a cualquier posición y nos permitía moverlo con facilidad—. ¿Tienes una cita, o no? «Más o menos» no quiere decir nada.

Emmett me lanzó una mirada implorante, pero yo me encogí de hombros y solté una carcajada.

—Será mejor que se lo digas, no va a dejarte tranquilo hasta que lo hagas.

—Sí, tengo una cita con Ross —dijo, mientras ponía bien las sábanas con movimientos exagerados.

—¿El tipo del gimnasio? —le preguntó Jasper.

—No, ése es Alan. Ross es el de la cafetería.

—Emmett, eres un donjuán.

—Oye, eso no es verdad.

Los contemplé mientras bromeaban y se reían, consciente de que no estaban excluyéndome a propósito, pero lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de a quién se referían. Era absurdo sentir celos del enfermero de mi marido, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no le envidiaba las tareas que realizaba con total eficiencia, pero lo envidiaba porque podía irse en cualquier momento, cuando le diera la gana. Quizás a mí también me habría resultado fácil poner buena cara y esforzarme por hacer feliz a Jasper si no se tratara del resto de mi vida, sino de un simple empleo. De repente, me di cuenta de que estaba siendo muy injusta con Emmett, porque nunca se comportaba como si ocuparse de Jasper fuera sólo un trabajo para él.

—Pásatelo bien —le dije.

—Ten cuidado —le dijo Jasper.

—Hasta mañana — Emmett levantó un dedo cuando Jasper hizo un comentario picante, y le dijo—: Claro, lo que tú digas.

Cuando se fue, me puse unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta mientras Jasper veía la tele. Empecé a ordenar un poco la habitación, guardé el soporte con el ordenador, y aparté la silla de ruedas para no tropezar con ella si tenía que ir al cuarto de baño. Durante los fines de semana, dormía en la enorme silla reclinable que Emmett utilizaba por las noches; habíamos hablado de comprar una cama auxiliar, pero no habíamos dado el paso.

—Espero que Emmett se lo pase bien —dije al cabo de un rato.

—Se lo pasará genial, llevaba tiempo diciéndole que tenía que invitar a salir a ese tipo.

—Ni siquiera sabía que le gustaba alguien —comenté, al sentarme en la silla reclinable.

—Pues ya lo sabes —me dijo con voz distraída, ya que estaba centrado en el programa de cotilleo que daban por la tele.

—Ah.

Tardó un segundo, pero acabó mirándome.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Me encogí de hombros, y fingí estar muy interesada en mi omnipresente cesta de costura. La bufanda de punto que estaba tejiendo apenas avanzaba, pero siempre la tenía a mano. Al darme cuenta de que Jasper seguía mirándome, le pregunté:

—¿Qué?

—A veces charlamos —me dijo, un poco a la defensiva—. ¿Te molesta?

—Claro que no, lo que pasa es que no lo sabía.

—A veces no puedo dormir, y Emmett está a mi lado.

«Cuando tú no estás». No lo dijo, pero fue lo que oí. Bajé la mirada hacia mi deprimente bufanda, mientras el ruido de la televisión me zumbaba en los oídos. Jamás se me olvidaba que, a pesar de que yo salía al mundo exterior y hablaba con gente a diario, algo tan mundano como ir al supermercado era una aventura de magnitud épica para Jasper. El teléfono y los correos electrónicos no podían compararse a la interacción directa, y para un hombre que adoraba el contacto social, aquel aislamiento era muy duro; además, no lo ayudaba en nada saber que él mismo había elegido recluirse hasta aquel extremo. Había decidido que el esfuerzo de prepararse y la incomodidad que solía experimentar al salir de su ambiente no merecían la pena, y como se enfadaba cada vez que intentaba convencerlo de que no era así, al final había optado por dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Era fácil descubrir quiénes eran los amigos de verdad después de un accidente como el de Jasper. Algunos lo visitaban y otros no, y yo era consciente de que no tenía derecho a ponerle pegas a su amistad con Emmett.

—Kate me ha enviado unas cuantas fotos de las niñas —señaló con la mirada hacia la mesa, donde el correo estaba apilado en pequeños montoncitos, y añadió—: A lo mejor viene de visita.

—Genial —me obligué a mostrar más entusiasmo del que sentía. La hermana de Adam y sus hijas daban mucho trabajo, y eran unas invitadas muy pesadas. Además de perder la poca intimidad que me quedaba, tendría que ocuparme de entretenerlas.

—Estaría bien que vinieran el mes que viene, ¿no crees?

Parecía tan esperanzado, que fui incapaz de negarme; al fin y al cabo, se trataba de su hermana y de sus sobrinas, y como no podíamos visitarlas, era normal que vinieran ellas a casa. Sí, lo comprendía, pero no me hacía ninguna gracia enfrentarme a todos los preparativos y tener que ocuparme de ellas. La señora Cope se hacía cargo de la limpieza, pero yo tendría que mantenerlas entretenidas. La hermana de Jasper era muy exigente, y sus hijas aún más. Habría sido un alivio que viniera a ocuparse de Jasper, a darme un respiro, pero no era así; podía sentarse junto a él durante horas mientras sus hijas correteaban por mi casa a sus anchas, pero era incapaz de quedarse unas horas con él por la tarde para que yo pudiera ir al cine.

—Me ha dicho que puede que mi madre venga también.

Como Jasper sabía que me resultaba imposible fingir entusiasmo ante aquella noticia, opté por permanecer en silencio. Su madre se creía con derecho a darme instrucciones sobre todo lo relacionado con él, desde la temperatura de su ducha a cómo tenía que cortarle el pan, pero no se molestaba en ayudar cuando venía de visita. Una noche en la que Jasper había sufrido una pequeña crisis médica, estaba tan exhausta después de tantas horas sin dormir, que había acabado estallando y le había dicho a Charlotte Whitlock lo que pensaba de sus «consejos». Ella se había indignado, y me había dicho que una madre siempre sabía lo que era mejor para sus hijos.

Sus argumentos no me habían convencido, porque si le había limpiado el trasero a su hijo de niño, no tendría que tener tantos reparos en hacerlo cuando era mayor; sin embargo, no había discutido con ella, porque al fin y al cabo, yo no tenía hijos y era más que dudoso que llegara a tenerlos en el futuro.

Me preguntaba si las cosas habrían sido diferentes si hubiéramos sido padres, si me habría resultado más fácil hacerme cargo de mi marido si antes hubiera aprendido a cuidar a un niño. A lo mejor un hijo me habría mantenido centrada en mi familia y habría evitado que me sintiera resentida por el rumbo que había tomado mi matrimonio, porque de ser mi mayor fuente de placer había pasado a convertirse en mi mayor carga.

Quizás los abrazos y los besos infantiles, la dulzura de la sonrisa de un niño, habrían colmado mi necesidad de sentir contacto físico y afecto, aunque a lo mejor un hijo habría sido una carga más y habría acabado de romperme del todo al exigirme más de lo que podía dar.

Pero todo aquello eran conjeturas, porque en el pasado Jasper y yo siempre habíamos dado por hecho que teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para tener hijos. Teníamos nuestras carreras, y nuestro amor mutuo no dejaba demasiado espacio para alguien más. Los hijos habían sido un sueño del futuro, una aventura en la que teníamos tiempo de sobra para embarcarnos.

No había ninguna razón real que nos impidiera plantearnos tener hijos en nuestras circunstancias, porque la lesión de Jasper no era una traba para ello. Era cierto que requeriría más esfuerzo y cierta ayuda, que seguramente tendríamos que pasar por algunos procedimientos médicos bastante incómodos, y que iba acercándome al límite de lo que se consideraba el margen de edad segura para un embarazo, pero mi motivo para no querer ser madre era puramente egoísta: no quería aquella responsabilidad. Los cuidados de Jasper acaparaban casi todo el tiempo que me dejaba libre mi trabajo, y no me quedaba nada que ofrecerle a un niño.

—Hace bastante que no las veo, ¿te molesta que vengan? —me preguntó Jasper.

—Claro que no. ¿Qué películas has pedido?

Fui hacia la mesa, para ver qué nos habían enviado del videoclub en línea en el que alquilábamos las películas. Jasper se ocupaba de todo, porque se pasaba mucho más tiempo navegando por Internet que yo.

Me dijo los nombres de varias películas de acción llenas de pistolas y de explosiones, pero me daba igual lo que viéramos porque sabía que acabaría durmiéndome antes de que acabara, como siempre.

—Genial —le dije.

—¿Crees que vas a poder aguantar sin dormirte? —me preguntó él, con una carcajada.

—Probablemente no.

Aquella vez nos reímos juntos, y sentí la caricia de su mirada. Ladeó la cabeza para que lo besara, y nuestras bocas entreabiertas se rozaron brevemente. Al cabo de unos segundos, me aparté y le di un beso en la frente.

—Voy a ducharme y a por un poco de helado antes de ver la peli, ¿de acuerdo?

—Estoy harto de comer helado.

Tras un instante de vacilación, le dije:

—Ahora que lo dices, yo también.

—Puede que la señora Cope haya preparado un bizcocho.

—Voy a ver.

—Perfecto —me dijo él, como si un bizcocho pudiera solucionar todos los problemas del mundo.

Ojalá fuera así.

.

.

.

—Estoy preocupada por tu hermana.

Al oír el comentario de mi madre, busqué a Vanessa con la mirada de forma automática y la vi en una esquina, riendo mientras le daba a Lily un trozo de pastel de chocolate. Jacob, su marido, estaba sentado en una silla junto a ella, riendo también.

Me volví de nuevo hacia mi madre, y le pregunté:

—¿Por qué?

—Parece cansada.

—Lo más probable es que lo esté.

Al ver que mi madre sacudía la cabeza, volví a mirar a Vanessa para intentar descubrir lo que la tenía tan preocupada. A pesar de que siempre había ido a la moda, no estaba maquillada ni llevaba un traje de diseño; tenía el vientre abultado porque estaba en el cuarto mes de embarazo, y llevaba una camiseta holgada manchada de chocolate y unos pantalones de algodón bastante desgastados. Aunque tenía ojeras y se le veía el rostro un poco más enjuto, era algo de esperar teniendo en cuenta la falta de sueño y las náuseas matutinas que tenía que soportar. Lucía un collar hecho a base de macarrones y de hilo con tanto aplomo como si fuera de perlas.

—Yo la veo bien, mamá.

—A lo mejor deberías hablar con ella.

A lo largo de los años, había oído aquellas mismas palabras infinidad de veces. Cuando Vanessa se había peleado con una amiga o había perdido un papel en la obra de teatro del colegio, había hablado con ella; cuando la había dejado su novio del instituto, también; cuando su jefe no la había ascendido porque estaba acostándose con su competidora, lo mismo.

—Mamá... —no pude ocultar mi fastidio, y a mi madre no se le pasó por alto.

—Isabella, eres su hermana. A ti te contará lo que le pasa.

Al oír la risa de Vanessa, me volví a mirarla de nuevo y vi cómo le daba una palmadita a la mano que Jacob le había puesto con disimulo en el muslo. Lily se puso a bailar delante de sus padres, y sonreí al ver la adoración con la que la contemplaban.

—¿Por qué crees que le pasa algo?

—Lo sé sin más, soy su madre.

La mesa estaba cubierta con las bandejas de comida que habíamos preparado, pero como todo el mundo iba picoteando, las lonchas de pavo estaban revueltas con el rosbif, el jamón y el queso. Tenedor en ristre, mi madre empezó a ordenarlo todo en hileras perfectas.

No tenía ganas de ponerme a discutir sobre la supuesta capacidad de una madre de conocer las necesidades de sus hijos. Sabía que tenía las de perder con ella, igual que con la madre de Jasper; además, no estaba pidiéndome nada nuevo.

—Entonces, habla tú con ella.

Mi tono cortante hizo que se detuviera con el tenedor en el aire, y que se volviera de nuevo hacia mí. Cabrear a mi madre siempre me daba dolor de barriga, pero hacía tanto tiempo que me sentía dolorida, que me dio igual que su boca se tensara en un claro gesto de desaprobación. Aunque fuera cierto que las madres conocían a sus hijos, lo mismo podía decirse también a la inversa.

—Creo que a tu hermana le iría bien un poco de ayuda —me dijo, con voz severa—. Entre lo mucho que viaja Jacob y el embarazo, me parece que tiene demasiada presión...

Era más de lo mismo. Desde que mi hermana había nacido, mi madre no dejaba de decirme que tenía que ocuparme de ella. Al margen de nuestra edad o de lo que sucediera en nuestras vidas, yo era la hermana mayor, la responsable y la inteligente, la que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie; sin embargo, no pude seguir escuchando a mi madre mientras contemplaba a mi hermana con su marido y con su hija.

—No puedo, ¿vale? Deja de presionarme, no puedo.

Debí de ser más brusca de lo que pretendía, porque dio un pequeño respingo y se volvió hacia los platos antes de decirme:

—Está bien, aunque la verdad es que me has decepcionado. Le iría bien hablar con alguien, Isabella. Te necesita, me tiene muy preocupada...

—Siempre te preocupas por ella —aquellas palabras me corroyeron el cuello como si fueran ácido. Tomé un trago de mi bebida para intentar deshacerme del amargo sabor de la envidia, pero no lo conseguí.

—¿Qué significa eso? —mi madre se volvió hacia mí de nuevo, con el tenedor en ristre.

—Nada, no significa nada.

Fui a refugiarme a una pequeña habitación que en el pasado formaba parte del garaje, pero que mi padre había convertido en su dominio personal en mi época de instituto. La pared más alejada estaba cubierta por una estantería que abarcaba desde el suelo hasta el techo, y que estaba llena de álbumes de fotos y de novelas. Al ver el lomo forrado de imitación de cuero blanco de mi álbum de fotos, me apresuré a agarrarlo y lo abrí.

Habíamos optado por una ceremonia sencilla, porque como sólo contábamos con el pequeño salario de Jasper y yo seguía pagándome los estudios, no teníamos ni el dinero ni las ganas de celebrar una boda tradicional y ostentosa. Me había comprado el vestido de novia en una tienda de segunda mano, y había estado trabajando de camarera para poder pagar las fotos de boda. Estábamos guapísimos y radiantes, llenos de felicidad.

Vanessa se había casado cinco años más tarde, y su boda había sido muy diferente a la mía. Como tanto Jacob como ella tenían buenos sueldos y a ninguno de los dos les gustaba privarse de nada, no habían reparado en gastos y se habían gastado una fortuna que había salido tanto de sus propios bolsillos como de los de sus padres. Damas de honor, trajes de etiqueta, banquete por todo lo alto, y una luna de miel de dos semanas en Grecia. Jasper y yo habíamos hecho un viaje de fin de semana a las Cataratas del Niágara, y habíamos vuelto el martes siguiente a la boda para ir al trabajo y a la universidad respectivamente.

Mi hermana y yo habíamos hecho elecciones muy distintas, pero a pesar de que la elegante ceremonia y el vestido de novia de cinco mil dólares carecían de importancia para mí y jamás la había envidiado por ello, sentí una oleada de resentimiento al abrir su enorme álbum de fotos y ponerlo junto al mío.

Mi reacción no se debía a que le hubieran hecho la manicura y la hubieran peinado para que se hiciera aquellas fotos artísticas en las que parecía una princesa, ni a que Jacob y ella hubieran servido filete y ostras en su banquete y yo me hubiera conformado con pollo y pescado. Vanessa siempre había tenido más de todo. Más atención por parte de mis padres, más amigos, más fiestas, más ropa, más elegancia, más dinero, más diversión... yo sólo había tenido más dolor.

No odiaba a mi hermana, pero la regañina de mi madre, que no era la primera ni sería la última, había colmado un vaso que había ido llenándose desde hacia tiempo sin que yo me diera cuenta.

A pesar de todo, me sentí fatal por mi comportamiento.

Me dispuse a guardar los álbumes, decidida a ir a felicitar a mi padre otra vez antes de volver a casa cuanto antes. Emmett era genial y, al parecer, el nuevo mejor amigo de Jasper, pero tenía que darle un extra para que viniera a trabajar durante los fines de semana y quería comprarme un coche antes de que acabara el año.

Las novelas que había en la estantería se habían inclinado un poco, y al ver que no había manera de volver a meter los álbumes, las aparté con un movimiento brusco y sólo conseguí arañarme los nudillos. Al ver que me sangraban un poco, mascullé una imprecación y me los chupé.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —me preguntó Vanessa, al entrar en la habitación.

—Sí, estoy bien —parpadeé para ocultar las lágrimas de furia que amenazaban con inundarme los ojos, mientras sentía que la rabia me subía por la garganta hasta asfixiarme—_. Maravillosamente _bien.

—Vale...

Fui incapaz de mirarla, de ver el vientre hinchado en el que descansaba su bebé, el bebé que yo no iba a tener nunca. No quería la felicidad de la maternidad, así que no iba a experimentarla. Me aparté el pelo de la cara, y cuadré los hombros.

—Tengo que irme a casa.

—Oye, ¿te pasa algo? ¿Es que mamá te ha echado la bronca?

—No.

—Vale, perdona, me ha dado esa impresión. Bella, ¿qué te pasa?

Era la pregunta que mi madre quería que le hiciera a ella. Vanessa estaba mirándome con una sonrisita desconcertada que revelaba que no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba.

—Mamá me ha pedido que hable contigo, está preocupada por ti otra vez.

Vanessa hizo una mueca de fastidio. En circunstancias normales, su reacción habría hecho que me sintiera mejor y quizás habríamos bromeado sobre el exceso de preocupación de nuestra madre, pero en aquella ocasión me enfurecí aún más. Ella recibía toda la preocupación del mundo, y ni siquiera la necesitaba.

—Sí, a mí también ha estado dándome la lata, dice que no me cuido. Al menos se ocupa de Lily para que yo pueda descansar un poco.

Obviamente, cuidar de una nieta era muy distinto a ocuparse de un yerno discapacitado; sin embargo, saberlo no disminuyó el resentimiento que sentía. Era una reacción irracional, pero fui incapaz de controlarla.

—Oye, a lo mejor podríamos decirle que se quede con Lily para que podamos ir al cine.

—Vanessa, ya te dije que no puedo.

—Vaya. Es por Jasper, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí, por Jasper! ¡No puedo dejarlo solo, Vanessa! —le espeté con brusquedad.

—Creía que tenías a alguien que...

—La señora Cope se va a las cinco y media de la tarde, Emmett no empieza su turno hasta las nueve, y me cuesta dinero que hagan horas extra. Lo siento si no llevo el lujoso estilo de vida al que estás acostumbrada, pero eso es lo que hay —sin darle tiempo a responder, pasé junto a ella y añadí—: Tengo que irme.

—¿Qué bicho te ha picado?, ¡sólo pensaba que nos iría bien un descanso!

Jasper y Vanessa, las dos personas a las que más quería, eran las únicas capaces de sacarme de mis casillas por completo.

—Tú no lo entiendes —le dije.

—¡A lo mejor lo entendería si me lo explicaras!

—¡Nunca me preguntas!

Nuestros gritos fueron ganando volumen.

—¡Nunca quieres hablar de ello!, ¡no hablas con ninguno de nosotros! —me dijo ella, con los puños apretados—. Cuando te preguntamos cómo está Jasper, apenas nos contestas, ya nunca viene de visita, y siempre está metido en su cuarto cuando vamos a veros. ¡Lily casi ni lo conoce!

—¡No os hablo de él porque no os gusta que lo haga!, ¡os resulta incómodo y preferís no oír los detalles! ¡Para vosotros es más fácil fingir que no existe!, ¡os va mejor que yo me lo quede todo guardado! —mi grito resonó en la habitación. Al ver la expresión de culpabilidad que relampagueó en su rostro, supe que tenía razón, pero también que estaba siendo injusta.

—Lo siento, Bella.

—No te preocupes —le dije. Quería suavizar un poco la situación, pero me sentía rota por dentro y no lo conseguí—. Para mí también es más fácil así.

Cuando me marché, no intentó detenerme, pero mi madre me atrapó antes de que pudiera irme.

—Isabella Marie, ¿se puede saber qué es lo que está pasando?

—Lo siento, mamá, pero tengo que irme —le dije, totalmente derrotada.

—¿Has hablado con Vanessa?

—Está bien, no te preocupes por ella.

—Claro que me preocupo, es mi hija.

—Yo también lo soy, mamá —le dije con voz cortante.

—Bella, nunca tengo que preocuparme por ti —me dijo, mientras me ponía una mano en el hombro—. Sé que puedes cuidar de ti misma.

Yo era la inteligente, y mi hermana la guapa. Los papeles que llevábamos interpretando desde pequeñas seguían vigentes.

—Claro, mamá.

Deseaba ser la persona que ella quería que fuera, la persona que había sido desde siempre. Lo que le había dicho a Vanessa era la pura verdad, era más fácil para todos seguir tal y como estábamos; además, era el cumpleaños de mi padre. Con una sonrisa forzada, abracé a mi madre y felicité de nuevo a mi padre.

Al llegar a casa, permanecí junto a la puerta de Jasper sin llegar a entrar durante diez minutos, oyendo cómo reía y bromeaba con Emmett, mientras intentaba no odiar al mundo y a la vida en general.

.

.

.

Alice estaba bastante callada. No era raro en ella, pero tampoco era un avance. No dejaba de moverse con nerviosismo en la silla, y el hecho de que hubiera vuelto a vestirse de blanco y de negro suponía un paso atrás.

—Es la madre de James —me dijo al fin.

Sólo había mencionado a la familia de su novio en contadas ocasiones. Al ver que no continuaba, le pregunté:

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Es agradable.

Había esperado una queja, así que su comentario me tomó por sorpresa y tuve que plantearme mi respuesta. Como Alice solía andarse por las ramas antes de llegar a la raíz de un asunto, decidí presionarla un poco.

—¿Lo dices por cortesía, o porque de verdad es agradable y te trata bien?

Ella me miró con una sonrisa de culpabilidad, y me dijo:

—Me conoce demasiado bien, doctora Whitlock.

—De eso se trata, ¿no?

—Sí, supongo que sí —soltó un suspiro, y cuando se le tensaron los hombros, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo visible por volver a relajarlos—. Es agradable de verdad, super simpática. Es... como debería ser una madre, es una madre en mayúsculas. Fantástica.

—Al contrario que la tuya.

Alice soltó una carcajada y se cubrió la boca con una mano, como si se sintiera culpable y no quisiera encontrar gracioso lo que le había dicho.

—Sí, al contrario que la mía.

—Alice, si todo lo que me has contado sobre tu madre es verdad, me parece que es obvio que le habría ido bien tomar clases de maternidad.

Volvió a reírse, y aquella vez no se cubrió la boca.

—Eso es verdad. ¿Cree que he estado contándole mentiras?

—No, claro que no.

—Vale, porque no lo he hecho.

—Bien.

—La madre de James me ha llevado de compras, y me ha dado su receta secreta para cocinar el estofado. Me... maldición, doctora Whitlock, me parece que le caigo bien.

Dejé que pasaran unos segundos, y entonces le pregunté:

—¿Por qué no ibas a caerle bien?

Ella se limitó a hacer un sonido burlón.

—Alice, muchas mujeres se alegrarían de caerle bien a la madre de su novio.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y se quedó mirando el techo.

—James no tiene hermanas, y su madre está encantada de tener una hija por fin. Me lo ha dicho ella misma.

Me olía cuál era el problema, pero como era ella la que tenía que admitirlo, esperé sin hacer ningún comentario. Se frotó la frente, y volvió a moverse con nerviosismo antes de soltar un sonoro suspiro.

—No sé cómo hacerlo —me dijo.

Permanecí en silencio.

—No sé cómo ser una hija —después de soltar aquellas palabras de golpe, inhaló profundamente como si hubiera estado asfixiándose.

—¿Crees que espera mucho de ti?

—¡Sí!

Su vehemencia me sobresaltó. Empezó a tamborilear con los dedos en el brazo de la silla. Ver cómo iba relajando de forma consciente las líneas tensas del cuerpo fue como observar un ovillo de lana deshaciéndose.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Siempre ha querido tener una hija, y de repente cree que tiene una. A lo mejor espera que tengamos largas charlas, y que nos riamos como tontas por un par de zapatos.

—No conozco a la madre de James.

—Pues yo sí, y le gustan los zapatos.

—Pero también le gustarán otras cosas, ¿no? ¿Te costaría tanto encontrar algo que tengáis en común y que podáis compartir?

—No, supongo que no. Es que no se me dan demasiado bien ese tipo de cosas.

Con una mueca, agarró su bolso y sacó algo de tela. Esperé en silencio, y finalmente hizo otra mueca y me dijo:

—Es una... una sudadera.

—¿Te la ha regalado ella?

Alice se limitó a asentir.

—¿Vas a enseñármela?

Su suspiro pareció salirle del alma. Empezó a desliar la tela, y siguió desliando hasta que pude ver bien la prenda, que era enorme. Cuando se levantó para enseñarme la parte delantera, tuve que morderme el labio para no ofenderla con mi risa.

—Eh... vaya.

—Gatitos —me dijo, con voz un poco estrangulada—. Son gatitos, jugando con... con un ovillo de lana.

Me cubrí la boca con una mano, pero fui incapaz de contener una carcajada.

—Ríase si quiere, James se tronchó.

Me rendí por fin, y me reí con ganas mientras ella volvía a guardar aquel voluminoso tributo a la ñoñería.

—¿James se rió?

—Sí, me dijo que no me la pusiera si no quería.

—Pero crees que tendrías que hacerlo, porque es un regalo.

—¡Pero no sé cocinar estofado! ¡Cuando lo intenté, tuvieron que venir los bomberos! A James le hizo mucha gracia —esbozó una sonrisa, y añadió—: Lástima que no se quemara la sudadera.

—A lo mejor la próxima vez.

Alice volvió a suspirar, y le echó un vistazo a su reloj.

—Se nos ha acabado el tiempo.

—No te preocupes, aún tengo unos minutos libres. Alice, ¿te cae bien la madre de James?

—Sí, por eso estoy tan nerviosa.

Era una buena señal que fuera capaz de admitirlo, así que la miré con una sonrisa y le pregunté:

—¿Porque no quieres decepcionarla?

—No, no quiero decepcionarla... ni a James, ni a mí misma, ni a mi madre...

Estábamos llegando a la raíz del problema.

—¿Te preocupa decepcionar a tu madre?

—Sí. Aunque soy una porquería de hija, soy suya, y...

—Y sientes que estás siendo desleal con ella.

—Sí, porque la madre de James me cae muy bien.

—Alice, es normal que te caiga bien, no tienes que sentirte culpable.

—Me parece que llevo demasiado tiempo siendo una mala hija. Es lo que se me da bien, y no sé cómo ser diferente.

—¿Es una excusa para no tener que intentarlo?

—No, pero es que es más fácil seguir haciendo lo de siempre.

Sus palabras me impactaron, porque tal y como ya me había pasado en otras conversaciones con ella, sentí que también podían aplicarse a mí.

—No hay nada que te impida cambiar.

—¿Aunque signifique cambiar todo lo demás?

—No importa lo que cueste.

Alice se levantó, y me estrechó la mano.

—Tiene razón, doctora Whitlock.

—Lo importante es que te des cuenta de que tú también la tienes. Buena suerte con los gatitos.

Soltó una carcajada, y contestó:

—Gracias, ya le explicaré cómo me va.

Cuando se fue, descolgué el teléfono para llamar a mi hermana y disculparme con ella, pero volví a colgar sin marcar al darme cuenta de que no sabía qué decirle.

* * *

**_¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que siguen la historia y también dejan comentarios!_**

**_Ay, la verdad me cayó un poco mal la mamá de Bella pero bueno así es la historia… y estoy pensando actualizar cada lunes y jueves, si es posible!_**

**_Entonces, hasta el jueves!_**

**_L'S P_**


	8. Chapter 7

_**NI**_** la trama **_**NI**_** los personajes me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados para hacer esta adaptación.**

**La mayoría de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama… se los diré en el último capítulo.**

**.**

**.**

**LA CITA DE CADA MES**

… …

**Capítulo 7**

_Abril_

Este mes, me llamo Tanya Vulturi. Mi papi dice que en cuanto me vio envuelta en mi mantita rosa, metida en la cuna, supo que iba a ser tan dulce como la miel, y tiene razón, por eso me llama honey. Mi hermana se llama Irina, aunque mi papi la llama ángel, porque papi dice que eso es lo que es (**Nota:** originalmente en verdad se llaman Honey y Angel respectivamente). Hoy vamos a bautizar a su hijo, mi sobrino Garrett, que está tan mono con su trajecito que todo el mundo se enamora de él.

Papi está tan orgulloso de su nieto, que ha preparado una fiesta casi tan elegante como el banquete de bodas de Irina y Laurent. Hay un enorme bufé, barra libre, y hasta un discjockey. Irina parece cansada y Laurent un poco enfadado, pero me parece que deberían alegrarse de que alguien les haya pagado todo esto. Ellos no podrían permitirse una fiesta tan fantástica con el sueldo de Laurent, al menos eso es lo que le he oído decir a papi.

Estoy deseando que me llegue el turno a mí. Seré una novia preciosa, y estoy segura de que mis niños serán aún más adorables que Garrett. Seré la mejor madre del mundo, y no me quejaré ni lloriquearé como Irina.

Papi lleva a Garrett de un lado para otro, como si fuera un trofeo, y mami está supervisando a los del catering junto a la barra del bar. He estrenado una falda rosa monísima, pero estoy aburrida porque no tengo con quién hablar; de repente, mi rostro se ilumina con una enorme sonrisa cuando veo a Edward al otro extremo de la sala.

—¡Edddddie!

Nuestros padres salían juntos a cazar, así que lo conozco desde pequeña. Tiene siete años más que yo, y aunque antes me parecían muchísimos, ahora no me importa tanto la diferencia de edad.

Está hablando con una pelirroja a la que no conozco, pero levanta la vista al oírme. Tiene un vaso en la mano y está muy guapo, como siempre. Me gusta desde el verano entre cuarto y quinto curso, cuando venía a mi casa casi a diario para bañarse en la piscina. Me encantaba ver cómo saltaba del trampolín y salía a la superficie con el pelo mojado y echado hacia atrás.

Sonríe al verme, y no puedo evitar lanzarle una sonrisa triunfal a la pelirroja al ver que se despide de ella y se me acerca.

—Hola, Tanya. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

—¿Y quién tiene la culpa de eso? —le digo, con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Supongo que yo —bebe un trago, y me recorre con la mirada disimuladamente—. Tienes buen aspecto.

Pues claro. Gracias a los miles de dólares que papi se gastó en mi ortodoncia y en mis operaciones de cirugía estética, y a un desorden alimenticio que he padecido durante años, he dejado de ser la chica regordeta con una dentadura terrible y gafas. Me aparto el pelo de la cara, y le lanzo una sonrisa blanca y perfecta.

—Gracias, tú también.

Si me casara con Eddie papi dejaría de llamarme «su otra hija». Seguro que me prepararía una boda mucho más impresionante que la de Irina, porque Laurent no le cae bien y Eddie es el hijo que nunca tuvo.

Charlamos durante un rato sobre el trabajo y nuestras vidas en general. Sé a qué se dedica y dónde vive, porque como nuestras madres son muy amigas, me entero de todos los cotilleos. Tiene un trabajo muy bueno, una casa propia y un coche impresionante, y sé con seguridad que no tiene novia porque su madre está empezando a preocuparse un poco. Mi madre le dice que no se preocupe, porque está convencida al cien por cien de que no es homosexual.

Le hablo de mi trabajo, que es superaburrido, y aunque él asiente en los momentos oportunos y hace ruiditos como si estuviera escuchando, su mirada no deja de bajar hacia mis pechos. Son bastante más grandes que antes, y me gusta alardear de ellos. Cuando se me tensan un poco los pezones bajo su mirada, él se da cuenta.

—Dime, Eddie, ¿qué estamos bebiendo? —me esfuerzo por hablar con tono suave y sensual, tal y como he estado practicando. Me inclino hacia delante para tomarlo de la muñeca, y me llevo su vaso a los labios.

Qué asco, está bebiendo whisky. Me trago un sorbo, pero no le suelto la muñeca.

—Yo estoy bebiendo Jameson, y me parece que tú también —me toma la otra mano, y me la coloca debajo de su vaso antes de soltarlo.

—¿Qué? —le pregunto, un poco confundida.

—Quédate con el vaso, voy a por otro.

Me quedo parpadeando como un pasmarote con el vaso en la mano mientras él va hacia la barra del bar. Carajo, esto no va como yo esperaba.

—Prefiero pedirme otra copa —le digo al alcanzarlo, con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

—Como quieras —Edward le hace una seña al camarero, y se pide otro whisky.

—Yo prefiero un vino blanco.

Le doy al camarero el vaso de Eddie, y él nos da las nuevas bebidas. Tomo un trago de inmediato, pero Eddie se limita a sujetar el vaso mientras la pelirroja nos observa abiertamente.

Al oír unas risas sonoras, nos volvemos a mirar. Su padre, Carlisle, está charlando con el mío. Carlisle le da unas palmaditas en la espalda a papi, y están pasándose unos puros. Eddie los observa durante unos segundos antes de darles la espalda, y yo hago lo mismo porque quiero mantener su atención fija en mí.

—La fiesta está muy bien —me comenta, al levantar su vaso.

Tiene razón, pero como la fiesta es para Irina y no para mí, el tema me aburre.

—Tu padre se lo está pasando bien —le digo.

—Siempre se lo pasa bien en las fiestas —según mi madre, Eddie puede conseguir que una monja se abra de piernas con su sonrisa, pero en este momento tiene un ligero aire burlón.

—A todo el mundo le gustan las fiestas, ¿no? Sobre todo cuando paga otra persona —tomo un sorbo de vino, y recorro con la mirada la sala abarrotada—. ¡Mira, es Victoria Heverling!

La saludo con la mano, sonriente. Victoria fue al colegio con Eddie, su hermano Riley, e Irina. Se gira hacia mí mientras sonríe, pero de repente su expresión cambia por completo y me da la espalda. ¿Por qué se porta así?, era Irina la que solía quitarle los novios, no yo. Bueno, que le den. Cuando me vuelvo de nuevo hacia Eddie, veo que la está mirando y entonces me doy cuenta de que Victoria no me ha dado la espalda a mí, sino a él.

—Victoria salió con Riley, ¿verdad? —le pregunto.

—Sí —me contesta él, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Me siento un poco culpable por haber mencionado a su hermano, porque murió cuando Eddie iba al instituto. Nadie habla demasiado del tema; de hecho, quiero hablar de algo muy distinto, así que decido lanzarme.

—Hace calor, ¿salimos a dar un paseo?

Papi eligió este restaurante porque tiene una sala enorme, pero los jardines también son espectaculares. Hay montones de tulipanes y de narcisos, una terraza de estilo griego, dos estanques con carpas del tamaño de mi brazo... y un laberinto. No es muy complicado, pero lo que quiero es llegar a su centro con Eddie.

Cuando estamos allí, tengo la boca en su oreja y su mano debajo de mi falda en cuestión de minutos.

—Tanya, estás siendo una chica mala —me dice él, cuando empiezo a desabrocharle el cinturón.

—¿No te gustan las chicas malas?

Estoy sentada a horcajadas en su regazo. Siento la dureza de sus muslos bajo mi trasero, y mis rodillas presionan contra el banco de metal. Le bajo la cremallera de los pantalones, y le meto la mano dentro.

Estoy mirándolo a la cara cuando le hago la pregunta, pensando que va a mirarme con la expresión típica que ponen los chicos cuando consiguen abrirme de piernas, pero me sorprendo al ver que parece serio y reflexivo en vez de ardiente de deseo.

—La verdad es que no.

Dudo por un momento, pero cuando le agarro la cosita, me doy cuenta de que la tiene dura, así que está claro que está excitado... al menos, eso espero.

—¿No?

Edward se mueve ligeramente, y me agarra por las caderas para impedir que pueda resbalarme.

—No, me gustan las chicas buenas.

Ah, lo que pasa es que está bromeando. Siempre ha tenido mucha labia, es todo un cerebrito. Era el que sacaba las mejores notas de su clase en el instituto.

—Puedo ser buena Eddie.

Al ver que hace una pequeña mueca, relajo un poco la mano pensando que a lo mejor estoy apretándolo con demasiada fuerza, y su cosita parece palpitarme entre los dedos. A lo mejor tiene miedo de que nos pillen, pero si alguien se acerca lo oiremos y tendremos tiempo de ponernos bien la ropa.

—Apuesto a que sí.

Cuando me aprieta el botoncito con el pulgar, me muerdo el labio y me inclino para besarlo, pero él ladea la cara y mis labios se posan en la comisura de su boca. Acabo contentándome con mordisquearle la mandíbula y el cuello, y un escalofrío me recorre la espalda al sentir la calidez de su piel. A pesar de que se trata de Eddie, en cierto modo también es un desconocido.

Cuando le doy un mordisquito un poco más fuerte, da un respingo y desliza un dedo por debajo de las bragas de encaje hasta metérmelo dentro. Le saco la cosita de los pantalones, y empiezo a acariciársela con más fuerza.

—Tanya... no tan rápido... —a pesar de lo que me dice con voz ronca, sus dedos también se mueven con más rapidez contra mí.

—Ni hablar, me gusta así.

—Ya lo veo.

Su dedo entra y sale mientras me acaricia el botoncito con el pulgar.

—Oooh... a mi rajita le gusta mucho lo que estás haciéndole —le digo, mientras me aprieto aún más contra su mano.

Él hace un ruido extraño, como si estuviera sofocando un resoplido. Ha apartado aún más la cara, pero alcanzo a ver que está sonriendo.

—¿De verdad le gusta?

—Sí, sí... ¡oh! ¡Oh, Dios...! ¡Eddie!

No soy virgen, he estado con otros tipos, pero como se trata de Eddie, estoy decidida a que disfrute al máximo para que vuelva a por más.

—Acaríciame la rajita... sí, sí... ¡Sí!

Nunca grito cuando tengo un orgasmo de verdad, pero a los chicos les gusta que hagamos un montón de ruido y que nos meneemos, y quiero gustarle a Eddie.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí!

Me retuerzo contra su mano, y finalmente me desplomo hacia delante y le apoyo la cara en el pecho sin soltarle la cosita. Al darme cuenta de que no está tan dura como antes, levanto la cara para mirarlo y le pregunto:

—¿Quieres que te chupe la cosita?

Él permanece en silencio, y aparta los dedos al cabo de unos segundos. Están empezando a dolerme las rodillas.

—¿Te ha gustado? —me pregunta.

Me humedezco los labios antes de contestarle.

—Mmm... sí, ha sido increíble. ¿Quieres que te la chupe, o prefieres que te la sacuda con la mano?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres chuparme? —su expresión es inescrutable, y no sé si está bromeando otra vez o no.

—Tu cosita, tu... ya sabes qué.

—¿Te refieres a mi verga? ¿Quieres chuparme la verga, Tanya?

—¡Sí! —la verdad es que no me apetece demasiado hacerlo. O sea, voy a hacerlo porque es Eddie, el tipo que me mola desde siempre, y porque sé que es lo que les gusta a los chicos, pero la verdad es que a mí me parece una guarrada.

—Tanya, creo que a tu padre no le parecería bien que me la chuparas en medio del laberinto.

—No siempre hago lo que quiere mi padre —le digo, mientras lo fulmino con la mirada.

Al ver que se está quedando flácido, intento bajarme de su regazo para poder chupársela, pero él me agarra del codo para que no me mueva.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

—Eddie, nos conocemos desde siempre. ¿Te acuerdas del año que viniste a cenar a casa en Navidad?

Su cosita, su... su verga, está endureciéndose de nuevo en mi mano. Después de cerrar los ojos, echa la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla en el banco, y siento cómo sus muslos se tensan y se relajan bajo mi trasero.

—Sí, me acuerdo.

—¿Te acuerdas del muérdago?

—Tanya, por el amor de Dios... —se humedece los labios, y los abre al soltar un pequeño jadeo—. De eso ya hace mucho tiempo, eras una niña.

Me inclino hacia delante, y le susurro al oído:

—Pero me besaste —le mordisqueo el lóbulo, y su cosita se sacude entre mis dedos—. Fue entonces cuando decidí que me casaría contigo.

Abre los ojos de golpe al oír aquello, me quita de su regazo con tanta rapidez que estoy a punto de caerme, me aparta la mano de sus pantalones, y me dice con voz ronca:

—Oye, espera un momento...

Se pasa una mano por el pelo, vuelve a meterse la cosita en los pantalones con un extraño meneo, y se pasa las manos por el traje como para asegurarse de que no se lo ha arrugado.

—Nadie ha dicho nada de matrimonio, Tanya.

Después de ponerme bien la ropa, me vuelvo a mirarlo.

—Bueno, no enseguida, pero...

—Pero nada, pero nunca.

Eso me duele, así que frunzo el ceño y me cruzo de brazos.

—Pues no te ha importado meterme la mano entre las piernas.

—Madre de Dios, Tanya. No me lo puedo creer —me dice él, atónito.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué te parece tan mala idea? ¡Formaríamos una pareja fantástica! —protesto con indignación.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¡ni siquiera me conoces!

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, ¡te conozco desde siempre! Nuestros padres son amigos, seguro que les encantaría que nos casáramos. Tienes un trabajo fantástico, así que no tendrías problemas para mantenerme, y tendríamos unos hijos preciosos...

—¿En qué maldita década vives? —no pierde la calma, pero me mira con perplejidad—. No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—¿Por qué no?, ¿qué hay de malo en querer casarse?

—Normalmente, hay que casarse con alguien de quien se está enamorado, y que comparte tus sentimientos.

—¡Pero yo estoy enamorada de ti! ¿Es que te gustan más las pelirrojas? —me acerco un poco más a él, y añado con tono despectivo—: ¿Preferirías ligar con la de la fiesta en vez de conmigo?, ¿o con Victoria Heverling? Hubo rumores sobre vosotros dos...

Alargo la mano hacia su entrepierna, pero él se aparta antes de que pueda tocarlo.

—Ni se te ocurra.

Lo miro con la expresión con la que suelo conseguir todo lo que quiero, y le digo con suavidad:

—Eddie, claro que podemos salir juntos durante una temporada antes de comprometernos, esto ha sido una pequeña muestra de lo que puedo darte.

—Gracias, pero no.

—¿Por qué?, ¿es que no soy lo bastante buena para ti? Te parece bien que te la chupe, pero no quieres salir conmigo.

—Déjalo ya, esto no tiene gracia.

—¿Lo dices en serio?, ¿estás rechazándome? —se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas, y me los seco con la mano.

—Sí.

—¿Sabes a cuántos les encantaría salir conmigo?

—Seguro que a muchos, ¿por qué no vuelves dentro y buscas a alguno? La fiesta aún no ha acabado...

Lo abofeteo con tanta fuerza, que le giro la cara.

—¡Cómo te atreves!

La impronta de mis dedos es blanca primero y va volviéndose rojiza poco a poco. Tengo la respiración acelerada y los pezones endurecidos, y un rubor me ha ido subiendo por el cuello hasta las mejillas. Por fin estoy excitada, así que le abofeteo la otra mejilla con la misma fuerza. Edward se lleva una mano a la cara, y se vuelve hacia mí poco a poco.

—Tienes suerte de que sea un caballero, porque si no fuera así, te daría unos buenos azotes.

—Me gustaría que lo intentaras —le digo burlona.

Me tiemblan las piernas, y tengo la rajita húmeda y cálida. Si me metiera los dedos ahora, se le empaparían con mi deseo. Levanto una mano para volver a abofetearlo, pero esta vez me agarra la muñeca con tanta fuerza que suelto un jadeo. ¿Va a pegarme o a empujarme?

Me suelta de repente, y retrocedo un poco. Al ver su expresión de desagrado, me doy cuenta de que he ido demasiado lejos. Intento agarrarle la mano, pero retrocede para que no lo toque.

—Espera, Eddie, espera... lo siento, ya sé que he querido ir demasiado rápido. Podríamos tomarnos las cosas con calma...

—No voy a salir contigo, Tanya. No quiero herir tus sentimientos, pero no quiero ser tu novio ni casarme contigo.

—¿Por qué no? —le pregunto, sintiéndome más desnuda que cuando tenía la mano entre mis piernas—. ¿Qué tengo yo de malo?

—Nada, pero ni siquiera me conoces.

—¡Sé todo lo que necesito saber de ti! —cuando me acerco un paso, él retrocede. Parece un baile que no me gusta nada.

—No, eso no es verdad.

Y entonces se va y me deja sola en medio del laberinto. Tengo que arreglármelas para encontrar el camino de regreso, y cuando por fin vuelvo a la fiesta, me doy cuenta de que se ha ido... y la pelirroja también.

.

.

.

—¿Te fuiste con la otra chica?

—No, aunque ése habría sido un buen final para la historia, ¿verdad?

"Eddie" me miró con una sonrisa impenitente, y no pude evitar devolvérsela.

—¿Estás en la lista negra de su papi?

Se encogió de hombros, y alzó la cara hacia la cálida luz del sol. Era la primera vez que comíamos fuera del atrio desde octubre, y la brisa fresca y las flores aportaban un aire festivo.

—No creo que se lo contara, ¿qué iba a decirle?

—Tienes razón, aunque será mejor que reces para que no le cuente que le tocaste la rajita, porque puede ir a buscarte con una escopeta.

Edward abrió un ojo para mirarme, y nos echamos a reír a mandíbula batiente. Fue un momento fantástico, en el que se mezclaron las risas y la luz del sol.

—Rajita —dije de nuevo, porque sonaba divertido.

—No sirvió de mucho que se la tocara, porque no tuvo ningún orgasmo —la risa de Edward era como un torrente fluyendo entre las rocas, rápida, potente, a veces más profunda.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Isabella, se me puede pasar por alto que una mujer tenga un orgasmo, pero soy capaz de darme cuenta de que está fingiendo.

Nos reímos con tanta fuerza, que empezaron a dolerme los costados y me sequé una lágrima. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, recuperamos un poco la compostura.

—Por lo que me has contado, parece que aún se ve como aquella niña regordeta con gafas, a pesar de lo mucho que se ha esforzado por cambiar de imagen.

—¿Es su opinión profesional, doctora?

No solíamos hablar de nuestras profesiones; de hecho, ni siquiera sabía a qué se dedicaba exactamente. Sus palabras me ayudaron a recobrar la serenidad, me arrancaron de la fantasía y me llevaron de vuelta a la realidad. Carraspeé un poco, y aparté la mirada.

—No puedo analizar a una desconocida.

Edward también se puso serio, y tiró su servilleta a la papelera.

—Me caía bien cuando era aquella niña regordeta con gafas, era una buena chica.

—¿Por qué no sales con ella?, parece que a vuestras familias les gustaría.

Él me miró de reojo, y comentó:

—Su papi estaría encantado, pero te aseguro que su mami tendría un buen berrinche.

—Ah.

—Además, sería incapaz de salir con una mujer que habla tanto de su rajita.

Nos echamos a reír de nuevo. Me sentí mal por burlarme de Tanya, que al parecer tenía problemas además de un enorme complejo de Electra. Edward era único, hasta en un bautizo conseguía que lo masturbaran.

—Siempre lo mismo, vayas a donde vayas... ¿cómo lo consigues?

Tras varios segundos de silencio, me contestó:

—Ser un tipo atractivo abre muchas puertas.

Me había quedado mirándole el perfil, fascinada por el juego de luces y sombras en su piel. Él me pilló al volverse hacia mí, así que me apresuré a apartar la mirada.

—No hace falta que siempre digas que sí, Edward.

—Bella, no siempre lo digo. Sólo te cuento lo que pasa cuando lo hago.

Aquella vez, mi risa sonó falsa en comparación con las anteriores. Empecé a recoger los restos de mi comida, entristecida como siempre al ver que ya había pasado una hora y no tenía excusa para quedarme más.

—Son como tiburones al acecho, y sólo ven a un tipo atractivo y soltero con un buen trabajo y un coche de infarto —aunque aparentaba despreocupación, su expresión era muy seria.

—A lo mejor es porque es lo único que les enseñas.

—A lo mejor es lo único que quieren ver.

Me levanté para tirar las sobras a la papelera, y me sacudí las migajas.

—A lo mejor necesitas un traje de malla que te proteja, o una jaula para tiburones... o quizás deberías dejar de echarles carnaza.

—Entonces, ¿de qué hablaríamos a la hora de la comida? —me dijo él, con una sonrisa.

No supe qué contestarle, y finalmente le pregunté:

—¿Qué se rumoreaba sobre Victoria Heverling y tú?

—Victoria era la novia de mi hermano —me dijo, mientras removía la grava del suelo con el pie.

Supe enseguida que no estaba contándomelo todo, aunque quizás no tenía derecho a oír aquella historia.

—¿Y...?

Él se pasó una mano por el pelo y se movió un poco en el banco, como siempre que le hacía alguna pregunta demasiado íntima; normalmente, me limitaba a cambiar de tema, porque nuestros encuentros no eran sesiones de psicoanálisis.

—Déjalo, no tienes que contármelo.

—Riley tenía un año menos que yo, supongo que podría decirse que él era el listo.

—¿Y tú el guapo?

Me gustaba que siempre se diera cuenta de cuándo estaba bromeando con él.

—Exacto —me dijo, con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasó?

Edward se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y entrelazó los dedos.

—Se quedó embarazada.

—¿En serio? —aquella respuesta me había pillado desprevenida.

Él se volvió a mirarme cara a cara.

—Sí.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Que abortó. Tuve que pedirle el dinero a mi padre, que me dijo que estaba muy decepcionado conmigo y que era un malnacido. Tenía razón. Riley nunca lo supo, entonces ya tenía leucemia y... y acabó muriendo.

—Lo siento.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Aun así, lo siento —le dije con voz suave.

Tuve ganas de alargar la mano hacia él, pero no nos tocamos. Nunca lo hacíamos. Él se limitó a asentir.

—Gracias —se levantó para marcharse, pero de repente se detuvo y comentó—: Vaya, casi se me olvida... —se sacó algo envuelto del bolsillo de la chaqueta, y me lo ofreció—. Felicidades.

Yo ya estaba alargando la mano de forma automática, pero dudé en el último momento al oír su felicitación y el regalo se cayó al suelo. Me incliné de inmediato a recogerlo, mientras murmuraba una disculpa.

—No tenías que comprarme nada... espero que no se haya roto —le dije, roja como un tomate.

—Seguro que está bien. Ábrelo.

Era una vela de color morado, que olía a lavanda.

—¿Cómo lo sabías? —le pregunté, mientras la levantaba para olería.

—Tú misma me dijiste que era tu aroma favorito —me dijo él con expresión sorprendida, como si mi pregunta no tuviera sentido.

—¿En serio? —volví a envolver la vela, y la apreté contra mi pecho—. Sí, la verdad es que sí.

—Genial. En fin, feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias —metí una mano en mi bolso y saqué el regalo que había decidido que no iba a darle. Era un libro, la última novela de suspense de un autor muy conocido—. Ten, espero que no lo tengas.

No, no lo tenía, y nos miramos sonrientes hasta que nuestras expresiones revelaron demasiado y tuvimos que apartar la mirada. Edward retrocedió un par de pasos antes de volverse y alejarse por el camino, y yo lo seguí con la mirada rodeada del aroma a lavanda.

.

.

.

Se habla mucho de las personas brillantes, pero apenas se presta atención a los que viven a su lado, ya sean cónyuges, hijos o asistentes. Cuando alguien se acuerda de nosotros, suele ser para comentar la suerte que tenemos al poder disfrutar de la cercanía de un genio.

Durante los primeros años de nuestra relación, disfruté de la brillantez de Jasper. Me sentía orgullosa de decir que era la esposa de Jasper Whitlock, de aceptar cumplidos en su nombre, y a menudo me preguntaban si yo también era poeta.

—No —contestaba Jasper con orgullo—, mi Bella es doctora.

Nadie parecía sorprenderse de que no fuera una literata maravillosa, pero me gustaba aquel momento en el que me miraban expectantes para ver si lo era. Nunca deseé tener el genio creativo de Jasper ni lo envidié, porque en nuestro hogar sólo había sitio para uno como él.

Sylvia Plath se suicidó con gas, Ernest Hemingway de un tiro, y al parecer, Richard Brautigan se cansó de pescar truchas y también se disparó. ¿La locura generaba creatividad, o la creatividad causaba la locura? ¿Era posible que un artista creara sin sufrir unos altibajos extremos? Como era psicóloga, tenía la impresión de que debería saber las respuestas a aquellas preguntas, de que debería ser capaz de entender a mi brillante y talentoso marido, pero no era así.

No entendía sus cambios de humor. Cuando yo tenía que trabajar, me sentaba a mi mesa para leer y estudiar, alcanzando mis objetivos firme y uno a uno, de forma tan ordenada, que habría podido ir tachándolos de una lista; en cambio, Jasper desaparecía en su despacho durante horas, y volvía a emerger con ojos cansados mientras decía que era incapaz de escribir. A veces lloraba y estrellaba platos contra la pared, y una hora después estaba riéndose con algún tonto programa de la tele.

Le enfurecía que yo fuera incapaz de comprender sus impulsos creativos, así que nos enfrentábamos y nos peleábamos, y hacíamos el amor de forma tan brillante, genial y creativa, que a veces nos echábamos a llorar.

Lo conocía a la perfección, pero no lo comprendía.

Aprendí a hacer caso omiso de sus cambios de humor, a considerarlos algo ajeno a mí, y a dejarlo tranquilo cuando estaba de malas. Leía sus poemas cuando los publicaba, y conforme su fama fue aumentando, lo acompañé a fiestas donde los aduladores lo lisonjeaban y nos servían champán y caviar, donde había pancartas con su nombre y estanterías con sus libros.

Amaba a Jasper, él me amaba a mí, y compartíamos una vida de altibajos que funcionaba a la perfección. Yo estudiaba, y él creaba; él tiraba de mí, y aunque yo no podía llegar a ser su ancla porque era imposible anclar a alguien como él, era su lastre y su boya, algo que evitaba que saltara demasiado alto o que se hundiera.

Cuando publicó su primer libro, no fue a los programas de más audiencia, sino a universidades y a librerías donde aparecía con su chaqueta de cuero y su pendiente, y le leía sus poemas a una audiencia cautivada compuesta en su mayoría por amas de casa y licenciados en literatura. Se decía que podría llegar a ser el siguiente poeta laureado de Pensilvania, y aunque era posible que el rumor hubiera sido producto de su editor, Jasper se había pasado varias semanas en las nubes.

Pero de repente se estrelló contra un árbol, y todo se había desvanecido cuando se despertó en la cama de un hospital. No sabía si había escrito algo desde entonces, y me daba miedo sugerirle que lo hiciera. Para Jasper, escribir había sido tan necesario como respirar, comer o el sexo, pero ya no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas por sí solo y a lo mejor tampoco podía escribir. La escritura había sido su adicción, y aunque era obvio que sufría por su pérdida, no me hablaba del tema.

Era raro que el marido de una psicóloga no recibiera terapia, pero él decía que ni la quería ni la necesitaba.

—No la necesitaba antes, cuando estaba medio chalado, así que ahora la necesito aún menos. Soy tetrapléjico, Bella, no un pirado.

No me molestaba en explicarle que ni yo ni mis colegas tratábamos a «pirados», porque había tomado una decisión firme y su accidente no le había hecho menos testarudo. De modo que nos centrábamos en la silla de ruedas, en los cuidados médicos de cada hora, en el proceso de evacuación de la vejiga y los intestinos, y en cuidar de un cuerpo que ni siquiera podía protegerse de su propio peso. Nos comportábamos como si nada hubiera cambiado cuando en realidad nada era igual, y aunque lo entendía, ya no lo conocía.

Jasper siempre había sido más brillante y más fuerte, y yo me había sentido satisfecha girando a su alrededor, igual que la tierra respecto al sol, y había dependido de su liderazgo.

¿Qué pasa cuando el más débil se convierte en el pilar fuerte?

Cuando mi independencia dejó de ser una opción y se convirtió en una necesidad si queríamos sobrevivir, los espacios en los que habíamos encajado dejaron de servirnos. Estábamos atrapados en el pasado, como la pobre Tanya, éramos incapaces de avanzar y nos habíamos encerrado en hábitos que antes nos habían servido, pero que nos impedían crecer.

Antes me bastaba con ser lo que Jasper quería, pero había pasado a intentar ser lo que necesitaba, que no era lo mismo. La noche de la llamada desde el hospital, había tenido miedo de perderlo; cuatro años después, había acabado perdiéndome a mí misma.

Nunca llegaría a saber qué mujer habría sido si no hubiera conocido a Jasper, y no me lo había preguntado hasta que había conocido a Edward.

¿En quién me había convertido?

* * *

_**¡Un nuevo capítulo! **_

_**Estoy muy contenta que les agrade la historia y sus reviews me hacen muy feliz y tienen razón, esta historia es muy diferente, por eso me decidí a adaptarla y subirla… y como ven, la relación "a distancia" que tienen Edward y Bella, cada vez acorta más la distancia… pero el drama apenas está empezando.**_

_**Hasta el lunes!**_

_**L'S P**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**NI**_** la trama **_**NI**_** los personajes me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados para hacer esta adaptación.**

**La mayoría de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama… se los diré en el último capítulo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es para personas mayores de 18 (lenguaje adulto, sexo explicito), si eres susceptible a este tipo de historias, abstente de continuar…**

**.**

**.**

**LA CITA DE CADA MES**

… …

**Capítulo 8**

_Mayo_

Este mes, me llamo Rosalie, y he venido de fuera de la ciudad para ser la madrina en la boda de mi compañera de piso de la universidad. Parece que según una norma tácita los trajes de los padrinos y de las damas de honor tienen que ser horribles, pero Heidi me había prometido que tendría un vestido precioso y un guaperas para que posara junto a mí en las fotos. Como he estado en bastantes bodas, sabía desde el principio que era poco probable que fuera así, pero estoy dispuesta a perdonarle lo del vestido en cuanto veo al padrino.

Es abogado, dientes perfectos, y lleva el esmoquin con tanta naturalidad como si fuera un bañador.

—Ya te lo dije —me susurra Heidi. Estamos en la iglesia, esperando a que empiece el ensayo de la boda.

—Es mono. ¿Cómo se llama? —le digo, mientras ladeo un poco la cabeza para poder verlo bien.

—Edward Cullen.

El nombre le pega. El ensayo es un desastre, pero según el padre Peck, mañana todo irá bien. Nos vamos todos al restaurante donde los padres de Alec han preparado una cena de celebración bastante ostentosa, y consigo sentarme junto a Edward.

—Perdona, soy zurdo —me dice él, al darme un codazo.

Me alegro cuando intercambiamos nuestros asientos para que él se quede en el extremo de la mesa, porque así no tengo que compartirlo con la dama de honor que estaba sentada a su otro lado. No parece muy contenta con el cambio, pero me da igual. Que se conforme con el tipo que tiene al lado, éste es mío.

—¿Estás nerviosa por lo de mañana?

—Qué va, es mi quinta boda en lo que va de año.

Edward se ríe, y bebe un trago de agua. Me gustan las arruguitas que se le forman en las comisuras de los ojos cuando sonríe.

—Pues es la primera para mí.

—Vaya, así que eres virgen en este tipo de cosas —le digo, mientras me inclino un poco hacia él.

—Como es mi primera vez, tendrás que ser tierna conmigo —me contesta, mientras se acerca un poco.

Reímos y charlamos mientras cenamos, y después vamos a tomar una copa a la barra. Al cabo de un rato, salimos a la pista de baile. Se le da de maravilla, me agarra lo bastante cerca para guiar mis pasos sin llegar a ser descarado. Me parece que está intentando ligar conmigo, pero al menos es sutil.

Según el código no escrito de toda boda, hay que esperar a lanzarse al menos hasta el banquete, por consideración hacia los novios. En una boda a la que fui, el padrino y la madrina se liaron en la cena de la noche anterior, pero empezaron a tontear con otra gente en el banquete y acabaron arruinando las fotos porque se liaron a tartazo limpio.

Cuando estoy a punto de decirle con pesar que tengo que volver al hotel, él se me adelanta y comenta que tiene que marcharse; al parecer, los padrinos van a llevar a Alec a tomar una copa, y ya llega tarde.

—¿Vais a ir a un club de striptease?

—Puede —me dice él, con una sonrisa pícara.

—Pero Alec le dijo a Heidi que no iba a hacerlo.

—Me parece que he metido la pata, ¿vas a chivarte?

Heidi me dijo que no pensaba salir a beber y a divertirse la noche previa a la boda, por miedo a salir mal en las fotos al día siguiente, así que celebramos hace un mes la despedida de soltera en un club de striptease masculino. Personalmente, no le veo nada de malo a que Alec vea unas cuantos pechos antes de la boda, porque si una no confía en su novio, es mejor no casarse con él.

—Supongo que no.

—¿Quieres venir? —su sonrisa se ensancha, como si estuviera revelándome un secreto lascivo.

—Sí, claro, a los chicos les encantaría.

—Les diré que vienes para controlar a Alec.

—¡Se enfadarían conmigo! —le digo, incapaz de contener la risa—. A Alec le aguaría la fiesta.

—Lo dudo, no pareces una chica aburrida. Además, lo conoces desde hace tiempo, ¿no?

—Sí, íbamos juntos a la universidad.

—Pues no le importará que estés con él mientras se despide de su soltería.

No estoy demasiado convencida, pero puedo elegir entre volver a mi habitación vacía en el hotel o irme con Edward, y las normas tácitas de las bodas dejan de importarme de repente.

—¿De verdad quieres que vaya?

Él asiente, me acerca un poco más y me inclina hacia atrás. Cuando vuelve a enderezarme, me estremezco al sentir el roce de su aliento en la oreja.

—Sí, quiero que vengas.

A la porra con las reglas, a este hombre no se le resistiría ni una monja.

Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento del Volterra, que parece un bar cualquiera con excepción del letrero que hay en la ventana donde dice que no se permite beber alcohol, el móvil empieza a sonarle.

—Cullen.

Suelto una risita al oír su respuesta, y él me sonríe. Mientras habla, me limito a observar el local a través de la ventanilla.

—¿Qué? Venga ya. ¿En serio?, ¿estás seguro?

Me vuelvo hacia él, pero como levanta un dedo para indicarme que espere un momento, permanezco en silencio. A diferencia de las mujeres, los hombres hablan con frases cortas que carecen de las florituras que nosotras añadimos, sea cual sea el tema. Edward escucha, habla y asiente de vez en cuando, y finalmente corta l comunicación y se vuelve hacia mí.

—Heidi se ha enterado de los planes de Alec, y no lo deja venir.

—Vaya, qué lástima —no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me apetecía entrar en el local—. En fin, supongo que no quiere que se enfade con él.

—Lo tiene muy controlado.

Me siento obligada a defender a mi amiga, aunque en el fondo estoy de acuerdo con él.

—Están a punto de casarse.

—Sí, es verdad. Es un tipo afortunado —su sonrisa brilla como la luz del sol.

—¿Lo crees de verdad?, yo no sé si estoy lista para casarme aún —a mi edad, casi todas mis amigas están dando el gran paso.

—Todo el mundo dice eso, es cuestión de conocer a la persona adecuada.

Siento que se me acelera el corazón, pero me recuerdo con firmeza que no se refiere a mí. Acabamos de conocernos, y a pesar de que la gente tiende a ponerse sentimental en las bodas, la atracción que surge en esos momentos de romanticismo puede ser efímera.

—Bueno, ¿qué hacemos? —le pregunto.

Edward mira hacia el Volterra, y en ese momento se abre la puerta y emergen la música y la luz del interior. Vemos salir a un grupo de tipos bastante escandalosos, que se acercan a una furgoneta mientras beben algo que llevan en una bolsa de papel. Está claro que están bastante borrachos.

—¿Por qué no sirven alcohol?

—Los locales donde hay desnudos integrales no pueden servir bebidas alcohólicas en Pensilvania.

—¿Estás diciéndome que las chicas de este sitio se quedan en pelotas?

—Exacto —me dice él, con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, creía que se quedarían en tanga, o algo así.

—Pues no. ¿Quieres entrar?

Ir con un grupo bullicioso dispuesto a ver a unas cuantas chicas en tanga es muy distinto a ir a verlas bailando en pelotas con Edward, pero aun así le digo con aparente seguridad:

—Sí, claro.

—No te preocupes, yo te protejo —me dice él, mientras me toma de la mano.

Tengo el estómago hecho un manojo de nervios cuando entramos, y aunque no sé lo que esperaba, el interior del local me toma por sorpresa. Es una mezcla entre el vestíbulo de un hotel barato y la sala común de una residencia de estudiantes. Hay varios escenarios pequeños con la barra de rigor diseminados por toda la sala, unos sillones bastante desgastados, y algunas fotos picantes en las paredes. Las chicas, vestidas con la ropa típica de estos sitios, van paseándose con dinero metido en las ligas y parándose a charlar con los clientes, y de vez en cuando uno de ellos se levanta y se lleva a alguna a una de las habitaciones traseras.

Edward tiene que pagar entrada, pero yo no. Al tipo del mostrador no parece sorprenderle mi presencia, así que a lo mejor vienen más chicas de las que yo creía; en todo caso, estoy mucho más tranquila cuando Edward me toma de la mano y me lleva hacia un asiento justo enfrente del escenario principal, donde hay tres barras y unas anillas de gimnasta.

—Hola, cielo —dice la primera chica que se nos acerca.

Al mirarla con más atención, me doy cuenta de que debe de ser mayor que yo, porque a pesar de que está delgada, tiene estrías en los muslos; además, me parece que lleva peluca. De repente, me siento más segura de mí misma.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? —le dice Edward.

—Bien, no puedo quejarme. ¿Queréis un bailecito?

Me mira a mí al decirlo y me quedo muda, porque no sé si quiero ver a una stripper que seguramente estará pensando en la lista de la compra mientras se desnuda.

—Quizás más tarde, acabamos de llegar —le dice Edward con naturalidad.

—Muy bien, cielo —le guiña un ojo, y le lanza una sonrisa mellada—. Dentro de tres minutos salen a bailar tres chicas, así que disfrutad del espectáculo.

Cuando se va a la siguiente mesa, oigo que hace las mismas preguntas. Edward se vuelve hacia mí, y me dice:

—Perdona, tendría que haberte preguntado si querías que lo hiciera, ¿te apetecía?

—Eh... no. No, gracias.

Se echa a reír, y se inclina hacia mí para susurrarme al oído:

—A lo mejor más tarde.

Pienso para mí que no pienso pagar para que una mujer me haga un striptease, pero me muerdo la lengua para no parecer maleducada. Doy un respingo cuando de repente empieza a sonar la música a todo volumen, y Edward me toma de la mano de nuevo y empieza a trazarme el dorso con el pulgar en una caricia que me estremece.

Aunque he visto _Showgirls, _el espectáculo del Volterra me deja boquiabierta. Tres chicas empiezan a contonearse al ritmo de una canción que habla de sexo oral, se limitan a girar alrededor de las barras mientras van desnudándose hasta quedarse en pelotas, sin ningún tipo de coreografía.

Una de ellas se tumba de espaldas con las piernas abiertas de cara a la audiencia, y hace un movimiento raro con la vagina que hace que parezca una especie de monstruo marino. Siento una mezcla de repugnancia y de fascinación, y al recorrer el local con la mirada, me doy cuenta de que todos los hombres tienen la mirada fija en ella, como si una vagina contuviera la respuesta a los misterios del universo; sin embargo, al volverme hacia Edward, veo que está observándome a mí.

—Qué pasada —consigo murmurar.

Él sonríe y se vuelve hacia el escenario. Las chicas ya han acabado, y se acercan a la clientela para recibir su dinero. Al cabo de unos minutos, otras ocupan su lugar, y el numerito empieza otra vez; al ver que dos de las chicas se nos acercan, intento no parecer una simplona, aunque están desnudas y una está a punto de meterme un pezón en el ojo.

—Gracias, cielo —le dice la otra a Edward, que acaba de meterle un billete en la liga—. Si quieres un baile privado, sólo tienes que pedirlo.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, estoy inmunizada ante la visión de tanto pecho bamboleante y tanta vagina en movimiento. No dejan de acercársenos chicas, y no sé si es porque Edward es el tipo más guapo del local o porque mi presencia hace que parezca menos baboso que los que están solos; en cualquier caso, me animo a meter un par de dólares en una liga, y me río un poco al ver los flirteos mecánicos y carentes de sinceridad.

Todas nos preguntan si queremos un baile privado, pero Edward sabe negarse con mucho tacto, como si quisiera que todas y cada una de ellas bailaran para nosotros. Al cabo de una hora, me doy cuenta de que están hablando de él, es obvio por cómo se juntan en grupitos y cuchichean. Está claro que están planeando algo.

De repente, sube al escenario una chica que debe de tener mi edad más o menos. Demonios, es tan alta como yo y hasta tenemos un color de pelo parecido, aunque el suyo parece teñido. Lleva un traje tan ceñido, que no puede utilizar la barra, y se mueve al ritmo de una canción lenta y sensual con movimientos sinuosos. Parece absurdo pensar que es sutil, pero lo es comparada con las otras.

Es bastante guapa, y a pesar de que no es la más despampanante, tiene algo especial que me llama la atención, y a Edward le pasa lo mismo. Mientras observamos como se va desnudando, me doy cuenta de repente de que lo que la diferencia de las demás es que parece que disfruta mientras baila. Sonríe y establece contacto visual con los clientes, baila como si nos estuviera seduciendo a todos con sus brillantes ojos azules.

Cuando acaba y empieza a pasar por las mesas para recoger el dinero, contengo el aliento, porque estoy segura de que de un momento a otro algún tipo va a levantarse y a llevársela a una de las habitaciones para un baile privado.

—Gracias, cielo —le dice a Edward, cuando él le mete dinero en la liga—. ¿Quieres un baile especial?

—Sí —me oigo decir a mí misma. Edward se vuelve hacia mí, pero estoy demasiado pendiente de la chica para prestarle atención.

—Muy bien. Vamos —me dice ella, con su voz acaramelada. Después de tomarme de la mano, se vuelve hacia Edward y le dice—: Venga, cariño, tú también.

Él suelta una carcajada, y se levanta antes de tomarla de la mano. Ella nos lleva a una de las habitaciones, que está pintada del color de la medianoche e iluminada por luces negras. El blanco de nuestras sonrisas y de nuestros ojos parece fluorescente.

—Tres canciones. ¿Qué música te gusta, cielo?

Me lo pregunta a mí. Soy el centro de su atención, y aún sigue agarrada a mi mano. Es la primera vez que tomo de la mano a una mujer, al menos así, con los dedos entrelazados y las palmas unidas. Espero no estar sudando.

—Pon lo que quieras —siento como si tuviera la boca llena de algodón, y una oleada de calor me recorre el cuerpo y me estremece.

Ella asiente, y me suelta la mano antes de ir hacia una ventanita que no había visto hasta ahora. Me vuelvo hacia Edward, y él me sonríe y alarga una mano hacia mí. Cuando se la agarro, me acerca y me susurra al oído:

—Has elegido bien.

Vuelvo a estremecerme al sentir su aliento en la oreja. Ni siquiera puedo echarle la culpa al alcohol, ¿qué demonios estoy haciendo? Pero no tengo tiempo de arrepentirme, porque la chica vuelve hacia nosotros.

—Me llamo Cherry —me dice.

—Muy apropiado —contesta Edward, con una sonrisa.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Venga, sentaos.

Nos colocamos cara a cara en dos sillas que hay en el centro de la habitación. Queda el espacio justo para que ella se coloque entre nosotros sin llegar a darnos en las rodillas.

—¿Sois pareja?

—No —le contesta Edward.

—¿Es vuestra primera cita?

Suelto una carcajada nerviosa, y le digo:

—Más o menos. Mañana vamos a la misma boda.

—Genial —dice ella, con una risita que burbujea como el champán.

De repente, empieza a sonar _No Ordinary Love, _de Sade. Siempre me ha gustado esta canción, es lenta y sexy. Cherry empieza a bailar como en el escenario, como si estuviera seduciéndonos.

Lo más probable es que Edward esté acostumbrado a que se le insinúen montones de mujeres, pero yo no, y me tenso un poco cuando balancea el cuerpo a nuestro alrededor. Se sienta en el regazo de Edward de cara a mí, y se desliza contra su cuerpo sin apartar la mirada de la mía antes de volverse y de sentarse en mis piernas. Me sorprendo tanto al sentir el contacto de una mujer cálida y sudorosa, que suelto una pequeña exclamación ahogada. Su pelo con aroma a cereza me roza la cara, tiene una melena envidiable que le cae sobre los hombros. Cuando se gira hacia mí y se frota contra mi torso, me recuerda a la forma en que los gatos aprietan la cabeza contra la palma de la mano de sus dueños para conseguir que los acaricien. Cherry se contonea, se frota y se retuerce mientras va alternando entre Edward y yo, y no sé dónde poner las manos. Si alguien me tocara así en circunstancias normales, le devolvería las caricias, pero tengo la sensación de que se supone que no debemos tocarla.

De repente, me abre las piernas y se amolda contra mi cuerpo. No puedo retroceder porque la silla tiene un respaldo alto y rígido, y me estremezco cuando me sopla suavemente al oído. Ella se echa a reír y me mira a los ojos antes de volverse para hacerle lo mismo a Edward.

La verdad es que tiene un trasero perfecto. Coloca una rodilla sobre el muslo de Edward y las manos sobre sus hombros, y cuando se inclina hacia delante y hacia arriba, alcanzo a verle la vagina. Es sólo un vistazo fugaz cuando contonea la pelvis, y me resulta mucho más excitante que el descarado espectáculo de antes.

Está claro que Cherry sabe lo que la mayoría de hombres parecen ignorar: a veces, es mucho más sexy un poco de misterio. Aunque a lo mejor lo que pasa es que como tengo una vagina, no me interesa demasiado ver otras de cerca.

Las tres canciones duran unos diez minutos, pero parecen fundirse en una y sólo sé que el ritmo sigue siendo lento y sensual. Son los diez minutos más largos de mi vida... y los más caros, porque cuando la música se detiene, Cherry se incorpora, se aparta el pelo de la cara y me dice con dulzura:

—Cien pavos justos, ricura, aunque no me importaría que me dieras más.

La experiencia me ha dejado pegada a la silla, y aún soy incapaz de moverme. Espero que en este sitio acepten tarjetas de crédito y no voy a poder salir a comer fuera en uno o dos meses, pero ha valido la pena; sin embargo, al final resulta que no tenía de qué preocuparme, porque Edward se levanta y le da bastante más de cien pavos.

—¡Gracias! Volved cuando queráis, nos vemos ahí fuera —nos dice, con un guiño y una sonrisa.

Al ver cómo se aleja, me doy cuenta de que sólo es un trabajo para ella, igual que para las demás, aunque la verdad es que se le da muy bien. No sé si es un alivio o una decepción, pero en cualquier caso, nunca había estado tan caliente en toda mi vida.

—¿Nos vamos?

Cuando Edward me toma del codo y me ayuda a levantarme, tengo ganas de bajar la mirada para ver si tiene una erección, pero no me atrevo. Tengo los pezones tensos, y la entrepierna húmeda.

—Sí —tengo la voz ronca, y carraspeo para aclararme la garganta—. Sí, vámonos.

Pensaba que iba a recuperar el control al llegar a su coche, pero no es así. Me sudan las manos. Me abre la puerta, pero me vuelvo hacia él antes de entrar y nos abalanzamos el uno sobre el otro como si estuviéramos hambrientos.

Empieza a lamerme la mandíbula mientras me cubre los pechos con las manos, y gimo cuando empieza a frotarme los pezones. Sí, sí que tiene una erección, la siento contra mí. Cuando golpeo contra la puerta del coche con la espalda, los dos nos volvemos sin decir palabra y él se sienta en el asiento del pasajero. Al cabo de un segundo, estoy sentada en su regazo y se cierra la puerta. Apoyo una mano en el salpicadero mientras con la otra me levanto la falda y me bajo las bragas, y al oír que él se baja la cremallera me levanto ligeramente y espero. Está tardando, así que miro por encima del hombro; está sacando un pequeño paquete plateado de la guantera.

Normalmente, me plantearía qué clase de tipo tiene condones tan a mano, pero en este momento sólo me siento agradecida de que sea así. Al cabo de un momento, me agarra las caderas y se coloca en posición. Gruñe al penetrarme, y yo suelto un grito ahogado.

Aunque el coche está aparcado en medio de las sombras, sé que podrían vernos, pero me da igual. Edward me embiste con movimientos rápidos y potentes, y cuando siento que me acaricia el clítoris, me siento sorprendida y agradecida por su consideración. No tardo casi nada en llegar al orgasmo; cuando su dedo me frota el clítoris al ritmo de sus embestidas, suelto un grito extasiado que me apresuro a sofocar.

Me aferró con tanta fuerza al salpicadero, que dejo señales en el acolchado. Después de un par de embestidas más, Edward suelta un gruñido al derramarse. En total, todo ha durado unos tres minutos.

Se relaja contra el respaldo del asiento sin soltarme las caderas, y me echa un poco hacia atrás. Lo siento en mi interior, aún bastante duro, y me relajo mientras intento no pensar en lo que acaba de suceder.

Al cabo de unos segundos, me acerca un paquete de pañuelos de papel, y utilizo uno cuando me aparto de su pene. Chocamos un poco en el espacio reducido del coche, pero como Edward hace que todo parezca muy natural, no siento demasiada vergüenza.

Me parece que debe de hacer este tipo de cosas bastante a menudo, pero no me siento tan incómoda como cabría esperar; al fin y al cabo, el sexo ha sido espectacular, y tampoco esperaba que acabáramos siendo novios ni nada parecido.

Conseguimos arreglarnos la ropa por fin, y sentarnos en nuestros respectivos asientos. El coche apesta a sexo, pero decido esperar a abrir la ventanilla cuando nos pongamos en marcha. Él permanece inmóvil, durante unos segundos, como si estuviera acaparando fuerzas, y finalmente se vuelve hacia mí y sonríe.

—¿Te lo has pasado bien?

No sé si se refiere a lo del coche o a lo del club, pero la respuesta es la misma en ambos casos.

—Sí, muy bien.

—Perfecto, me alegro —dice, antes de arrancar.

.

.

.

Acababa de enterarme de a qué se dedicaba Edward y de su apellido, y aquellos detalles me parecieron más íntimos que la descripción del sexo en el coche y del numerito de la stripper.

—¿Qué pasó en la boda?

Aquello fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntarle, porque aún estaba intentando asimilar tanto aquella historia como el hecho de que siempre fuera capaz de encontrar a mujeres dispuestas a cualquier cosa, como practicar sexo en un coche en la primera cita.

—Estuvo bien, aunque cada vez que me miraba soltaba una risita. Se contuvo durante la ceremonia, pero se achispó en el banquete y no paró de reír.

—¿Te fuiste a casa con ella después de la boda?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ya la había probado —me dijo él, con una sonrisa displicente. Su respuesta me molestó.

—Según tú, no eres un braguetero, pero nadie lo diría por cómo te comportas.

—Bella, vive en otro estado. Fue sólo un ligue, es algo que pasa montones de veces en las bodas.

—A ti, pero no todo el mundo se dedica a ligar en ese tipo de celebraciones.

—¿Qué tendría que haber hecho?, ¿pedirle su dirección de correo electrónico o prometerle que estaríamos en contacto? Ni siquiera fingió que era lo que quería.

Al oír su tono de indiferencia, lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Podrías haber aguantado las ganas de revolcarte con ella en el coche.

—¿Por qué? —me preguntó, claramente sorprendido—. Ella quería hacerlo, Isabella. Nadie resultó perjudicado, tuve cuidado como siempre. ¿Cuál es el problema?

El problema era que estaba celosa, y no estaba segura de si lo que sentía era envidia porque Edward buscaba placer continuamente y siempre lo encontraba, o si se trataba de algo más insidioso porque montones de mujeres conseguían tener su pene dentro y yo nunca podría.

—El problema es que siempre dices que quieres echar raíces y encontrar a alguien, pero sigues acostándote con una mujer tras otra. Eres un cínico.

No nos habíamos peleado nunca en un año, y de repente teníamos la misma discusión dos veces en cuestión de meses. Me resultó imposible ocultarme a mí misma lo que realmente deseaba de nuestra relación; pelearse puede llegar a ser tan íntimo como el sexo.

—Y a mí me parece que eres una zorra criticona.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, hasta que conseguí recuperar el control suficiente para cerrarla con un sonido audible. Él se reclinó contra el banco con los brazos abiertos sobre el respaldo, y me lanzó una mirada engreída. Me aparté un poco más de él a pesar de que no hizo ademán de tocarme, y nos miramos en silencio durante unos segundos. Habría sido muy tonta si no me hubiera dado cuenta de que la tensión que había entre nosotros no sólo se debía a un enfado.

—No les hago ningún daño, Bella.

—Eso dices tú, pero sólo conozco tu versión de los hechos.

—¿Sería mejor que fingiera que quiero algo más de ellas?, ¿sería mejor persona si las invitara a salir un montón de veces para que se hicieran ilusiones? —su actitud parecía falsa, como si estuviera esforzándose demasiado en aparentar indiferencia.

—¿Cómo vas a encontrar a alguien si sólo les das una noche, si le aplicas lo de «ya la he probado» a todas?

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, y me dijo:

—A lo mejor estoy buscando algo especial.

—¿Cómo vas a encontrarlo si vas pasando por todas las camas de Harrisburg? —le pregunté con voz tensa.

—Esta vez fue en un coche —me dijo.

Su comentario no me hizo ninguna gracia.

—Lo que pasa es que no muestras ningún deseo de cambiar tu estilo de vida para conseguir lo que dices que quieres.

Ni siquiera usaba aquel tono de voz tan estirado y esnob con mis pacientes, y deseé poder tragarme mis palabras.

Edward se irguió, claramente indignado, y me dijo:

—Parece como si me acostara con todas las mujeres a las que conozco.

—¿Y no es así?

Era un comentario más o menos jocoso para intentar aligerar un poco el ambiente, porque obviamente sería imposible que Edward se acostara con tal cantidad de mujeres, pero él no picó el anzuelo y se limitó a inclinarse un poco hacia mí y a mirarme con expresión seria.

—No, Isabella. No es así.

Los dos sabíamos que estaba refiriéndose a mí, pero dejamos a un lado el tema. Nos centramos en nuestros bocadillos, y seguimos comiendo como si la conversación no hubiera existido.

.

.

.

Normalmente, el primer viernes de cada mes volvía a casa revitalizada, pero aquella vez no fue así. Me había parado a comprar la cena, porque la discusión con Edward había hecho que quisiera darme un capricho, poder disfrutar de algo.

—Hola, guaperas —ronroneé, al abrir la puerta con la cadera.

Jasper ya estaba en la cama, y al ver que tenía la mirada fija en la tele y apenas me prestaba atención, eché un vistazo para ver qué lo tenía tan ensimismado.

—¿Estás viendo _Los vigilantes de la playa? _(**Nota:** en México son conocidos como Guardianes de la bahía)_, _¿debería empezar a preocuparme? — le dije en broma, mientras colocaba la cena sobre la mesa.

Mi pregunta no pareció hacerle demasiada gracia.

—¿Tiene algo de malo que me guste ver a tías en bañador por la tele?

Obviamente, no estaba de buen humor. Cuando me acerqué para darle un beso en la frente, soltó un gruñido e intentó apartarse.

—Te has puesto en medio.

—Perdona. He traído comida india, ¿qué te parece si cenamos y después vemos una película?

—¿Desde cuándo te gusta la comida india?

Había descubierto aquel tipo de cocina gracias a Edward, porque me había dejado probar los deliciosos currys y panes que a menudo comía en nuestros encuentros. Empecé a abrir los recipientes y a llenar los platos mientras intentaba encontrar una respuesta adecuada.

—Desde... hace bastante tiempo.

—Pensaba que no te gustaba la comida especiada.

—Pero a ti sí, y los gustos cambian. Te he traído tu comida favorita, así que basta de preguntas y comamos.

Jasper recorrió la mesa con la mirada, y su expresión se suavizó.

—Gracias, cielo. Ha sido todo un detalle.

Le besé la mejilla, y aquella vez no protestó.

—Pensé que podíamos tener una cita romántica.

—Sí, vaya cita —dijo él, con un resoplido burlón.

—Oye, es una cita perfecta —le dije con voz suave, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Ni siquiera tenemos que trajearnos.

—Tú vas muy arreglada.

—Qué va, llevo la ropa del trabajo.

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

—Llevas la camisa de seda, así que te has puesto el sujetador de encaje, las bragas a juego... y el liguero, ¿eh?

Bajé la vista hacia mi ropa, y volví a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Vaya, se te da muy bien.

Sus labios sólo se alzaron por un lado cuando sonrió.

—Y te has puesto perfume —me dijo, mientras volvía la cabeza para olisquearme el cuello. Tenía razón, aunque el olor ya no se notaba apenas—. Es el caro, el de las ocasiones especiales.

Sentí que me ardía la cara, y que el rubor me llegaba a la punta de las orejas. Después de soltar una risita forzada, me aparté de él y me volví hacia la mesa para que no viera mi expresión de culpabilidad.

—¿Qué ocasión especial celebramos, Bella?

—¿Quieres pollo, o cordero? —empecé a trastear con los recipientes, y me volví a mirarlo con una sonrisa cuando conseguí recuperar la compostura.

—No me has contestado.

Las mentiras más difíciles de detectar son las que están envueltas en una verdad. Una vez, en una clase de psicología, nos habían puesto en parejas para que eligiéramos preguntas de una lista y diéramos respuestas verdaderas o falsas de forma aleatoria; lo más interesante no había sido las preguntas que habíamos elegido cada uno, sino en cuáles habíamos decidido decir la verdad.

—Sólo me apetecía arreglarme un poco.

Sentí su mirada en mí mientras acercaba la mesa con ruedas a la cama y empezaba a córtale la comida.

—Pues estás preciosa.

Dejé el cuchillo y el tenedor, y cuando lo miré a los ojos, me recorrió una oleada de amor tan fuerte, que pensé que iba a echarme a llorar. Le puse una mano en la mejilla, que era uno de los pocos sitios donde aún podía sentir mis caricias.

—Gracias, cariño.

—Siempre lo estás, Bella —me dijo, con una sonrisa. Tras besarme la palma de la mano, añadió—: Pero sobre todo el primer viernes de cada mes.

Permanecimos en silencio durante un momento interminable. Me daba igual que la comida estuviera enfriándose. Mantuve la mirada fija en la suya, y aquella vez no me hizo falta mentir.

—Te quiero, Jasper. Sólo a ti.

—Ya lo sé —me dijo, tras varios segundos más.

Me incliné para besarlo, y comenté:

—Emmett ha salido, así que ni siquiera tenemos que cerrar la puerta.

Meneé las cejas sugestivamente para intentar hacerle reír, pero su sonrisa carecía del brillo de siempre.

—Estoy hambriento, y muy cansado.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Le puse una mano en la frente, preocupada, pero él soltó un suspiro de exasperación y apartó la cara.

—Estoy bien, ya te he dicho que tengo hambre y estoy cansado. Creía que íbamos a cenar y a ver una peli.

—Sí, pero...

No supe qué decir, porque «pensaba que podríamos hacer el amor» parecía fuera de lugar. En nuestra vida pasada, Jasper llegaba a dejarme exhausta con su deseo constante, con su anhelo por sentirme, por devorarme. En aquellos tiempos, la comida se habría enfriado del todo mientras saciábamos otro apetito más carnal.

Pero aquello formaba parte del pasado, y como sabía que me sentiría herida si me rechazaba, contesté:

—Vale, vamos a cenar y a ver una peli.

—Creo que sería mejor que te cambiaras antes —me dijo, con un tono gélido—. ¿Podrías ducharte?, tu perfume está empezando a darme dolor de cabeza. Seguiré viendo _Los vigilantes de la playa _hasta que vuelvas.

Habría preferido que me acusara abiertamente. Podía defenderme de sus acusaciones, pero estaba impotente ante su convicción muda de mi infidelidad. Si me hubiera preguntado, le habría contado toda la verdad, pero como no lo hizo, permanecí callada.

* * *

_**¡Ouch! El estado de tensión que se está creando cada día entre Edward y Bella se está volviendo incomodo y si eso le agregamos la actitud que Jasper está tomando pues Bella estará en dificultades... Creo que nosotros vemos lo que muchas veces Edward insinúa y que Bella no quiere ver y además Jasper sospecha pero también prefiere ignorarlo… ahhh poco a poco nos vamos adentrando al verdadero drama, créanme, las situaciones se complicaran y será doloroso.**_

_**Nos leemos el jueves!**_

_**L'S P**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**NI**_** la trama **_**NI**_** los personajes me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados para hacer esta adaptación.**

**La mayoría de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama… se los diré en el último capítulo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es para personas mayores de 18 (lenguaje adulto, sexo explicito), si eres susceptible a este tipo de historias, abstente de continuar…**

**.**

**.**

**LA CITA DE CADA MES**

… …

**Capítulo 9**

_Junio_

Este mes, me llamo Bree. Bueno, mi nombre de verdad es Brittany, pero casi nadie me llama así. Tengo el pelo teñido de verde y de azul, y me encanta liarlo con los dedos para que parezca que tengo cuernos de diablilla. Suelo llevar medias a rayas con unas zapatillas Converse y minifaldas sujetas con imperdibles, y tengo un montón de piercings.

Conozco a Edward desde hace seis meses, porque soy la técnica informática que se ocupa del mantenimiento de los ordenadores de su bufete. Siempre bromeo diciéndole que se nota que ve un montón de páginas porno por Internet, y él me contesta que tiene que ponerse gafas de sol para soportar mi horrible sentido estético.

Me cae muy bien, y estoy bastante segura de que el sentimiento es mutuo. Es un tipo muy guapo, y aunque es bastante finolis, tiene un gran sentido del humor, al contrario que muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo. De vez en cuando, me guarda un donut de la caja que suelen tener en la sala de descanso, y yo le llevo bocatas de queso fundido y salmón ahumado de un restaurante indio del centro.

Nuestra relación es sólo laboral, hasta el día en que me lo encuentro sentado en su despacho y mirando su ordenador con expresión de cabreo.

—Sólo es un virus, lo ha pillado medio bufete —le digo, mientras empiezo a limpiarle el disco duro.

Él se queja porque dice que va a retrasarlo y que tiene mucho trabajo, pero le aseguro que va a tenerlo listo enseguida.

—Si lo consigues, te invito a cenar esta noche.

Hemos flirteado otras veces, porque la verdad es que lo hago con todo el mundo y no tiene ninguna importancia, pero esta vez... en fin, esta vez tengo ganas de lanzarme a por él. Hace tiempo que me di cuenta de que Edward necesita que alguien se ocupe de él, y no lo digo desde un punto de vista sexual, porque está claro que deben de lloverle las ofertas. No, me refiero a que Edward necesita a alguien que le pregunte cómo le ha ido el día al llegar a casa, que le prepare un baño de vez en cuando, que le cocine un plato de sopa... necesita que lo mimen, y aunque eso es algo que se me da bien, no puedo ofrecérselo así, sin más. Intento convencerme de que me preocupo tanto por él porque parece muy fastidiado por lo del ordenador y porque últimamente lo veo bastante desanimado, pero la verdad es que es tan guapo y tiene unos rasgos tan perfectos, que me dan ganas de hacerle un retrato.

Se sorprende cuando se lo digo mientras estamos cenando. Sólo tardé un cuarto de hora en arreglarle el ordenador, y ha cumplido con su palabra.

—No sabía que fueras una artista.

—No lo soy. No me dedico al arte, lo hago por diversión.

—Que no te ganes la vida pintando no implica que no seas una artista.

Al sentir el peso de su mirada por todo el cuerpo, cubriéndome como una manta, me doy cuenta de que a lo mejor me estoy complicando demasiado la vida. Durante seis meses hemos flirteado en broma, pero hasta ahora ninguno de los dos se había molestado en tomarse la cosa en serio.

—Dime, ¿qué te gusta hacer aparte de bajarte porno de Internet en horas de trabajo?

Estamos ya en los postres, compartiendo un trozo de pastel de queso; no soy de las que no dejan de gimotear por los kilos de más, pero los dos hemos comido tanto que ya estamos casi llenos.

Edward ha pedido café, y yo té. Al ver que se echa leche y azúcar y que empieza a remover el líquido con la cuchara en silencio, creo que no va a responderme, pero finalmente me dice:

—Me gusta leer.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto admitirlo? Te refieres a otras cosas aparte de las páginas porno de Internet, ¿no? —le digo, en tono de broma.

Edward se ríe. Tiene una risa preciosa, a juego con su sonrisa... la sonrisa de verdad, la que no usa tanto como la artificial.

—Sí, leo otras cosas aparte de porno.

Empezamos a hablar de literatura, tanto de la de «prestigio» como de la más denostada. Admito que me encantan las novelas de ciencia ficción, pero Edward dice que prefiere las de misterio y las de suspense porque le gusta intentar descubrir quién es el culpable antes del final.

Ya hemos acabado de cenar hace rato, y como los camareros nos están lanzando miradas elocuentes para que nos larguemos de una vez, apuramos las bebidas y nos vamos. Es más tarde de lo que creía, pero es tan fácil hablar con él, que se me ha pasado el tiempo volando.

De camino a casa, el coche está lleno de una tensión palpable que Edward no se molesta en intentar aliviar. Intento analizar la situación, y me pregunto si realmente quiero acostarme con él.

Mi respuesta instintiva es una rotunda afirmación; al fin y al cabo, me gusta el sexo, me gusta Edward y no tengo novio. No sé si él tiene algún compromiso, pero nunca ha mencionado a nadie y no tiene ninguna foto en el despacho; en cualquier caso, eso no es problema mío.

De modo que sí, claro que quiero acostarme con él. No me preocupa que nos sintamos un poco incómodos en el trabajo, porque los dos sabemos de qué va esto. En este momento no me interesa tener novio, ni siquiera uno tan guapo como él; además, es demasiado finolis para mí, porque yo tengo un estilo de vida más desenfadado y una forma de vestir ecléctica.

Parece sorprendido cuando aparca delante de mi casa. Mi barrio era bastante indeseable, pero se puso de moda y los precios se han disparado. Al ver su expresión, suelto una carcajada y salgo del coche. Gavin, un chico que vive dos casas más abajo, me saluda con la mano sin soltar a su novia, y yo le devuelvo el gesto.

—El anterior propietario se fue a vivir con su hijo, y he ido remodelándola poco a poco porque estaba en bastante mal estado. Dentro de uno o dos años, la venderé y sacaré un buen margen de beneficio.

Cuando entramos, siento una cálida satisfacción al ver que sabe apreciar el esfuerzo que he puesto en arreglar la casa. Le muestro los suelos que yo misma lijé y barnicé, las paredes que enyesé y pinté, la cocina que voy completando poco a poco con un estilo retro... no tengo demasiados muebles, y seguro que se esperaba una decoración más recargada.

—Casi todo el mundo lleva vidas grises, pero me gustaría venderle la casa a una pareja de yuppies emprendedores y entusiastas, si es que aún existen.

Edward se echa a reír. Su risa tiene un matiz melancólico y autocrítico que hace que me guste aún más.

—Sí, aún existen.

Se ha aflojado la corbata, está un poco despeinado, tiene las mejillas sonrosadas y le brillan los ojos, a lo mejor es por el vino que le he dado en la cocina.

—Hay habitaciones que apenas utilizo, pero mi dormitorio...

Nuestras miradas se encuentran. Voy a llevarlo al piso de arriba y a dejar que me desnude, voy a darle todo el placer que pueda y a dar por sentado que él hará lo mismo. Ambos lo sabemos, pero nos quedamos como petrificados por un segundo mientras nos miramos a los ojos.

—Me gustaría verlo —me dice, antes de tomar un trago de vino.

Cuando me mira con la sonrisa a la que estoy acostumbrada, la que usa cuando flirtea en broma, me parece extraño que sea igual a la que utiliza al hacerlo con verdadera intención. Mis gestos son muy diferentes cuando voy en serio... o a lo mejor son imaginaciones mías. Decido comprobarlo, así que le recorro el cuerpo con la mirada de arriba abajo, sin perder detalle, y cuando vuelvo a mirarlo a los ojos, me humedezco el labio inferior con la lengua e inclino ligeramente la cabeza. Sí, ha quedado claro que voy muy en serio.

—Entonces, vamos arriba —le digo, con voz un poco desafiante.

El calor del deseo se palpa en el ambiente. Cuando doblo el dedo para indicarle que se acerque, da unos pasos hacia mí y deja el vaso sobre la mesa. Entrelazamos los dedos cuando lo tomo de la mano, y lo llevo escaleras arriba.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi dormitorio, me detengo antes de abrirla. Me vuelvo hacia él, nos quedamos mirando e intercambiamos una sonrisa.

—Bree... —me dice con suavidad, mientras juguetea con los mechones azules, verdes y violetas de mi pelo.

—Edward —le contesto, meneando un poco las cejas.

—A lo mejor sería mejor que me fuera.

Ya estoy abriendo la puerta con una mano, y me niego a soltarlo. Entro de espaldas al dormitorio, y tiro de él para que me siga.

—¿Quieres irte?

—No.

—Pues no lo hagas.

Parece a punto de decir algo, pero se limita a recorrer el dormitorio con la mirada. La decoración es una pasada. Las paredes y el techo tienen un tono azul oscuro, y están salpicados de constelaciones de estrellas que dibujé con pintura fluorescente. Hay una alfombra azul a juego, mi cama se limita a unos colchones apilados en el suelo y cubiertos con sábanas de color azul oscuro, y el tocador está pintado del mismo color. Es como estar en medio del universo.

—Es impresionante —Edward gira en un círculo sin soltarme la mano, y finalmente me mira y añade—: Eres una verdadera artista.

—Gracias —le digo, realmente emocionada por su cumplido.

Tengo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a la cara cuando me acerca un poco más, porque soy más bajita de lo que parece. Me coloca las manos en las caderas, de las que no me avergüenzo a pesar de que son bastante voluminosas, y le quito la corbata antes de empezar a desabrocharle la camisa.

De repente, me cubre la mano con la suya.

—Bree, espera...

Coloco la otra mano sobre la suya, y lo miro a los ojos.

—Shhh... no pasa nada, ya verás como pasamos un buen rato.

Siempre he tenido la impresión de que Edward es un mujeriego. En fin, está buenísimo y no parece que tenga novia, así que debe de estar libre por alguna razón: normalmente, los tipos en su situación tienen problemas para comprometerse, siempre están esperando algo mejor y son incapaces de asentarse. Sí, conozco a muchos tipos así, pero al verlo dudar empiezo a pensar que a lo mejor lo he juzgado mal, y de repente se me ocurre algo en lo que no había pensado.

—¿Eres gay?

—¡No! ¿Por qué?, ¿es que lo parezco?

—No, pero tendrías que serlo para poder rechazarme.

—No lo soy —me dice él, con una carcajada.

Ya le he desabrochado media camisa, y tiene un pecho de infarto. Acabo rápidamente, y se la abro para echar un buen vistazo.

—Edward, cielo, no sé a qué tipo de chicas estás acostumbrado, pero deja que lo adivine, ¿vale?

—Vale —por la forma en que lo dice, está claro que cree que voy a equivocarme.

—Te gustan las mujeres. No eres demasiado selectivo, y me parece bien; de hecho, es una buena cualidad en un hombre —bajo un dedo por su esternón antes de recorrerle un pezón, que se tensa de inmediato—. Pero estás buscando algo en concreto, y por eso sigues buscando. ¿Tengo razón?

Hasta ahora tenía la mirada fija en mi dedo, pero la levanta y me contesta:

—Sí.

Después de sacarle la camisa de la cintura de los pantalones poco a poco, deslizo las palmas de las manos hacia arriba hasta llegar a sus hombros, y se la quito por completo. Al ver que se le pone la carne de gallina a pesar de que la habitación está más que caldeada, esbozo una sonrisa. Me gusta que se estremezca con mis caricias.

—Estaba equivocada, no eres un mujeriego —me inclino hacia delante para acariciarle el pecho con la nariz. Me encanta su olor a limpio, muchos tipos parecen bañarse en la loción para después del afeitado.

—¿No?

Me estremezco cuando me recoge el pelo en la nuca. Le chupo con suavidad el pecho, y esbozo una sonrisa al oír que suelta un pequeño gemido de placer.

—No. Un mujeriego se acuesta con todas las mujeres que puede sin importarle sus sentimientos, disfruta largándose en cuanto consigue lo que quiere, se vanagloria de haber podido escapar. Pero tú, Edward... tú... —bajo las manos hacia su cinturón. Al notar que ya tiene la verga medio dura, deslizo una mano hacia abajo para cubrírsela a través de los pantalones—. Tú quieres que te atrapen, ¿verdad?

Me tira del pelo para que levante la cara, y suelto un pequeño gemido porque se muestra un poco más brusco de lo que esperaba. Parece enfadado, pero no tengo miedo porque sé que tengo razón. Sigo acariciándole la entrepierna sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, y finalmente relaja un poco los dedos.

—No es tan fácil, Bree.

—Sí, sí que lo es.

Después de desabrocharle el cinturón, meto la mano y le saco el pene de los calzoncillos. Me encanta sentir su calidez y su dureza, la ligera palpitación que lo sacude. Es lo bastante grueso para doblarme los dedos, y me recuerda al acero. Cuando muevo un poco la mano con un agarre firme, siento cómo su piel se mueve también.

Ha cerrado los ojos, y tiene la cabeza un poco echada hacia atrás. Sus fantásticas pestañas me dan envidia, hasta proyectan una ligera sombra sobre sus mejillas.

Tiene los labios un poco entreabiertos. Deslizo la mano a lo largo de su erección, y cuando doblo la muñeca mientras mi palma pasa por encima de la punta, Edward suelta un gemido ahogado y muy sexy.

Mi cuerpo reacciona de inmediato. Hace bastante que no me acuesto con nadie... y no por falta de oportunidades, porque la verdad es que cualquier chica puede encontrar a alguien para un revolcón si no pone el listón demasiado alto. El problema es que he estado ocupada, y que tiendo a ser bastante selectiva. Edward es el primer hombre al que invito a mi casa desde hace meses, y aún hace más desde la última vez que subí con alguien a mi dormitorio. Por eso, y por lo que he podido vislumbrar del hombre que hay debajo de los trajes de diseño, siento una ternura especial hacia él.

Quiero que sonría, pero que sonría de verdad, no con esa expresión artificial que sabe utilizar tan bien. Quiero conseguir que sea feliz, aunque sólo sea por esta noche. Quiero darle un poquito de lo que tanto ansía.

Al oír que murmura mi nombre, bajo la mano y sigo acariciándolo. Tiene las mejillas y el cuello cubiertos de un rubor que me parece muy sexy, y al ver el leve brillo de duda en sus ojos cuando me mira, hago que me coloque una mano sobre el pecho y que me frote el pezón con el pulgar, para que note cómo se tensa y se convenza de que yo también deseo hacer esto, de que está excitándome.

Retrocedemos juntos hasta la cama. Edward se detiene al llegar al borde, se quita los pantalones y los calzoncillos, y empieza a sacarse los calcetines mientras yo me quito la camiseta y el sujetador. A pesar de que la habitación está caldeada, me estremezco cuando me cubre los pechos con las manos. Tengo los pezones tensos y erguidos, y estoy deseando que me los chupe... y que me chupe la entrepierna. Algo me dice que Edward no es de los que le hacen ascos a ese tipo de cosas, y la mera idea me excita tanto, que se me contraen los muslos.

Estamos desnudos en cuestión de segundos, y él esboza una sonrisa.

—Vaya, apreciación petulante. Me gusta.

Me llevo una mano a la cadera mientras echo los pechos hacia fuera, en una parodia de una pose seductora.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —me pregunta, con una carcajada.

—Me refiero a tu sonrisa, es de apreciación petulante. Tienes muchas diferentes... he visto la artificial, la de humor sincero, la de melancolía reacia, y ahora la de apreciación petulante.

Me rosa los pezones con los pulgares mientras reflexiona sobre mis palabras. Creo que le molesta un poco lo que le he dicho, pero no lo niega. De repente, se aparta un poco para mirarme de la cabeza a los pies, y esta vez su expresión carece de petulancia por completo.

—¿Qué te ha parecido ésta?

Nos echamos a reír, y al cabo de unos segundos le contesto:

—No está mal.

—Tú sí que no estás nada mal —desliza las manos por mi cuerpo, las sube y las baja hasta agarrarme el trasero.

—No hace falta que te sorprendas tanto —le digo, mientras le pellizco ligeramente el pezón—. Puede que no sea como las chicas a las que estás acostumbrado, pero...

Él me interrumpe al apretarme contra su cuerpo, piel contra piel.

—¿Yo soy como los chicos a los que estás acostumbrada tú?

Al sentir una cercanía tan íntima, la presión de su erección contra el vientre, le digo con voz ronca:

—No, la verdad es que no.

—¿Soy demasiado pulcro?, ¿no llevo bastante tinta encima? —me dice, mientras traza con un dedo el tatuaje de una Estrella de David rodeada de un nudo celta que tengo en el vientre.

—Exacto.

No es exactamente cierto, pero no pienso ponerme a hablar de las verdaderas razones por las que Edward no es mi tipo mientras me lame el cuello. Lo que los dos queremos es practicar sexo sin enredarnos emocionalmente, lo demás no importa.

Me tumba con cuidado en la cama, y se cierne sobre mí a cuatro patas mientras su boca va descendiendo y... ¡Dios, me está chupando el pezón que tiene el piercing!

—Qué curioso, yo pensaba que era capaz de gustarle a cualquier mujer — murmura, sin dejar de chuparme y succionarme los pezones, mientras yo jadeo de placer.

—¿Ése es tu problema? —le pregunto, cuando les da un pequeño respiro a mis pechos y se concentra en mi cuello—. ¿Les gustas a todas?

Su cuerpo me cubre, pero tiene cuidado de no aplastarme. Su boca deja de explorarme el cuello, y la mano que estaba acariciándome la cadera se detiene.

—Sí —admite.

No puedo verle los ojos porque tiene el rostro enterrado contra mi cuello, pero no me hace falta. Su respuesta parece muy sincera, probablemente porque no ha tenido que mirarme a la cara al dármela. Le acaricio el pelo, que está muy suave a pesar de que lo lleva bastante corto.

—Pobre Edward. Todas te desean, pero ninguna te conoce.

Levanta la cabeza y se queda mirándome en silencio. Tiene la boca entreabierta, y un poco húmeda con la saliva con la que ha estado pintándome la piel. Parpadea varias veces. Tenemos los vientres pegados, y siento el contacto de su miembro contra el vientre.

Le pongo las manos en las mejillas, y lo sujeto para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Por qué no te conoce ninguna de ellas?

Él sacude la cabeza y se aparta un poco, pero no lo suficiente para sacar el rostro de entre mis manos. Espero hasta que vuelve a mirarme, y entonces le digo algo que a mí me parece obvio, pero que a él parece sorprenderle.

—Cielo, es lo que todo el mundo busca, alguien que lo conozca.

Se tensa como si quisiera salir corriendo, y le suelto la cara creyendo que va a levantarse; sin embargo, al cabo de un momento vuelve a tumbarse encima de mí y posa la boca contra el pulso de mi cuello. Permanecemos así durante unos segundos, hasta que me doy cuenta de que nuestra respiración se ha sincronizado. Mientras le acaricio la espalda, siento que se le pone la piel de gallina.

Me rodea con los brazos lo mejor que puede, teniendo en cuenta nuestra posición. Le rodeo la cintura con las piernas, y cruzo los tobillos para abrazarlo todo lo posible.

Él permanece mudo, pero su miembro sigue duro y siento el latido de su corazón contra el pecho.

—¿Con cuántas mujeres has estado? —le susurro al oído.

—Con un montón. Con demasiadas. No con el número suficiente.

Lo siento por él, porque lo entiendo. Aunque no tengo pareja, nunca me siento sola. Quiero que alguien llegue a conocerme algún día, pero aún no estoy desesperada porque me encuentre. Edward parece pensar que ese alguien nunca llegará a su lado.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien te cuidó?

Él se limita a sacudir la cabeza contra mí sin decir palabra. Sus dedos se abren como un abanico contra mi piel, y nos aferramos con más fuerza el uno al otro.

—Gírate —le susurro.

Cuando se tumba de espaldas en la cama, apago la lámpara para hacérselo más fácil y espero un momento a que mis ojos se acostumbren a la oscuridad. La tenue luz que entra por la ventana me permite ver la forma de su silueta, y las estrellas fluorescentes empiezan a brillar en el techo.

Coloco las rodillas a ambos lados de sus caderas, y las manos junto a sus orejas. Siento el calor de su cuerpo aunque no estoy tocándolo, y dejo que mi pelo lo acaricie.

Cuando suelta un suspiro y se arquea ligeramente, bajo la boca hasta la línea de su mandíbula para orientarme un poco. Su piel tiene un sabor delicioso, y los pelitos diminutos de su barba incipiente me rozan los labios. Lo mordisqueo suavemente, y sigo con la punta de la lengua el recorrido que han trazado mis dientes.

Él está acariciándome las caderas, el trasero y los muslos, y no me importa que aún no me haya tocado la entrepierna porque tenemos tiempo de sobra.

Bajo por el cuello, y al llegar a la clavícula, chupo y succiono hasta que suelta un grito de placer. Lo calmo con pequeños besos, y al sentir que su pene palpita con más fuerza contra mi vientre, tomo nota mental de qué es lo que más le gusta.

Mi pelo le recorre el rostro y los brazos cuando desciendo hacia su pecho, y disfruto al acariciarle con la nariz el vello que lo cubre. Cuando tomo uno de sus pezones entre los dientes, su cuerpo entero se sacude.

—Perdona —le digo, con una carcajada.

—Dios, Bree...

—¿Quieres que vaya con más cuidado?

No hace falta que me conteste, porque su erección ha ido endureciéndose más y más con cada uno de mis mordiscos, su respiración se ha acelerado, y sus caderas se levantan cada vez que lo rozo con los dientes. Vuelvo a hacerlo, y su respuesta se pierde en un suspiro.

Creo que Edward se ha acostado con un montón de mujeres, y hasta puede que haya hecho el amor con unas cuantas, pero por su reacción, está claro que muy pocas lo han acariciado como estoy haciéndolo yo. Es una lástima, porque tiene un cuerpo fantástico, musculoso y armonioso, que pide a gritos que le hagan el amor. Está claro que algunas mujeres no saben qué hacer cuando tienen a un tipo impresionante entre las manos.

No me importa la oscuridad, aunque me hace ser un poco torpe y en la primera intentona estoy a punto de acabar con su verga en el ojo en vez de en la boca. Me disculpo besándole la punta, cuando tengo claro dónde está cada cosa.

Al sentir que se bambolea contra mi boca, la agarro por la base y deslizo la mano hacia arriba con mucha suavidad. Salpico de pequeños besos la parte más sensible, la acaricio un par de veces más mientras dejo que la bañe mi aliento, y cuando Edward me pone una mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza y alza las caderas, abro la boca y dejo que me penetre un poco.

Los dos soltamos un gemido, aunque el mío queda ahogado. La mantengo agarrada justo debajo del glande, y me concentro en succionar suavemente hasta que él deja de mover las caderas. Admirada por su control, abro más la boca y relajo la garganta para metérmela hasta el fondo.

Hacer una felación es un arte que, igual que tocar el piano o pintar, requiere práctica, entusiasmo y habilidad. Me gusta cuando un hombre sabe apreciar mi técnica y me deja que haga lo que quiera sin intentar controlarme.

Sigo haciéndole el amor así hasta que empieza a dolerme la mandíbula. Edward no para de gemir, y estoy tan húmeda, que lo noto sin tener que tocarme. Me hormiguea el clítoris, así que empiezo a apretar y a relajar los muslos de forma rítmica, consciente de que puedo llegar al orgasmo si lo hago bien.

Lo acaricio con la mano mientras bajo un poco para chuparle los testículos. Le presiono con la lengua y con los dedos en ese punto especial que hay en la base, hasta que sus muslos se tensan y sus gemidos cobran más fuerza.

Me incorporo ligeramente, y después de succionarle un poco más el glande, voy subiendo y besándole el pecho y los hombros hasta que nuestros sexos quedan alineados. Me estremezco al sentir la caricia de su erección, y me froto contra él varias veces antes de sacar un condón del cajón de la mesilla de noche y ponérselo.

Edward se ha quedado callado, y al apoyar una mano en su bíceps para sujetarme, me doy cuenta de que le tiemblan los músculos. Poco a poco, lentamente, voy descendiendo sobre su erección, ondulando las caderas y retorciéndome para conseguir un ajuste perfecto. Hace tanto que no tengo un hombre en mi interior, que quiero saborear cada segundo; además, aunque estoy húmeda y el condón está lubricado Edward es bastante grande y me cuesta acomodarlo. Cuando siento que alcanza el cuello uterino, respiro hondo, pero entonces me doy cuenta de que ya está, está metido hasta el fondo.

Me aferró a sus caderas con los muslos, y cuando le pellizco ligeramente los pezones, su cuerpo se arquea. Cuando se queda quieto, me inclino hacia delante y cambio el ángulo para que pueda penetrarme un milímetro más, y entonces empiezo a moverme lentamente porque creo que es lo que necesita.

Nos arqueamos al unísono, como un barco meciéndose en las aguas de un lago. Nos movemos en un oleaje pausado que avanza y retrocede, y de vez en cuando viene una ola más grande que nos recuerda lo profunda que está el agua, y que no sabemos nadar.

Seguimos haciéndolo así durante bastante tiempo. Edward me deja que controle la situación, y cada vez que intenta acelerar el ritmo, me detengo en seco. Le muerdo el cuello, el hombro, un pezón, y después lamo la marca de mis dientes. Froto el clítoris contra su vientre con cada embestida, hasta que el placer estalla en mi interior.

Mi orgasmo parece inacabable, fantástico, y Edward espera a que termine antes de empezar de nuevo con embestidas más fuertes hasta que se derrama también.

Cuando me desplomo hacia delante, me rodea con los brazos mientras acurruco la cara contra la curva de su hombro. Mi pelo está por todas partes y me hace cosquillas, pero estoy demasiado saciada para intentar apartarlo.

El momento en que se queda flácido y empieza a salir de mi interior podría ser un poco incómodo, pero los dos nos comportamos con naturalidad. Saco de un cajón una toalla que siempre tengo allí para estos casos, y nos limpio a los dos y me deshago del condón con tanta facilidad como si estuviera desfragmentando un disco duro. Me tumbo a su lado con una pierna sobre la suya, y nos tapo con la sábana porque empieza a hacer un poco de frío.

Los dos permanecemos en silencio, y Edward no parece estar a punto de marcharse. Como no quiero que piense que tiene que hacerlo, pero tampoco que se sienta obligado a quedarse, espero durante un par de minutos más hasta que finalmente le beso el hombro y me incorporo sobre un codo para mirarlo.

Sólo alcanzo a distinguir la silueta de su cara cuando se vuelve hacia mí... las mejillas, la nariz, la barbilla, los ojos... no sé si está sonriendo o frunciendo el ceño, pero tengo la impresión de que sólo se limita a mirarme sin expresión alguna.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por qué no tienes novio?

—Ésa es la pregunta del millón —le acaricio la barbilla con la punta de un dedo, y al fin admito—: Supongo que en este momento no quiero tenerlo, no es algo que busque. A ver, me imagino que no lo echaría a patadas si la vida me lo pusiera en bandeja, pero no es algo que me preocupe.

—Entonces, no te pareces a la mayoría de las mujeres a las que conozco.

—Cielo, si me dieran una moneda de cinco centavos cada vez que me dicen eso, a estas alturas ya podría dejar de trabajar.

Nos reímos con suavidad, y me acurruco contra su cuerpo. Bajo la mano por su pecho una y otra vez, lo acaricio porque creo que es lo que necesita. Si fuera un gato, seguro que estaría ronroneando, porque está muy relajado y su voz suena somnolienta.

—Me refiero a que casi todas las mujeres a las que conozco quieren tener novio, aunque digan lo contrario.

—Pues claro. La mayoría de la gente quiere tener a alguien a su lado, a nadie le gusta estar solo.

—Sólo ven un traje, un coche y un trabajo.

Me pregunto si se arrepentirá de haberme dicho todo esto cuando sea de día, si me lo habría dicho mientras cenábamos, pero lo que importa es que lo ha hecho y agradezco su sinceridad.

—Y tú ves pechos, trasero y pelo.

Siento que su cuerpo se tensa, pero vuelve a relajarse casi de inmediato.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Podrías conocer a una buena chica... en la iglesia... —le digo, sonriente.

Edward suelta una carcajada.

—No voy a la iglesia.

—¿Por qué?, ¿es que eres judío? ¡Edward! —me alzo sobre un codo de nuevo, y le digo con teatralidad—: ¡Si eres un buen chico judío, mis sueños se han hecho realidad! ¡Cásate conmigo y deja que sea la madre de tus hijos!

Él se echa a reír, y empieza a acariciarme el pelo.

—No, no soy judío.

—Vaya, qué pena, pensaba que se habían solucionado todos tus problemas.

Es demasiado considerado para decirme que jamás se casaría con alguien como yo, pero lo mismo puede decirse de mí; en todo caso, me gusta que tengamos un sentido del humor parecido. Al ver que bosteza, le echo un vistazo al reloj y me doy cuenta de que ya es bastante tarde. No tengo que levantarme temprano, pero lo más seguro es que él sí.

—Quédate esta noche para poder descansar, y por la mañana me aseguraré de que te despiertes con tiempo de sobra para que vayas a tu casa y te arregles para ir a trabajar. Hasta te prepararé el desayuno.

—¿En serio? —cuando se vuelve a mirarme, la tenue luz de la luna que entra por la ventana se refleja en sus ojos.

—Claro. Venga, gírate.

Tras un segundo de vacilación, se pone de lado de espaldas a mí, y me aprieto contra su cuerpo de modo que mi vientre encaja contra la curva de su trasero. Lo rodeo con el brazo, y le agarro la mano; al principio, su cuerpo entero parece vibrar de tensión, pero al cabo de unos minutos, siento que sus músculos van relajándose uno a uno hasta que su respiración profunda me indica que se ha dormido.

.

.

.

Odié a Bree y tuve ganas de arrancarle sus pelos azules uno a uno, pero disimulé mi reacción fingiendo un gran interés en mi bocadillo.

—¿Te preparó el desayuno? —tomé un bocado de aserrín, y me lo tragué con bilis.

—No, me desperté antes que ella y me fui —Edward aún no había empezado a comer. Se reclinó contra el respaldo del banco, y estiró las piernas.

Intenté ocultar la satisfacción que sentí al oír su respuesta, y le pregunté con calma:

—¿Vas a volver a verla?

—La veo casi cada semana.

Me hubiera gustado poder fingir que aquellas palabras no hicieron que se me retorcieran las entrañas.

—Ah. Entonces, las cosas os van bien, ¿verdad?

—La veo cuando viene a trabajar al despacho, Bella. Nada más. No he vuelto a salir con ella.

—¿Por qué no? —dejé a un lado el bocadillo y me concentré en mi refresco, pero sorbí con tanta fuerza, que la pajita golpeó contra el hielo.

—Porque no es mi tipo. Además, no le interesa tener novio.

Eso ya me lo había dicho al contarme la historia, pero él nunca pasaba la noche con ninguna de sus conquistas, y no podía dejar de imaginármela abrazándolo.

—Me cae bien —dijo, tras un breve silencio.

—Eso no tiene nada de malo, parece una chica bastante agradable —comenté con un tono ligeramente cortante.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi que me miraba con atención.

—¿Qué es lo que ves cuando me miras, Bella? ¿Soy sólo un traje, un coche y un trabajo para ti?

El segundero de mi reloj dio dos vueltas enteras antes de que le contestara.

—No.

—Isabella, mírame.

Yo obedecí sin decir palabra.

—¿Qué es lo que ves?

Sacudí la cabeza, aparté la mirada y le dije:

—Será mejor que me vaya, tengo una cita dentro de media hora.

Edward tiene una risa muy agradable, es un sonido profundo y franco, fluido como el océano; sin embargo, el ruido que hizo en aquel momento aspiraba a ser una carcajada sin conseguirlo.

—Hasta el mes que viene.

Me limité a asentir sin mirarlo. Él no se levantó del banco, pero sentí su mirada como una carga tangible.

Siempre era yo la que lo veía marcharse, pero aquel día fui la primera en levantarse y volver la espalda. Lo dejé sentado en el banco, y no me volví a mirarlo a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba hacerlo.

* * *

_**Y bueno, tenemos a una chica más en la lista de Edward, pero tienen mucha razón, Edward ya no muestra esa satisfacción cuando narra sus encuentros y aunque por el momento parece quedar saciado sexualmente, se ve que se siente sólo. Y Bella también lo sabe pero ella tiene un compromiso con Jasper… relación que a mi parecer, prevalece más el cariño y los recuerdos de lo que fueron porque las circunstancias los han cambiado.**_

_**Veremos que más les pasa a estos enamorados disfuncionales como los he llamado porque no hay duda que existe el amor, sólo falta saber quien los hace sentirlo.**_

_**L'S P**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**NI**_** la trama **_**NI**_** los personajes me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados para hacer esta adaptación.**

**La mayoría de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama… se los diré en el último capítulo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es para personas mayores de 18 (lenguaje adulto, sexo explicito), si eres susceptible a este tipo de historias, abstente de continuar…**

**.**

**.**

**LA CITA DE CADA MES**

… …

**Capítulo 10**

Estaba pertrechada con un albornoz, la llave de una taquilla y un par de sandalias de goma. Al parecer, todas las mujeres habían ido en parejas, tríos e incluso cuartetos, y parloteaban y graznaban como un montón de pájaros alrededor de un puñado de trigo. La zona abierta reverberaba con el sonido de las voces femeninas, y yo permanecía de pie y sola en medio del bullicio.

Vanessa me había regalado el cupón de regalo para el balneario en Navidad, pero no había encontrado el momento de ir. Como no me quedaba tiempo libre ni por las tardes ni durante los fines de semana, había acabado claudicando y había pedido una cita entre semana; sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirme culpable por haber dejado desatendidos a mis pacientes, y por haberme dejado seducir por la idea tentadora de dejar que me mimaran.

La sonriente recepcionista me había animado a que usara la sauna y el jacuzzi mientras esperaba a que llegara la hora de mi masaje. En el jacuzzi debían de caber unas diez personas, y el agua burbujeante era el complemento perfecto para las charlas llenas de risitas y de confidencias, para quejarse de los maridos y de los hijos.

Nadie me miró con extrañeza cuando llegué sola, pero me sentí fuera de lugar al colgar el albornoz en una percha y meterme junto a una mujer de rostro rubicundo que llevaba un bañador con un estampado de leopardo.

—Oye, ¿podrías echarte un poco más para allá? Estoy guardándole este sitio a mi hermana, está a punto de volver de la sauna.

Obedecí de inmediato, claro, aunque había espacio de sobra en el Jacuzzi y la hermana en cuestión no estaba por allí. La mujer se volvió de nuevo hacia su amiga, y siguió hablando con voz estridente sobre las escandalosas exigencias sexuales de su marido.

—No deja de ver esas películas que dan por la noche en la televisión por cable, y se le meten todas esas... esas ideas en la cabeza —dijo, como si estuviera en su casa tomando café en vez de en un sitio público y rodeada por media docena de desconocidas.

Su amiga, una rubia artificial con las uñas pintadas de color rojo fuerte, soltó un suspiro teatral y contestó:

—¡Mi marido quiere tocarme a todas horas! Quiere agarrarme de la mano y dormir a mi lado, ¡no puedo quitármelo de encima!

Me sentí incapaz de oír todo aquello. No era que se portaran con malicia... al contrario, se notaba que querían a sus maridos, y parecían satisfechas porque aún las deseaban. Sus voces carecían del tono amargo de las mujeres que profesaban su amor mientras el odio las corroía por dentro.

Aun así, ya me sentía bastante incómoda y fuera de lugar estando sola, y permanecer allí sentada mientras no paraban de quejarse era como ir dándome sartenazos en la cabeza: absurdo y doloroso.

Siguieron charlando sin inmutarse cuando me levanté y me fui a una sauna vacía, donde al menos podía estar sola sin sentirme como una paria. Las baldosas estaban templadas, y el vapor me rodeaba como en un abrazo fantasmagórico. Al sentarme en el banco, respiré hondo mientras dejaba que el calor y la humedad me envolvieran, mientras me hundía en aquel silencio que parecía sepulcral y letárgico en comparación con el bullicio del exterior. Era un sitio lúgubre, luctuoso, estigio...

Empecé a pensar en las palabras más floridas y rebuscadas que pudieran definir aquel pequeño cuarto para intentar ponerle algo de humor a la situación, y cuando me llamaron para que fuera al masaje había conseguido animarme un poco.

Aunque mi masajista, que se llamaba Marta, salió de la habitación para que me pusiera cómoda debajo de la sábana, no pude evitar ponerme un poco nerviosa. Me había recomendado que me desnudara del todo, pero ni siquiera me acordaba de la última vez que había estado desnuda delante de alguien desconocido.

Dio unos golpecitos en la puerta, y entró cuando murmuré que estaba lista; después de hacerme unas cuantas preguntas, atenuó la luz y se colocó detrás de mi cabeza. Se oía una música suave que procedía de algún altavoz escondido.

—Si quieres más o menos presión, dímelo.

Después de asegurarle que lo haría, me tensé mientras esperaba el contacto de sus manos. Al sentir que sus dedos fuertes y ágiles me acunaban la nuca y empezaban a trabajar en los nudos de tensión que tenía en la base del cráneo, tuve ganas de preguntarle cómo sabía lo que necesitaba, cómo sabía dónde y cómo tocarme para aliviar puntos de dolor que hasta ese momento ni siquiera había notado; por suerte para mi dignidad, me resultó imposible formularle aquellas preguntas tan absurdas, porque era incapaz de articular palabra. Sentí que flotaba, que la música y el aroma a lavanda y a romero me acunaban mientras Marta me masajeaba.

Al cabo de un rato se colocó a mi lado y me dejó un brazo al descubierto, pero respetó mi pudor y se aseguró de colocarme bien la sábana alrededor del cuerpo. Sus manos me recorrieron el bíceps y el antebrazo, fueron masajeándome músculos que castigaba a diario al teclear y tomar notas y que apenas recibían atención. Solté un pequeño gemido cuando alcanzó un punto especialmente sensible en la parte inferior de mi muñeca, y fue presionando y amasando hacia mi mano hasta estirarme los dedos uno a uno. Los cerré y los abrí de forma involuntaria mientras me masajeaba la palma y el dorso de la mano, y después de cerrar ambas manos sobre la mía y mantenerla cautiva durante unos segundos, empezó a masajearme entre los dedos.

Una corriente de emoción descarnada me inundó la garganta con la fuerza y la amargura del ácido. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien me había tomado la mano con tanta ternura y tanto cariño? De hecho, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien me había tomado la mano?

Me obligué a tragar para intentar deshacer el nudo que me obstruía la garganta, pero me sentí impotente ante el escozor de las lágrimas tras mis párpados cerrados. Marta se centró en el otro brazo, y lo trató con la misma fuerza tierna. Cuando llegó a los dedos y sentí su palma contra la mía, ni siquiera pude disimular el hecho de que estaba llorando, y las lágrimas empezaron a trazar un recorrido silencioso y ardiente por mis mejillas antes de llegar a mis orejas y caer por mi cuello.

—Ponte boca abajo.

Me sentí agradecida por poder esconder el rostro y recuperar el control, así que obedecí de inmediato y coloqué la cara en la almohada con forma de donut. El terso papel que la cubría me tapaba los ojos, así que ni siquiera tuve que cerrarlos para cegarme y aislarme de todo en un oscuro capullo protector.

Nunca me tocaba nadie, y no me bastaba con un apretón de manos o con un abrazo flojo en el que los torsos ni se rozaban. Echaba de menos los cálidos abrazos de Jasper, sentir sus piernas, su pelvis y sus muslos apretados contra los míos, la forma en que parecía engullirme con su cuerpo.

Consciente de que lidiar con las lágrimas de otra persona no era nada agradable, intenté llorar en silencio y no tensar los hombros con los sollozos que no podía liberar. Marta tenía que haberse dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero siguió masajeándome sin decir palabra.

Lloré en silencio, sin sollozos y sin esfuerzo. Oí que se abría un bote y que Marta se echaba aceite en las manos, y al volver a sentirlas sobre mi piel, tanto mis músculos como yo misma nos deshicimos.

Finalmente, me puso la palma de la mano entre los omóplatos y me dijo:

—Ya está. Voy a buscarte un vaso de agua, ahora vuelvo.

Antes de salir de la habitación, dejó un paquete de pañuelos de papel junto a mí sin decir palabra. Cuando oí que la puerta se cerraba, me senté y apreté la sábana contra los pechos, y al cabo de unos segundos, me sequé la cara y me puse el albornoz. Cuando Marta volvió con un vaso de agua que en realidad no me apetecía, ya había podido recuperarme un poco.

—Lo siento —le dije, sintiéndome como un cachorrillo que acabara de orinarse en la alfombra.

—No te preocupes, el masaje libera endorfinas y puede ser una experiencia muy intensa desde un punto de vista emocional —me dio un ligero apretón en el hombro, y añadió—: Disfruta del resto del día, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí agradecida, sintiéndome menos ridícula de lo que había esperado.

.

.

.

La casa estaba en silencio, y entré sin hacer ruido. Aún tenía los músculos relajados y distendidos, y me sentía como una bailarina al apoyar el pie de talón a punta con cada paso, al mover los brazos con gestos fluidos mientras colgaba el abrigo en la percha y colocaba el maletín en su sitio. Me quedé inmóvil, y escuché los sonidos de una casa que no esperaba mi presencia.

El suave tictac del reloj de pie de la sala de estar se fundía con el suave murmullo de la televisión de la cocina, y con el sonido rítmico de un chuchillo contra la tabla de cortar. Después de apoyar una mano en la baranda de la escalera y un pie en el primer escalón, cerré los ojos y me empapé de la calma de mi hogar mientras respiraba con inhalaciones profundas y pausadas.

—¿Doctora Whitlock?

Abrí los ojos de inmediato.

—Hola, señora Cope.

—Ha vuelto muy pronto, ¿se encuentra mal? —me dijo, mientras me miraba con preocupación.

—No, es que tenía un compromiso fuera de la consulta y después he decidido venir directamente a casa.

Supuse que el colapso emocional que había sufrido aquella tarde se me reflejaba en la cara, porque mis palabras no parecieron tranquilizarla. Se secó las manos en el delantal mientras asentía sin demasiada convicción, aunque quizás ni siquiera entendía qué era lo que no acababa de convencerla.

—Entonces, ¿puedo irme ya?

—Claro, cuando quiera.

—Voy a llamar a Samuel, Emma y su marido se han ido de viaje y tenemos a nuestros nietos en casa.

—Entonces, vaya a pasar un buen rato con ellos, yo me ocupo de todo aquí.

—Gracias. Hasta mañana —a pesar de su sonrisa, me recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada como para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Cuando se fue, subí al piso de arriba, donde el silencio era más profundo. Lo más seguro era que Emmett estuviera durmiendo, porque no solía levantarse hasta las cinco de la tarde, y Jasper debía de estar trabajando.

Me acerqué con pasos quedos a su habitación, entreabrí ligeramente la puerta y dije con voz suave:

—¿Jasper?

No estaba trabajando. Aunque estaba en la cama con el ordenador delante, el archivo que tenía abierto permanecía en blanco. Había vuelto la cabeza hacia la ventana, donde la luz del sol se movía entre las sombras que proyectaba un árbol.

Lo había visto así miles de veces, cubierto con sábanas y mantas porque ya no podía regular su propia temperatura corporal.

—Hola —le dije con poco más que un susurro.

Se volvió hacia mí. En el pasado, sus ojos o la curva de su boca me habrían revelado sus pensamientos, habría alargado la mano hacia mí antes de murmurar mi nombre, y me habría llevado a la cama. Entonces me habría desnudado lentamente o se habría limitado a arrancarme lo justo, y habríamos hecho el amor durante horas.

—¿Qué haces en casa? —se limitó a decirme, con un toque de frialdad en la voz.

—He usado el cupón de regalo que me dio Vanessa —me acerqué a la cama para sentarme junto a él, y le aparté el pelo de la frente—. Necesitas un corte de pelo, colega.

—¿Cómo te ha ido?

Al ver que me recorría con la mirada, me pregunté qué era lo que veía.

—Bien, ha sido muy relajante —le pasé los dedos por el pelo, que ya no era como antes. Siempre lo había llevado largo y tenía un tacto sedoso, pero después de que tuvieran que rapárselo en el hospital para practicarle una tracción, le había crecido más grueso y áspero—. Será mejor que te lo corte ahora mismo.

—No hace falta, Bella.

Volví a pasar los dedos, y sentí la caricia de los mechones en el dorso de la mano.

—Lo tienes demasiado largo, se te empieza a meter en los ojos.

—Vale —me dijo él, con un suspiro.

Cuando me incliné a besarlo, me detuve a inhalar por un segundo su aroma, el aroma de mi marido.

—Voy a por las tijeras.

Al entrar en el cuarto de baño, me enfrenté a mi reflejo en el espejo. El pelo se me había soltado y las ondas alborotadas me enmarcaban las sonrojadas mejillas, tenía los ojos enrojecidos, y la ropa arrugada. Incapaz de permanecer en el balneario más tiempo del necesario, había hecho caso omiso de las duchas y de las lociones de regalo y me había limitado a vestirme y a agarrar la chaqueta antes de irme a toda prisa. Parecía como si acabara de salir de la cama, así que no era de extrañar que la señora Cope me hubiera mirado con tanta consternación. Al darme cuenta de lo que Jasper había visto al contemplarme, me pregunté qué estaría pensando, y si se creía lo que le había dicho.

Volví a la habitación con un peine y unas tijeras, ajusté la cama hasta que quedó sentado, y le coloqué una toalla alrededor del cuello antes de peinarle el pelo con los dedos para que le cayera sobre los ojos. En el pasado solía llevarlo así, y le daba un aire de granuja.

—Córtamelo corto, muy corto —me dijo de repente.

—¿Cómo de corto? —le pregunté, tras un segundo de vacilación.

Él sonrió, y contestó:

—Casi rapado.

—¿Estás seguro?, pensaba que te gustaba tu pelo.

—Bella, todos matamos lo que amamos.

Volví a pasarle los dedos por el pelo, sin saber si estaba bromeando o hablando en serio. Aunque capté la referencia a uno de los poemas de Oscar Wilde, no alcancé a entender por qué había hecho aquel comentario.

—¿Estás seguro?

Siempre había envidiado su elocuencia, su capacidad para expresar como nadie las emociones a través del lenguaje, y esperé su respuesta decidida a intentar que por una vez no se me escapara ningún pequeño matiz que pudiera haber oculto en sus palabras.

—Córtamelo.

—Adam...

Interrumpí mi protesta al ver que hacía un pequeño gesto de negación con la cabeza y que su boca se tensaba. Agarré el peine y las tijeras, pero fui incapaz de empezar.

Adam no tenía una belleza clásica. Sus rasgos eran demasiado marcados y asimétricos, sus ojos demasiado hundidos, y una vieja fractura le había desviado un poco el tabique nasal; sin embargo, tenía un pelo precioso del color del sol, con algunos tonos caramelo ribeteados con algunos reflejos dorados.

—Córtamelo.

No tuve más remedio que hacerlo. No tenía sentido ir cortando poco a poco, había que hacerlo de un tirón, como al quitar un esparadrapo. El primer mechón cayó sobre la toalla, seguido de otro y de otro más, mientras su pelo iba acortándose tal y como él quería.

Como tenía la cabeza apoyada contra la almohada, la parte posterior me costó un poco más, pero me las arreglé. Corte tras corte, las tijeras fueron dejando al descubierto la forma de su cráneo y el dulce contorno de sus orejas, el irregular borde que marcaba el nacimiento del pelo, la vulnerabilidad de su nuca.

Tardé demasiado poco en completar la tarea, y sentí el tacto rasposo de los pelitos cortos al pasarle la mano por la cabeza. Parecía más joven, desnudo. Después de apartar con un cepillo algunos pelos que le habían caído por la cara y el cuello, dejé a un lado la toalla.

—¿Parezco un recluso?

Le tomé el rostro entre las manos, y le dije:

—Estás guapísimo.

Cuando cerró los ojos y volvió a tensar la boca, me incliné y le rocé los labios con los míos.

—Para mí estás maravilloso, Jasper. Como siempre.

Sus labios se abrieron, y el beso se profundizó. Cuando espiró, inhalé su aliento para introducirlo en mi interior, porque necesitaba fundirme con él, sentir que formaba parte de mí.

Cuando abrió los ojos, le acaricié las mejillas con los pulgares sin soltarle la cara.

—Te quiero, Jasper.

—Aunque mil poetas escribieran durante mil años, ninguno de ellos podría llegar a describir lo que siento por ti —me susurró él.

Me quité los zapatos y aparté las sábanas antes de tumbarme a su lado. En aquella cama no quedaba demasiado espacio para mí, pero me las arreglé. Después de acurrucarme contra su cuerpo, volví a colocar las sábanas hasta que los dos quedamos bien tapados; cuando posé una mano sobre su pecho, sentí el rítmico latido de su corazón y el movimiento de su respiración.

—No soporto defraudarte.

Su susurro me rompió el corazón.

—Nunca lo has hecho —me apreté aún más contra su cuerpo, a pesar de que sabía que él no podía sentir el consuelo de mi abrazo—. Nunca, Jasper.

Esperé a que contestara, pero al ver que permanecía en silencio, le rogué:

—Háblame.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Lo que tengas que decirme, lo que quieras. Sólo quiero que hables conmigo como solías hacerlo, Jasper.

—Estoy cansado, Bella —me dijo, con los ojos cerrados.

Me aferré a él con fuerza, y tras un largo momento me obligué a soltarlo, a pesar de que no estaba preparada para hacerlo. Después de salir de la cama, volví a taparlo con movimientos firmes, le quité varios pelos más del cuello y de la cara, ajusté la cama, le puse el ordenador a su alcance, y agarré la toalla que contenía su pelo.

—Me voy para que duermas un rato —no tenía su talento para usar las palabras ni la capacidad de mantener la voz inexpresiva y ocultar mis sentimientos, al menos con él—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Lo necesito todo.

Tuve que inclinarme para poder oír su susurro, y aun así, no estuve segura de haberlo oído bien.

—¿Jasper...?

Seguía con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera escondiéndose de mí. Cuando hizo un ligero gesto de negación con la cabeza, aguardé esperanzada, pero permaneció en silencio sin abrir los ojos. Alargué la mano hacia él, pero al final me limité a alisar la sábana que le cubría una pierna en una caricia que ni siquiera pudo sentir.

Cuando llegué a la puerta, su voz me detuvo.

—Gracias por cortarme el pelo.

—De nada —esperé algo más durante unos segundos, pero no recibí nada.

Tardé una hora en recoger hasta el último pelo de la toalla; después de meterlos en una cajita de cartón, la guardé en el fondo de un cajón de mi tocador, para poder saber que estaba allí sin tener que verla.

.

.

.

Desde la ventana de mi consulta se veía el río Susquehanna. A pesar de que hacía meses que el hielo se había derretido, el agua aún tenía el tono verde grisáceo del invierno. La isla que descansaba en medio de sus aguas, la City Island, también estaba pintada con colores apagados, pero el movimiento del campo de béisbol y del tren que la recorría ya presagiaban el bullicio veraniego.

Sin embargo, no era la impresionante vista lo que me tenía tan ensimismada que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que llamaban a la puerta, sino las listas mentales que iba haciendo de todo lo que tenía que preparar antes de que mis invitadas llegaran a casa, de lo que tenía que comprar en el supermercado, de las facturas que tenía que pagar... tendría que estar poniéndolo todo por escrito, pero de momento me contentaba con tomar nota mental mientras contemplaba las calles bulliciosas de Harrisburg desde la ventana. Era la hora de la comida, y sentí envidia al ver a la gente paseando y aprovechando el buen tiempo.

—¿Doctora Whitlock?

Giré de inmediato la silla, y me sentí avergonzada al ver a Alice en la puerta.

—¡Alice! Perdona, no me había dado cuenta de que ya era la hora. Entra, por favor.

—He llamado, pero no debe de haberme oído —me dijo ella, con tono vacilante.

—Estaba con la cabeza en las nubes, supongo que son cosas de la primavera.

Alice nunca utilizaba el diván que tenía para los pacientes que se sentían más cómodos al hablar tumbados, pero en aquella ocasión se sentó en el borde con cautela, como si pensara que se trataba de un alfiletero o de una de esas almohadillas de broma que sueltan pedorretas, como si estuviera a punto de levantarse y salir corriendo.

—¿Quieres un té frío?, también tengo limonada. Hace demasiado calor para algo caliente.

Hizo un gesto de negación brusco, mientras sus manos se movían sobre su regazo como gatitos inquietos. Me limité a esperar en silencio, hasta que finalmente me miró con una expresión que no había visto nunca en su rostro.

—Alice, ¿te pasa algo? —le pregunté con suavidad.

—No. Porque al decir que te pasa algo se da a entender que es algo malo, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Se movió con nerviosismo, y apartó la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas. Después de cruzar y descruzar las piernas, volvió a cruzarlas y me miró finalmente con una sonrisa que revelaba una alegría vacilante.

Le devolví la sonrisa, y le pregunté:

—¿Quieres decirme algo?

—Sí.

Cuando levantó la mano lentamente hacia mí, vi el diamante que resplandecía en su dedo. La belleza del anillo no residía en su elegante simplicidad ni en su brillo, sino en lo que significaba para ella el hecho de llevarlo.

—Me pidió que me casara con él, y... y yo le dije que... que sí —sus palabras fueron apenas un susurro, como si le diera miedo pronunciarlas en voz alta.

Era un momento en el que no tenía cabida la objetividad profesional. Solté una pequeña exclamación de entusiasmo, y rodeé la mesa para tomarla de la mano.

— ¡Felicidades!, ¡es fantástico!

Se aferró a mi mano con una sonrisa radiante, y se echó a llorar. Le di uno de los pañuelos de papel que siempre tenía a mano en la consulta, me senté a su lado y le di palmaditas en el hombro mientras ella tenía un pequeño ataque de nervios. Su reacción me resultó tranquilizadora, porque era espontánea y sincera.

—Lo siento —me dijo, cuando recuperó un poco el control—. Lo siento, es que debería estar feliz... y lo estoy, pero no puedo dejar de llorar.

Después de sonarse la nariz con fuerza, respiró hondo varias veces y volvió a echarse a llorar otra vez. Le fui dando un pañuelo tras otro sin soltarle la mano ni decir palabra, porque no me quedaba nada por decir que no le hubiera dicho ya montones de veces.

Mi infancia no había sido brutal ni triste. Había disfrutado de una buena relación con mis padres y con mi hermana, había tenido amigas en el colegio, me había casado con el hombre de mis sueños, y me había sentido satisfecha con mi vida.

Había sido una persona afortunada, con una sólida autoestima, y había decidido dedicarme a la psicología para ayudar a otros que no habían tenido tanta suerte. En aquel entonces, me resultaba inconcebible pensar que los seres humanos fueran capaces de destruirse los unos a los otros sin miramientos, había creído que podía generar cambios positivos con mis consejos, que podía ofrecer consuelo y borrar el dolor ajeno sin dejar huella.

Pero me sentía inútil e impotente al ver sufrir a alguien por quien había llegado a sentir un gran respeto. Alice había trabajado duro conmigo y nunca se había resistido a mis sugerencias, ni siquiera cuando le habría resultado más fácil rendirse que afrontar sus problemas. Había hecho muchos cambios en su vida con mi ayuda, pero a pesar de que la había visto llorando y lamentándose, gritando de rabia y sentada en un silencio estoico, era la primera vez que se desmoronaba hasta aquel punto y que perdía el control del que se sentía tan orgullosa.

Mientras sollozaba como si se le estuviera rompiendo el corazón, no pude hacer otra cosa que permanecer sentada a su lado, acariciarle tranquilizadoramente la espalda, y darle pañuelos de papel.

Se aferraba con tanta fuerza a mi mano, que se me entumecieron los dedos. Sus lágrimas los salpicaban como pequeñas gotitas de ácido, y los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo con la fuerza de un cristal al romperse en mil pedazos.

—Es normal tener miedo —le dije al cabo de un rato.

Ella asintió y se limpió la cara, mientras las lágrimas iban remitiendo y los sollozos perdían fuerza hasta fundirse en un suave suspiro. Me soltó la mano para secarse la cara con otro puñado de pañuelos, se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, y fijó la mirada en su regazo.

—He empezado a contar otra vez.

Después de darle una ligera palmadita en el hombro, fui a buscar la jarra de limonada que tenía en la pequeña nevera y llené dos vasos. Como Alice se bebió el suyo de golpe, volví a llenárselo antes de sentarme de nuevo a su lado.

—Eso te preocupa, ¿no?

—Sí, pero también me ayuda.

—Lo importante es que seas consciente de por qué lo haces, de que sólo es un mecanismo que utilizas para calmarte. No has vuelto a beber, ¿verdad?

—No, pero estoy dejando al pobre James sin fuerzas —soltó una carcajada, y añadió—: Él dice que no le importa, pero tres veces al día es demasiado para cualquiera, ¿no?

En el pasado habría podido solidarizarme con su novio, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía que preocuparme por aquel tipo de cosas.

—Apuesto a que le parece más que bien —le dije.

Alice se echó a reír, y tras apurar de nuevo el vaso, lo dejó sobre la mesa y presionó los dedos contra sus ojos hinchados.

—Dice que no le importa lo que tenga que hacer para conseguir que me case con él, que puedo chuparle las fuerzas hasta dejarlo seco si quiero.

Al ver que ya había recuperado un poco la compostura, volví a sentarme tras mi mesa.

—Pero aún tienes miedo. ¿De qué?

Alice era una paciente especial. Siempre estaba dispuesta a profundizar en nuestras charlas, y sus problemas emocionales eran especialmente conmovedores porque tenía plena consciencia de lo que los había causado, y de lo que tenía que hacer para superarlos. Sabía cuál era la dirección adecuada, pero le costaba creer que sería capaz de seguirla sin desviarse.

—De que si nos casamos se eche a perder lo que hay entre nosotros, de ser incapaz de adaptarme a una vida doméstica.

—Ya vivís juntos.

—Sí, aunque mi madre está horrorizada —dijo, con una carcajada.

—Pero James le cae bien a tu madre, ¿no?

—Ella quiere que me case, así que lo acepta porque es mi pareja y prefiere que me case con él a que me quede soltera.

Habíamos pasado un montón de horas hablando de su madre, y podríamos haber pasado muchas más sin llegar a agotar el tema. En la universidad nos inculcaban que no había que proyectar la vida de los pacientes sobre la propia, pero cuando Alice me hablaba de su madre, no podía evitar sentirme agradecida por la relación que yo tenía con la mía.

—Tengo miedo de haberle dicho que sí a James por complacer a mi madre, y no porque realmente quiera casarme con él.

—Mmm... llevas tiempo trabajando en tu deseo de conseguir que tu madre se sienta orgullosa de ti, ¿crees que no has avanzado en ese aspecto?

—¿Usted cree que lo he hecho?

A pesar de la rapidez con la que me devolvió la pregunta, supe por su sonrisa que el momento de histeria ya había pasado por completo.

—Sí —dudé por un instante antes de añadir—: Alice, estoy muy contenta con lo mucho que has progresado.

—No creía que llegaría tan lejos, ¿verdad?

—Me parece que has avanzado más de lo que tú misma creías posible.

—Sí, eso es verdad.

—También me parece que casarte con James es algo positivo.

Estrujó los pañuelos de papel entre las manos, y asintió con gesto vacilante.

—Mi corazón me dice que es lo correcto, pero mi cabeza... —me miró con una sonrisa llorosa, y añadió—: Mi cabeza está llena de un montón de razones en contra, y soy incapaz de encontrar la respuesta correcta aunque no dejo de contar una y otra vez.

—La vida no puede reducirse a una serie de cálculos exactos, aunque sería genial porque todo resultaría más fácil, ¿verdad?

—Mucho más fácil —contestó ella, con otra carcajada.

Nos miramos en silencio durante unos segundos. Todas las relaciones entre paciente y terapeuta tienen que acabar tarde o temprano, ya sea porque se ha alcanzado la recuperación o porque es imposible obtenerla.

—Me gustaría que viniera a la boda, que estuviera allí.

—Gracias, iré encantada.

Aunque su sonrisa parecía fragmentada, como la luz del sol a través de un prisma, rebosaba sinceridad, así que le devolví el gesto. Mientras se secaba de nuevo los ojos, nos dimos cuenta de que ya había pasado una hora. Había llegado el momento de que se fuera, y ambas sabíamos que de forma definitiva.

—Gracias, doctora Whitlock —me dijo, después de levantarse.

Cuando alargó una mano hacia mí, se la estreché y le dije:

—Buena suerte, Alice.

Asintió con una sonrisa, y alzó la barbilla con determinación.

—Cuídate —parecía un comentario muy trillado, pero en aquel caso estaba cargado de significado.

—Usted también —me contestó.

Volvía a separarnos el mismo distanciamiento que había existido desde el primer día que había venido a verme, pero era algo necesario. Al ver cómo se marchaba, deseé poder estar segura de que las cosas le iban a ir bien.

El problema era que nunca había forma de saberlo.

* * *

_**Ay, este capítulo estuvo muy lloroso… es difícil cuando la vida cambia tan de repente y creo que es obvio que Jasper sufre y además, que la sigue amando, pero todo está tan complicado. Entre Jasper y Bella existe un cariño profundo pero todo ahora es tan rutinario, a veces incluso parece muy impersonal que el amor se ha ido acabando y sólo queda el cariño y el recuerdo de lo que fueron y lo que es muy evidente es que ambos añoran todo eso que han vivido.**_

_**Bueno, hasta el jueves con otro capítulo y otra historia de Edward (que les adelanto que no nos va a gustar por lo que va a implicar)**_

_**L'S P**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**NI**_** la trama **_**NI**_** los personajes me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados para hacer esta adaptación.**

**La mayoría de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama… se los diré en el último capítulo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es para personas mayores de 18 (lenguaje adulto, sexo explicito), si eres susceptible a este tipo de historias, abstente de continuar…**

**.**

**.**

**LA CITA DE CADA MES**

… …

**Capítulo 11**

_Julio_

Este mes, me llamo Jane, y soy agente financiero. Llevo el pelo rubio recogido en un moño, y pendientes de perlas en mis pequeños y perfectos lóbulos; de hecho, soy la perfección personificada, destilo pulcritud y seguridad en mí misma. Aunque no soy especialmente guapa, nadie se da cuenta.

La fiesta de mi amiga Didyme es tranquila y sosegada. Las conversaciones se centran en acciones, bonos, libros y obras de teatro, y de fondo se oye una pieza clásica instrumental que no me molesto en intentar reconocer. Tengo una copa de vino en la mano, pero no le he prestado la más mínima atención a los platos rebosantes de exquisiteces que llenan la mesa.

—Pero si comparamos el futuro utópico que describe Huxley en _Un mundo feliz _con el distópico que presenta Orwell en su _1984, _estarás conmigo en que ninguna de las dos perspectivas genera un escenario viable desde el punto de vista del actual clima moral y financiero —me dice el tipo que tengo al lado.

«Sálvame», le suplico sin palabras al hombre que está pasando junto a mí para acercarse al bufé. Es un poco más alto que yo a pesar de que llevo zapatos de tacón, tiene el pelo castaño con unos toques rojizos y dorados, y no alcanzo a distinguir el color exacto de sus ojos claros. Su aspecto es tan cuidado como el mío, y es obvio que haríamos buena pareja.

—El problema es que estás hablando de dos obras de ficción, Dimitri. ¿Sabes lo que es la ficción? Y como ambas reflejan la sociedad de la época en la que vivían sus autores, es natural que sus ideas del futuro no coincidan con las actuales.

Vaya, tiene una rapidez de reflejos impresionante. Cuando alarga el brazo para tomar un canapé, me coloca con naturalidad una mano en el antebrazo para no chocar contra mí. Al ver el ligero contacto, Dimitri pasa de inmediato al ataque.

Me sorprende que algunos hombres aún piensen en términos de persecución y de conquista, pero está claro que Dimitri es uno de ellos, porque se inclina hacia delante hasta que quedo aprisionada entre los dos.

—Ya sé que son obras de ficción, Cullen. No soy idiota.

El tal Cullen, que no se ha apartado de mí, suelta una carcajada y contesta:

—No, claro que no.

Dimitri parece creer que está burlándose de él, porque lo mira con expresión ceñuda.

—Oye, sólo digo que en la sociedad actual no hay sitio para un futuro utópico, aunque tampoco hace falta plantearse una realidad tipo Gran Hermano.

Cuando Cullen le da un mordisco al canapé, nuestros hombros se rozan.

—La verdad, si tengo que leer una novela futurista, prefiero que trate de sexo galáctico y sin limitaciones.

Dimitri se queda boquiabierto, y me mira de inmediato como para juzgar mi reacción. La verdad es que el comentario me ha sorprendido, pero me resulta bastante excitante oír algo tan directo; además, Dimitri me aburre, y Cullen... me entretiene.

—¿Qué te gusta leer a ti? —me dice el hombre en cuestión, al volverse a mirarme con una sonrisa.

No suelo leer ficción, y me alegro al ver que Dimitri se escandaliza ante mi admisión, porque al parecer su interés en mí se basaba en que me creía una apasionada lectora de novelas. Retrocede un paso, y le lanza una mirada desdeñosa a Cullen que parece decirle que no lo ha derrotado, sino que él mismo ha renunciado voluntariamente a la persecución.

Me alegro de que se marche, porque estaba poniéndose muy pesado; sin embargo, Cullen es harina de otro costal.

—Hola, soy Jane Volt —le digo, mientras le ofrezco mi mano. Por supuesto, tengo unos dedos perfectos y unas uñas impecables.

—Edward Cullen.

Me sostiene la mano un segundo más de lo estrictamente necesario, pero no me importa. Y tampoco me importa estar lo bastante cerca para poder oler su aroma, aunque soy incapaz de precisar qué colonia lleva. Pensaba que sus ojos eran grises, pero me doy cuenta de que en realidad tienen un tono verde azulado.

Es igual, seguimos haciendo muy buena pareja. Los dos somos altos, delgados, elegantes y perfectos. Hasta el color de nuestra ropa combina bien, porque su traje tiene un tono gris marengo y el mío un gris perla más claro.

—Dime, Edward Cullen, ¿a qué te dedicas cuando no estás rescatando a mujeres de tediosas conversaciones sobre literatura?

—A rescatar a la gente de tediosas conversaciones sobre las custodias de los hijos y las pensiones alimenticias.

—¿Eres abogado? —al volver a recorrerlo con la mirada, me doy cuenta de que su traje es más caro de lo que pensaba. Me gusta que no sea un hombre ostentoso.

—Soy mediador en divorcios y asuntos familiares.

La cosa se pone cada vez más interesante. Los abogados pueden llegar a ser unos egocéntricos insoportables, pero los mediadores tienden a centrarse más en los demás y ganan un sueldo igual de bueno. No es que necesite a un hombre con dinero, claro, porque me gano muy bien la vida, pero los hombres con recursos limitados acaban siendo un fastidio. Es mejor juntarse con los de tu misma clase.

Tengo la sensación de que Edward tiene muchos recursos; de hecho, cada vez estoy más convencida de que es justo el tipo de hombre que estaba buscando, así que sonrío abiertamente y me inclino un poco hacia él.

—Voy a por una copa...

—Ya te la traigo yo, ¿qué te apetece?

Mi sonrisa se ensancha al ver que me ha dado la respuesta perfecta.

—Un vino blanco, por favor.

Lo sigo con la mirada mientras se acerca hacia la barra donde Cayo, el marido de Didyme, está sirviendo bebidas. Me gusta su forma de andar.

—Ah, ya veo que has conocido a nuestro Edward —me dice Didyme, al llegar junto a mí.

La aprecio mucho como amiga, pero la verdad es que se esfuerza demasiado en aparentar elegancia y eso es algo que se tiene o no se tiene, que no se limita a la ropa que una pueda comprarse.

—No sabía que fuera vuestro.

—Es una forma de hablar. Edward es nuestro amigo soltero más codiciado, un verdadero triunfador.

La última es la palabra clave, porque ya había supuesto que estaba soltero.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Muy bien, cielo —me dice, antes de alejarse para retomar su papel de anfitriona.

Aunque Didyme carece de estilo y de elegancia, la verdad es que tiene buen gusto. Cuando Edward vuelve con las bebidas, ya he decidido que voy a pasarme el resto de la velada hablando con él, así que eso es lo que hago. Estoy acostumbrada a conseguir lo que quiero, tanto en los negocios como en el placer, y en ese aspecto también nos compenetramos a la perfección. Mantenemos una conversación cuidadosamente orquestada, ambos conocemos este juego muy bien; cuando yo hablo, él me escucha, y me gusta que lo que dice sea casi igual a lo que quiere decir. Estoy acostumbrada a que los hombres se sientan demasiado intimidados para decirme abiertamente que me desean, o a que en su arrogancia crean que pueden engatusarme sin más.

A mí nadie me engatusa. Sé lo que me gusta y lo que quiero, y no pierdo el tiempo fingiendo. Sólo me acuesto con hombres capaces de mantener mi interés a largo plazo, y que cumplen con mis requisitos mínimos.

El sexo no se centra sólo en el placer, también es un acuerdo de negocios. No me interesa la pasión, carece de control y conlleva demasiadas complicaciones. Me gusta que mis relaciones sexuales sean tan netas y pulcras como mi apariencia, aunque por supuesto eso no quiere decir que tengan que carecer de algún vínculo o de emoción; al fin y al cabo, no soy una frígida reprimida.

—Dimitri está fulminándonos con la mirada —me susurra Edward al oído.

Me vuelvo para mirar hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, pero no me inmuto al comprobar que Dimitri tiene la mirada fija en nosotros y le doy de nuevo la espalda con desdén. Edward me sonríe, y toma un trago del excelente whisky que ha pedido.

—Que mire lo que quiera —digo con calma.

—Por supuesto.

Las negociaciones continúan con miradas veladas y roces aparentemente fortuitos. No protesto cuando penetra en mi espacio personal, y el resto de la habitación se desvanece mientras centro toda mi atención en él. El hecho de que no esté mirando por encima de mi hombro en busca de otras posibilidades es un punto a su favor, y responde a mis comentarios con pertinencia e interés.

Tiene buenas historias en la manga, pero también sabe escuchar y no me abruma con un soliloquio incesante. Conforme avanza la velada, el bullicio aumenta, porque el alcohol aligera las inhibiciones y hace que la gente se vuelva más amigable o más combativa. Mañana, muchos de los presentes se levantarán con una buena resaca, y se arrepentirán de las alianzas que han hecho y deshecho por culpa del exceso de vino.

Dimitri parece haberse olvidado de nosotros, porque está soltándole un discurso que se oye desde aquí a una morena exuberante que trabaja en mi banco. La pareja que hay junto a nosotros tiene pinta de estar a punto de empezar a besarse de un momento a otro, porque están achispados y acalorados, y tienen las copas vacías.

Me acerco un poco a Edward para apartarme de ellos, ya que obviamente han perdido el sentido del decoro.

—¿Quieres otra copa? —me pregunta él.

—No, gracias. Creo que es hora de que me vaya.

Va a preguntarme si puede acompañarme a casa, y yo voy a aceptar.

—De acuerdo, voy a buscar tu abrigo.

Esta vez, sonrío mientras se aleja. Puede que la cosa acabe agriándose, que él estropee nuestras cuidadosas negociaciones con una boca y unas manos demasiado codiciosas, y la verdad es que me apenaría que fuera así porque además de atractivo y encantador es inteligente.

Cuando me trae mi gabardina de Burberry, me ayuda a ponérmela con un cumplido, y siento cierta satisfacción al ver que él lleva una prenda muy similar.

Sólo vivo a tres calles de la casa de Didyme, así que he venido andando. Cuando salimos al porche delantero, inhalo el aire fresco de la noche y espero, consciente de que él no va a despedirse sin más.

—¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa, Jane?

Ninguno de los dos fingimos que su ofrecimiento es una simple cortesía. Las negociaciones acaban de avanzar un poco, y siento el mismo revoloteo que me recorre el estómago cuando aparece una buena oportunidad de inversión, o cuando firmo un acuerdo que nadie más ha podido conseguir.

Sonrío mientras disfruto de esta dulce anticipación.

—Me encantaría.

La acera de adoquines es bastante irregular, y a pesar de que puedo andar sin problemas con los tacones, no me importa aceptar el brazo que él me ofrece. Durante el corto trayecto, me entretiene con historias de sus mascotas de la infancia, y le cuento mis últimas vacaciones. No se trata de historias íntimas, pero nos hacen avanzar un paso más por el camino que los dos parecemos interesados en seguir.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa y saco las llaves, no finjo que tengo problemas para abrir, porque entonces le daría una excusa para ayudarme y sería como el paso previo a invitarlo a pasar. Intercambiamos una sonrisa amable. Ha llegado el momento en que va a hundirse o a nadar, y aunque tengo la esperanza de que haga lo segundo, he presenciado gran cantidad de hundimientos ante esta misma puerta.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

Estamos tan cerca, que los dobladillos de nuestras gabardinas se rozan cada vez que movemos las piernas. Tengo las llaves en la mano izquierda, y bajo la mirada hacia la cerradura antes de volver a levantarla. Tengo que alzar la barbilla ligeramente para que nuestros ojos se encuentren.

—Buenas noches, Jane.

Su voz es cálida y amistosa. Nos quedamos muy quietos, y el aire parece cargarse de anticipación otra vez. Mientras espero, empiezo a preguntarme si lo he juzgado mal después de todo, si va a resultar ser como los demás.

—Me lo he pasado muy bien.

—Yo también —admito, con una sonrisa.

Espero un poco más, y él sonríe. Los dobladillos de nuestras gabardinas se besan, pero nosotros no.

Edward me ofrece la mano, y cuando se la estrecho sé sin lugar a dudas que volveré a verlo.

.

.

.

Permanecí sentada en silencio, atónita. A pesar de que llevaba toda la mañana con hambre, ni siquiera había tocado mi ensalada. De repente, se me había revuelto el estómago.

Edward estaba sentado con la espalda muy recta, mirando hacia delante. Una mujer pasó de largo haciendo footing, y se volvió a mirarlo por encima del hombro con un gesto que pareció tan automático como inconsciente; sin embargo, él no mostró señal alguna de haberse dado cuenta.

Durante un par de minutos, los únicos sonidos que rompieron nuestro silencio fueron el del tráfico y el del esporádico ladrido de algún perro; finalmente, Edward volvió la cabeza hacia mí con un movimiento tan rígido y preciso como el de un autómata.

—Pregúntamelo, Bella.

Yo me limité a sacudir la cabeza, y me negué a contestar.

—Pregúntame por qué no me acosté con ella.

Fui incapaz de apartar la mirada de su rostro, mientras me prometía que me levantaría y no volvería jamás si se atrevía a sonreír.

—¿No quieres saberlo?

No, no quería. Edward había roto las reglas tácitas que regían nuestros encuentros, y si no había historia que contar, no había razón alguna para que nos viéramos.

—Hemos tenido tres citas desde entonces —su voz no era desafiante ni petulante, sus palabras se limitaban a revelar una realidad—. Esta noche voy a volver a verla.

Me tragué mi respuesta como si fuera una araña amarga y vomitiva, y Edward enderezó de nuevo la espalda ante mi silencio. Una brisa suave le alzó la punta de la corbata, y cuando cruzó las piernas y sus calcetines oscuros asomaron bajo los pantalones, tuve que apartar la mirada porque ver el bulto del hueso del tobillo me resultó algo insoportablemente íntimo.

—¿Por qué no la probaste Edward?

Él se volvió de nuevo hacia mí, y me dijo con voz inexpresiva:

—Porque es diferente.

Por la forma en que había descrito su apariencia, su aroma y la conversación que habían mantenido, me había dado cuenta de que era diferente a la docena de mujeres que había compartido conmigo. De las otras había hablado con más admiración, con más deseo, incluso con más entusiasmo, pero era la primera con la que salía más de una vez.

—¿No quieres saber por qué es diferente?

—No, Edward, no quiero saberlo.

Cuando apartó la mirada del camino vacío que teníamos delante, me encogí de hombros, enarqué ligeramente una ceja y alcé un poco las comisuras de los labios. Él se pasó la mano por el pelo, se frotó los ojos mientras soltaba un gemido de disgusto, y se levantó del banco.

Una joven madre cruzó el camino con su hijo. El pequeño andaba torpemente pero con determinación, y su madre evitó que se cayera en más de una ocasión. Edward y yo los observamos hasta que desaparecieron al doblar un recodo.

—Espero que te lo pases bien esta noche.

Mis palabras sonaron tan sinceras, que yo misma estuve a punto de creérmelas. No supe si lo convencieron, pero se limitó a asentir y a marcharse sin contestar.

.

.

.

—Se parece a ti —le dije a Vanessa, mientras contemplaba la carita arrugada del bebé que tenía en sus brazos.

—Vaya, muchas gracias. ¿Estás diciéndome que me parezco a un viejo calvo y arrugado? —me contestó ella. Parecía exhausta, pero estaba radiante.

—Claro que no, pero tiene tu nariz. ¿Cuándo van a volver papá y mamá? —le pregunté, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de mi nuevo sobrino.

—Como Jacob ha tenido que ir a trabajar un par de horas, tienen que ir a buscar a Lily a la guardería, así que supongo que estarán aquí en una hora.

—Entonces, debería irme para dejarte descansar un poco.

—Bella...

Aparté la mirada del bebé dormido, y le dije con voz distraída:

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedes quedártelo un momento?, tengo que ir al cuarto de baño.

—Claro.

Después de dármelo, Vanessa se levantó con cuidado de la cama y fue al cuarto de baño, mientras yo me quedaba mirando al pequeño que tenía en los brazos.

James Trevor Black tenía cinco deditos perfectos en cada mano y el mismo número en cada pie, una boquita de piñón, unas pestañas morenas, unas mejillas tersas y dulces, y unas cejas pequeñitas y perfectas. Estaba un poco ceñudo, como si estuviera costándole un poco adaptarse a la vida fuera del vientre materno.

Dio un pequeño respingo cuando mi lágrima le cayó sobre el rostro, pero no se despertó y me apresuré a secársela antes de que pudiera resbalarle por la frente hasta la mejilla. Su piel era suave como los pétalos de una rosa. Al ver que respiraba fondo, contuve el aliento a la espera de un berrido que no llegó.

—No hace falta que te vayas antes de que lleguen papá y mamá —me dijo Nessie con voz suave. Tras meterse en la cama con una mueca y un gemido, añadió—: Tendrán ganas de verte.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

El problema era que no quería ver cómo colmaban a Vanessa de atención y de mimos. Era una actitud pueril y egoísta, pero no por ello menos real.

—Genial, déjame sola ante el peligro. Me agobian cuando me tratan como a una niña pequeña.

—Sobrevivirás. Además, a lo mejor se centran en James, es precioso —le dije, mientras se lo ponía de nuevo en los brazos.

—Sí, es verdad —contempló arrobada a su hijo, y tardó varios segundos en volver a mirarme—. ¿De verdad tienes que irte?

—Sí, tengo que...

—Volver con Jasper. Sí, ya lo sé. Vale.

Después de abrazar a madre e hijo, me apresuré a marcharme de allí.

.

.

.

—Todo está en orden, pero habrá que ir echándole un vistazo a la llaga de presión que tiene en la nalga izquierda —dijo la enfermera que había ido a casa a ver a Jasper.

Era la primera vez que venía y parecía una verdadera maníaca, porque su sonrisa era tan desmesurada, que parecía que estaba enseñando los dientes. Por su actitud, supuse que debía de ser nueva y que aún no tenía demasiada práctica en aquel tipo de situaciones.

—Estoy aquí —le dijo Jasper, sin molestarse en fingir una cordialidad que no sentía.

Cuando la enfermera se volvió a mirarlo, él le lanzó una versión más tensa de la sonrisa de la que me había enamorado, y fue como ver un muñeco con el rostro de mi marido. Las expresiones eran las mismas, pero algo no acababa de encajar.

—¿Disculpe?

Si su actitud no se debía a la inexperiencia, entonces era una de esas enfermeras insoportables que deberían saber que una lesión de médula no comportaba un daño cerebral.

—Estoy aquí, puede dirigirse a mí directamente — le dijo Jasper. Prefería estar en la silla durante aquellas visitas de asistencia a domicilio, porque sentía que controlaba más la situación.

—Perdone, señor Whitlock. Como le decía a su mujer, todo está en orden, pero habrá que ir...

—Ya la he oído la primera vez —la cortó él con impaciencia.

Permanecí en silencio, porque estaba allí para observar y tomar nota de aquella visita que era un pequeño componente más de la inmensa totalidad de cuidados que Jasper necesitaba a diario; estaba allí porque era mi obligación como esposa saber todos los detalles relacionados con su salud, a pesar de que el comentario despreocupado de la enfermera sólo había servido para inquietarme.

—Perdón —dijo ella.

Jasper estaba cada vez más malhumorado, pero la mujer no lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que era mejor dejarlo tranquilo y empezó a hablar sin parar sobre cosas muy básicas. Como era de esperar, a él no le sentó nada bien que se creyera con derecho a darle lecciones.

—Hace más de cuatro años que tuve el accidente, así que sé cómo orinar por un tubo —le dijo con sarcasmo, cuando ella le explicó por segunda vez que era muy importante que le drenaran la vejiga cada cuatro o seis horas.

—Bueno, pues ya está. Muchas gracias, señora Carter, pero creo que yo puedo ocuparme del resto —me apresuré a decir, para romper el súbito silencio que se había creado. Me di cuenta de que Jasper se irritó aún más al oír mi forzado tono de voz desenfadado.

Sin embargo, la mujer no captó la indirecta, y siguió parloteando como un periquito sobre cuidados intestinales y catéteres intermitentes mientras bajábamos las escaleras. Cuando por fin salimos al porche, le dije adiós y cerré la puerta con alivio antes de que terminara de hablar. No pretendía ser grosera, pero había puesto a Jasper de muy mal humor.

Una mente brillante atrapada en un cuerpo que no funciona conduce a un tipo de crueldad creativa; como mi marido no podía atacar con los puños, tenía que hacerlo con las palabras.

Lo oí mascullando imprecaciones al llegar a la puerta del dormitorio. Estuve a punto de no entrar por cobardía, pero aún faltaban unas horas para que Emmett empezara su turno y no tenía opción. Jasper me necesitaba, y eso era algo que provocaba su rabia impotente y mi desesperación.

Dejó de refunfuñar como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que yo estaba al otro lado de la puerta, y me obligué a entrar. Tenía la cabeza ladeada hacia la ventana, y la luz del atardecer le bañaba las mejillas.

—Asegúrate de que no vuelva —me dijo.

—Vale.

—No soy un maldito idiota.

—Ya lo sé.

Nunca sabía qué hacer cuando estaba así. En el pasado, lo habría dejado tranquilo para que pudiera tranquilizarse a solas, pero en ese momento tenía que estar a su lado; además, sabía que si me iba acabaría llamándome al cabo de unos minutos para que lo ayudara con algo, quizás por pura malicia.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —tomé su gruñido de respuesta como una afirmación, así que añadí—: ¿Algo en concreto?

Como se limitó a gruñir de nuevo, decidí no insistir. Después de asegurarme de que el interfono estaba encendido, me sujeté el monitor al bolsillo y bajé a la cocina.

Montones de matrimonios se rompían a diario por razones mucho menos poderosas que la súbita incapacidad de uno de los cónyuges. Incluso un matrimonio sin fisuras requería gran cantidad de trabajo y de compromiso para mantenerse sólido, y el nuestro había recibido golpes muy duros.

Cuando Jasper había tenido el accidente, yo trabajaba a tiempo parcial como asesora adjunta en un instituto, y aunque el sueldo no era ninguna maravilla, el horario reducido me había permitido pasarme casi todo el día en el hospital. Al despertar del coma, Jasper había aceptado la lesión sin pestañear, pero había encarado la recuperación como un hombre bala disparado desde un cañón en llamas porque estaba decidido a curarse, a volver a funcionar; de hecho, estaba convencida de que estaba decidido a andar, a pesar de que los médicos le decían que no podía ser.

Cuando había empezado con la terapia física, pude salir más del hospital, y las horas que pasaba en casa se convirtieron en un refugio, en un paraíso lejos del olor a antiséptico y a miseria humana, en un lugar donde podía gritar y llorar tan fuerte como quisiera, donde no tenía que ser fuerte y valiente. En casa me desmoronaba, me pasaba horas mirando álbumes de fotos o me preparaba alguna comida sencilla que no me llevaba de vuelta al hospital. Aquellas pocas horas eran un tesoro que guardaba con celo, la clave que me ayudaba a mantener la cordura.

Teníamos un seguro y cumplíamos los requisitos para recibir un subsidio, pero aún faltaban dos años para que recibiéramos la indemnización de la empresa que había fabricado los esquís defectuosos de Jasper. Teníamos lo justo para pagar asistencia a domicilio durante un par de horas, mientras yo estaba trabajando o estudiando, pero el peso de la mayor parte de sus cuidados recaía sobre mí. En el hospital, había sido su voz cuando él no tenía fuerzas para hablar, la manta que le había protegido del frío; había sido su enfermera, su criada, su defensora, su puerta y su ventana, pero me había convertido en el muro contra el que lanzaba su furia y su frustración, y las manos con las que lo demolía.

Había creído que estaba preparada para que viniera a casa; desde que él había recuperado el habla, sólo hablábamos de cómo serían las cosas cuando regresara, de cómo funcionaría todo, de lo que haríamos, de lo fantástico que sería todo cuando estuviera de nuevo en su propio ambiente, cuando recuperáramos la feliz burbuja de exclusividad que habíamos disfrutado durante tantos años, cuando pudiéramos recuperar nuestra privacidad.

Los doctores nos habían dicho que el hecho de que nuestras vidas hubieran cambiado para siempre no significaba que hubieran quedado destrozadas. Jasper tenía un pronóstico excelente, así que cuando se recuperara podría trabajar, hacer el amor, volver a ser una persona en vez de un paciente.

Había llorado al irme del dormitorio que adoraba y que yo misma había remodelado, cuando las paletas empezaron las obras en el cuarto de baño, cuando me tumbaba sola en nuestra cama y contemplaba un techo que no era el de siempre.

Sin embargo, no lloré cuando Jasper llegó a casa, porque tenía que ser la esposa perfecta. Él necesitaba que se lo hicieran todo, y yo acepté sin protestar aquel trabajo, aquel deber, aquel papel.

Nunca antes habíamos experimentado el tipo de agotamiento mental provocado por las continuas interrupciones del sueño que Vanessa había sufrido después de dar a luz, pero Jasper necesitaba tantos o más cuidados que un niño pequeño. Había que moverlo cada dos horas para que no le salieran úlceras de presión, y como en aquel entonces nuestro presupuesto era más limitado y no nos permitía comprar un tipo de cama especial que se inflaba y se desinflaba a voluntad, ni contratar a alguien que se ocupara de él por las noches, tenía que ponerme el despertador noche tras noche para levantarme a trompicones y realizar las tareas necesarias. Al final, llegué a un punto en que no sabía si estaba despierta o dormida, pero nunca me quejaba a pesar de que tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido, porque al menos podía sentir el dolor; en cambio, Jasper ya no podía sentir nada.

Como no podía valerse por sí mismo, necesitaba una atención constante. En cuanto me sentaba para comer o para leer un rato, en cuanto iba al lavabo, me llamaba por medio del monitor. El equipamiento que podía manejar mediante la voz y la boca y que le había proporcionado tanta independencia era muy caro, y no habíamos podido permitírnoslo hasta que habíamos recibido la indemnización.

Habíamos luchado juntos por salir adelante durante dos años, pero nos las habíamos arreglado a base de trabajo duro, y había progresado tanto, que resultaba difícil de creer que no iba a ser capaz de levantarse y volver a andar algún día. Cuando habíamos recibido la indemnización y habíamos podido contratar a la señora Cope y a Emmett para que me liberaran de parte de la carga, cuando yo había vuelto a trabajar y habíamos podido comprar el equipamiento adaptado que le había devuelto algo de independencia, había creído que nuestras vidas mejorarían aún más, pero había sido entonces cuando había empezado a cambiar todo.

Jasper había empezado a encerrarse en sí mismo al estar rodeado de máquinas y de aparatos que le permitían ver la televisión y leer, manejar una silla de ruedas y hablar por teléfono. Cuantas más cosas podía hacer, más se evidenciaba todo lo que quedaba fuera de su alcance, y entonces había surgido la rabia.

Tras aquellos cuatro años, había conseguido más empatía con mis pacientes de la que habría podido tener antes. Entendía un anhelo de alcanzar el olvido capaz de empujar a algunas personas a refugiarse en la bebida y en las drogas, y por mucho que me doliera, también entendía las razones que podían llevar a alguien a tener una aventura, la facilidad con la que la necesidad de sentir el contacto físico podía silenciar a los dictados de la razón, cómo el deseo de arder de pasión podía llevarse por delante a todo lo demás.

—Maldita sea... tengo hambre, Isabella. No quiero sopa —me dijo, cuando entré en el dormitorio con un plato de la deliciosa sopa de verdura de la señora Cope.

—Pues es lo que he preparado —le dije, sin perder los estribos—. Si sigues con hambre después de comértela, te prepararé otra cosa.

—¡No quiero una maldita sopa!

—Entonces, tendrías que haberme dicho lo que querías cuando te lo he preguntado —me esforcé por mantener la voz tranquila.

—Sabes que no me gusta la sopa —masculló.

Estaba colocando la servilleta y la cuchara, pero al oír aquellas palabras me detuve en seco y levanté la mirada hacia él.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Dios, Isabella, desde siempre —me contestó él, con un tono que rezumaba sarcasmo.

Aquello no era verdad, estaba intentando acicatearme para que me enzarzara en una discusión con él. Me negué a mirarlo mientras removía la sopa para que se enfriara un poco, y me senté junto a él para empezar a dársela.

—No la quiero.

—Tienes que comer algo, y esto es lo que he preparado.

—Vete al infierno, Isabella. ¡Métete la maldita sopa por donde te quepa!

Mi mano se detuvo a medio camino de su boca, y le dije:

—No hace falta que seas tan maleducado.

—¿Por qué?, ¿porque no tengo derecho a enfadarme?

—¡No digas tonterías! —volví a bajar la cuchara, y la dejé en la bandeja con una mano temblorosa.

—Porque tengo que ser un lisiado feliz, ¿verdad? Mira qué valiente soy. No soy un minusválido, lo que pasa es que soy válido desde otro punto de vista, ¿no?

Sus palabras eran cortantes como un trozo de cristal, y destilaban veneno. Su boca se torció en una mueca llena de amargura, sus pálidas mejillas se enrojecieron, y su cabeza se sacudió dentro de los límites a los que se reducía su capacidad de movimiento.

Tuve que cerrar los puños sobre mi regazo para controlar el temblor de mis manos. Se me encogió el estómago, y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¡Di algo, Bella!

Sacudí la cabeza sin abrir la boca, mientras me esforzaba por mantener la compostura.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿es que no eres capaz de gritarme? ¿Vas a dejar que te hable así? ¿Vas a quedarte ahí sentada sin protestar porque no quieres ofender a un lisiado?

—¡Ya basta, Jasper! —me levanté y agarré la bandeja para llevármela.

—¡Que te den, Bella! Tengo razón, ¿verdad? ¡Pues que os den a ti, a la sopa y a la enfermera!

Lancé el plato antes de darme cuenta de lo que hacía. Se estrelló contra la pared, mientras la cuchara rebotaba en el suelo.

—¡Vete a la infierno! —le grité con tanta fuerza, que me dolió la garganta—. ¡Por mí puedes morirte de hambre, malnacido!

—Sí, eso sí que te gustaría, ¿verdad? Te encantaría dejar que me muriera de hambre para no tener que molestarte con todo esto, para no tener que seguir cuidándome...

—¡Cierra el pico! —le grité a meros centímetros de su cara, a la distancia de un beso—. ¡Cierra la maldita boca, Jasper, y deja de comportarte como un capullo!

Sus ojos azules relampaguearon de furia.

—¡Deja tú de ser una maldita hipócrita y dime la verdad!

—No sé de qué estás hablando —le dije con voz gélida, mientras empezaba a limpiar la sopa. Darle la espalda era el peor insulto que podía hacerle, porque era incapaz de obligarme a que me volviera hacia él.

Jasper empezó a soltar una retahíla de insultos tan inventivos y maliciosos, que habría admirado su creatividad si no hubiera sido el blanco de todo aquel veneno. Me golpeó en todos mis puntos débiles, donde más me dolía, utilizó todas las inseguridades que yo le había revelado y algunas que había intuido por sí solo, hasta que consiguió que me derrumbara y que me echara a llorar allí mismo, a cuatro patas frente a su silla de ruedas; a pesar de que sabía que su actitud se debía a lo mucho que detestaba aquella situación, a veces tenía la impresión de que era a mí a quien odiaba.

—Admítelo, desearías que hubiera muerto —me dijo finalmente, con la voz rota de tanto gritar.

Me puse de pie, y acerqué la cara a la suya de nuevo para pagarle con la misma agresión que él me daba. No podía apartarse, pero creo que no lo hubiera hecho en ningún caso.

—Sí, a veces desearía que hubieras muerto.

Nos quedamos mirándonos durante lo que me pareció una eternidad, y finalmente me dijo:

—Yo también.

Lo único que podía hacer cuando lloraba era abrazarlo, acariciarle el pelo, susurrarle palabras de consuelo, besarle la boca... sin embargo, él no podía devolverme el abrazo. Yo no tenía a nadie que me apretara con fuerza cuando lloraba, ni que me dijera que todo iba a salir bien. En aquel matrimonio ya no tenía cabida el egoísmo, teníamos que luchar para seguir adelante.

—Lo siento —me dijo una vez tras otra, mientras yo le repetía sin cesar que no pasaba nada.

No sabía qué darle aparte de mi compasión, y tenía la impresión de que nunca llegaría a tener reservas suficientes.

* * *

_**Ouch, esa pelea estuvo muy fea. A raíz del accidente, ellos iniciaron una relación enfermiza y si al principio de su matrimonio Bella lo describe como pasional creo que por eso su frustración y odio es igual de fuerte ahora. Bella está desesperada por sentir el amor más que físico que Jasper ya no le da porque siento que Jasper, en cierta forma, odia que Bella pueda hacer su vida como antes y él no.**_

_**Bella trata de no ser egoísta pero creo que Jasper en este momento si lo fue.**_

_**Y luego está Edward y la "diferente" Jane… no sé como les pareció pero a mí me cayó mal y lamento informarles que ella seguirá en esta historia… incluso la llegaremos a odiar y de paso a Edward también.**_

_**Sé que los días de actualización son lunes y jueves pero tuve un compromiso familiar y esta semana regresé a la escuela, pero procuraré tener los caps listos, tanto de esta adaptación como de las historias de mi autoría.**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**L'S P**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**NI**_** la trama **_**NI**_** los personajes me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados para hacer esta adaptación.**

**La mayoría de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama… se los diré en el último capítulo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es para personas mayores de 18 (lenguaje adulto, sexo explicito), si eres susceptible a este tipo de historias, abstente de continuar…**

**.**

**.**

**LA CITA DE CADA MES**

… …

**Capítulo 12**

_Agosto_

Este mes, me llamo Jane otra vez. Edward y yo hemos salido dos o tres veces por semana, hemos ido al cine, a cenar e incluso a un concierto, y hoy me ha propuesto ir a la Feria Renacentista de Pensilvania. He aceptado porque a veces hay que amoldarse a lo que quiere la otra persona, a pesar de que no sea algo que te apetezca.

En la puerta principal, nos da la bienvenida un hombre que lleva falda escocesa y una enorme espada a la espalda, y que después de preguntarme mi nombre, me llama «lady Jane» y me besa la mano. Miro a Edward de reojo para ver cómo reacciona ante un flirteo tan descarado, pero está sonriente y no parece importarle que otro hombre acabe de chuparme la mano.

De repente, una mujer vestida con una blusa escotada y con un corsé que empuja hacia arriba sus voluminosos pechos le mete una flor en el bolsillo de la camisa, y empieza a flirtear con él y a ofrecerle sus servicios. Una pelirroja con un cesto de colada se le acerca también y se presenta como «la moza más limpia de la comarca», y una morena se une a las otras dos y empiezan a bromear y a insinuarse. Edward se echa a reír y no intenta apartarse, y aunque supongo que es comprensible que se comporte así con tres descaradas pechugonas, me molesta que les preste más atención que a mí.

De repente, se anuncia la llegada de la reina Elizabeth con un toque de trompetas, y todo el mundo parece entrar en un paroxismo extasiado. Las tres mujeres se alejan, y se postran ante el séquito de Su Majestad.

Edward lo observa todo con una sonrisa. Está cruzado de brazos y entorna un poco los ojos para protegerlos de la luz, porque a diferencia de mí, no lleva gafas de sol. Como no tenga cuidado, van a salirle patas de gallo, pero supongo que en un hombre no tienen tanta importancia.

La reina está echándoles caramelos a los niños que se agolpan para verla, y los actores la siguen entre aclamaciones. Me alegro al ver que las «mozas» que se nos han acercado antes circulan entre el gentío a cierta distancia, porque no quiero que vuelvan a molestarnos.

Como Edward no está prestándome atención, le tiro ligeramente del brazo hasta que lo descruce, y entonces le tomo de la mano y entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos. Parece dudar por un instante, y no puedo evitar una sonrisa triunfal al ver que no intenta apartar la mano.

Es nuestra décima cita, y estoy decidida a que tengamos muchas más; de hecho, antes de que acabe el día voy a convencerlo de que lo mejor es que seamos una pareja estable.

—¿Quieres entrar para comer algo? —me dice, mientras señala hacia la puerta por donde está pasando casi todo el mundo.

Asiento sin dudarlo, porque sé que tengo que ceder un poco para que después me dé lo que quiero... y lo quiero a él. Aunque aprecio el hecho de que se haya comportado como un caballero hasta ahora, ha llegado el momento de dar un paso más. Todos los hombres quieren sexo, y aunque él no me ha presionado, ha llegado el momento de dárselo.

Cuando cruzamos la puerta, nos encontramos con las tiendas, las calles y las casetas que emulan el ambiente de una aldea renacentista. Muchos de los visitantes se han disfrazado, así que cuesta distinguirlos a primera vista de los actores; algunos de ellos llevan trajes muy elaborados, pero otros parecen salidos de una casa de empeños. Yo he optado por unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca, menos mal que a Edward no se le ha ocurrido disfrazarse.

—¿Qué te apetece comer? —me dice, sin soltarme la mano.

La calle principal está llena de vendedores que anuncian a voz en grito pinchos de carne y otras comidas similares, pero no hay nada bajo en calorías.

—No tengo hambre —contesto, incapaz de disimular una pequeña mueca de disgusto.

—Vale.

Edward está mirándolo todo como un niño en el circo; a pesar de que nuestras palmas unidas están sudorosas porque hace bastante calor, no le suelto la mano.

Al llegar junto a un puesto donde venden unas patas de pavo ahumado que me dan náuseas, Edward se compra una; finalmente, consiento en comerme un sándwich de pollo, pero me niego a oler siquiera un plato de una cosa llamada _haggis _que ha insistido en probar.

Su nariz y sus mejillas están empezando a salpicarse de pecas bajo la luz del sol.

—Tendrías que ponerte crema protectora, o un sombrero.

Después de pasarse una mano por la cara, fija la mirada en uno de los puestos y me lleva hacia allí. Es un sitio donde venden sombreros enormes adornados con plumas, encaje y lazos, y unos capuchones cónicos de princesa con largos pañuelos cayendo desde la punta. Edward agarra una monstruosidad amorfa de color verde que tiene una larga pluma de avestruz, y se la pone en la cabeza.

—¿Cómo estoy?

—No pega con tu atuendo.

Edward suelta una carcajada, se prueba otro, y se mira con satisfacción en el espejo que hay en una de las paredes del puesto; de repente, tira de mí y me coloca uno de los sombreros de princesa antes de que pueda detenerlo.

—¿Qué te parece? —dice, mientras adopta una pose teatral y mira nuestro reflejo en el espejo.

—Estoy ridícula.

Intento quitarme el sombrero, pero él me detiene y me acerca un poco más.

—Estás preciosa.

Al ver que se queda mirándome con una sonrisa, creo que va a besarme, pero no me inclino hacia él porque la goma elástica que sujeta mi sombrero se me hinca bajo la barbilla, y la pluma del suyo está flotando peligrosamente cerca de mis ojos.

Él se vuelve de nuevo hacia el espejo, y al cabo de unos segundos se quita el sombrero y vuelve a colgarlo donde estaba.

—No me convence.

Me quito el sombrero de princesa con alivio. Qué asco, espero que no se lo haya probado antes una niña infestada de piojos. Cuando Edward vuelve a colgarlo, me miro en el espejo para arreglarme el pelo, y al volverme de nuevo me doy cuenta de que él está observándome con atención.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

Esta vez, dejo que me rodee con los brazos y que me bese. Es una caricia breve que no cruza los límites de la corrección, y me permito disfrutar de ella. Cuando nos apartamos, sus dedos permanecen en mi cintura.

Hoy me toca más que de costumbre. Me toma de la mano, me rodea los hombros o la cintura con el brazo, y hasta posa la mano en mi rodilla cuando nos sentamos a presenciar alguno de los diversos espectáculos.

La verdad es que no estoy pasándolo tan mal como esperaba, aunque empiezo a aburrirme y Edward no parece perder interés. Cuando le digo que quiero descansar un poco, nos sentamos con unas bebidas en un banco que hay justo enfrente de un enorme lavadero de cemento lleno de agua, pero al cabo de unos minutos, una de las mujeres de antes se acerca y empieza a lavar la ropa que lleva en el cesto. Las otras dos se unen a ella casi de inmediato, y empiezan a anunciar un espectáculo; como estamos allí, nos quedamos a mirar.

Se trata de una especie de narración interactiva y abreviada de la historia de Marco Antonio y Cleopatra, sazonada con un montón de chistes malos. Empiezo a reír un poco, pero entonces la pelirroja se acerca para sacar a alguien del público y elige a Edward. Me cruzo de brazos con enfado al ver que él se va con ella y me deja allí sola, a pesar de que sólo se trata de un espectáculo.

La pelirroja se sienta en el borde del lavadero, y tras rodear a Edward con los brazos y las piernas, le pide que se invente una frase original para ligar.

Él la mira, y le dice sin apenas pensárselo:

—¿Me darás un azote en el trasero si te digo que tienes un cuerpo precioso?

El comentario es penoso, pero la mujer choca la mano con él y el espectáculo continúa. Me parece que la que lo ha sacado a escena está disfrutando demasiado de su compañía, porque lo toca demasiado. No me hace ninguna gracia.

Decido que es hora de regresar a casa en cuanto acaba la representación, pero Edward se queda hablando con las tres mujeres. La pelirroja toma un sorbo de agua de su vaso y la impulsa hacia arriba con la boca como si fuera una fuente, mientras las otras dos ríen y bromean tanto con él como con el resto de espectadores que aún no se han ido.

Espero un minuto entero antes de acercarme a él, y le agarro la mano con un gesto posesivo que la pelirroja nota de inmediato. Al ver que se muestra más comedida, no tengo más remedio que admitir que quizás el flirteo sólo era parte del espectáculo, pero no quiero que a Edward se le olvide ni por un momento que ha venido conmigo.

Pasamos todo el día en la feria, y cenamos en una pintoresca posada antes de emprender el camino de vuelta. Edward me ha comprado una rosa de metal aromatizada. El sol le ha sonrojado la nariz y las mejillas, y ha profundizado el tono cobrizo de su pelo.

Sólo me suelta la mano cuando tiene que cambiar de marcha. Al llegar a casa, lo invito a entrar y lo llevo a la cocina para darle un vaso de té frío; cuando me coloca las manos en la cintura y me arrincona contra la encimera, permito que me dé el beso más intenso que hemos compartido hasta ahora.

Saboreo el azúcar y el limón del té en su boca. Su lengua está fría al principio, pero no tarda en entrar en calor. Besa bien. Cuando me coloca una mano en la nuca para echarme la cabeza hacia atrás, me aparto un poco para recuperar el aliento mientras su boca permanece a escasos milímetros de la mía, y su cuerpo se aprieta contra mí. Su aroma me recuerda al verano. Siento la fría presión de la hebilla de su cinturón contra mi piel desnuda, porque la camiseta se me ha subido un poco.

Está esperando algo... quizás quiere que le dé permiso, así que se lo doy abriendo la boca bajo la suya en un beso más profundo. Él desliza una mano desde mi cintura hasta mi trasero, y me aprieta aún más contra su cuerpo. Al subir una mano hasta su bíceps, siento la tensión de su musculatura, y se me acelera un poco el corazón al darme cuenta de lo fuerte que es a pesar de su engañosa delgadez.

Me mordisquea los labios antes de descender hacia mi mandíbula, y me empuja suavemente con la boca para que eche la cabeza hacia atrás. Me estremezco cuando siento que sus dientes me recorren el cuello, y se me tensan los pezones mientras me aferró con más fuerza a su brazo.

Me pregunto hasta dónde piensa que puede llegar. Está besándome sin prisa, me mordisquea y me acaricia con los labios, y de repente me siento como si fuera el plato entrante de un menú en vez de una mujer.

Lo aparto ligeramente, y le digo:

—Edward, para un momento.

Por un segundo, creo que no va a hacerme caso, que va a seguir besándome y que incluso puede que intente sobarme, porque en sus ojos relampaguea una mirada que me dice que es un hombre acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiere, y que está cansado de esperar.

Sin embargo, retrocede ligeramente sin decir una palabra, aunque nuestros cuerpos siguen tocándose. Cuando baja la mano de mi nuca a mi hombro, coloco las mías en los suyos y le digo:

—Me gustas Edward.

—Y tú a mí.

Nunca me ha dado miedo pedir lo que quiero, así que cuando le recorro la clavícula con un dedo, estoy casi segura del curso que va a seguir esta conversación.

—Entonces, creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que hay entre nosotros.

Al verlo asentir, me convenzo aún más de que se esperaba algo así; al fin y al cabo, cuando se sale diez veces con alguien es porque se tienen ciertas expectativas. Él baja las manos hasta mi cintura, y las deja allí con un gesto relajado.

—De acuerdo —me dice.

Entonces empiezo a pormenorizar lo que quiero y espero de él. Todo esto ha sido una negociación desde el principio, y ambos queremos saber lo que vamos a obtener de la fusión. Como soy una persona rigurosa, tengo más exigencias que él, pero sería inútil continuar con esto si las dos partes no tenemos una meta común.

Cuando sellamos esta ronda de negociaciones con otro beso, me siento generosa.

—Vamos arriba —le digo, al tomarlo de la mano, antes de llevarlo a mi dormitorio.

.

.

.

Esperé en silencio, pero la historia ya se había acabado. Al ver que Edward le daba un mordisco a su bocadillo y tomaba un trago de refresco, desenvolví mi barrita de cereales y comimos en silencio.

La sombra del árbol que teníamos a la espalda le oscurecía ligeramente el rostro, pero podía verle las pecas que le salpicaban la nariz y las mejillas. Llevaba un traje ligero, se había quitado la chaqueta y aflojado la corbata, y la camisa remangada dejaba al descubierto sus antebrazos cubiertos de vello cobrizo.

—Parece muy... —no supe qué decir, porque «profesional» no parecía adecuado. «Frío» y «contractual» no sonaban mucho mejor.

—¿Sorprendente? —me dijo él, con una sonrisa.

—Sí, eso también.

—Jane es una mujer que sabe lo que quiere, y no le da miedo pedirlo en detalle.

Aquello era algo que me había quedado claro mientras me contaba la historia. Intenté encontrar las palabras adecuadas, consciente de que mis sentimientos encontrados influían en mi opinión.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti?

Me gustaban muchas de las facetas de su personalidad, pero una de las cosas que más me gustaban de él era que se conocía muy bien a sí mismo y nunca se escondía de la verdad. En ese momento, no intentó fingir que no había entendido mi pregunta.

—Somos dos piezas conjuntadas, un par de caballos elegantes y bien entrenados que quedarán bien tirando del mismo carruaje.

—¿Y eso es lo que quieres?

Dios, cómo deseaba que me dijera que no, que admitiera que Jane no le satisfacía, que lo que habían hecho en su dormitorio no lo había saciado.

—No siempre puede tenerse lo que se quiere —me dijo.

—¿Crees que ella es lo que necesitas? —al oír el matiz de desesperación en mi voz, cerré la boca de golpe.

Edward dobló su servilleta por la mitad, y volvió a repetir el proceso varias veces hasta tener un pequeño cuadrado que estrujó en la mano. Cuando volvió a abrirla, fui incapaz de apartar la mirada del papel, que fue abriéndose poco a poco como una flor.

—Creo que sí, Bella.

No. No, no, no... quería decirle que no era así, pero permanecí en silencio y tomé un trago de agua para intentar aclararme la voz.

Todo acaba tarde o temprano, tanto lo bueno como lo malo.

—Crees que soy incapaz de hacerlo, ¿verdad? —me preguntó, sin inflexión alguna en la voz.

—Eso no es asunto mío.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Pues yo diría que sí, Bella. Conoces mejor que nadie mi vida sexual, mi vida en general.

—Si lo que quieres es que te juzgue...

—Lo que quiero es que me digas si crees que soy capaz de hacerlo.

—¡Eso no es asunto mío, Edward!

Estábamos mirándonos cara a cara, y a pesar de que ni siquiera nos rozábamos, el espacio que nos separaba parecía insuficiente. Edward esperó con paciencia mientras yo me devanaba los sesos intentando encontrar una respuesta adecuada.

Habíamos llegado tan lejos, que no contestarle había dejado de ser una opción. La cuestión era cuánta sinceridad iba a tener mi respuesta.

—No, no creo que seas capaz —admití al fin.

Él se limitó a asentir, como si se lo hubiera esperado. Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se quedó contemplando sus manos entrelazadas antes de mirarme de nuevo.

—Creo que te equivocas —me dijo con calma, antes de levantarse.

Mientras se ajustaba la corbata y se ponía la chaqueta, lo contemplé con una autocomplacencia codiciosa, convencida de que era la última vez que lo veía.

—Espero que tengas razón, Edward.

Él me contempló durante un momento interminable con una expresión tan intensa, que su mirada pareció quemarme.

—Lo sabremos el mes que viene, ¿no? —me dijo finalmente, antes de alejarse.

.

.

.

—Cuéntame una historia.

Jasper estaba tumbado en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en un brazo. Tuve ganas de lamerle la piel que quedaba expuesta entre el dobladillo de su camisa y el cinturón, pero me contenté con recorrerla con un dedo. Al sentir la caricia, se volvió hasta quedar de espaldas a la cama, y la camisa se subió un poco más.

—¿Otra? Bella, ya te las he contado todas.

—Eso es imposible —le dije, mientras extendía los dedos sobre su vientre y empezaba a acariciarlo con pequeños círculos.

Él soltó un suspiro de fastidio claramente falso, porque le gustaba contarme historias tanto como a mí oírlas. Después de acariciarle el estómago, le quité la camisa para desnudarlo de cintura para arriba.

—Vale. Érase una vez tres osos...

—¡No, ésa no! —protesté de inmediato, riendo, mientras empezaba a desabrocharle el cinturón.

—¿Por qué no?, ¿es que los osos no te parecen sexys?

Después de quitarle el cinturón, le bajé la cremallera y metí la mano dentro de sus pantalones; le acaricié el miembro pulsante con la palma durante unos segundos, antes de desnudarlo por completo.

—No me va el sexo con animales, Jasper.

—Estás dando por hecho que la protagonista va a practicar el sexo con los tres osos.

—¿Y no es así?

—Vas a tener que esperar a que te lo cuente, ¿no?

Sin embargo, no llegué a enterarme de cómo acababa la historia, porque me incliné para cubrirlo con mi boca y nos distrajimos.

La memoria es un mecanismo curioso. Hay cosas que se olvidan con facilidad, pero aquel día me había quedado grabado en la mente. Había sido la última vez que habíamos hecho el amor antes de su accidente, y habría prestado más atención si hubiera sabido que era la última vez que me abrazaba.

Pero no lo había hecho, porque había creído como una tonta que nada podía cambiar, que éramos intocables.

En los días posteriores a la historia de Edward, pensé muy a menudo en aquellos momentos especiales que había vivido con mi marido. Jasper siempre me había contado historias, entrelazaba para mí cuentos clásicos con poesía erótica y leyendas urbanas. Unas veces yo le provocaba con las manos y la boca mientras él me describía torres de cristal, y otras veces él trazaba las palabras con la lengua sobre mi clítoris hasta que llegaba al orgasmo justo cuando el príncipe azul acudía al rescate de su amada; a veces, él era el rey y yo la reina de las hadas, o él la bestia y yo la bella que lo transformaba... me hacía el amor con la voz tan profundamente como con la verga, con una pasión sin límites.

Pero ya no hacíamos el amor, y apenas me hablaba. Había dejado de contarme historias, y Edward iba a hacer lo mismo.

No tenía derecho a exigirle nada a Edward, ni a pensar que lo que hacíamos iba a durar de forma indefinida. Todo tenía un final, y hacía mucho tiempo que nuestros encuentros tendrían que haber acabado; de hecho, ni siquiera tendrían que haber empezado, pero habían ido sucediéndose sin más y no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir sin ellos.

No quería ver a Jasper al llegar a casa, pero no me quedaba otra opción. Tenía que ir a su cuarto para comprobar que estaba bien, para darle la atención que él no parecía querer y que se negaba a agradecer.

Nuestra pelea había dejado una tensión palpable en el ambiente. En el pasado, habríamos arreglado las cosas en la cama, pero en aquellas circunstancias lo único que podíamos hacer era esperar a que la situación se normalizara.

Emmett se había dado cuenta de que pasaba algo, y a diferencia de mí, era capaz de hacer reír a mi marido para intentar aliviar la tensión. La señora Cope había optado por hacer un montón de pasteles y de galletas, pero como ni Jasper ni yo teníamos demasiado apetito, me limitaba a tirarlos a la papelera y a cubrirlos con papel de periódico para que ella no se diera cuenta.

Al llegar a su dormitorio, me detuve por un momento. Esbocé una sonrisa forzada, y abrí la puerta.

—Cielo, ven aquí —me dijo él, con el tono contrito que solía usar después de una pelea.

—Hola —le dije, mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama.

—Perdóname, cariño. Me porté como un capullo.

—Sí, es verdad —admití, con una sonrisa un poco más sincera.

—Lo siento.

Al acariciarle la cabeza, sentí el roce de su pelo casi rapado.

—Yo también siento que te portaras como un capullo.

—¡Eh!

Nos echamos a reír, y le besé la mejilla. Su olor había dejado de ser el del Jasper de antaño.

—Es que a veces me enfado, y...

Permanecí en silencio para ver si seguía hablando, con la esperanza de que por una vez dejara de fingir que no le pasaba nada para poder hacerlo yo también, con la esperanza de que pudiéramos liberarnos por fin de los papeles que llevaban tanto tiempo aprisionándonos.

Finalmente, al ver que no continuaba, le acaricié la mejilla y le dije:

—Es normal que te enfades.

Su mandíbula se tensó bajo mis dedos, y apartó la mirada. En el pasado, nunca había mostrado una actitud tan estoica e inflexible.

—No quiero hablar de eso —me dijo.

—Pero yo sí...

Se volvió a mirarme de golpe, y exclamó:

—¡He dicho que no quiero hablar de eso!, ¡no me presiones!

Aparté la mano de su cara. Respiré hondo varias veces porque no podía soportar la idea de que volviéramos a pelearnos, pero los ojos se me inundaron de lágrimas.

—Ni se te ocurra. No empieces a lloriquear, Bella.

Era injusto que ni siquiera pudiera llorar. Era capaz de entender por qué no quería ver mis lágrimas, pero aun así, era injusto.

—¡Me gustaba más cuando te limitabas a tirar platos contra la pared! —le dije.

—Por si no lo has notado, ya no puedo tirar nada —su voz estaba cargada de aquel sarcasmo que me repelía.

—Antes no te guardabas nada dentro, te enfadabas sin reprimirte, o te entristecías, o te ponías loco de felicidad... Jasper, te dejabas llevar...

—¡Y tú no lo soportabas! —al oír el tono ronco de su grito, empecé a ponerle bien las sábanas de forma automática, pero su rostro se tensó aún más—. ¡Déjalo, ya lo hará Emmett!

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que...

—Te he dicho que lo dejes.

Cuando obedecí, nos miramos con actitud beligerante, y esperé a que empezara a soltar las imprecaciones que iban a flagelarme hasta que me derrumbara hecha un mar de lágrimas; sin embargo, sentí una mezcla de alivio y desesperación al ver que se contenía. Me crucé de brazos, y me di cuenta de lo frías que tenía las manos.

—Me gustaba cómo eras antes, y lo echo de menos. Te echo de menos, Jasper.

Las palabras escaparon de mis labios antes de que pudiera contenerlas. Él volvió la cara hacia el otro lado, pero yo rodeé la cama para obligarlo a que me mirara.

—Creo que te iría bien hablar de esto conmigo, que a los dos nos iría bien. Necesito hacerlo, Jasper, necesito que hablemos de nosotros, de lo que pasa. Ya no me cuentas historias.

—¿Es que eres una niña pequeña?

Me negué a permitir que sus palabras me rompieran el corazón.

—Ya no hablas conmigo de lo que sientes.

—No quiero hablar. Aunque uno ponga basura entre dos rodajas de pan y diga que es un bocadillo, sigue siendo basura.

—¡Pues creo que tenemos que hablar de ello, aunque sea basura!

—¡Deja de intentar analizarme!

—¡No soy tu terapeuta, sino tu mujer!

—¡Pues sé mi maldita mujer y deja de intentar meterte en mi cabeza! No tengo nada que pueda compartir contigo, éste es mi problema, no el tuyo. Deja de intentar apropiarte de mi problema, estoy harto de que te comportes como si el mundo entero girara a tu alrededor.

No era lo peor que me había dicho, pero sí lo más cruel. Me dolió más que cuando me llamaba idiota o estúpida, y retrocedí como si me hubiera dado un bofetón.

Pensé que iba a ponerme a llorar al ver que me giraba la cara de nuevo con expresión pétrea, pero sentía como si mi propio rostro estuviera cincelado en mármol. Parpadeé con fuerza, pero tenía los ojos secos.

Al salir de la habitación, me topé con Emmett, que me puso una mano en el hombro. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, me abracé a él antes de poder contenerme, apreté el rostro contra su pecho y empecé a llorar en silencio. Él me dio varias palmaditas tranquilizadoras en la espalda, mientras sus brazos musculosos me rodeaban como pilares fuertes y firmes.

Jasper lo llamó con un grito de impaciencia, y cuando el interfono sonó un segundo después, me obligué a apartarme de Emmett a pesar de lo mucho que seguía necesitando su abrazo, porque él no estaba allí para ocuparse de mí.

Al ver su mirada de preocupación, me obligué a esbozar una sonrisa y le dije:

—Ve a ver qué quiere, te necesita.

—Bella, es normal que...

—Ya lo sé —lo interrumpí, mientras me secaba los ojos—. Ya lo sé. Entra a ver qué quiere, yo estoy bien.

Emmett asintió, y me dio una palmadita en el hombro antes de entrar en la habitación. Creí que iba a llorar más, pero decidí imitar la actitud de mi marido y me obligué a adoptar una calma estoica.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Septiembre_

Aquel día era el primer viernes del mes, pero pasaban veinte minutos de la hora habitual. Aunque me había dicho a mí misma que no iría, había acabado saliendo de mi consulta, y me había arreglado el pelo y pintado los labios mientras bajaba en el ascensor. Me aferraba a la bolsa de papel marrón que contenía la comida como si fuera un tesoro, y mis zapatos taconeaban en el pavimento mientras me dirigía hacia aquel banco que consideraba algo muy nuestro. Aunque el tiempo aún permitía comer en el parque, el cielo estaba un poco nublado, así que me había puesto un jersey para protegerme de la brisa.

Se me aceleró el corazón al doblar la esquina y salir al rincón apartado donde estaba nuestro banco. Edward estaba allí. Llevaba un traje que me resultaba muy familiar, y la corbata que yo misma había elogiado. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, me habría ido bien tener a alguien en quien apoyarme, porque resbalé ligeramente con un guijarro suelto y di un humillante tropezón.

Edward no estaba solo, y supe de inmediato quién era ella. El moño de pelo rubio y los pendientes de perlas no dejaban lugar a dudas, y tampoco la actitud fría con la que se giró hacia mí a tiempo de presenciar mi torpe llegada.

Edward no se levantó ni sonrió. Deslizó la mano por el respaldo del banco y la posó encima del hombro de su compañera, que a su vez se acercó un poco más a él mientras le lanzaba una mirada de disgusto al asiento, como si lo culpara por estar sucio.

—¿Estás bien?, hay que tener cuidado de dónde se pisa —me dijo él.

Su tono de voz impasible me dolió más que si se hubiera mostrado frío.

—Deberían limpiar por aquí más a menudo, podrías haberte torcido el tobillo—comentó Jane.

Dios, incluso su voz era contenida y perfecta.

—Lo siento —me oí decir, como desde una gran distancia—, no sabía que este banco estaba ocupado.

—Podríamos apartarnos un poco... —empezó a decir ella.

—No hace falta, ya encontraré otro —me apresuré a contestar.

—¿Estás segura? —me preguntó Edward, mientras acariciaba con un dedo el cuello de su acompañante—, hay sitio para una más.

Las dos nos volvimos hacia él. Nuestras expresiones eran idénticas, porque ambas sentíamos lo mismo.

—No, gracias. Adiós, que disfrutéis de la comida.

Malnacido. Malnacido, hijo de... mi mente se llenó de insultos mientras me alejaba. Oí que él murmuraba algo, y tuve ganas de vomitar cuando Jane respondió con una suave carcajada.

No permití que las lágrimas empezaran a brotar hasta que me metí en mi coche. Como en vez de aliviar la tensión la empeoraron, las detuve apretando las manos contra los ojos con fuerza. No tenía derecho a sentir aquel dolor abrumador, así que me negué a darme el lujo de hundirme en él.

No me reconocí en la imagen que se reflejó en el retrovisor, hasta que parpadeé un par de veces y me sequé la cara con un puñado de pañuelos que se me despedazaron en la mano. Empecé a recoger los pedacitos de papel, agradecida por la oportunidad de poder hacer algo con las manos mientras mi mente asimilaba lo que había sucedido, y finalmente logré serenarme.

Me pasé diez minutos pintándome los labios y poniéndome un poco de colorete, aunque no tenía rímel ni nada con lo que poder disimular la hinchazón de los ojos.

Mis sollozos me habían desgarrado la garganta como un manojo de espinas; de hecho, así era todo con Edward... nada de rosas, sólo espinas. Había aprendido aquella dolorosa lección a las malas.

* * *

_**Y bien? ¿Quién quiere golpear a Edward por imbécil? ¿A Jane por odiosa? ¿A Jasper por egoísta? Porque yo quiero golpear a todos… no puedo imaginarme el dolor que Bella debió sentir. Les dije que iba a haber razones para odiar a Edward y helo aquí, y la cosa se va a complicar un poco más…**_

_**Quiero agradecer por sus comentarios, sobre todo a **__**lokaxtv**__** y **__**karenov17**__** porque están muy al pendiente de la historia y para agradecerles como se debe, les mandaré un adelanto del próximo capítulo.**_

_**L'S P**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**NI**_** la trama **_**NI**_** los personajes me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados para hacer esta adaptación.**

**La mayoría de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama… se los diré en el último capítulo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es para personas mayores de 18 (lenguaje adulto, sexo explicito), si eres susceptible a este tipo de historias, abstente de continuar…**

**.**

**.**

**LA CITA DE CADA MES**

… …

**Capítulo 13**

No pude disimular el alivio que sentí cuando Jasper me dijo que al final su madre y su hermana no iban a venir a visitarnos.

—¿Te han dicho cuándo podrán venir? —le pregunté, mientras dejaba sobre la silla reclinable el maletín lleno de papeles y la bufanda que llevaba siglos tejiendo.

—No.

No lo miré mientras colocaba una pequeña mesa junto a la silla y doblaba una manta. Estaba tan habituada al ritual de todos los viernes por la noche, que mis manos los llevaban a cabo de forma automática. Al ver que algo se había enganchado en la silla y había hecho un pequeño agujero, decidí arreglarlo antes de que se hiciera más grande.

—Voy a por una aguja y un poco de hilo —empecé a volverme hacia la puerta, pero su mirada me detuvo.

—Bella, les he pedido que no vinieran —me dijo, con voz gélida.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque en este momento no podría soportar tenerlas aquí.

Me había sentido un poco culpable por el alivio que me había inundado al saber que no iban a venir, y el hecho de que hubiera sido Jasper el que había tomado la decisión hizo que me sintiera un poco mejor. Me acerqué a acariciarle la cabeza, y al notar que su piel estaba un poco acalorada, levanté las sábanas para que su cuerpo recuperara una temperatura normal.

Él aguantó mis cuidados en silencio, pero su mirada me agarró con tanta facilidad como lo habrían hecho sus manos. Empecé a recorrer el borde de la sábana con los dedos en un gesto nervioso que le habría molestado si hubiera podido notarlo, pero me detuve en seco al ver que el movimiento repetitivo de mis brazos también le exasperaba.

Su mirada me recorrió de arriba abajo, y me dio la impresión de que iba apartando las capas de ropa hasta dejarme desnuda.

—Perdona, Bella.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte —le dije con firmeza—. Las cosas son como son, pero saldremos adelante, como siempre...

—No —espetó él con brusquedad.

Me negué a rendirme, así que me incliné hacia él y le dije:

—Sí.

En el pasado, no conseguía ganar de vez en cuando alguna de nuestras peleas por esgrimir mejores argumentos ni por ser capaz de tener un berrinche mayor, sino porque Jasper acababa cediendo. Nuestras peleas podían llegar a ser espectaculares, pero él era el sonido y la furia y yo me limitaba a esperar en silencio hasta que se tranquilizaba.

Aquella vez no iba a ser así.

—Por muy capullo que seas, no pienso renunciar a ti.

Había tenido la esperanza de lograr que sonriera, pero su mirada se ensombreció aún más.

—No estoy jugando, Isabella. Esto... todo este...

—¿A qué te refieres, Jasper? ¿A nuestro matrimonio?, ¿a nuestra vida?

Me sentí bien al acicatearlo. Él soltó un gruñido y me fulminó con la mirada, y yo lo miré con una expresión igual de ceñuda.

—Sí, a todo.

—¿Qué es lo que les pasa?

Nunca le había visto sin palabras. Normalmente, o las soltaba a raudales o iba regalándolas poco a poco como si fueran una recompensa, pero nunca le faltaban. Al ver cómo luchaba por encontrarlas, me sentí victoriosa y destruida a la vez.

—Creo... que quiero el divorcio.

Retrocedí como si me hubiera golpeado.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que nos divorciemos.

Aunque la primera vez le había costado decirlo, la segunda pareció resultarle mucho más fácil.

—¡Ni hablar! —me puse las manos en las caderas, para no apretarlas en dos puños—. ¡Vete al infierno!, ¡que te jod...!

—Ése es el problema, ¿no? —me interrumpió, gritándome con voz ronca, como si estuvieran arrancándole aquellas palabras de la garganta—. ¡No puedo hacerte eso, ni ahora ni nunca! ¡No podré volver a hacerlo en toda mi vida!

Me quedé callada al oír aquella verdad. Tenía la respiración acelerada por la furia que me cegaba.

—Puedes hacerlo, pero no quieres porque eres un maldito egoísta.

Jasper parpadeó sorprendido, y cerró la boca con fuerza como si estuviera intentando silenciar su respuesta; sin embargo, no lo consiguió.

—Quiero ponerte contra una pared y poseerte hasta que grites de placer, Isabella. Es ridículo, ¿verdad? —bajó los ojos hacia su cuerpo inmóvil antes de volver a mirarme, y añadió—: No puedo cuidar de mí mismo, y mucho menos de ti.

—Ya lo sé, ya sé que es muy injusto.

—Creía que siempre podría cuidar de ti, que siempre me necesitarías más que yo a ti, pero ahora te vas cada día y llevas una vida de la que no formo parte, y... y no entiendo cómo es posible que ya no me necesites.

Mi enfado se desvaneció, y me incliné a darle un beso.

—Claro que te necesito, Jasper.

—No...

Empezó a negar con la cabeza, pero detuve el movimiento con otro beso.

—Sí, Jasper, claro que sí.

—Pero no puedo...

—Shhh... claro que puedes.

Nos miramos a los ojos, y soltó un suspiro de placer cuando le acaricié el cuello. Deslicé una mano bajo el cuello del pijama para trazarle la clavícula, y cuando sus labios se abrieron, esperé a que su lengua penetrara en mi boca antes de acariciarla con la mía.

—Te quiero —susurré contra sus labios—. El amor que siempre he sentido por ti no ha cambiado, Jasper.

Aparté las sábanas y le desabroché la camisa del pijama con manos temblorosas. Había visto su cuerpo infinidad de veces, le había bañado y le había cambiado de ropa, así que conocía perfectamente los cambios que había sufrido y ya no me asustaban, a pesar del terror que había sentido al verlo la primera vez inconsciente, destrozado y sangrando por heridas que habían acabado dejando unas pálidas cicatrices blancas.

Empecé a trazar la más larga, la que había dejado la rama de un árbol al golpearlo por encima del pezón derecho y a lo largo de su cuerpo hasta la cadera, y él soltó un gemido cuando besé el extremo superior antes de ir recorriendo la línea con los labios.

Hacía años que sólo lo besaba en la boca, en el cuello o en la mano. Nunca habíamos hablado de cómo se sentía respecto a su cuerpo, o de por qué en las veces esporádicas que hacíamos el amor los dos nos centrábamos en lo que podía hacerme a mí misma, y nunca en lo que podía hacerle a él.

Mis manos le acariciaron la piel mientras volvía a ascender hacia su boca, y lo besé con suavidad mientras le frotaba el pecho y los costados. Cuando metí la mano en sus pantalones, jadeé y me flaquearon las rodillas al sentir el roce de su vello púbico en los dedos.

—¿Vas a tocarte? —susurró, con voz ronca.

—No, quiero tocarte a ti.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, y cuando volvió a abrirlos, el deseo que brillaba en ellos me abrasó. Volvimos a besarnos con las bocas abiertas, hambrientos, mientras acariciaba toda la piel que tenía a mi alcance y redescubría su cuerpo, sus curvas y sus líneas. No era lo mismo de antes, pero al fin y al cabo, todo cambia. Me costó un poco bajarle los pantalones, pero una recompensa siempre es más dulce si hay que esforzarse en conseguirla.

Jasper se echó a reír cuando se lo dije, y comentó:

—Eres una optimista.

—Cierra el pico —le dije desde los pies de la cama, mientras le levantaba las piernas para poder acabar de desnudarlo. En cuanto acabé, me quité la ropa.

Cuando alzó un poco la cabeza para mirarme, me imaginé a mí misma enmarcada entre sus muslos, subiendo lentamente a la cama. Le acaricié las piernas, le besé las rodillas y froté las mejillas contra sus muslos; al cabo de unos minutos, alargué la mano hacia el mando de la cama y le alcé un poco más la parte superior del cuerpo.

—Quiero que veas bien lo que hago.

—Bella... —dijo él, con tono alarmado.

Lo miré directamente a los ojos, y le dije con firmeza:

—Quiero hacerlo.

Y lo hice a conciencia. Aunque muchas partes de su cuerpo habían cambiado, su miembro seguía siendo el mismo. Cuando lo tomé en mi mano, Jasper volvió la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras murmuraba algo, como si mis caricias le dolieran.

Susurré su nombre antes de recorrer con los labios su vello púbico, la suave piel de su vientre y sus muslos, le besé la base del pene, y lo recorrí de arriba abajo con la boca mientras sopesaba sus testículos con una mano.

Había muchas cosas que no podía hacer por él, pero muchas otras que sí. Podía lamerlo, acariciarlo, besarlo por todas partes mientras mi pelo lo recorría en una caricia que solía enloquecerlo en el pasado.

Al oír que susurraba mi nombre, levanté la mirada y vi el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua, mientras su pene permanecía flácido e inmóvil en mi mano.

No me importó. Deslicé mi cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo, mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de piel contra piel que no había vuelto a experimentar desde el accidente. Me tumbé a su lado con un muslo sobre su pierna y el sexo pegado al suyo, y le arranqué un gemido al lamerle el hombro en un punto donde aún tenía sensibilidad.

—Echo de menos acariciarte. Lo echo de menos tanto como tus abrazos, pero tú nunca dejas que lo haga.

Su respiración se había vuelto jadeante, y por un segundo pensé que no iba a responderme.

—Me tocas a diario, Bella. Me das de comer, me vistes, me limpias el trasero… pero no puedo sentir tus manos en mi piel.

—Ya lo sé —le dije, mientras le acariciaba la clavícula y los hombros.

—No, no lo sabes.

Acompasé nuestra respiración con un esfuerzo consciente, para que nuestros pechos subieran y bajaran al unísono. Tras besarle el hombro, mantuve los labios pegados contra su cálida piel; se me habían quedado unos mechones de pelo atrapados bajo la mejilla, y levanté la cabeza para apartarlos.

Jasper me miró a los ojos, y me dijo con calma:

—No te culparía si tuvieras un amante.

Sentí que una oleada de vergüenza me recorría de la cabeza a los pies.

—No tengo un amante, Jasper.

Entonces vislumbré al antiguo Jasper, al hombre que se habría enfrentado a cualquier otro que se hubiera atrevido a mirarme con deseo, y me incliné a besarlo al sentir una felicidad inmensa.

—Perfecto, porque no podría darle una paliza en estas condiciones.

Hice un gesto de negación, y aparté a Edward de mi mente.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Jasper inclinó un poco la cabeza para buscar mi boca, y yo se la ofrecí.

—Ponte encima de mí.

Sentí un escalofrío de excitación al oír el deseo en su voz. Después de sentarme, deslicé la mano por su pecho y por su estómago.

—Quieres que...

—Que te sientes a horcajadas sobre mí, sobre mi pene.

Sentí que ardía al oír aquellas palabras, las palabras del Jasper de antes, que siempre me había dicho con claridad meridiana lo que quería. Me incorporé un poco y le pasé una pierna por encima del abdomen, para que su pene quedara entre mis muslos.

—Bésame —me pidió con voz ronca.

Cuando obedecí, fue él quien tomó la iniciativa en el beso, y me acarició la lengua con la suya hasta que jadeé de placer. Me daba miedo apoyar demasiado peso en él, pero al oír su gruñido exigente, me acerqué más y me abrí por completo a él.

—Deja de pensar —susurró contra mis labios. Aunque sus manos seguían inmóviles a ambos lados de su cuerpo, las sentí en la nunca, sujetándome contra él—. Bésame, Bella.

Nos besamos durante mucho tiempo, como aquella primera vez en su apartamento. El hecho de que la parte superior de la cama estuviera levantada hacía que pudiera permanecer cómodamente sentada a horcajadas sobre él, con las rodillas apretadas contra sus muslos y mi sexo frotándose contra su miembro y su vientre. Él era el que tenía el mando de la situación, y siguió devorándome la boca con un deseo ardiente.

—Frótate contra mí. ¿Tienes los pezones duros?

—Sí...

—Deja que te los chupe.

Alcé los pechos hasta su boca, uno tras otro, y él lamió y succionó hasta que grité y me estremecí, a las puertas del clímax; de repente, los movimientos de su boca se hicieron más pausados, y su lengua me acarició la piel lentamente antes de que sus labios volvieran a cerrarse de nuevo sobre el pezón. Cuando me arqueé contra su boca, completamente inmersa en el éxtasis que sentía, él se detuvo durante unos segundos y gemí cuando el placer y la anticipación se acrecentaron aún más. Entonces empezó a succionar con un poco más de fuerza, y un poco más aún, hasta que me resultó imposible quedarme quieta.

—Eso es —susurró contra mi piel—, tenlo encima de mí, Bella.

El movimiento incesante de mi clítoris contra él me había ido acercando aún más al borde del abismo, y sus palabras combinadas con la siguiente caricia de su lengua fueron el empujón final que necesitaba para liberarme.

Me quedé sin aliento mientras la eternidad giraba a mí alrededor. Mi cuerpo entero se tensó, y mi sexo se contrajo en espasmos de placer tan intensos, que resultaron casi dolorosos. Los ruidos que se hacen durante el acto sexual no suelen ser demasiado decorosos, pero eso me daba igual; además, no habría podido ahogar mis gemidos de placer ni aunque lo hubiera intentado.

—Tenlo para mí, Bella.

Al oír que su voz se rompía, abrí los ojos para mirarlo directamente mientras estallaba en llamas. Mirarlo a los ojos en el momento del clímax fue lo más íntimo que habíamos compartido jamás, porque en aquel momento él pudo ver todo lo que había en mi interior y yo no quise ocultarle nada.

Tras un momento, sonrió y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—La próxima vez, voy a comerte la entrepierna.

—Tendrás que dejar que antes me recupere de esto —le dije, jadeante.

—Debilucha.

Incliné la cabeza para besarlo lentamente, con una ternura infinita, y al apartarme ligeramente susurré:

—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero.

Relajada y satisfecha, lo abracé y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro; sin embargo, cuando oí que bostezaba no tuve más remedio que bajarme de la cama a regañadientes, aunque mientras lo hacía me aseguré de acariciarlo y tocarlo todo lo posible.

—Deja de sobarme, desvergonzada.

Nos echamos a reír. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y sus ojos tenían un brillo que no había visto desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Sentí una oleada de amor tan fuerte hacia él, que habría tropezado de no haber estado agarrada al borde de la cama. Consciente de que no era el momento de llorar, contuve las lágrimas.

Jasper se mostró muy efusivo mientras le limpiaba con unas toallas humedecidas con agua templada y volvía a colocarle el pijama. Me habló de sus clases y de sus estudiantes, de lo que tenía planeado para el año siguiente... y de la posibilidad de que nos fuéramos de vacaciones.

—¿Lo dices en serio?, ¿de verdad quieres que nos vayamos de viaje?

—Sí, ¿crees que podríamos arreglárnoslas? Me gustaría ir a algún sitio con playa, podría buscar información en Internet sobre centros turísticos habilitados para discapacitados.

Yo nunca le había negado el derecho a salir de casa, era él el que nunca quería ir a ningún sitio, el que decía que bajar al jardín era demasiado problema. Me sorprendió tanto que mostrara interés en hacer un viaje, que no supe qué decir.

—¿Qué te parece la idea? —me preguntó, mientras observaba cómo le colocaba bien los miembros y le tapaba con las mantas.

—Me parece genial.

Él siguió hablando sin parar, lleno de entusiasmo, mientras yo me ponía el camisón, mientras me lavaba los dientes y me recogía el pelo, mientras extendía la silla reclinable y colocaba mi manta y mi almohada sobre ella, mientras preparaba el despertador para levantarme cuando llegara la hora de cambiarlo de postura.

—Ya sé que te dará más trabajo, pero a lo mejor podríamos pedirle a Emmett que venga también para que puedas darte un respiro, ir a la playa o a que te den un masaje. Creo que funcionaría.

—Sí, yo también lo creo —le dije, feliz de verlo tan entusiasmado.

—He intentado con todas mis fuerzas conseguir que te alejaras de mí, Bella... pero tú no te has rendido —me dijo de repente.

—No quiero dejarte, Jasper. No voy a hacerlo —le contesté, mientras le pasaba una mano por el pelo corto.

Él me miró en silencio durante unos segundos, con expresión muy seria, y finalmente me dijo:

—Las cosas van a cambiar a partir de ahora, te lo prometo.

—Sí, muchas cosas serán diferentes —le dije, antes de besarlo con ternura.

Y así fue, al menos durante un tiempo.

Adam estaba mucho más alegre, flirteaba conmigo, e incluso empezó a hablar de buscar información sobre ayudas para conseguir una erección; aunque la idea me atraía, también me preocupaba un poco, porque el uso de medicamentos siempre podía tener algún efecto secundario.

—Imagínatelo... una erección que dure cuatro horas —me dijo en broma una noche, mientras yo permanecía tumbada a su lado.

—Por el amor de Dios, Jasper, no la necesitaría durante cuatro horas seguidas.

—Si pudiera tener una erección, también podríamos plantearnos...

—¿El qué? —le pregunté, mientras me alzaba sobre un codo para mirarlo a la cara.

—Podríamos plantearnos tener un hijo.

Me quedé boquiabierta, y me incorporé hasta sentarme; al cabo de unos segundos, le pregunté:

—¿Quieres tener un hijo?

—¿Tú no?

No supe qué contestar. No estaba segura de si quería o no, pero el mero hecho de que él hubiera planteado la posibilidad indicaba lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas.

—Muchos tetrapléjicos tienen hijos, sólo digo que podríamos pensar en ello — insistió.

Un hijo. Quizás un niño con la sonrisa traviesa de Jasper, o una niña con un gran sentido práctico. ¿Un hijo...? Años de responsabilidad, de pañales y de vómitos, de dulces abrazos perfumados y besos infantiles.

Un trocito de Jasper que podía conservar para siempre.

—Oye, oye... Bella, mi vida, no llores...

Me sequé las lágrimas, y le pregunté:

—¿Crees de verdad que podríamos hacerlo?

—Sí, creo que sí —me contestó, con convicción.

Aquella noche fue la primera vez desde el accidente que me chupó hasta que alcancé el orgasmo. Después, mientras permanecía completamente saciada a su lado inhalando el aroma a sexo, me susurró poemas contra el pelo y hablamos de un futuro brillante y lleno de posibilidades.

.

.

.

El primer viernes de octubre, no pensaba volver al banco del parque, porque Edward había dejado claras sus intenciones al llevar allí a Jane y ya no necesitaba sus historias gracias a mi nuevo comienzo con Jasper.

Cuando aquella mañana me despedí de mi marido con un beso, él inclinó la cabeza para olerme el cuello, me miró con una expresión indescifrable, y me dijo:

—Que tengas un buen día.

Salí decidida a que fuera así. Era un día ideal para comer fuera, porque hacía muy buen tiempo, y había un montón de sitios fantásticos a lo largo del río donde podría disfrutar del sol de principios de octubre.

Tenía las mejores intenciones, pero cuando me puse mi rebeca y agarré la fiambrera, mis pies emprendieron como por voluntad propia el camino hacia el parque donde había pasado el primer viernes de cada mes en los últimos dos años.

Me dije que todo tenía un final, una resolución.

No tenía intención alguna de volver a encontrarme con Edward, pero al final lo hice.

* * *

**_¿Qué será lo que se dirán estos dos después de lo que Edward hizo? ¿Bella volverá a caer en sus historias ahora que Jasper parece haber vuelto a ser como era antes y su relación mejora?_**

**_Las respuestas el lunes en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia... ay soné como anuncio de telenovela jajaja!_**

**_L'S P_**


	15. Chapter 14

_**NI**_** la trama **_**NI**_** los personajes me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados para hacer esta adaptación.**

**La mayoría de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama… se los diré en el último capítulo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es para personas mayores de 18 (lenguaje adulto, sexo explicito), si eres susceptible a este tipo de historias, abstente de continuar…**

**.**

**.**

**LA CITA DE CADA MES**

… …

**Capítulo 14**

_Octubre_

Este mes, me llamo Kitten. No es mi nombre de verdad, pero eso no importa en un sitio como este. Lo único que importa es que soy como una gatita mimosa que está deseando que la acaricien.

El hombre me pide que le llame Edward, y me da igual si ése es su verdadero nombre o no. Está limpio, no le falta ningún diente, y su billetera llena de dinero basta para que esté dispuesta a seguirle adonde él quiera, para que sea suya por esta noche.

Al parecer, le gusta mi diadema con orejitas de gata, porque las acaricia con un dedo antes de pasar la mano por mi larga melena negra. Vale, la verdad es que es una peluca, pero de las buenas; en todo caso, la mayoría de los tipos no se dan ni cuenta de que la llevo, porque apenas prestan atención a lo que tengo de hombros para arriba.

Éste es diferente en ese aspecto, porque está mirándome la cara como si quisiera memorizarla. Si no fuera porque su expresión parece sincera, me daría mala espina, pero es como si estuviera intentando analizarme o algo así.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto, un poco incómoda.

—Eres muy guapa.

—Gracias —le digo, mientras deslizo un dedo por su pecho hasta la hebilla del cinturón.

—¿Tienes alguna amiga interesada en hablar de libros?

No aceptamos dinero a cambio de sexo, claro, porque eso sería ilegal. Los hombres me pagan para que les haga compañía, y lo que pase más allá de eso es un acuerdo entre dos adultos que dan su consentimiento. Y si resulta que los dos consentimos en desnudarnos y fornicar como conejos en un club donde un montón de parejas más están haciendo lo mismo... en fin, sólo puedo decir que no me pagan por tener relaciones sexuales, sino por mi compañía.

—Seguro que sí —le digo, con un guiño sugerente. Como llevo mis zapatos de tacón más alto, tenemos casi la misma altura—. ¿Quieres que te la presente?

Cuando asiente, lo agarro de la mano y lo conduzco a través del club. La música resuena a todo volumen desde la planta superior, y sus paredes negras hacen que a veces sienta que estoy en el espacio exterior. Barbie está sentada en uno de los sofás que hay a lo largo de la pared del fondo, charlando con Candy. A juzgar por sus gestos, deben de estar hablando del último episodio de la serie de intriga a la que están tan enganchadas. Cuando nos acercamos, levantan la mirada hacia nosotros.

—Os presento a Edward, le gustan los libros.

Me gusta trabajar con Barbie, porque tiene un cuerpo espectacular. Es rubia, tiene los ojos azules, parece una muñeca, y le gusta llevar ropa con un montón de volantes y de lazos. Hacemos una buena pareja, porque yo llevo la peluca y el traje de cuero negro y ajustado de gatita. Candy prefiere el aspecto de colegiala buscona.

—Hola, señoritas —les dice Edward.

—Hola, Edward —le contesta Barbie. Como lleva una falda muy corta, se le quedan los muslos al descubierto cuando se cruza de piernas.

—¿Qué tipo de libros te gustan, Edward? —las coletas de Candy se balancean cuando se yergue en el asiento. No me cabe duda de que se ha dado cuenta de que su cabeza ha quedado justo al nivel de la entrepierna del recién llegado.

Edward también debe de haberse dado cuenta, porque ladea un poco las caderas hacia ella. Es un gesto sutil, pero con el tiempo una acaba por aprender a leer el lenguaje corporal. Vale, está claro que le va el aspecto de colegiala buscona. Barbie y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Es mi mejor amiga, y podemos leernos la una a la otra como... como los libros de los que Edward quiere hablar.

—Deja que lo adivine... te gustan las novelas románticas, ¿verdad? —entrelazo los dedos con los suyos, y nuestras palmas cálidas y húmedas se encuentran.

Él se limita a sonreír.

—Las novelas verdes —dice Candy, mientras abre las piernas con descaro. Está claro que algunas no saben comportarse en este tipo de situaciones.

—No —dice Barbie, al ponerse de pie con expresión seria. Como es más alta que yo, queda cara a cara con él—. A Edward le gustan los... libros de misterio.

—Exacto —admite él, sin mostrar la más mínima sorpresa.

Barbie se le acerca aún más. Conozco a la perfección lo que se siente al tener cerca esos pechos suaves y voluminosos, así que no me sorprende que él me apriete ligeramente la mano cuando le rozan el pecho. Ella le pone las manos en los hombros, y le dice al oído:

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a un sitio más íntimo, para que puedas contármelo todo sobre tus... libros preferidos?

—Me parece una muy buena idea —le contesta él.

—Genial —cuando Barbie retrocede un paso, intercambiamos una sonrisa, porque me encanta trabajar con ella—. ¿Kitten te ha explicado cómo funciona todo?

Ni siquiera me ha preguntado cuánto vale estar con más de una chica, pero no creo que el precio le importe.

—No hay problema —le digo a mi amiga.

—Os quiero a las tres —comenta él, mientras me acaricia el dorso de la mano con el pulgar.

Barbie enarca una ceja, e intercambiamos otra mirada. Que pidan dos chicas es bastante normal, así que tenemos una rutina bastante ensayada. Va a haber que alterarla un poco si Candy va a sumarse a la fiesta, pero si es lo que Edward quiere, es lo que va a tener.

Candy se levanta, y cuando nos lanza a Barbie y a mí una mirada triunfal, ni siquiera me inmuto. Sabe que nosotras no la elegiríamos a propósito, pero como somos profesionales, vamos a tener que trabajar con ella si eso es lo que quiere Edward; aun así, no hace falta que se porte como si acabara de ganar un premio.

Lo llevamos a la segunda planta, y después de pasar de largo junto a la pista de baile llena de gente restregándose y sobándose, subimos otra escalera hacia la zona privada. Gene está sentado en su silla del rellano, y nos saluda al vernos.

—Hola, chicas. Buenas noches, caballero —nos dice, mientras saca la llave y abre la puerta.

Me sorprendo cuando Edward le devuelve el saludo, porque la mayoría de los hombres que pasan por allí actúan como si Gene no existiera, como si así pudieran disimular de qué va esto, como si así pudieran fingir que lo que pasa es que han ligado, en vez de admitir que tienen que pagar a una mujer.

Mi habitación favorita es la del fondo del pasillo, porque es más espaciosa y tiene la cama más grande; además, también hay una silla y un sofá, con lo que las posibilidades se amplían. Candy va directa hacia el reproductor de CD en cuanto entramos, y consigue sorprenderme al optar por una música suave y lenta.

Después de cerrar la puerta, Barbie le dice a Edward lo que va a costarle una hora de «conversación», y que puede pagar por adelantado si quiere. Él no tiene ningún problema en hacerlo, y al ver el impresionante fajo de dinero que lleva en la billetera, Barbie y yo intercambiamos una discreta sonrisa. Él empieza a sacar unos cuantos billetes de veinte, se detiene para recorrernos con la mirada, y entonces saca varios cientos de dólares más. Después de contarlos, Barbie los mete en la caja fuerte que hay junto al armario, donde permanecerán hasta que él se vaya; a pesar de que sólo han estado a punto de robarme una vez, gracias a la caja fuerte no podrían hacerlo ni aunque lo intentaran.

—Bueno, ¿de qué quieres hablar? —le pregunta Barbie, mientras empieza a aflojarle la corbata.

Parece mentira, pero empiezan a hablar de libros; aunque quizás no es tan raro, porque a Barbie también le gusta leer. Ella le desabrocha la camisa mientras yo le quito la chaqueta y la cuelgo en una percha, y Candy permanece observando a un lado. Uno de los problemas de un grupo con más de tres personas es que tanto el espacio como el número de sitios donde poner las manos es limitado.

Barbie está hablándole de una novela que se leyó hace poco mientras le quitamos la camisa, pero se calla por un momento y suelta un sonido de satisfacción al ver su pecho musculoso. Una de las cosas que más me gustan de ella es que disfruta al máximo de su trabajo.

Yo misma suelto un sonido ahogado cuando empiezo a acariciarle la espalda a Edward. Su piel es firme y satinada, y al ver los dos hoyuelos tan monos que tiene en la base de la espalda, sobre las nalgas, me dan ganas de lamérselos. Como la verdad es que la mayoría de los hombres que pagan por mi compañía son más bien feos y casi nunca huelen tan bien, a veces me cuesta bastante meterme en situación, pero no creo que eso sea un problema con este tipo.

Barbie y yo nos miramos por encima de su hombro. Ella empieza a desabrocharle el cinturón, pero Edward la detiene antes de que pueda bajarle la cremallera de la bragueta.

—Me gustaría que Kitten y tú hablarais de libros durante un rato.

Al oír el tono desenfadado de su voz, Barbie esboza una sonrisa; está claro que Edward le gusta tanto como a mí.

—Mientras tú miras, ¿no?

—Sí, si os parece bien.

No hace falta que le digamos que todo nos parece bien porque él es el que paga, ya que Edward sabe cómo funciona esto; aun así, me gusta que esté metiéndonos en el juego.

Barbie alarga una mano hacia mí, y le dice:

—No hay problema, me encanta hablar de libros con Kitten.

Nos besamos delante de él. La boca de Barbie es sedosa y húmeda, y sabe al pintalabios de cereza que lleva. Cuando me recorre los labios con la lengua, mis pezones se tensan de inmediato. Nos rodeamos con los brazos, empezamos a acariciarnos y le agarro el trasero con las dos manos. Me encanta sentir su piel cubierta de satén y de encaje. Trazo el borde de sus braguitas con la punta de los dedos, y voy descendiendo por su trasero hasta que se estremece.

Seguimos besándonos para que Edward disfrute del numerito, pero la verdad es que no nos cuesta ir entrando en calor. Cuando vuelvo la cabeza para que Barbie me lama el cuello, veo que él se ha sentado y que Candy está entre sus piernas. La faldita corta de colegiala se le ha levantado un poco y le ha dejado al aire el trasero, ya que el tanga que lleva no le cubre nada. Le está haciendo una felación, su cabeza sube y baja rápidamente hasta que él le mete los dedos en el pelo y le dice que vaya más poco a poco.

Barbie me obliga a volver la cabeza hacia ella de nuevo, y su lengua acaricia la mía mientras sus manos ascienden por mis costados hasta llegar a mis pechos. No los tengo tan grandes como ella, así que sus palmas los cubren por completo y empieza a estrujarlos y a amasarlos tal y como me gusta.

Aunque Barbie parece dulce y suave como el algodón de azúcar, no tiene nada de inocente. Después de bajar la cremallera de mi traje de gatita, hace que retroceda hasta la cama y que me tumbe. Me estremezco un poco cuando me desnuda, y siento el frescor y la suavidad de la colcha bajo la piel desnuda de mi espalda. De repente, me abre las piernas y se coloca entre ellas, pero a pesar de que me tenso y levanto las caderas un poco, se niega a darme de momento lo que Edward quiere ver. Al sentir el roce de sus uñas en los muslos, suelto un gemido.

—¿Te gusta? —me pregunta con voz ronca.

—Sí, cielo, me gusta mucho —le contesto, consciente de que a la mayoría de los hombres les gusta oír además de mirar.

—Perfecto. ¿Quieres que te chupe este botoncito tan dulce?

—Oh, sí... chúpamelo —ronroneo, mientras alzo la entrepierna hacia ella.

Barbie me sujeta las nalgas con las manos, y cierro los ojos y espero cuando se coloca mejor entre mis muslos. Al cabo de un segundo, siento su lengua en el clítoris, y suelto un gemido mientras alzo las caderas. Me chupa con caricias lentas y largas, en un ritmo pausado que sólo otra mujer puede llegar a entender.

Cuando me vuelvo a mirar a Edward de nuevo, veo que Candy aún está entre sus piernas; al parecer, a él le gusta más el ritmo con el que está chupándosela ahora, porque le acaricia el pelo de vez en cuando con gesto casi distraído.

No sé si querrá montárselo con nosotras o no, pero por ahora me contento con permanecer tumbada y disfrutar mientras Barbie me come el clítoris. Es una experta, y utiliza la lengua, los labios y los dedos hasta que el placer crece tanto que empiezo a gemir y a retorcerme.

—Déjala en el límite —le dice Edward de repente.

Al notar que Barbie se detiene, suelto una protesta ahogada. Tengo los pezones tensos, y el sexo chorreando con mis fluidos y con su saliva. Me ha metido tres dedos delante y tiene el pulgar contra mi ano, así que bastaría que me lamiera un par de veces más para que me liberara.

Pero Edward es el que tiene la voz cantante, así que cuando mi compañera aparta los dedos, me estremezco sin llegar al orgasmo. Ella se inclina a besarme, y saboreo en su boca una mezcla de mi propio sabor y de su pintalabios de cereza.

Candy se incorpora un poco. Tiene la camisa entreabierta, está despeinada, y contempla a Edward con una expresión adoradora mientras sus dedos ocupan el lugar de su boca y empieza a bombearle la verga con la mano.

De repente, él señala a Barbie y le dice:

—Ven aquí.

Cuando mi amiga obedece, él le agarra la mano que me ha metido dentro y empieza a chuparle los dedos uno a uno. Es lo más excitante que le he visto hacer a un hombre, ya fuera un cliente o no. A Barbie también parece gustarle, porque suelta un gemido sincero.

Edward se inclina hacia delante sin dejar de chuparle los dedos y con Candy ocupada con su pene, y le mete una mano entre los muslos. Cuando empieza a acariciarla, Barbie abre más las piernas y le coloca una mano en el hombro para conservar el equilibrio. Al ver que la falda se le sube un poco, Candy alarga una mano y acaba de subírsela hasta dejarle las braguitas rosa al descubierto.

Edward no parece tener prisa, y acaricia la entrepierna de Barbie con movimientos pausados. Cuando veo que los muslos de mi amiga se estremecen, mi sexo se contrae. Está claro que está excitándose de verdad, porque hay reacciones que una no puede fingir y ese pequeño estremecimiento es una de ellas.

Desde su posición en el suelo, Candy se inclina hacia delante para besarle la pierna a Barbie. Tiene una mano metida en su propio tanga, y la otra en la verga de Edward. Está claro que los tres están pasándoselo bien, pero el problema es dónde encajo yo, la cuarta componente del grupo.

Aunque no alcanzo a ver el rostro de Edward, veo cómo su mano se mueve sin parar entre las piernas de Barbie, que se ha apoyado contra su hombro y tiene la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras ondula las caderas. Candy está lamiendo uno de los muslos de mi amiga, mientras se masturba con una intensidad creciente. Yo he cerrado la mano en un puño, la he colocado entre mis piernas y voy aprisionándola rítmicamente entre mis muslos, tensando y relajando mientras se me acelera el corazón. No puedo llegar al clímax así, pero estoy deseándolo. Edward deja de chuparle los dedos a Barbie, y les dice a Candy y a ella:

—Quitaos las bragas.

Yo era la única que estaba desnuda hasta ahora, así que me siento en el borde de la cama y me limito a mirar. Candy se pone de pie y se quita el tanga, mientras Barbie hace lo propio con sus braguitas de color rosa.

—Bésala.

Edward se sienta de nuevo en la silla mientras Candy y Barbie se ponen la una frente a la otra. Candy se muestra demasiado ansiosa, pero Barbie muestra más paciencia de la que tendría yo y espera a que se calme un poco antes de empezar a besarla con una sensual fusión de bocas abiertas y lenguas húmedas. Edward parece estar disfrutando del espectáculo, y al verme observándolo, me indica con un gesto que me acerque.

Va quitándose la ropa mientras voy hacia él, y ya está desnudo cuando llego a su lado. Tiene una buena verga, larga y gruesa, y Candy ya la ha enfundado en un condón. El vello de la base parece más grueso y oscuro que el del resto de su cuerpo y el del pelo, pero lo tiene bien cuidado.

Cuando agarro la mano que extiende hacia mí y me sienta en una de sus rodillas, me doy cuenta de que debe de sentir la humedad de mi entrepierna, y me pregunto si le excita saber que Barbie me ha puesto tan caliente.

—Acaríciamela, Kitten.

Cuando obedezco, siento la calidez de su piel a través del látex, y las ligeras pulsaciones que la sacuden. Mientras observamos el beso de Candy y Barbie, siento que su mano se desliza por mi vientre hasta mi entrepierna. Cuando empieza a rodearme el clítoris con un dedo, no puedo contenerme y me aprieto más contra su mano.

—No te muevas.

Me cuesta mucho obedecer, porque no deja de acariciarme el clítoris. Sin apenas darme cuenta, empiezo a bombearle con más fuerza la erección.

—No tan rápido, Kitten. Candy, quiero que le comas el sexo a Barbie.

Al oír esas palabras, las tres nos ponemos aún más calientes. La verdad es que Edward sabe orquestar esto a la perfección. He estado con tipos que no tenían ni idea de qué hacer ni con una sola mujer, con otros que han acabado eyaculando antes de tiempo sólo con verme en plena faena con Barbie, y hasta ha habido algunos que se han enfadado al creerse ignorados.

En cambio, él está acariciándome el clítoris con tanta maestría, que estoy a punto de explotar, y su verga no muestra signos de ponerse flácida ni de estar a punto de descargar. Candy se ha arrodillado delante de Barbie, le ha abierto los labios del sexo y está chupándoselo con más entusiasmo que habilidad, pero como ya he dicho antes, mi amiga tiene más paciencia que yo. Mientras murmura palabras de ánimo, coloca una mano sobre la cabeza de Candy para guiarla, mientras con la otra se pellizca y se frota los pezones.

—¿Crees que llegarás pronto?

Me sobresalto un poco al oír la voz de Edward, y tengo que tragar con fuerza antes de poder contestar.

—Sí... me parece que sí.

De repente, me presiona el clítoris con el talón de la mano, y me pregunta:

—¿Sueles llegar al orgasmo con los hombres a los que... entretienes?

Me echo a reír, y suelto un pequeño jadeo cuando mi risa hace que me mueva contra su mano.

—A veces.

—¿Si te pagan bastante?

Barbie vuelve la cabeza para mirarnos mientras Candy sigue con lo suyo, y le dice:

—Eso ayuda.

—¿Os he pagado bastante? —le pregunta él.

—Sí, creo que sí.

Barbie y yo sonreímos al mirarnos. Me gustaría ser yo la que estuviera chupándola en vez de Candy, a quien no le gustan demasiado las chicas.

—Poneos las tres en la cama. Candy, tú tumbada de espaldas... Barbie y Kitten, a cuatro patas encima de ella.

Nos ponemos en posición entre risitas ahogadas; al final, Barbie y yo nos ponemos con el trasero en pompa y los pies sobresaliendo por el borde de la cama. Estamos medio encima de Candy, de cara a su entrepierna. Barbie y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Es la primera vez que hago esto, y estoy deseando ver qué tiene planeado Edward.

Permanezco en silencio con el sexo abierto y mojado y el clítoris duro y dolorido de deseo, convencida de que la espera va a valer la pena. Al sentir el aliento de Candy acariciándome la entrepierna y los muslos, bajo la mirada hacia ella. Qué mona, tiene el vello púbico afeitado en forma de corazón. Aunque no me gusta tanto como Barbie, la verdad es que esta noche está siendo divertido trabajar con ella.

Al sentir que Edward posa la mano en la base de mi espalda, giro la cabeza hacia Barbie, y la veo sonreír. Cuando giro un poco más la cabeza, me doy cuenta de que Edward se ha colocado entre las dos, y que ha apoyado la otra mano en el trasero de mi amiga.

Tuerzo un poco más el cuello para poder verle la cara. Está mirándonos como si estuviera resolviendo el misterio de uno de los libros de los que quería hablar, y me recorre un ligero estremecimiento al darme cuenta de que su sonrisa parece superficial y no se refleja en sus ojos. No parece un hombre excitado, aunque tiene la verga empinada.

Sólo he pasado por una mala experiencia a lo largo de mi carrera, pero fue horrible y acabé en el hospital. Después me enteré de que se trataba de un psicópata reincidente, y que había asesinado a la chica con la que había estado después de mí... su aspecto era parecido al que Edward tiene ahora.

Al notar que me tenso, me mira y me acaricia el trasero. Debo de parecer asustada, porque hace un pequeño gesto de negación con la cabeza y me acaricia suavemente una nalga con la palma de la mano, como si fuera una gatita nerviosa, antes de susurrar:

—Shhh...

Barbie se vuelve un poco, y veo que su expresión se ensombrece al mirarlo. Mi amiga sabe lo que me pasó, y es capaz de plantarle cara a cualquiera; sin embargo, Edward la calma también, y ella y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Tengo el corazón acelerado, y me estremezco cuando el sudor de mi piel parece enfriarse de pronto.

Candy se mueve un poco, como si estuviera aburrida, y se rompe el hechizo.

—Chupaos —nos dice Edward, sin dejar de acariciarnos las nalgas.

Barbie y yo bajamos la cabeza hacia la entrepierna de Candy y empezamos a lamer y a succionar por turnos, y también a besarnos. Nuestras lenguas se frotan la una contra la otra y se retuercen como serpientes en su sexo, mientras Candy va chupando a una y a otra.

Cuando Barbie jadea junto a mí y alza aún más el trasero, me doy cuenta de que Edward la está montando. La tiene agarrada de la cadera con una mano, y desliza la otra entre mis piernas por detrás. Tengo una lengua en el clítoris, y sus dedos en la vagina.

Empiezo a mecerme con el ritmo de sus caricias sin dejar de chupar a Candy desde arriba, y en menos de un minuto ella empieza a arquear las caderas. Tiene el sexo chorreando y abierto, y su clítoris sonrosado asoma entre el vello con forma de corazón. De repente, suelta un grito de placer, y veo el movimiento de su vagina cuando alcanza el orgasmo. Me encanta ver a otra mujer llegando al clímax, el movimiento de su cuerpo, el temblor y los espasmos que la sacuden. Si tuviera los dedos en su interior, notaría las contracciones de sus músculos.

De repente, siento que Edward me embiste por detrás. Mi jadeo se parece mucho al que Barbie ha soltado cuando la ha penetrado a ella... su pene ocupa más espacio que sus dedos, me llena hasta el fondo. Dios, esto es fantástico. Sus envites son lentos, pero van acelerándose poco a poco.

Candy sigue gimiendo y retorciéndose mientras Barbie y yo la mantenemos en su sitio. Estoy deseando que acabe su orgasmo de una vez, para que vuelva a chuparme.

Estoy cerca, muy cerca. Con cada una de las embestidas de Edward, voy acercándome al borde de un orgasmo que va a ser explosivo. Todo esto es algo único y muy extraño, y creería que no es real, que se trata de una fantasía masculina en la que un hombre se imagina saciando a tres mujeres a la vez, de no ser por el placer que siento.

Cuando Edward suelta un gruñido y me embiste con fuerza hasta el fondo, suelto un grito y estallo en un clímax interminable. Él sigue penetrándome con movimientos más lentos mientras mi cuerpo se sacude y se estremece, y consigue arrancarme otro orgasmo más pequeño al cambiar el ángulo y dar de lleno en mi punto G.

Cuando se aparta de mí, me derrumbo junto a Candy, y ambas observamos jadeantes cómo vuelve a penetrar a Barbie y la monta con embestidas tan potentes que ella suelta un grito ronco. No estoy segura de si mi amiga ha tenido el orgasmo hasta que abre los ojos y me mira con una expresión aturdida, como si ella tampoco pudiera creerse lo que acaba de pasarle.

Edward acaba al cabo de unos segundos. Su cara no se contrae en una mueca ridícula y sigue igual de guapo al liberarse, aunque quizás me lo parece porque aún estoy medio atontada por el orgasmo que me ha dado. Se queda quieto durante unos segundos antes de apartarse de Barbie, que se desploma junto a Candy y a mí.

—Señoritas, ha sido un placer —nos dice desde la puerta. ¿Cómo se ha vestido tan rápido?

Cuando se va sin más, las tres nos quedamos sin saber qué decir. Estas cosas pasan en las películas porno, pero nunca creí que me sucedería algo así. Aunque a lo mejor no ha sido real, a lo mejor sólo ha sido una historia.

Quizás sólo ha sido una novela, un misterio.

.

.

.

Me levanté de golpe antes de darme cuenta de lo que hacía, y retrocedí dos pasos. No supe qué decirle... ¿que no lo creía?, ¿que no podía hacerlo?

Él me miró con expresión desafiante, como retándome a que pusiera en duda su historia, pero fui incapaz de hablar. Si me negaba a creer lo que acababa de contarme, quizás tendría que admitir que las otras historias también habían sido invenciones suyas, pero si optaba por creerlo... entonces, ¿qué?

A pesar de que sabía muchas cosas sobre él, lo cierto era que no sabía nada con certeza; cuando hablé por fin, no pude ocultar la sensación triunfal que me embargaba, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba no sentirme así.

—¿Quieres que te diga que ya te lo dije?

Él esbozó una sonrisa, y contestó:

—¿Quieres decírmelo?

—No —le dije con sinceridad. Había ido a acabar con aquello a mi manera, no a la suya.

El orgullo es un mal consejero, pero había sido lo que me había impulsado a volver a aquel banco. Edward había roto las reglas al llevar a Jane a nuestro rincón privado, había enredado la vida real con la de fantasía que habíamos compartido; sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir que fuera él quien diera aquello por terminado. Así no.

—¿Estás segura? —ladeó la cabeza, y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? —fui incapaz de disimular mi satisfacción, ya que estaba convencida de mi superioridad—. ¿Quieres que te diga que sabía que serías incapaz de hacerlo?, ¿que sabía que no podrías conseguir que durara?

Él se quedó mirándome en silencio; a pesar de la sonrisa que curvaba sus labios, su expresión era inescrutable. De repente, me di cuenta de que llevaba la corbata que sabía que me gustaba.

—De acuerdo —le dije con frialdad—. Ya te lo dije, Edward. Sabía que no conseguirías que durara, que serías incapaz de ser fiel. Pero eso ya no importa, porque esto se ha terminado. Se acabó, no voy a volver a venir nunca más. Me enfadé al ver que se limitaba a asentir en silencio, y añadí con un tono ligeramente burlón: —Se acabaron las historias.

Tenía un nudo que me oprimía la garganta, pero conseguí tragarme las lágrimas. Aquella situación generaba demasiadas emociones, cosas a las que no quería enfrentarme. Una de ellas era la culpa, por supuesto, pero había muchas más... existían unos lazos de deseo y de afecto mucho más complicados, y quería que desaparecieran.

—Se acabaron las historias —me dijo él con tranquilidad.

Su indiferencia me desinfló. Me aparté el pelo de la cara y cuadré los hombros, agradecida a mi pesar de que hubiera permitido que fuera yo la que terminara con aquello.

—Buena suerte, Edward.

—Gracias, Bella. Voy a necesitarla —me contestó.

Cuando se puso de pie y quedamos frente a frente, sentí la pregunta reflejada en mi rostro, pero conseguí evitar que escapara de mis labios; sin embargo, él pareció entenderme sin necesidad de palabras, porque se metió las manos en los bolsillos en un gesto que me resultaba vergonzosamente familiar.

Antes, yo me había mostrado satisfecha; en aquel momento, Edward pareció triunfal. Se inclinó hacia mí y bajó la voz como si fuera a contarme un secreto mucho más serio y excitante que los otros, y entonces supe que no iba a dejar que fuera yo quien pusiera el punto y final a aquello. Tuve ganas de abofetearlo, pero aunque me enfadé con él, me sentí furiosa conmigo misma por darle la oportunidad de que fuera él quien terminara con lo que habíamos compartido, fuera lo que fuese; aun así, no tuve más opción que escuchar sus palabras.

—Le he pedido que se case conmigo, Bella. Y ella ha aceptado.

¿Qué había sido verdad?, ¿qué había sido mentira? ¿Acaso importaba?

Edward había interpretado el papel de villano y el de príncipe con igual maestría en sus historias... pero yo nunca había sido una de ellas. Me pregunté si me convertiría en una, si sería una historia secreta que se guardaría para sí, o si ya le había contado a Jane lo de nuestros encuentros.

Supuse que nunca lo sabría, porque aquella novela ya no tenía más capítulos. Edward había puesto el punto y final, y era inútil creer que quizás hubiera un epílogo.

Aquella historia se había terminado.

* * *

_**Ayy, vuelvo a repetir ¿quién quiere golpear a Edward?**_

_**Creo que todas concordamos con que Edward buscaba algo en todas las chicas con las que tuvo sexo pero también estamos de acuerdo en que Jane no es lo correcto para él. Y aunque así lo fuera, Bella no se merece que se lo refriegue en la cara.**_

_**Y lamento sonar pesimista pero creo que tendremos que preparar los pañuelos porque el caos entre este cuarteto amoroso apenas ha empezado… aunque no las cosas se solucionaran rápido!**_

_**Hasta el jueves!**_

_**L'S P**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**NI**_** la trama **_**NI**_** los personajes me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados para hacer esta adaptación.**

**La mayoría de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama… se los diré en el último capítulo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es para personas mayores de 18 (lenguaje adulto, sexo explicito), si eres susceptible a este tipo de historias, abstente de continuar…**

**.**

**.**

**LA CITA DE CADA MES**

… …

**Capítulo 15**

_Noviembre_

Cuando llegó el primer viernes de noviembre, me sentí perdida. La ropa no me quedaba bien, no hubo forma de que mi pelo se ondulara, el rímel me había dejado pegotes en las pestañas, no pude encontrar los guantes, el coche apestaba a cebolla... el universo estaba conspirando contra mí, la atmósfera festiva me sofocaba, y hasta mi propio cuerpo se rebeló contra mí y exigió que lo alimentara a pesar de que no quería salir a comer.

Tuve que hacerlo a regañadientes, porque estaba tan hambrienta que empecé a sentirme mareada y malhumorada. Evité el atrio y el parque... de hecho, ni me acerqué a la zona donde estaban, y acabé yendo a un centro comercial para tomar un bocado rápido y un café y aprovechar para comprar algo. Aunque en casa no celebrábamos la Navidad desde hacía muchos años, porque Jasper no soportaba la hipocresía inherente de celebrar una festividad en la que no creía, tenía que comprar regalos para mi familia y para algunos de mis colegas.

Conseguí comprar un marco de fotos para mi madre, pero el centro comercial estaba tan lleno, que al final decidí dejar lo de los regalos para otro día. Conseguí ponerme a la cola en la cafetería, y después de pedir, agarré mi vaso de café y busqué con la mirada algún sitio libre; al ver una mesa libre al fondo, me apresuré a ir hacia allí, pero dos mujeres se me adelantaron. Me entraron ganas de estornudar cuando la nube de perfume que las envolvía me dio de lleno, pero ni siquiera tuve tiempo de hacerlo porque en aquel momento alguien me dio un empujón por la espalda al levantarse de su asiento.

El golpe hizo que se me cayera al suelo la bolsa con el marco de mi madre, pero cuando me agaché a recogerla, alguien se me adelantó y nuestras manos se tocaron. Cuando la mano obviamente masculina soltó mi bolsa, yo la agarré y la apreté contra mi pecho mientras me incorporaba.

—Espero que no se haya roto —me dijo el hombre, que estaba sentado a una de las mesas.

—Me parece que está bien.

Con una sonrisa afable, señaló el asiento vacío que tenía delante y me dijo:

—Si no te importa compartir mesa, ese asiento está libre.

Miré a mi alrededor, pero como todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, acabé sentándome.

—Gracias.

Nos miramos en silencio durante unos segundos. Me sentía un poco incómoda y no sabía qué decir, así que tomé un trago de café por hacer algo. Mi compañero de mesa tampoco parecía demasiado dispuesto a romper el silencio, pero su sonrisa parecía franca y le devolví el gesto.

—Me llamo Sam —me dijo al fin.

—Isabella.

—Encantado de conocerte, Isabella.

Cuando alargó la mano hacia mí y se la estreché, sentí la calidez de sus dedos, pero ese calor pareció extenderse hacia mis mejillas y me ruboricé. El camarero me salvó al llegar en aquel momento con el bocadillo que había pedido, y poco después trajo la ensalada y la sopa de Sam

Como me parecía de mala educación permanecer en silencio, decidí iniciar una conversación; obviamente, lo importante era decir algo, el tema en sí carecía de importancia. Hacía buen tiempo; sí, había sido una lástima lo del incendio en el centro de la ciudad; no, no era justo que estuvieran pensando en subir los impuestos. Sam llevó el peso de la conversación sin esfuerzo, y fue guiándome de un tema a otro. Como el local fue abarrotándose cada vez más, tuvimos que ir acercando nuestras sillas hasta que tuvimos las piernas a escasa distancia.

No me tocó a propósito. La culpa de que nuestras piernas se rozaran la tuvo el hombre que él tenía detrás, que cuando se echó a reír a carcajadas le dio en la silla. El camarero que pasó apretujándose como pudo junto a nosotros tuvo la culpa de que Sam tuviera que inclinarse, que tuviera que apoyar una mano en mi hombro para evitar que el chico le diera con la bandeja en la cabeza. Y el servilletero también conspiró contra nosotros, porque se negó a darme una servilleta y necesité la varonil ayuda de mi compañero de mesa.

Estar sentada junto a Sam era como chupar una pila: chocante, electrizante, y absurdo. Cada roce, cada contacto fortuito, se reflejaba en la tensión de mis pezones y parecía resonar entre mis piernas. Era como bailar, y aunque me costó pillar el ritmo por falta de práctica, Sam era todo un experto y me guió con maestría. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de lo fácil que era caer en una seducción.

No quería hacerlo... pero ansiaba hacerlo. No podía hacerlo... sí, iba a hacerlo.

No lo hice.

Si él hubiera sido Edward, habríamos acabado en un hotel, o al menos en su coche; sin embargo... no lo era, y aquello no era una historia ni un cuento. Era la vida real, así que el flirteo se acabó en cuanto terminamos de comer y no nos quedó ninguna excusa para seguir allí. Cuando nos levantamos, Sam bajó la mirada hacia mi alianza, y yo hice lo mismo y vi un anillo similar en su dedo.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte, Isabella.

—Lo mismo digo, gracias por compartir tu mesa conmigo.

No había hecho nada malo; de hecho, aquel encuentro había sido menos reprobable que las horas que me había pasado escuchando las historias de Edward, así que al principio no entendí por qué me sentía más culpable por lo que acababa de ocurrir que por lo otro. Al final, me di cuenta de que aquella aparente incongruencia tenía una explicación muy simple: no había llegado a depender de las historias, sino del mismo Edward. Involucrarme en un flirteo fortuito no era algo inconsecuente, si estaba haciéndolo para intentar sustituir con otra cosa algo que había llegado a ser muy importante para mí, fingiendo que ambas situaciones tenían la misma importancia.

El aparcamiento de un centro comercial no era en sitio ideal para reflexiones trascendentales, pero apoyé una mano en mi coche, cerré los ojos y me permití pensar en una realidad que había estado esquivando durante todo el día: era el primer viernes de noviembre, no había visto a Edward, y era posible que no volviera a verlo en toda mi vida. Había perdido algo muy valioso para mí, y a pesar de lo mucho que estaban cambiando las cosas con Jasper, echaba de menos algo que no tenía derecho a tener.

—¿Doctora Whitlock?

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me volví, sintiéndome avergonzada por el hecho de que me hubieran pillado en aquel estado.

—¡Hola, Alice!

La joven no dio muestra alguna de haberme visto con los ojos cerrados y en una especie de trance meditativo, y me dijo con naturalidad:

—¿Cómo está?

—Muy ocupada —solté una pequeña carcajada para intentar disimular el temblor de mi voz, cuadré los hombros, y alargué la mano hacia la mujer que estaba con Alice—. Hola, soy Isabella Whitlock.

—Doctora, le presento a mi madre —Alice respiró hondo, y añadió—: Hemos venido de compras.

—¿En serio?, qué bien.

La señora Brandon soltó un bufido burlón, y dijo con irritación:

—Estaría bien, si no hubiéramos ido de tienda en tienda sin comprar nada.

La sonrisa de Alice permaneció inamovible.

—Mi madre cree que tengo que poner al día mi vestuario.

No me gustó nada la idea. Aunque la madre de Alice llevaba ropa cara y de estilo clásico, la joven lucía con mucha más clase su sencilla falda negra y su jersey azul. Le di un ligero apretón en el brazo, para darle ánimos.

—Me encanta tu jersey —le dije, para fastidiar a su madre.

—Me lo regaló James —me contestó la joven, con una sonrisa radiante.

La señora Brandon soltó otro bufido, pero no le pasó desapercibida la mirada de irritación que le lanzó su hija, y le preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mi madre piensa que los gustos de James son una porquería —dijo Alice, con una serenidad ganada a base de práctica.

—¡Alice, vigila ese lenguaje! ¡Acuérdate de la madre Mary!

Al ver la sonrisa dulce y la expresión de fingida inocencia de la joven, tuve que contener las ganas de reír.

La señora Brandon pareció darse cuenta de que su hija no iba a hacerle ningún caso en lo referente a la ropa, porque decidió cambiar de tema.

—Así que es usted médico, ¿no?

Alice posó una mano en mi brazo, y contestó por mí.

—Era mi hombro.

Me pareció una de las cosas más bonitas que me habían dicho en mi vida, y sentí que se me formaba un nudo en la garganta al oír su tono afectuoso.

—Gracias, Alice.

Ella se limitó a asentir. Su madre parecía perpleja, y se volvió hacia la joven con expresión ceñuda.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Permanecí en silencio, por si Alice no quería que su madre supiera que había venido a mi consulta; sin embargo, a la insoportable mujer no pareció hacerle ninguna gracia que no le contestáramos.

—¿Alice?

—La doctora Whitlock era mi terapeuta.

—¿Tu...?

—Mi psicóloga, mamá —le dijo la joven, con una mezcla de exasperación y de diversión.

Me habría tenido que sentir ofendida por la expresión de disgusto de la señora Brandon. Cuando me recorrió con la mirada con actitud despectiva, fui más que consciente de que a mis zapatos les habría ido bien un poco de pintura, y de que tenía una carrera en las medias.

—Vaya —de alguna forma, se las ingenió para decir más con aquella simple palabra que si hubiera soltado un discurso.

—A mi madre no le gustan los psicólogos —me dijo Alice.

—Intentaré superarlo —comenté.

Las dos nos echamos a reír; como era de esperar, la señora Brandon siguió con su expresión avinagrada.

—Será mejor que te espere en el restaurante, por si queréis... hablar.

Por su tono de voz, parecía que íbamos a ponernos a patear a cachorrillos, que hablar fuera algo terrible. Alice soltó un suspiro, y esperó a que su madre se alejara antes de hablar.

—Lo siento. ¿Entiende ahora lo que le decía?

—Nunca dudé de tu sinceridad, Alice. ¿Cómo estás?

—Mucho mejor. Como mi madre está liada con los preparativos de la boda y puede darle la lata a los del catering, a mí me deja bastante tranquila.

—Ya falta poco, debes de estar entusiasmada.

—Yo diría más bien que estoy hecha un flan y a punto de tirarme de los pelos, pero «entusiasmada» también me vale.

Nos echamos a reír, y su expresión se suavizó cuando volvió a ponerme la mano en el brazo. Aquel pequeño gesto estaba cargado de significado, porque Alice no era una persona efusiva.

—Echo de menos nuestras charlas, doctora Whitlock.

—¿Crees que necesitas venir de nuevo a la consulta?

—No, no lo decía en ese sentido, la verdad es que me va muy bien. Pero es que... es agradable poder hablar con alguien, contarle tus secretos sin miedo. Siempre he sabido que a usted podía contárselo todo, y que me aconsejaría sin juzgarme ni enfadarse conmigo. Era agradable tener un hombro sobre el que llorar.

—Me alegro de haber podido ayudarte —le dije, emocionada.

—Es importante tener a alguien así, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Quiero decir que... en fin, hablo mucho con James, y él me escucha; de hecho, me parece que le gustaría que no hablara tanto. Es... interesante, pero me escucha.

—Me alegro —aunque lo dije de corazón, sentí de nuevo cierta envidia de ella.

—Bueno, será mejor que vaya a por mi madre. ¿Nos vemos en la boda?

—Claro, me hace mucha ilusión.

Alice soltó una carcajada, y comentó:

—¡Menos mal que alguien piensa así!

—No lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?

Tras unos segundos de silencio, admitió:

—No, la verdad es que no. Doctora Whitlock, realmente vale la pena casarse, ¿no?

Si hubiéramos estado en mi consulta, separadas por mi mesa, quizás le habría respondido de otra forma, pero como ya no era mi paciente, contesté con total franqueza.

—Eso creía.

Cuando Alice soltó un pequeño sonido, como si me hubiera entendido a la perfección y no hiciera falta añadir nada más, asentí sintiéndome entumecida, igual que una muñeca con los engranajes oxidados. Ella se despidió con un gesto, y se alejó hasta desaparecer al doblar la esquina. Al principio, fui incapaz de moverme, pero finalmente conseguí abrir la puerta del coche y me senté al volante.

Permanecí allí durante mucho rato, deseando tener a alguien con quien poder hablar.

.

.

.

Resultaba difícil sufrir por la pérdida de algo que ni siquiera debía tener, y aunque quizás en otras circunstancias me habría pasado más tiempo echando de menos en silencio las historias de Edward, lo cierto era que no tenía tiempo. Jasper era mucho más feliz al mostrarse más activo, pero a mí me resultaba agotador. Había dejado de dormir tanto, porque prefería quedarse charlando conmigo hasta tarde, y en vez de pasarse casi todo el día en la cama, insistía en que lo pusiéramos en la silla de ruedas; quería salir, ir a sitios, hacer cosas que durante años se había negado a plantearse siquiera.

—Pero yo no quiero ver esa película —protesté, sin demasiada convicción.

Estaba tumbada en la silla reclinable, mientras Jasper consultaba la cartelera del cine por Internet. Había empezado a crecerle el pelo, pero estaba bastante pálido; por alguna razón, parecía más frágil en la silla de ruedas que en la cama.

—¿Por qué no vamos a cenar?, aunque también podríamos quedarnos en casa...

Él giró la silla para mirarme, y me preguntó:

—¿No querías ir al cine?

—Es que... —intenté encontrar una excusa que sonara convincente, y finalmente le dije—: Estoy cansada, Jasper. Llevo toda la semana trabajando, me gustaría descansar un poco.

—Yo también he trabajado durante toda la semana, Bella.

Jasper nunca intentaba persuadirme ni convencerme, ni siquiera conseguir que yo acabara queriendo lo mismo que él; simplemente, intentaba que al final accediera a darle lo que quería.

—No me gustan las películas sobre asesinos en serie —después de quitarme los zapatos, me levanté y me quité las medias con un suspiro de alivio.

—Pues vamos a ver otra cosa.

—Podríamos ir mañana —le dije, mientras metía las medias en el cesto de la colada.

—Vale —giró la silla hacia el ordenador con brusquedad, y dio la orden para que se cerrara el buscador de Internet.

Solté un suspiro, y le dije con calma:

—Cariño, me encanta que quieras salir y hacer cosas, pero estoy cansada. Me levanto a las cuatro de la mañana cada día...

—Olvídalo.

No me hizo falta verle la cara para saber que tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué no llamamos para que nos traigan comida china, y vemos los DVD de Monty Python?

Al ver que levantaba de forma imperceptible el hombro, supe que estaba enfadándose de verdad.

—Te quejabas cuando no hacía nada, y ahora te quejas porque lo hago.

Aquello me dolió.

—¡Sólo digo que podríamos ir mañana!, ¡no es para tanto!

—Te he dicho que vale.

En el pasado, habría intentado aplacarlo, o habría permitido que me cabreara lo suficiente para enzarzarme en una discusión, pero aquella vez me limité a salir de la habitación. Fui a mi dormitorio, agarré el libro que llevaba meses intentando leer, y me acurruqué en mi sillón.

Tardó un cuarto de hora en llamarme. Dejé a un lado el libro, y cuando entré en su habitación, me lo encontré soltando imprecaciones.

—¡Tus malditos zapatos, Isabella!

Me los había dejado en el suelo, y al parecer había pasado sobre ellos con la silla y se le había atascado una de las ruedas. Mientras le desatascaba la silla y quitaba los zapatos de en medio, le dije que le habría bastado con retroceder un poco y rodearlos.

—Perdona, ya sé que tengo que ir con más cuidado —añadí con calma.

Volví a salir de la habitación cuando empezó a despotricar, y esa vez conseguí llegar a diez páginas del final del libro antes de que me llamara de nuevo. Esperé a acabar de leer el libro, y entonces fui a verlo.

—¡Maldita sea, no te largues como si nada! —me dijo en cuanto entré.

Volví a irme.

Después de oírlo diciendo barbaridades durante media hora, volví a su habitación con dos platos de helado y los DVD de Monty Python. Él se limitó a mirarme enfurruñado mientras yo dejaba el helado en la mesa y preparaba la tele, y finalmente me preguntó:

—¿Qué habría pasado si te hubiera necesitado para algo?

Me volví a mirarlo, y le dije con calma:

—Me necesitas para muchas cosas, pero yo no tengo necesidad de aguantar tus estupideces. Jasper, te amo y quiero ayudarte y apoyarte, pero tienes que dejar de odiarme por ello.

—No te odio, Bella —a pesar de sus palabras, lo dijo en voz baja.

—¿En serio? —le pregunté con calma. Probablemente, meses antes no le habría planteado siquiera aquel tema, pero lo que había pasado con Edward hacía que sintiera que era absurdo seguir fingiendo.

—En serio.

La forma en que apartó la mirada de la mía me dijo algo muy diferente. Me dolió a pesar de que lo entendía, a pesar de que sabía que si la situación hubiera sido a la inversa probablemente también lo habría odiado a ratos; a pesar de todo, fue como una puñalada.

—No te odio —repitió él—, pero a veces...

Esperé en silencio. El helado empezó a derretirse, y apagué la tele para acallar su parloteo constante.

—¿A veces?

—A veces, no te soporto.

Me senté y me quedé muy quieta, muy pequeñita. Aquella verdad había conseguido que me sintiera insignificante, y ni siquiera podía culparlo por su admisión. Aunque no fuera justo, al menos había sido una respuesta sincera; le había pedido que me contestara, y él lo había hecho.

—No soporto que no dejes de preocuparte por mí, ni que esperes tras la puerta antes de entrar... sé lo que haces en el pasillo, que tienes que obligarte a sonreír. No soporto que excuses mi comportamiento ante la gente para disculparte por mí.

—Lo hago porque...

—Sé por qué lo haces, y que les den. No tienes que disculparte por mí, no quiero que me hagas quedar bien delante de los demás. Y no soporto ser tu excusa para no tener una vida.

—No digas eso, yo no pienso así —parpadeé esperando lágrimas, pero tenía los ojos secos.

—Nadie va a culparte por salir de vez en cuando, Bella.

—Ya lo sé.

—Tu vida se reduce a trabajar y a cuidarme, ya nunca sales con tus amigas. ¿De qué tienes miedo?, ¿de que crean que eres una mala esposa por dejarme en casa para pasarlo bien?

No debería haberme sorprendido que cambiara las tornas, porque era algo que siempre se le había dado bien.

—Lo que me da miedo es que tú creas que soy una mala esposa si salgo.

—No lo entiendes.

—No, supongo que no.

Nos miramos durante unos segundos. Su expresión era inescrutable. Había querido que hablara conmigo, pero en ese momento deseé todo lo contrario.

—Cuando estás conmigo, sólo puedo pensar en lo que he dejado de ser, en las cosas que hacía antes —me dijo.

—Ya sé que las cosas han cambiado, pero...

—¡Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, porque no eres la que está en esta silla!

Su grito me calló de golpe, porque tenía razón. No podía juzgarlo por sus sentimientos, porque no estaba en su lugar.

—¿Lo ves? Dices que quieres que sea sincero, pero no es verdad.

Abrí las manos en un gesto de impotencia, incapaz de contestar, y él soltó un sonido de enfado.

—Ahora ya sabes por qué he mantenido la boca cerrada. No quieres oírme, ni saber lo que siento de verdad. ¿Quieres sexo?, de acuerdo. ¿Quieres que salgamos de casa?, pues vale, también estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Pero cuando me dices que quieres que hablemos, sé que estás mintiendo.

—¡Lo que quiero es que las cosas sean como antes!

—Eso es imposible, Bella.

—Entonces, quiero que intentemos que funcionen —alargué la mano para tocarlo, pero él apartó la cara—. Jasper, ¿por qué no podemos conseguir que esto funcione?

Después de un segundo que duró un millón de años, me dijo:

—A veces, las cosas se rompen y es imposible arreglarlas.

—¿Te refieres a nosotros?, ¿nos hemos roto?

—Dímelo tú.

—No tengo la culpa de no poder seguirte —le susurré.

—Si no estuviera en esta silla, ¿me habrías dejado a estas alturas?

—Si no estuvieras en ella, ¿serías tan capullo?

Él me fulminó con la mirada, y yo me encogí de hombros; cuando se apartó de mí, no lo seguí.

—¿Me quieres, Jasper?

—No lo sé.

Habría sido más fácil si me hubiera dicho que no.

—Pues dímelo cuando lo sepas.

Entonces lo dejé solo hasta que volvió a necesitarme, pero los dos permanecimos en silencio.

.

.

.

—Voy a empezar a repartir fotos autografiadas —me dijo Jasper, cuando cerré la puerta de la furgoneta—. Podría cobrar cinco pavos por cada una, ¿qué te parece la idea?

Miré hacia la cola de gente que esperaba a las puertas del nuevo restaurante mexicano; a pesar de que de niños nos enseñan que es de mala educación quedarse mirando a alguien, de adultos se nos olvida la lección. Muchos de los que estaban en la cola nos observaron mientras me aseguraba de que Jasper estaba bien sujeto a la silla, y fui con él hacia la rampa que subía a la acera.

—No lo hacen por mala educación —cuando superó el pequeño bache de cemento, volví a colocarme a su lado—. Además, hacía siglos que no salíamos a cenar juntos. Vamos a pasarlo bien.

En el pasado, nuestro matrimonio había sido algo de un valor incalculable, pero se había vuelto frágil. Nos comportábamos como si la discusión de la noche anterior no hubiera existido, porque ambos éramos demasiado frágiles en ese momento para enfrentarnos a la verdad.

—Ustedes deben de ser los Whitlock, tienen una reserva para dos —nos dijo la maître, sonriente. Tras mirar brevemente a Jasper, fijó la mirada en mí.

No me extrañó que supiera quiénes éramos, porque había llamado para asegurarme de que las instalaciones eran las adecuadas para que no hubiera problemas con la silla de Jasper.

—¿Cómo lo ha adivinado? —le contestó él, antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo.

La maître pareció sobresaltarse al ver que le dirigía la palabra.

—Eh... pues...

A Jasper siempre le había gustado flirtear y bromear, pero era obvio que la chica no sabía qué hacer; sin embargo, logró conquistarla mientras ella nos conducía a nuestra mesa, y cuando llegamos, estaba riendo y sonrojada. Nos miró varias veces por encima del hombro al alejarse, y vi que le decía algo a una de las camareras mientras nos señalaba.

—Vaya, está claro que has causado impresión.

—¿Es que no lo hago siempre?

Al vislumbrar aquella sonrisa pícara tan familiar, se me rompió el corazón.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí.

—¿Qué vas a pedir?, me apetece algo picante.

Le echamos un vistazo al menú, y pedimos las bebidas. A la camarera pareció sorprenderle que Jasper pidiera una cerveza, y me miró como esperando una confirmación; me di cuenta de que él se molestó, a pesar de que a aquellas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrado a aquel tipo de cosas.

—No te preocupes, cielo, no tengo que conducir —le dijo a la chica, que se apresuró a anotar lo que habíamos pedido y se marchó de inmediato.

Le lancé una mirada exasperada, y él me la devolvió.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Tienes que ser tan beligerante?

—Oye, no soy un crío. No sé por qué es tan raro que quiera una cerveza.

—Jasper, no es justo que esperes que todo el mundo lo entienda.

—Deberías preguntarme si me importa un carajo lo que piense todo el mundo.

—¿Te importa?

En aquel momento, la camarera llegó con las bebidas, y empezó a tomar nota de lo que queríamos comer; aquella vez, no intentó utilizarme de intermediaría para saber lo que quería Jasper, sino que se lo preguntó directamente.

—¿Lo ves? —le dije a él, cuando la chica se fue.

—Claro que me importa, ¿qué quieres decir? —me espetó él con tono cortante.

—Que esperas mucho de los demás, y que creo que lo haces para tener derecho a sentirte decepcionado.

Él no contestó, así que le acerqué su vaso para que diera un trago. En la universidad, beber cerveza con una pajita era un truco para evitar la espuma y para que la bebida se subiera antes a la cabeza, pero ya solo era una forma de beber que le resultaba más fácil.

—¿Por qué iba a querer sentirme decepcionado? —me preguntó, después de tomar un par de tragos.

—No lo sé... a lo mejor porque así puedes enfadarte por ello, en vez de por estar en una silla de ruedas. Dímelo tú.

En el pasado, cuando nos quedaban horas de vida por delante y el deseo de compartirlas, solíamos entablar charlas profundas sobre temas filosóficos; a pesar de que llevábamos mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, mi interés por escuchar su opinión era el mismo.

—La gente sólo ve la silla, ¿es que no tengo derecho a pensar que deberían tener un poco más de sentido común?

—Claro que sí, pero podrías ser un poco más comprensivo con sus errores.

Jasper soltó un bufido burlón, y me dijo:

—Dame más cerveza.

Se la acerqué a los labios, y tomó un par de tragos más.

—Supongo que no soy tan paciente como tú, Bella.

—¿En serio?, no me había dado cuenta.

Cuando ambos sonreímos, nos unió por un momento una conexión que llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir. Cuando nos trajeron la cena y empezamos a comer, los dos hicimos caso omiso de las miradas de curiosidad y de lástima que algunas personas nos lanzaron mientras yo le troceaba la comida y se la daba. Charlamos sobre cosas intrascendentes, tal y como solíamos hacer, y aunque la conversación carecía de la naturalidad que había existido en el pasado, tampoco tenía la rigidez que a veces nos separaba.

Salir del restaurante fue un poco más difícil que entrar, porque el local se había ido llenando hasta quedar abarrotado y tuvimos que ir avanzando diciendo «perdone» y «¿puede apartarse?» a diestro y siniestro; aun así, Jasper parecía haberse tomado mis palabras en serio, y se mantuvo sonriente y cordial a pesar de los susurros y las miradas disimuladas que hubo a nuestro paso. Yo iba detrás de él, con la mirada fija en las ruedas, para poder ayudarlo si se atascaba con algo.

En una ciudad más grande, encontrarme con alguien conocido habría sido una mera coincidencia, pero en Forks era algo inevitable. Iba preparada para ello, pero no para ver un elegante moño de pelo rubio y unos pendientes de perlas.

—Perdón —dijo Jane, mientras apartaba un poco su silla para que Jasper pudiera pasar.

Por supuesto, yo no estaba mirándola a ella, sino a Edward.

—Gracias —contestó Jasper, al pasar junto a la mesa.

Me detuve en seco, y Edward y yo nos quedamos mirando en silencio durante lo que me pareció una eternidad; al final, fui yo la primera en apartar la mirada, y agarré el respaldo de la silla de mi marido a pesar de que sabía que a él no le gustaba que lo hiciera. Pensé que a lo mejor podía empujarlo para que avanzara más rápido, aunque como era él quien dirigía la silla con los mandos y además apenas había espacio, la idea era absurda.

—Espera, Bella —me dijo con irritación—. Espera, no hay sitio. Alguien tiene que apartarse.

La atención de los comensales se centró aún más en nosotros ante el pequeño alboroto, pero Jasper permaneció tranquilo y fui yo la que se sintió frenética y nerviosa. Me temblaban las manos, estaba cada vez más acalorada, y aunque quería salir de allí como fuera, no podía moverme porque tenía a Jasper delante y mesas a ambos lados.

De repente, Edward se levantó y le dio un golpecito al hombre de la mesa contigua a la suya, que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba obstruyendo el paso, y le dijo con amabilidad:

—Oiga, ¿puede apartarse un poco?

Con una naturalidad absoluta, consiguió colocar bien las sillas y abrirnos paso en cuestión de medio minuto, y hasta se agachó a recoger una servilleta que había en el suelo y que no suponía ningún problema para Jasper; finalmente, se apartó a un lado para dejarnos pasar.

—Gracias —le dijo mi marido.

—De nada —le contestó él. A pesar de que me negaba a mirarlo a la cara, oí una sonrisa sincera en su voz—. Buenas noches.

—Siéntate, cariño —le dijo Jane, que estaba a mi espalda.

Me volví un poco para mirarla. Al verla allí, con su educada sonrisa, sus labios rojos e ideales, su dentadura inmaculada, su peinado impecable, su rostro sin mácula y su vida perfecta, me limité a asentir y me apresuré a salir del restaurante con Jasper

Cuando llegamos a casa, lo ayudé a acostarse en silencio. La rutina nos resultaba tan familiar, que era algo casi automático, pero tuve problemas con el mando del elevador con el que estaba pasándolo de la silla a la cama, y se me detuvo el corazón por un segundo al creer que se iba a caer.

—Con cuidado —me dijo él. Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando ya estaba cómodamente tumbado en la cama y con el pijama puesto, me preguntó—: ¿Estás bien?

—No.

Me eché a llorar, y aquella vez no me pidió que parara.

Lloré durante mucho tiempo, sollocé hasta sentirme enferma, desgarrada por el anhelo de sentir una mano tomando la mía. Jasper jamás podría ofrecerme ese pequeño gesto, pero apoyé la cara contra su hombro y lloré mientras él me susurraba y me ofrecía consuelo con sus palabras, que tenían que bastarme.

—¿Cómo hemos llegado a este punto?, creía que siempre nos querríamos —me dijo, mientras su aliento me acariciaba el pelo—. ¿La culpa es del accidente, o habríamos acabado así de todas formas?

—No lo sé —con los ojos cerrados y la suavidad de su pijama de franela contra la mejilla, me resultó más fácil decir aquellas palabras—. Ya no sé nada, Jasper.

—Antes, yo lo sabía todo por los dos. Desearía que aún fuera así —me dijo, mientras sus labios me acariciaban la nuca.

Levanté la cabeza para poder mirarlo a la cara.

—Yo no. Las cosas cambian, Jasper, tienen que hacerlo para crecer. No somos las mismas personas de antes.

—¿No? Entonces, ¿quién eres?

Aunque probablemente lo dijo bromeando, opté por decirle la verdad.

—No lo sé, Jasper. Estoy intentando averiguarlo.

—Eres Isabella Whitlock, mi mujer.

Tras un momento de silencio, le dije:

—Soy algo más que tu mujer, Jasper.

—Ya lo sé.

—Creo... creo que yo también necesito saberlo.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora?, ¿seguimos intentándolo?

—¿Tienes alguna idea mejor?

A pesar de que habían cambiado muchas cosas, la sonrisa de Jasper seguía siendo la misma.

—Ni una —admitió.

Me levanté para ir al cuarto de baño a lavarme los ojos hinchados, pero él me detuvo al decirme:

—Bella, aún sigo queriéndote. Te quiero de verdad.

—Yo también te quiero, Jasper.

Una cinta roja de seda, un poema... nuestro amor sin límites, alocado y atrevido.

En el pasado, habíamos construido nuestras vidas sobre aquellos pilares, pero yo ya no estaba segura de que bastaran y ambos lo sabíamos.

Estábamos rotos y frágiles, y la cuestión era si seguíamos siendo lo más valioso el uno para el otro, o si todo se había hecho añicos en vez de recomponerse.

* * *

_**Ahh que difícil situación… muchas dicen que Bella tiene una situación complicada que tomar, Edward o Jasper, pero como dije, el destino es el que se encargará de tomar la decisión y creo que al final todo quedará en el lugar de que debe estar.**_

_**Y bueno, otra cosa es que una chica me pregunto si agregaría algo al final de la historia porque a ella no le agradó mucho el final (ella buscó y encontró el original). Si bien a mí también me pareció un poco simple el final, no había pensado escribir algo que tal vez lo completara. Ahora, creo que si se debe o no cambiar el final es decisión de ustedes y para eso considero que primero tendrían que leer el final para darme su opinión sobre si así debe quedarse, ya que puede que ese final dado por la autora original sea el mejor. Por ahora piénsenlo ¿de acuerdo?**_

_**Ah y en el capítulo anterior, en agradecimiento por sus reviews, les he mandado un adelanto y pienso seguir haciéndolo :), entonces hasta el lunes!**_

_**L'S P**_


	17. Chapter 16

_NI_ la trama _NI_ los personajes me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados para hacer esta adaptación.

La mayoría de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama… se los diré en el último capítulo.

ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es para personas mayores de 18 (lenguaje adulto, sexo explicito), si eres susceptible a este tipo de historias, abstente de continuar…

…

**IMPORTANTE: Chicas, saquen los pañuelos porque este capítulo es muy triste :(**

**.**

**.**

**LA CITA DE CADA MES**

… …

**Capítulo 16**

**.**

—¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien? —le pregunté a Jasper, mientras me ponía bien las mangas del vestido y me pasaba una mano por el pelo, incapaz de quedarme tranquila.

Vi por el espejo que ponía los ojos en blanco, pero cuando me volví hacia él puso cara de inocencia a pesar de que era obvio que lo había pillado in fraganti.

—¿A qué ha venido esa mirada? —le pregunté, con las manos en las caderas.

—Bella, voy a estar bien.

Me acerqué a su silla y empecé a asegurarme otra vez de que estaba bien tapado y de que todo estaba en orden, pero me detuve cuando soltó un suspiro de impaciencia.

—Estaría más tranquila si Emmett...

—Hace meses que Emmett tenía planes para hoy, Bella. Además, estoy seguro de que la persona que envíen de la agencia lo hará bien, y sólo vas a estar fuera unas cuantas horas.

Tenía razón, pero ni siquiera su tono calmado y ligeramente exasperado consiguió tranquilizarme.

—Pero...

—Isabella —me dijo él, irritado de verdad—, vas a trabajar a diario, y pasas fuera más horas que hoy.

—Tienes razón, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.

—Ya lo sé, pero voy a estar perfectamente bien. De verdad. Deberías irte ya, ¿no?

—El chico de la agencia aún no ha llegado.

Les había pedido a los de la agencia que llegara con un par de horas de antelación, porque quería tener tiempo de darle instrucciones para que no hubiera ningún problema. Estaba acostumbrada a Emmett y a la señora Cope, y me ponía muy nerviosa dejar a Jasper en manos de un desconocido.

A pesar de que llegó tarde, el enfermero me dejó más tranquila. Estaba vestido con profesionalidad, me dio un apretón de manos firme, y me miró a los ojos al presentarse y decirme que se llamaba Peter. A pesar de que debía de tener sólo unos veintipocos años, me di cuenta de que manejaba el equipo médico con soltura, así que me sentí un poco mejor.

—Que se lo pase bien, señora Whitlock.

—Le dije a los de la agencia que volvería a las cinco, pero creo que a las dos ya estaré aquí. Tienes mi número...

—¡Bella, ya sabe que tiene tu dichoso número de teléfono!

Al ver que Peter y Jasper intercambiaban una mirada muy masculina, como si ambos supieran lo frustrantes que podíamos llegar a ser las mujeres, decidí cerrar el pico, así que me fui después de besar a mi marido en la mejilla. Logré llegar al coche a pesar de que en tres ocasiones estuve a punto de dar media vuelta y de volver a entrar en la casa, y conseguí contener durante veinte minutos las ganas de llamarlos para ver qué tal iba todo.

—Como vuelvas a llamar, colgaré —me dijo Jasper—. Ve y pásatelo bien, nos veremos cuando vuelvas.

Y entonces colgó sin darme tiempo a contestar.

.

.

.

—La verdad es que mi madre sabe organizar las cosas —me dijo Alice.

Poco antes, estaba rodeada de los satélites típicos que giran alrededor de una novia cuando está a punto de recorrer el pasillo de la iglesia, y al ver cómo se aferraba a su ramo de flores, me había dado cuenta de que necesitaba unos minutos de tranquilidad. Me había sentido orgullosa cuando les había dicho a su madre y a Marcy, la madrina, que quería hablar a solas conmigo, y habíamos salido al pequeño vestíbulo que daba al aparcamiento.

—Mi madre vive para este tipo de cosas, y tengo que reconocer que aún estaríamos eligiendo las invitaciones de la boda si no fuera por ella.

No era ni el momento ni el lugar para un análisis psicológico, pero le pregunté de forma automática:

—¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

A veces, su sonrisa parecía dudar de si tenía derecho a estar en su rostro.

—Voy a casarme.

A pesar de que llevaba un traje sencillo a medida de color crema y aún no se había puesto el velo que iba a cubrirle el rostro en la ceremonia judía, era indudable que era una novia.

—Eso ni lo dudes.

Soltó una carcajada un poco temblorosa, y me dijo:

—Gracias por haber venido.

—Te dije que lo haría.

Respiró profundamente, y después de soltar el aire poco a poco, admitió:

—Creo que necesito un trago.

—Puedes hacerlo, Alice —le dije con una convicción total.

—Sí —se cuadró de hombros y miró hacia la entrada de la sinagoga, donde su madre estaba esperándola con impaciencia—. Sí, ya lo sé.

Fue una ceremonia corta, pero preciosa. Aunque me sentí un poco fuera de lugar entre los amigos y los familiares de Alice y de James, me alegré de estar allí. No se presentan demasiadas ocasiones de sentir que hemos tenido una influencia positiva en la vida de alguien, y la felicidad de dos personas siempre es causa de celebración.

—Adonde quiera que vayas, yo iré; adonde quiera que vivas, yo viviré; tu pueblo será mi pueblo, y tu Dios el mío.

No fui la única a la que se le saltaron las lágrimas cuando Alice Brandon le dijo aquellas palabras a James Steele, y se convirtió en su esposa. Su madre se puso a llorar con menos teatralidad de la que me esperaba y los ojos de James tenían un brillo sospechoso, pero el rostro entero de Alice se había transformado con una sonrisa que se sabía con pleno derecho a estar allí.

A pesar de que sabía que Alice me había invitado a que fuera también al banquete con sinceridad, y no por compromiso, me pareció inapropiado, así que felicité de corazón a la pareja antes de irme; sin embargo, me quedé mirando desde el coche mientras se hacían fotos en las escaleras de la sinagoga, y me alegre al verlos tan felices.

—No me cuelgues —le dije a Jasper en cuanto contestó al teléfono.

—¿Qué tal la boda?

—Preciosa. ¿Cómo estás?

—Precioso.

Aguanté el teléfono con ayuda del hombro mientras buscaba mi cartera en el bolso, y le dije:

—Oye, sobre lo que has dicho antes...

—¿Sí? —parecía distraído, y pude imaginarme perfectamente la expresión de su cara.

—He pensado que podría llamar a Vanessa, para invitarla a tomar un café.

—Claro, genial —tuve la impresión de que lo había interrumpido, y me imaginé su expresión de impaciencia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy trabajando en algo —su voz se aclaró un poco cuando logró centrarse en mí—. ¿Vas a salir con Vanessa? Muy bien, me alegro.

«Trabajar en algo» significaba que estaba escribiendo, y mi voz reflejó la alegría que sentí.

—¿En qué estás trabajando?

—En algo.

Aquella respuesta tajante confirmó mis sospechas, y aunque no insistí, saber que estaba escribiendo de nuevo me dio ganas de hacer volteretas, de ponerme a dar saltos.

—En fin, que creo que voy a llamar a Nessie.

—Vale, disfruta.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien.

Aquella vez, la distracción no pareció ser la causa de la pequeña vacilación que noté en su voz.

—¿Cómo está Peter?

—¡Está bien! Maldita sea, ¿qué parte de «estoy trabajando» no has entendido?

Estaba tan contenta de que estuviera escribiendo, que ni siquiera pude sentirme ofendida.

—Perdona. ¿Puedes decirle que llegaré a las cinco, como había dicho al principio?

—Sí. Hasta luego.

—Te quiero —al darme cuenta de que ya había colgado, me dije con una sonrisa afectuosa que era un zopenco y marqué el número de Vanessa.

.

.

.

—No puedes ni imaginarte lo mucho que necesitaba esto —me dijo Vanessa, mientras brindaba con su taza de café—. Adoro a mis hijos, claro, pero estar metida todo el día en casa con ellos me está volviendo loca. Jacob es fantástico, pero no lo entiende. Uno no sabe lo mucho que quiere a alguien hasta que le ha limpiado el trasero... sí, eso sí que es amor.

Debió de ver algo en mi expresión, porque de inmediato pareció horrorizada y se apresuró a decir:

—Lo siento, cariño, no quería...

—No te preocupes, la verdad es que tienes toda la razón del mundo —esbocé una sonrisa, porque no quería que se sintiera mal por lo que había dicho.

—No debería quejarme, porque mis dos terremotos no son nada en comparación con lo que tú pasas a diario —tras una breve vacilación, añadió—: Bella, si necesitas hablar de ello...

Iba a restarle importancia al asunto, pero, al oír aquellas últimas palabras me derrumbé. Necesitaba hablar de ello, necesitaba desahogarme. Le dije lo que se sentía al tener que meterle un tubo a tu marido por el pene para que pudiera vaciar la vejiga, lo que se sentía al cortarle la comida e ir dándosela trocito a trocito, aterrada por lo que le pasaría si se atragantaba, lo que se sentía al permanecer despierta para poder oír cómo lo movía el enfermero y estar segura de que no pasaba demasiado tiempo en una misma postura. Le expliqué lo mucho que me dolían los brazos, las piernas y la espalda por tener que manejar el elevador que lo subía y lo bajaba de la silla, le conté lo que había pasado con Edward y con Sam, y que aquellas historias me habían ayudado a sobrevivir sin afecto físico a lo largo de tantos y tantos meses.

Le expliqué lo orgullosa que me sentía de Jasper porque se levantaba cada día a pesar de que yo me habría rendido hacía tiempo si hubiera estado en su lugar, cuánto admiraba la fuerza y la determinación de mi marido a pesar de que a veces se tambaleaban, lo mucho que deseaba poder hacer más por él, y también le dije lo mucho que seguía queriéndolo incluso en aquel momento en que todo estaba desmoronándose.

Creí que a lo mejor había ido demasiado lejos, porque Vanessa se levantó de la mesa sin decir ni una palabra cuando me quedé por fin sin aliento. Pensé que iba a marcharse, y lo cierto era que no habría podido culparla por ello, porque acababa de descargar cuatro años de dolor y de angustia en media hora.

Pero Vanessa no se marchó, sino que fue a la barra y volvió al cabo de unos minutos con los dos trozos de pastel de chocolate más grandes que había visto en mi vida. Después de colocarlos sobre la mesa, me dio un tenedor y me dijo:

—El glaseado es de Godiva, te mereces una buena sobredosis de chocolate del bueno.

Una buena hermana no se siente avergonzada de ti cuando te pones a llorar en público, una hermana genial es la que va dándote pañuelos hasta que se te pasa el berrinche, y la mejor es la que va a buscarte otro café con leche para que te lo tomes con la descomunal orgía de chocolate que acaba de poner ante ti.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? Dios, Bella, debes de haber estado a punto de volverte loca.

—No es fácil hablar de estas cosas; además, tú ya tenías bastante con Jacob y con Lily, y cuando te quedaste embarazada otra vez y tuviste a James... en fin, no te hacía falta escuchar encima mis penas.

—Estoy muy cabreada contigo, Isabella.

—¿En serio? —la miré sorprendida, con el tenedor a medio camino de mi boca.

—Sí, por creer que no te habría escuchado.

—Sabía que me escucharías, pero pensé que no era justo que tuvieras que hacerlo.

Por un momento, pareció a punto de protestar, pero entonces hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

—La verdad es que no habría sido capaz de escucharte como es debido... lo siento, soy un desastre.

Sentir de nuevo aquella conexión entre hermanas fue como ponerme unos vaqueros viejos y cómodos. Había echado de menos a Vanessa.

—No quería que pensaras que no quería a Jasper —admití con voz suave—. Y cuando dejó de querer salir de casa, pensé que sería...

—Desleal.

—Exacto.

—Nadie te culparía por tener una vida, Bella.

—Eso me dijo Jasper.

De repente, recordé la primera y última reunión de un grupo de apoyo a la que había asistido. Las mujeres se habían dedicado a elogiarse las unas a las otras, mientras cada una de ellas intentaba parecer la más mártir de todas.

Cuando le expliqué aquello a Vanessa, frunció el ceño y me dijo:

—Es lo mismo que con las madres santurronas del grupo de juegos. Dios, cualquiera diría que es un pecado mortal contratar a una canguro para que cuide a los niños mientras voy a la peluquería.

—Desde un punto de vista de psicóloga, pude llegar a entender que centrarse en los pequeños detalles las ayudara a enfrentarse al trauma. Pero entenderlas hizo que me resultara más duro, porque también sabía que no debería sentirme culpable por enfadarme ni por sentir resentimiento a veces.

—No me importa que haya quien se crea mejor persona por dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a alguien, ya sea un marido o un hijo, pero no lo soporto cuando te tratan como si fueras una porquería de madre porque no te pasas horas apuntando en un álbum hasta el último detalle del primer diente de tu hijo.

Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio durante un largo momento, y entonces nos echamos a reír. Cuando conseguimos calmarnos, me dijo:

—Qué bien me ha sentado poder desahogarme.

—Siento que hayamos pasado tanto tiempo sin hablar de verdad, Nessie.

—Sí, yo también. Como vuelvas a hacerlo, te daré una buena patada en el trasero... o te quitaré tu trozo de pastel.

—Inténtalo si te atreves —le dije, mientras rodeaba el plato con los brazos para fingir que estaba protegiéndolo.

La mezcla de chocolate, cafeína y charla entre hermanas me había dejado lánguida y relajada, y devoré aquella sensación con tanta gula como el pastel.

—No se lo digas a mamá, pero estoy pensando en volver a trabajar. Podría hacerlo desde casa hasta que los niños sean un poco más grandes, ocuparme de alguna hipoteca de vez en cuando. Hace una semana me encontré a Jane, una antigua compañera del banco, y me dijo que estaban buscando a alguien a media jornada.

De repente, mi taza de café me pareció muy interesante.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Por cierto, ¿te acuerdas de cuando nos reíamos de la gente que envía esas invitaciones de boda con fotos de niños pequeños?, ¿las que llevan impresas frases como «voy a casarme con mi mejor amigo», y cosas así?

Sí, sí que me acordaba.

—Pues resulta que Jane va a casarse, y me enseñó las invitaciones. ¿A que no adivinas la que ha elegido?

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, y no supe si se debía a una especie de satisfacción amarga o a una fascinación mórbida.

—¿La de «hoy me caso con mi amigo»?

Vanessa me aplaudió, y dijo con entusiasmo:

—Exacto. Es la invitación más horrible que he visto en mi vida... por el amor de Dios, Jane tiene más de treinta años.

—¿Cuándo se casa?

—En junio. Es la reina del orden, creo que lo tiene todo planeado al detalle. Apuesto a que tiene super-controlado al pobre de su prometido.

—Seguro que a él no le importa.

—Una cosa está clara: un tipo que accede a tener unas invitaciones tan cursis, debe de ser un asco en la cama.

No hice ningún comentario al respecto, y cambiamos de tema otra vez. Cuando llegué a mi coche y me puse al volante, me eché a reír con unas carcajadas tan histéricas como el llanto que había derramado allí mismo por él. Cada vez que pensaba que me había tranquilizado, me imaginaba aquellas invitaciones y empezaba a desternillarme otra vez, hasta que me quedé sin fuerzas.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa, no me preocupé al ver a Jasper absorto con su ordenador, pero no me hizo ninguna gracia encontrarme a Peter en el piso de abajo, roncando delante de la tele. Lo desperté sin miramientos v le dije que ya podía irse con una brusquedad que pareció ofenderle, pero tuvo suerte de que no lo echara a patadas.

—¡Mañana mismo llamaré a la agencia para presentar una queja! —le dije a Jasper, mientras ahuecaba las almohadas antes de acostarlo en la cama—. Me he enfadado tanto, que ni siquiera he querido pedirle que me ayudara a subirte a la cama.

—Bella, cariño, ¿te lo has pasado bien con Vanessa? —me dijo él, con voz suave.

Me volví hacia él, y admití:

—Sí, la verdad es que me lo he pasado muy bien.

—Perfecto, me alegro —después de cerrar los documentos que tenía abiertos, apartó la silla del ordenador—. No dejes que él te lo estropee.

—¡Jasper, se suponía que tenía que estar cuidándote, no durmiendo!

—Yo estaba perfectamente bien, le he pedido que me dejara solo.

—Eso no importa —después de quitarme la chaqueta y de dejarla en mi silla reclinable, me desabroché la blusa—. ¿Se preocupó al menos de si necesitabas algo?

Al ver que no me contestaba, levanté la mirada hacia él y me di cuenta de que había empalidecido y de que tenía los ojos cerrados, como si le doliera algo.

—¿Jasper?

Abrió los ojos, y me ofreció una sonrisa que no alcancé a creer.

—No pasa nada, me duele un poco la cabeza. A lo mejor tengo la vista cansada.

Cada vez más alarmada, empecé a revisarlo. Tenía el rostro frío y húmedo, y la frente cubierta de sudor. Metí una mano bajo su camisa, y me di cuenta de que su pecho estaba seco y caliente.

—Jasper, háblame.

Le abrí la camisa, y le pasé las manos por todas partes para intentar encontrar alguna posible irritación. Me agaché para pasárselas también por las piernas, y se las puse rectas. Comprobé sus pies para ver si tenía algún uñero, busqué cualquier cosa que pudiera estar provocándole aquel desajuste.

—¿Cuánto hace que te puso un catéter? —al alzar la mirada hacia su rostro, el miedo que sentí estuvo a punto de enmudecerme, pero me obligué a mantener la calma—. Jasper, mírame.

La cabeza se le echó hacia delante, y se le agitaron los párpados. Un ligero temblor le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y no me contestó.

Me golpeó un miedo terrible, un terror brutal que amenazó con inmovilizarme.

Fui corriendo al cuarto de baño, mojé una toalla con agua fría, y volví a la carrera para colocársela en la nuca. Estaba jadeando un poco. Disreflexia autónoma. Se desencadena a causa de algún tipo de dolor o de irritación, incluso del que se genera cuando no se vacía la vejiga con la periodicidad suficiente. Si no se trata de inmediato, puede llegar a ser mortal.

—¿Cuánto hace que te duele la cabeza?

El dolor de cabeza puede estar provocado por una subida de la presión sanguínea, el cuerpo humano dispone de unos mecanismos de protección sorprendentes. Era posible que Jasper estuviera sufriendo un derrame cerebral.

Me obligué a apartar a un lado el terror que me asfixiaba. Sabía cómo hacerme cargo de aquello, iba a hacerlo. Sí, iba a solucionarlo, iba a... Dejé de pensar, y pasé a la acción. Un montón de paquetes de plástico salieron despedidos y rodaron por el suelo cuando abrí de un tirón el cajón donde estaban los catéteres, y mis dedos resbalaron sobre el fino material mientras intentaba agarrar uno del cajón y abrirle los pantalones a Jasper al mismo tiempo.

Tuve que detenerme para centrarme antes de continuar. Sólo fue un segundo, pero sabía que cada uno de ellos contaba. Le abrí los pantalones, rasgué el envoltorio del paquete estéril y saqué de un tirón el tubito flexible, pero se me cayó al suelo.

Como no podía pararme a desenredarlo, agarré otro paquete, lo abrí y saqué otro catéter.

—Es sólo un momento, cariño. Jasper, por favor, quédate conmigo. Jasper, por favor...

Repetí su nombre una y otra vez mientras iba explicándole cada paso, y lo tomé en mi mano para insertarle el tubo que iba a vaciarle la vejiga y a detener la reacción adversa de su cuerpo. No tenía ningún recipiente para recoger la orina, pero no había tiempo de ir a buscar uno, era igual si se manchaba todo. Lo que tenía que hacer era controlar el temblor de mis dedos, tenían que estar firmes para poder llevar a cabo su misión.

—Quédate conmigo —susurré una y otra vez, mientras le insertaba el catéter—. Yo voy a ocuparme de todo, Jasper, tú sólo quédate conmigo. ¡Maldita sea, no te atrevas a desmayarte!

Le hice un poco de sangre al insertarle el catéter. En cuanto entró, el tubo se llenó con una orina de un tono amarillo fuerte. Había demasiada, y me chorreó por las manos. Al sentir que me caía algo húmedo desde arriba, pensé que Jasper estaba llorando; sin embargo, no se trataba de sudor ni de lágrimas, sino de saliva, un largo hilo plateado de saliva que aparté al levantarme de golpe. Le eché la cabeza hacia atrás, y lo miré a los ojos sin saber qué hacer, mientras el pánico me corroía las entrañas.

—¡No me dejes! ¡Maldita sea, Jasper, ahora no! ¡Ahora no!

Él parpadeó a cámara lenta, tardó demasiados segundos en abrir y cerrar los ojos, y yo agarré el teléfono desesperada y marqué el número de Urgencias. Me respondió una voz pidiéndome que detallara la urgencia, pero el pánico me había enmudecido.

—Por favor, especifique el carácter de su urgencia.

Jasper abrió los ojos. Me vio, sé que me vio. Quiero pensar que me sonrió.

—¡Necesito una ambulancia! Mi marido es tetrapléjico, y está... —fui incapaz de decirlo, pero no hizo falta.

—Ahora mismo le enviamos a alguien.

Estoy convencida de que lo hicieron, aunque no sé lo que tardaron... horas, minutos... al final, no importó.

Una eternidad es lo que se tarda en intentar comprender sin lograrlo por qué tu marido está muriéndose ante tus propios ojos.

* * *

_**Sí, cuando lo leí fui incapaz de no soltar las lágrimas, y es que a pesar de todo es innegable que Bella lo quería, y ver morir a una persona que quieres es de las cosas más difíciles y dolorosas que una persona vive. A esto me refería con que el destino era el que iba a decidir por ella, y también, a que en cierta manera se veía venir algo así.**_

_**Pero todavía queda pendiente el asunto de Edward y su boda con Jane, así que no estamos seguras de que él y Bella acaben juntos. ¿ustedes qué piensan?**_

_**Nos leemos el jueves!**_

_**L'S P**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**NI**_** la trama **_**NI**_** los personajes me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados para hacer esta adaptación.**

**La mayoría de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama… se los diré en el último capítulo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es para personas mayores de 18 (lenguaje adulto, sexo explicito), si eres susceptible a este tipo de historias, abstente de continuar…**

**.**

**.**

**LA CITA DE CADA MES**

… …

**Capítulo 17**

No sé porque nuestra sociedad parece creer que el dolor es algo que hay que compartir, teniendo en cuenta que todo el mundo prefiere verlo de lejos. Las personas de mi entorno permanecieron junto a mí en el entierro y me ofrecieron su abrazo, aunque mi rígida incapacidad de devolver el gesto pareció desconcertarles.

Me trajeron comida, me enviaron flores y tarjetas para darme el pésame, y también hicieron donaciones a la Fundación Christopher Reeve (**Nota:** recuerden que este actor que salió en las películas de Superman, quedó tetrapléjico después de un accidente). Me dejaron mensajes en el contestador diciéndome que los llamara si necesitaba algo, sin saber que me resultaría imposible centrarme y marcar un número de teléfono, ya que apenas era capaz de distinguir el zapato izquierdo del derecho.

A lo largo de los días y las semanas posteriores al accidente de Jasper, había anhelado tener un apoyo como aquél, pero supongo que la muerte no resulta tan aterradora como la enfermedad y las lesiones; en cualquier caso, me vi rodeada de amigos y familiares bienintencionados, a pesar de que lo único que quería era permanecer sentada en silencio.

Mi madre tenía buenas intenciones al decirme «¿lo ves?, sabía que mantendrías la entereza», igual que mi padre al decirme «es mejor así»: Como alababan mi fortaleza, me mostré fuerte: como elogiaban mi compostura, la mantuve. Creían que no los oía susurrar el «buen aspecto» que tenía, y lo «bien» que me lo había tomado, así que fui buena y me lo tomé bien. A pesar de que todo el mundo se esforzó en estar conmigo, siempre estaba sola.

La madre de Jasper tenía las mejores intenciones al decidir venirse a vivir conmigo y despedir a la señora Cope y a Emmett sin mi consentimiento; a lo mejor pensó de verdad que yo ya no los necesitaba y que estaba haciéndome un favor, aunque seguramente lo que pasaba era que hacían que se sintiera incómoda, ya que su presencia siempre le había recordado la gran cantidad de cuidados que Jasper había necesitado.

Reorganizó los armarios de la cocina, me traía el correo y contestaba al teléfono, y aun así se las arreglaba para no hacer nada útil. Era como una mosca, y no me quedaban fuerzas para espantarla; a lo mejor estaba esperando a que le dijera lo que necesitaba, como todos.

Vanessa no esperó. Vino a casa a la semana siguiente del funeral, y se puso a lavar, a secar, a planchar y a guardar la ropa y las sábanas sucias de tres semanas, mientras hacía caso omiso de las protestas poco sutiles de mi suegra, que insistía en que tenía pensado hacerlo ella. Vanessa también barrió, repartió la comida que iban enviándome en pequeños recipientes etiquetados, y organizó mi correo en montoncitos donde las facturas más urgentes tenían notas adhesivas.

Pero lo mejor que hizo por mí fue marcharse.

Fue lo más maravilloso que habían hecho por mí en mi vida, y aunque sólo pude asentir en un gesto de agradecimiento, ella me entendió.

—Te llamaré —me dijo.

Aunque pareciera increíble, lo hizo... y no sólo una vez, sino cada pocos días.

Mi hermana me llamó para preguntarme qué era lo que necesitaba.

Escuché el llanto nocturno de la madre de Jasper durante tres semanas, mientras yo misma era incapaz de derramar ni una lágrima. No dije nada cuando se infiltró en nuestra casa como si así pudiera conseguir que él volviera, le di los buenos días por la mañana y escuché sus lamentos. Su dolor era sólido, total y egoísta, y no dejaba espacio para el mío. No permití que se quedara por compasión, sino porque fui incapaz de pedirle que se fuera... hasta que el niño Jesús acabó con mi paciencia.

Al bajar las escaleras después de pasarme otra noche en vela, medio dormida y pensando sólo en el café que necesitaba para poder empezar el día, tropecé con un pesebre y tanto el portal como sus santos contenidos se desparramaron por el suelo de mi cocina. Los camellos se rompieron, y yo expresé mi opinión en una retahíla de palabrotas.

Alguien había vomitado Navidad por toda mi casa, y los adornos que llevaban tanto tiempo sin salir a la luz estaban por todas partes. Habría sospechado que aquello era cosa de unos duendes si no hubiera sabido que no existían, así que deduje de inmediato que había sido mi suegra. Había aguantado que reorganizara los armarios y hasta que le echara un vistazo disimulado a los extractos de mis tarjetas de crédito, pero aquello era una invasión mucho más personal. La encontré en el dormitorio de Jasper, trasteando en un cajón de ropa.

—Necesitaba mantenerme ocupada —me dijo.

—Preferiría que no tocara las cosas de Jasper, yo voy a ocuparme de ellas.

—Pero... ¡Isabella, yo soy su madre!

No me siento orgullosa de tener que admitir que perdí los estribos, además de la paciencia y, posiblemente, incluso la cabeza. La gente suele desdecirse de lo que suelta en un arranque de furia, pero yo hablé con plena convicción. No era la primera pelea que teníamos, pero sin duda fue la más fuerte. Ella quería estar en la casa donde había vivido su hijo, y yo quería que se marchara del lugar donde había muerto.

Al final gané la batalla, aunque la victoria fue amarga. No me proporcionó ninguna satisfacción decirle que sería yo quien decidiera qué hacer con las cosas de Jasper, ni que no tenía ni voz ni voto en mis decisiones. Mi suegra también estaba sufriendo, y a pesar de que yo misma apenas era capaz de entender lo que significaba haber perdido a mi marido, no podía ni imaginarme cómo se sentía ella al haber perdido a su hijo.

—Pero... ¡nos necesitamos la una a la otra! —exclamó.

—Lo siento, pero en este momento no puedo ser lo que usted necesita.

—Muy bien, si no quieres que esté aquí...

—No necesito que esté aquí —aquélla fue la respuesta más amable que fui capaz de darle.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, pensé que por fin iba a llorar, pero no pude encontrar las lágrimas. ¿Dónde estaban? Sabía que era capaz de llorar, porque lo había hecho cuando lo habían metido en la ambulancia y cuando más tarde, en el hospital, no se había recuperado del derrame cerebral que lo había matado; sin embargo, había permanecido con los ojos secos y el rostro pétreo mientras estaba rodeada de gente que sopesaba mis muestras de dolor como si fueran una medida de mi amor. Tres semanas después de la muerte de Jasper, dormía, comía, me vestía y me bañaba, hablaba y me hablaban... pero no lloraba, aunque lo intenté.

Apoyé una mano en la puerta principal, y me di permiso para dar rienda suelta a mis sentimientos soltando un suspiro largo y lento. Fue como anticipar un estornudo... o un orgasmo. Sentí el dolor quemándome las entrañas y las lágrimas latentes, pero tanto el uno como las otras se negaron a salir. Me imaginé tirando, como si fuera un pez con un anzuelo clavado dentro. Sabía que me desgarraría al salir, pero al menos estaría fuera.

Esperé durante mucho tiempo, pero sólo obtuve el dolor de querer algo que era incapaz de encontrar.

Mi mundo estaba pintado en diferentes tonos de gris. La depresión es muy sibilina y se disfraza de agotamiento, de dolores y de malestar general, y me habría resultado muy fácil fundirme en el gris de mi vida, quedarme en la cama cuando tenía que levantarme y permanecer con la misma ropa, permitir que mi dolor me consumiera.

No me vanaglorio por cómo logré salir adelante; de hecho, mi negativa a rendirme ante el dolor fue un error tan grande como lo habría sido sumirme en él.

Quizás habría sido mejor que me hubiera permitido hundirme durante varias semanas, pero el problema de mirar atrás cuando deberías estar caminando hacia delante es que normalmente acabas dándote de bruces con algo que te causa dolor.

De modo que me levantaba de la cama, me duchaba, me vestía, tomaba algo nutritivo cuando me acordaba de comer y un mero trozo de pan cuando se me olvidaba... incluso iba a la consulta, y ninguno de mis pacientes pareció darse cuenta de que me mostraba mucho menos comprensiva con sus problemas.

La necesidad de llorar fue evaporándose con el paso de los días, hasta que me pregunté cómo se me había ocurrido pensar que las lágrimas me ayudarían en algo.

Intenté recuperar mi vida semana tras semana, volví a meterme en la rutina de trabajar y de pagar las facturas. Creía que las fiestas navideñas serían duras, pero sentí un alivio enorme porque no hubo árbol ni adornos, ni siquiera los que mi suegra había intentado imponerme. No tuve que cocinar, y pude aceptar la invitación de mis padres sin tener que preocuparme por Jasper. Tuve invitaciones todos los días, y cené fuera a expensas de mi dolor.

Fue maravilloso.

Aunque algunos apartaban la mirada al sentirse incómodos por la presencia casi tangible de mi pérdida, por primera vez en cuatro años podía hablar de Jasper, y eso fue lo que hice. Hablé de él con mis padres, con Vanessa y con su marido, con conocidos a los que veía en escasas ocasiones... era como si la gente fuera capaz de tenerme lástima abiertamente. Podían ofrecerme sus condolencias, darme palmaditas en el hombro y asentir comprensivamente cuando les hablaba de él, como si la muerte fuera menos embarazosa que una discapacidad.

La fascinación que genera la muerte en alguien que no la tiene a su lado es efímera, así que al final, las fiestas se acabaron, y tanto las llamadas como las tarjetas dejaron de llegar. El mundo siguió adelante con todos a bordo, y me dejó atrás.

.

.

.

Emmett me invitó a cenar una noche, y acepté. Me llevó a un pequeño restaurante al que no había ido nunca, a pesar de que había pasado por delante montones de veces. La comida era buena, y la conversación aún mejor. Fue fantástico poder hablar de Jasper sin tener que soportar la carga del dolor de otra persona, ya que Emmett tuvo el sentido común de escuchar más que hablar.

—Lo echo de menos —me dijo después de la cena, en el aparcamiento—. Me daba unas palizas impresionantes cuando jugábamos al ajedrez.

—Le encantaba jugar contigo, porque yo nunca conseguí aprender.

—Me siento culpable —me dijo de repente—. Si yo hubiera estado allí, a lo mejor...

—No te culpo, Emmett.

Al ver que se secaba los ojos, sentí cierta amargura porque él podía llorar y yo no.

—Era un buen hombre —me dijo.

—Sí, es verdad.

—Me siento tan culpable...

—Yo también, pero no porque crea que habría podido hacer algo de otra forma, ni por haber salido ese día, ni nada de eso.

—¿En serio? Me alegro, Bella. Tú no tuviste la culpa.

—Y tú tampoco tuviste la culpa de estar de viaje, ni de que lo dejáramos con alguien que la fastidió.

La firmeza de mi voz pareció sorprenderle, y su rostro se relajó con una expresión de alivio.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero aun así...

—Ya lo sé.

—Al menos, no está sufriendo. Es libre.

Y yo también lo era, aunque no podía admitirlo ante Emmett a pesar de que quizás me hubiera entendido. Antes de irse, aquel hombretón que había formado parte de mi vida durante años me dio un gran abrazo. Fue un gesto de consuelo, pero más para él que para mí, y cuando cada uno se fue por su lado, él se había liberado de su carga y yo llevaba más peso que nunca.

.

.

.

Volver a ver a la señora Cope fue más fácil, porque se limitó a envolverme en un abrazo maternal y me acunó hacia delante y hacia atrás durante varios minutos.

Después se preocupó por mis hábitos alimenticios, presumió de sus nietos, y me enseñó las fotos del viaje que había hecho la semana anterior.

—Samuel y yo nos vamos a Nueva York la semana que viene, ¡hasta veremos un espectáculo de Broadway!

—¿Samuel no ha protestado? —le pregunté, con una sonrisa.

—No, porque nunca ha estado allí. Vamos en un autocar, con un grupo de nuestra iglesia.

Samuel Cope había ido muchas veces a buscar a su mujer a mi casa, y me costó imaginármelo en un musical de Broadway porque era un hombre callado que siempre parecía llevar una camisa a cuadros y unos desgastados pantalones con peto.

—Seguro que se lo pasan muy bien —le dije.

Había pensado en preguntarle si le interesaría volver a trabajar para mí, porque no me entusiasmaba tener que limpiar y cocinar, pero supe que no podía hacerlo al oírla hablar de todos sus planes.

—Estoy más ocupada ahora que cuando trabajaba, llevaba años esperando a poder retirarme. Lo habría hecho hace tiempo, pero...

—Le agradezco mucho todo lo que hizo por nosotros, señora Cope.

—Me encantaba trabajar para ustedes, incluso cuando él se ponía tontorrón.

No pude evitar sonreír, y admití:

—Sí, a veces podía ponerse muy tontorrón. Pero como ya no trabaja, puede irse con Samuel a Nueva York, o a donde quiera.

—Señora W., perdone que se lo diga, pero... usted también puede nacerlo.

Para no tener que contestar a aquello, opté por tomar un bocado del trozo de pastel que me había ofrecido, y empezamos a hablar de temas inocuos como el tiempo o la televisión. Me comí tres trozos de pastel en total, y cuando me fui, me dolía el estómago.

—Llámeme si quiere hablar —me dijo desde la puerta de su casa.

Le prometí que lo haría, pero ambas sabíamos que estaba mintiendo.

.

.

.

Vanessa siguió llamándome para preguntarme si necesitaba algo. Mi hermana siempre había sabido consolarme; cuando éramos pequeñas, solía darme la mitad de su piruleta cuando intuía que me pasaba algo, y aunque sus regalos habían pasado a ser botellas de vino caro, bombones y películas, me resultaron tan gratos y dulces como una golosina medio comida.

Se sentó en mi sofá con un profundo suspiro de satisfacción, y se quitó los zapatos. Se había cortado el pelo, estaba maquillada, llevaba unos pantalones y una camiseta sencillos pero de calidad, y no parecía tan cansada.

—Has adelgazado —le dije.

—Sí, es verdad. Ahora que he empezado a trabajar a media jornada, puedo permitirme pagar el gimnasio. Voy un rato con James mientras Lily está en la guardería, y después trabajo cuando se ponen a dormir la siesta.

Me quité los zapatos al sentarme. El hecho de que mi ropa no fuera tan elegante como la de mi hermana era algo habitual, pero ya no me sentía desastrada al estar junto a ella.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido, hacía tiempo que quería ver _Moulin Rouge._

—Eh... sí, genial.

—Oye, si no quieres ver esa peli, podemos poner otra —le dije, al notar que su respuesta carecía de convicción.

—No, ésa está bien.

Fui incapaz de leerle la mirada, pero estaba claro que pasaba algo.

—¿Qué pasa, Nessie?

Se mordió el labio, y de repente soltó la risita que debía de haber estado conteniendo.

—Nada, es mamá.

—¿Le pasa algo? —no supe si preocuparme, aunque a juzgar por su actitud risueña, no era probable que hubiera algún problema serio.

—No, es que... me dijo que tenía que venir a verte.

Aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Vanessa se echó a reír, y admitió:

—Me dijo que tenía que venir a hacerte compañía, que estaba... preocupada por ti.

Me quedé boquiabierta, y entonces yo también me eché a reír.

—¡No puede ser!

—¡Eso fue lo que me dijo, te lo prometo!

Seguimos riendo, y cuando finalmente conseguimos recuperar la calma, comenté:

—Es increíble.

—Le he dicho a Jacob que no tenía otra opción, que si no venía a pasar un rato con mi hermana mayor, mi madre me echaría una buena bronca.

—Así no ha podido quejarse, ¿no?

—Jacob no es tan tonto como para llevarle la contraria a mamá. Además, mira esto —levantó su móvil, le dio a un botón, y añadió—: Hala, ya está apagado. Mi marido va a tener que apañárselas él solo con los pañales.

—Eso suena peligroso —llené dos vasos de vino, y abrí la caja de bombones.

—Es bueno que los padres aprendan a cuidar de sus hijos, sobre todo cuando creen que son incapaces de hacerlo; además, Lily ayuda mucho.

Me eché a reír al imaginarme la «ayuda» de mi sobrina.

—Pobre Jacob.

—Se las arreglará —Vanessa tomó un sorbo de vino, y pareció extasiada—. Hace años que no bebía vino, y no sabes lo contenta que estoy de volver a tener mis pechos. Adoro a mis hijos, pero es fantástico recuperar mi propia vida.

Pensé que me había echado a reír, pero lo que oí fue el sonido de mi vaso de vino al hacerse añicos contra el suelo. Me arrodillé de inmediato para recoger los trozos de vidrio, y alargué la mano sin pensármelo dos veces, a pesar de que podía cortarme.

—Yo también me alegro de haber recuperado mi vida —admití, mientras las palabras iban desgarrándome la garganta—. Me alegro, Nessie. Sé que no debería, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Había ayudado muchas veces a mi hermana, pero en aquella ocasión fue ella quien me ofreció su apoyo. Me limpió el corte del dedo y me lo vendó, tal y como yo había hecho tantas otras veces con sus rodillas y con sus codos magullados, y me dio pañuelos de papel mientras las lágrimas salían a borbotones de mi interior por fin.

—Eres toda una madraza —conseguí decirle, cuando los sollozos remitieron hasta convertirse en pequeños hipidos.

Volvimos a sentarnos en el sofá, y Vanessa encogió las piernas bajo su cuerpo antes de contestar.

—Es verdad. Parece increíble, ¿no?

Intercambiamos una sonrisa, y me alargó la caja de bombones.

—Venga, empieza a comer.

—Genial, justo lo que me faltaba para sentirme bien conmigo misma... celulitis.

—Que le den a la celulitis, cómete los bombones —me dijo, mientras ella misma agarraba uno.

El poder del chocolate era innegable, sobre todo cuando era del caro y se derretía en la lengua.

—Es como... como tener un pedacito de cielo en la boca —comenté.

Vanessa se llevó dos dedos a la cabeza, como si fueran dos cuernos de diablilla, y me dijo:

—Lo has dicho tú.

Cuernos de diablilla y chocolate... en algunas cosas, mi hermana me entendía mejor que nadie; ni siquiera Jasper había conocido algunos de aquellos pedacitos de mí.

—Lo echo de menos, Vanessa.

—Ya lo sé. Yo también, Bella—se chupó el chocolate de los dedos, y me miró con expresión seria— Es normal que lo eches de menos.

—He ido al supermercado al salir de trabajar, y no he tenido que llamar antes a casa. No he tenido que asegurarme de que había alguien cuidándolo, ni he tenido que preguntarme si estaba bien, ni si al llegar a casa me enteraría de que había pasado algo... ni si discutiríamos por lo tarde que era. Y puedo dormir, Nessie —me tragué más lágrimas antes de poder seguir—. Duermo toda la noche de un tirón, noche tras noche, y no tengo que levantarme ni una sola vez.

Su mano fue la cuerda que podía salvarme del mar de dolor que amenazaba con ahogarme, y me aferré a ella.

—Eso no significa que no lo quisieras, Bella.

A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba creerlo, no lo conseguí del todo.

—A veces, se portaba como un capullo. Yo sabía que era porque estaba deprimido y agobiado, pero podía ser condenadamente hiriente. Era como si ni siquiera fuera el hombre con el que me había casado, como si se hubiera despertado del coma con otra persona dentro de la cabeza.

—Pero nada de todo eso significa que no lo quisieras. Tienes razón, a veces se portaba como un capullo... pero también lo hacía antes del accidente.

Si aquello lo hubiera dicho otra persona, habría protegido con indignación la memoria de mi marido, pero con ella no pude hacerlo.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Pero también podía ser el mejor hombre del mundo, cuando le daba la gana.

—No tienes la culpa de que dejara de darle la gana —me dijo, mientras me daba un ligero apretón en la mano.

Yo asentí, y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas otra vez.

—No tuve tiempo de arreglar las cosas, ni de comprobar si podíamos conseguirlo.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Te entiendo —Vanessa volvió a alargarme la caja de bombones.

Era cierto, mi hermana me entendía. No me hacía falta que ella me dijera la verdad, pero cuando sus palabras se convirtieron en el espejo que reflejó lo que yo ya sabía, lo creí realmente.

—El hecho de que quiera ir al cuarto de baño sola y ponerme un sujetador normal no significa que no adore a mis hijos, y el hecho de que tú quieras seguir adelante con tu vida no significa que no quisieras a Jasper.

—¿Cómo es posible que se te dé tan bien dar consejos?

—He aprendido de mi hermana mayor —me dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

Y entonces, las dos nos echamos a llorar.

.

.

.

El dolor se desvanece como una llaga; duele incluso cuando va desapareciendo, y a veces te deja una cicatriz para que siempre te acuerdes de dónde ha estado. Echar de menos a Jasper no significaba que lo amara más, igual que no hacerlo no significaba que no lo amara. El tiempo suavizaría y repararía mis emociones, y sólo tenía que dejar que pasara.

Intenté seguir adelante. Me apunté a un gimnasio, cancelé la suscripción del servicio de alquiler de películas por Internet, y me uní a un grupo de discusión Literaria; en definitiva, llené mi tiempo con todas las cosas que me había negado durante años.

Pero no todas tuvieron el efecto esperado; de hecho, no tardé en tenerles pavor a las sesiones en el gimnasio, y leer libros y charlar sobre ellos requería más esfuerzo que ver películas por la tele. A pesar de todo, me permití disfrutar de mi nueva vida, sin dejar que el peso de la culpa me oprimiera.

Sin embargo, aunque podía llenar mi vida de actividades, no conseguía llenarme a mí misma. Me faltaba algo, la sensación de que había dejado alguna cosa pendiente era como una presencia insidiosa y constante en el fondo de mi mente.

Pensé que se trataba de la habitación de Jasper, porque no la había tocado desde su muerte. Creí que quizás tendría que deshacerme de aquellos últimos recuerdos de su vida después del accidente, para poder empezar a recordar cosas más felices. Me quedé inmóvil con la mano en el pomo de la puerta durante unos segundos, y entonces me di cuenta de que mi problema no residía en aquella puerta que había dejado cerrada, sino en la que había dejado abierta.

* * *

**_Aunque suene feo, me alegró mucho que Bella corriera a su suegra, porque si tanto quería, se preocupaba y sufría por su hijo pues debería haberlo cuidado o simplemente debió haberlo visto más, la actitud que tomó después de su muerte me pareció muy hipócrita._**

**_Y debo resaltar que el último párrafo parece una promesa, y como adelanto previo les digo que Edward y Bella se van a reencontrar en el capítulo siguiente, así que estén al pendiente... ah y sólo le quedan dos capítulos más el epílogo._**

**_L'S P_**


	19. Chapter 18

_**NI**_** la trama **_**NI**_** los personajes me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados para hacer esta adaptación.**

**La mayoría de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama… se los diré en el último capítulo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es para personas mayores de 18 (lenguaje adulto, sexo explicito), si eres susceptible a este tipo de historias, abstente de continuar…**

**.**

**.**

**LA CITA DE CADA MES**

… …

**Capítulo 18**

_Febrero_

Sabía que él estaría allí, porque no había razón alguna para que no fuera así. Igual que los sapos que volvían en primavera al estanque de donde salieron, Edward y yo fuimos al banco.

Alguien había cambiado los helechos del atrio por cintas, y no supe si acababa de gustarme el distinto tipo de sombras que proyectaban. Me había vestido con colores que me sentaban bien, y me había puesto zapatos de tacón alto; había elegido un tono de pintalabios con el que me sentía más segura de mí misma, pero mientras esperaba allí sentada, empecé a preguntarme si iba a necesitarlo.

La pregunta quedó resuelta en cuanto lo vi llegar. No estaba segura de lo que sentiría al volver a ver a Edward... me había imaginado furia, desilusión o incluso un deseo recalcitrante, pero el alivio me tomó desprevenida, y me inundó con una fuerza casi física cuando él se sentó a mi lado.

El aire que intenté inhalar me raspó la garganta, y mis manos se cerraron en dos puños apretados sobre mi regazo. Fue como cuando pierdes de vista a alguien en medio de una multitud en un sitio con el que no estás familiarizado, y sientes un instante de miedo antes de vislumbrar el rostro conocido y de darte cuenta de que ya no estás perdido.

—Me alegro de verte, Bella.

Yo me limité a asentir, y entrecerré los ojos al levantar la cara hacia el sol que brillaba a través de los cristales. A diferencia de los helechos, las cintas no proporcionaban demasiada sombra, así que decidí que el cambio no me gustaba.

—Pensé que no ibas a volver.

—Mi marido sufrió un derrame cerebral —le dije con voz queda, antes de volver a mirarlo por fin—. Murió.

Pensaba que me había acostumbrado a decirlo, a solidificarlo en algo real con las palabras. Había sido más fácil decir «mi marido está paralizado de cuello para abajo», pero a la gente le había resultado más fácil ofrecerme sus condolencias por la muerte de mi marido que consolarme por su discapacidad.

Aunque dio la impresión de que las palabras habían salido con facilidad de mi boca, tuve que cubrirme los ojos con una mano cuando el suelo se puso borroso. Al sentir su mano en mi hombro, nos acercamos sin necesidad de movernos.

Era la primera vez que Edward me tocaba.

—¿Tienes alguna historia para contarme, Edward? Porque realmente necesito una — aunque apenas fue un susurro, no tuve miedo de que no me oyera.

.

.

.

Este mes, sigo llamándome Jane, y llevo un anillo en el dedo que grita a los cuatro vientos que estoy prometida. Me encanta, porque es tan grande, que la gente se queda mirándolo y comenta lo impresionante que es.

Mi prometido y yo tenemos una cita con uno de los siete proveedores que estoy considerando para el catering del banquete. Vamos a catar todos los platos que he seleccionado como posiblemente aceptables, incluyendo el pastel. Podemos elegir entre el de fresa y el de chocolate, y ambos de la mejor calidad, por supuesto; al fin y al cabo, una mujer sólo se casa una vez... si sabe elegir bien a la primera, claro.

—¡Querido! —ahí está mi Edward. Cuando se vuelve, no me queda más remedio que reprenderlo porque ya vuelve a tener las manos metidas en los bolsillos—. Cariño, estás haciéndolo otra vez.

—Perdona —me dice él, con esa sonrisa de disculpa que me parece tan encantadora, mientras saca las manos de inmediato.

—Eres demasiado guapo para tener un aspecto tan descuidado —como llevo unos zapatos planos, tengo que ponerme de puntillas para poder darle un beso en la mejilla. Huele a limpio—. Voy a tener que comprarte un bote de colonia.

Él desliza las manos hasta mis caderas, me acerca un poco más y me mira directamente al preguntarme:

—¿No te gusta cómo huelo?

—Hueles bien, pero es que me gusta la colonia — le doy otro beso en la mejilla, y me aparto de él—. Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde.

—Por supuesto que no, que Dios nos ayude si nos desviamos del horario previsto.

Me detengo en seco y lo miro con suspicacia, porque no sé si está burlándose de mí. A veces no estoy segura de si está bromeando o no, porque a pesar de que normalmente parece que estamos en perfecta sintonía, de vez en cuando tiene unas ocurrencias absurdas.

—Es de mala educación hacer esperar a alguien — no pretendo ser cortante, sino firme; a estas alturas, ya debería saber lo que pienso sobre el tema de la puntualidad, porque hemos hablado de ello largo y tendido.

Él me agarra de la cintura, y vuelve a acercarme hacia su cuerpo. No quiero besarlo, pero me inclina con un movimiento tan fluido, que acabo haciéndolo de todas formas. Sabe a menta.

—Lo siento, ya sé que no soportas llegar tarde a ningún sitio.

Sonrío al ver su aparente sinceridad, y lo beso con un poco más de entusiasmo antes de tomarlo de la mano.

—Vamos, Edward.

La encargada del catering nos da a probar pequeños sándwiches, taquitos de queso, espirales de carne y de lechuga... hay un poco de todo, pinchado con unos palillos con flecos muy refinados. Edward se come una exquisitez tras otra a dos carrillos, y es obvio que no está saboreando nada.

Después de contemplarlo horrorizada durante unos segundos, la mujer me lanza una mirada de conmiseración, y me dice:

—Como iba diciéndole, señorita Volt, no habría ningún problema en servir canapés para trescientos invitados...

—¿Trescientos? —Edward la mira con la boca abierta, y entonces se vuelve hacia mí—. ¿Qué...? Any, pensaba que...

No soporto que me llame así.

—Querido, la lista que te di ya estaba recortada al máximo.

Por un momento, tengo la impresión de que va a discutir conmigo delante de la encargada del catering, que a su vez baja la mirada con discreción. Estoy segura de que habrá presenciado una buena cantidad de discusiones prenupciales, pero como no estoy dispuesta a que se chismorree de mí en mis círculos sociales, me enderezo en mi silla y le lanzo a Edward una mirada de advertencia que funciona a la perfección.

Como él se limita a encogerse de hombros, retomo mi conversación sobre canapés.

Yo no tengo la culpa de que la lista de invitados de Edward se reduzca a sus familiares y a tres o cuatro amigos, la mía es mucho más larga. Tengo que invitar a mis colegas de negocios, a mis familiares, a mis amigos, e incluso a algunos que se creen mis amigos sin serlo. Mi vida tiene tantas capas como los pasteles que hemos probado, y esta boda es importante para mí. Le digo a la encargada del catering que la llamaré a finales de semana, y nos vamos.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Edward se quita la chaqueta y se afloja la corbata antes de estirarse en el sofá para ver la tele mientras yo preparo la cena. Es algo simple, pasta integral con un poco de salsa de tomate y una ensalada, pero estoy siguiendo una rígida dieta porque me niego a parecer un globo a punto de reventar en mi vestido de novia. Edward se queja de vez en cuando, pero como él no es el que cocina, le digo que no tiene derecho a protestar. Hoy se come lo que le pongo delante sin hacer ningún comentario.

Se le da muy bien escuchar, mejor que al resto de hombres con los que he salido, pero al darme cuenta de que está observándome con una expresión intensa mientras le explico una anécdota que me ha pasado hoy, me callo de repente.

—¿Qué pasa Edward?

No puedo evitar que se me acelere el corazón cuando se levanta y viene hacia mí. Cuando me besa y me doy cuenta de que sabe a aceite y a ajo, deduzco que yo tengo el mismo sabor de boca, así que me aparto un poco.

—Edward...

Su mano asciende hasta mi nuca, y hace que incline la cabeza para poder besarme de nuevo. Su lengua me acaricia mientras su mano me sujeta para que no me mueva, y al final cedo con un suspiro.

Su otra mano me cubre un pecho, y aunque mi pezón se tensa, aguanto las ganas de retorcerme. Siempre hace que me sienta así, como si no pudiera quedarme quieta, como si estuviera tocándome por todas partes a pesar de que sólo está besándome.

—Vamos arriba —me dice él.

No es una súplica ni una petición, y aunque tampoco llega a ser una orden, me levanto y obedezco.

No deja de besarme mientras subimos las escaleras. Me desabrocha la blusa y la falda, abre la puerta del dormitorio, y me tumba en la cama; aún en ropa interior, me rindo a sus besos y a las caricias de sus manos, y permito que me quite el sujetador.

Mi piel desnuda parece capturar su atención aún más que las muestras del catering; no me extraña, porque trabajo duro para mantenerme en forma.

Su boca empieza a descender, y me chupa los pezones hasta que me arqueo un poco. Sabe tocarme, sabe lo que me gusta y lo que no.

Una de sus manos me recorre los muslos y el vientre antes de trazar mi ombligo, y cuando su palma se coloca plana sobre mi piel firme, me tenso un poco a la espera de que baje un poco más.

Sus besos se han vuelto más lentos, y finalmente se aparta un poco para mirarme a los ojos; normalmente, me gusta cómo me mira, porque suele estar sonriente, pero en este momento me contempla con atención mientras su mano sube y me aparta un mechón de pelo. Cuando se inclina hacia mí y su aliento cálido me acaricia la cara, no hago caso del olor a ajo. Mis labios se abren a la espera de su beso, que no llega.

—Bésame, Edward.

Él lo hace, pero en la mandíbula y en el cuello, donde además se detiene a darme un ligero mordisquito. Aunque suelto un pequeño sonido de protesta y digo su nombre con desaprobación, la verdad es que tengo los pezones aún más excitados.

Como quiero alzar las caderas y apretarme contra su mano, o bajarle los dedos para que me acaricie entre las piernas, lo hago con impaciencia.

Él accede sin decir palabra. Sus dedos se doblan y se retuercen mientras se mueven a lo largo de la parte delantera de mis braguitas. Edward no consiguió aprender a tocarme de forma correcta, tal y como me gusta, hasta que hicimos el amor varias veces, pero ahora ya sabe que es como si tuviera un botón sexual secreto entre las piernas que sólo él sabe accionar.

Está apoyado en un codo, mirando el movimiento de su mano entre mis piernas. Desde este ángulo, puedo ver las pequeñas patas de gallo que tiene, y la forma ligeramente respingona de su nariz. Me pregunto por qué parece mayor que cuando lo conocí.

—Sí, así —le digo con voz un poco ronca, mientras abro más las piernas—. Quítame las bragas, cielo.

Él obedece, pero sigue el recorrido de la prenda de encaje y se coloca a los pies de la cama antes de poner las manos en mis tobillos. Siempre que me toca así, me sorprende lo grandes que son sus manos, porque me rodean los tobillos por completo. Las desliza hacia arriba hasta que mi cuerpo rompe los anillos que formaban sus dedos, y entonces las coloca sobre mis rodillas y me roza las corvas antes de colocarlas sobre mis muslos.

Cuando apoya una rodilla en la cama para acercarse más a mí, me estremezco ante la suavidad juguetona de sus caricias.

—Venga, cielo, quítate la ropa.

Él levanta la mirada sin apartar las manos de mis piernas, hace un pequeño gesto de asentimiento, y empieza a quitarse la corbata. Mientras se desabrocha la camisa, coloco un brazo bajo mi cabeza para ver cómo se desnuda para mí. Su piel tiene un ligero tono dorado, y el vello de su pecho parece cobre bruñido. Cuando se quita los pantalones, contemplo el vello que le rodea el pene y me humedezco los labios.

—Me gusta que te cuides, hay muchos hombres que no se molestan en hacerlo.

Edward estaba quitándose un calcetín, pero se detiene al oír mi comentario. Tiene el contorno de líneas definidas de una estatua, aunque me parece que se ha comido algún dulce a escondidas, porque a pesar de que sigue teniendo los abdominales bastante firmes, tiene los costados más fláccidos que hace unos meses. Voy a tener que endurecer nuestras sesiones de ejercicio.

Cuando acaba de quitarse los calcetines, se sube a la cama y me pregunta:

—¿A cuántos hombres te refieres?

Me gusta su calidez y la forma en que su cuerpo encaja con el mío, porque no es ni demasiado alto ni demasiado bajo. Siento la dureza de su pene contra un muslo, pero me muevo con impaciencia porque preferiría tenerlo en mi interior.

—¿A cuántos, Jane?

Pensaba que su pregunta anterior era meramente retórica, pero al ver que parece querer una respuesta, le digo:

—Supongo que a la mayoría.

Lo empujo un poco hasta que nos colocamos de lado, el uno frente al otro.

Siento que su erección se frota contra mi vientre, pero yo quiero tenerla más abajo.

—¿A la mayoría de los hombres del mundo?, ¿o a la mayoría de los que conoces?

—Ambas cosas. ¿Por qué estás tan... tan beligerante?

—Sólo estoy preguntándote algo que me parece pertinente.

—¿Qué estás preguntándome exactamente? —lo miro ceñuda, porque no me gusta que se ponga a hablar cuando lo que quiero es que me haga el amor.

—¿Con cuántos hombres has estado?

No sé si eso es de su incumbencia, porque no afecta en nada a nuestra relación.

Cuando le digo que ni siquiera permanezco en contacto con mis anteriores amantes, creo ver un brillo de diversión en su mirada.

—Dime con cuántos hombres has estado, Jane. Quiero saberlo.

—Con los suficientes para saber que tú eres con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

Es una respuesta muy buena, pero no parece satisfacerle. Me coloca una mano entre las piernas, justo donde quiero sentirla, pero se niega a acariciarme a pesar de que me muevo contra sus dedos, y al final suspiro con frustración.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Por curiosidad.

—La curiosidad mató al gato, Edward.

—Yo no soy un gato.

—Vale, con diez. ¿Satisfecho?

Empieza a acariciarme, como si estuviera premiándome por haber contestado, y se limita a decirme:

—Sí.

Me empuja ligeramente los hombros hasta que me tumbo de espaldas, y a pesar de que la caricia circular de uno de sus dedos en el clítoris no consigue aplacarme, no lo detengo; sin embargo, me he puesto tensa con la conversación, así que va a costarme bastante el orgasmo.

—Has salido con más de diez hombres —me dice él, mientras me besa los pechos.

—Sí.

—¿Pero sólo te has acostado con diez?

Empieza a succionar lentamente un pezón, y su dedo desciende y se humedece en mi interior antes de volver a deslizarse por mi clítoris. Al sentir que estoy cada vez más mojada, desearía que el sexo no fuera algo tan indecoroso y sucio.

—¿Jane?

—¿Qué te pasa ahora?

Él permanece en silencio mientras su lengua desciende por mi torso, y abro un poco más las piernas. Aunque no me gusta demasiado practicar felaciones, me parece bien que Edward sea partidario del cunnilingus.

—¿Todos ellos consiguieron que tuvieras un orgasmo?

—Ya está bien, Edward.

—Quiero saberlo —me lame las costillas una a una con ligeros roces de la lengua, y me pregunta—: ¿Alguno te hizo esto?

Lanzo una mirada hacia su mano, que sigue ocupada en mi entrepierna, y admito:

—Sí.

—Y a ti te gustó.

—Cuando lo hacían como a mí me gusta, sí.

—Así.

Cuando me pellizca suavemente el clítoris, suelto un jadeo sobresaltado que se convierte en un gemido. Esta caricia en particular no se la he enseñado yo.

—No... sí...

Su dedo retoma el movimiento circular en mi clítoris, mientras su boca deja un rastro de humedad en mi piel. Cuando sopla suavemente, me estremezco y abro la boca un poco más conforme mi respiración va acelerándose.

—¿Te cubrieron así con la boca?

No puedo contestarle al sentir que su boca reemplaza a su dedo entre mis piernas, porque ese primer momento en el que su lengua me lame el clítoris siempre es muy intenso y me deja incapaz de articular palabra. Me contento con soltar un pequeño gemido, mientras alzo un poco el trasero para apretarme contra él.

La lengua de Edward es suave, cálida y húmeda, y recorre mis pliegues y mi clítoris antes de empezar a lamerme con un ritmo estable.

Pero no deja de hablar.

—¿Hicieron que te retorcieras así?

A pesar de que su lengua y sus labios me tocan con cada una de sus palabras, su voz no queda ahogada y puedo oírla con claridad.

—A veces...

—¿Sólo a veces?

Cuando su lengua presiona con fuerza contra mí, me sacude un espasmo.

—¡Sí!

—¿O sólo algunos hombres?

—Eso también —le digo con voz ronca.

Edward desliza las manos bajo mi trasero y me alza aún más hacia su boca, pero se detiene de nuevo y me pregunta:

—¿Ellos se ocupaban de su propio placer?

—¡Si no lo hacen, no me acuesto con ellos! ¿A qué viene tanta cháchara?

—Ah, se me olvidaba... no se puede hablar mientras se tienen relaciones sexuales.

—Yo nunca he dicho eso —me incorporo sobre un codo, y le lanzo una mirada molesta—. Lo que no me gusta es mantener una conversación, porque no puedo concentrarme. Hablar no supone ningún problema, ¿cómo esperas saber lo que quiero si no te lo digo?

En vez de contestar, Edward baja la cabeza hacia mi clítoris sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos. No me gusta verlo ahí abajo, pero soy incapaz de apartar la mirada mientras él cierra los ojos y empieza a hacerle el amor a mi vagina con la boca. Ver la caricia de su lengua al mismo tiempo que la siento hace que me recorra una sacudida de placer que me toma por sorpresa.

—Vuelve a hacer ese sonido —murmura él contra mi piel.

Sacudo la cabeza para intentar decirle que no puedo hacerlo a voluntad, pero lo repito cuando su lengua vuelve a moverse contra mí. Incapaz de apartar la mirada, lo veo sonreír y abrir los ojos.

—¿Alguno de ellos consiguió que hicieras ese sonido?

—No —le digo con sinceridad. Él ha sido el primero.

Se toma su tiempo, a pesar de que estoy tan desesperada que me retuerzo contra él. El placer borra cualquier pensamiento de mi mente y me ciega, mientras me convierto en una masa extasiada bajo sus dedos y su lengua. Por primera vez, no me da lo que quiero, me hace esperar, lo alarga hasta conseguir que le suplique.

—¡Edward, por favor!

Me corro en cuanto me penetra, estallo de placer al sentirme llena y repleta con cada una de sus embestidas; cuando me pone la boca en el cuello y empieza a succionar y a mordisquear, me sobresalto al tener otro orgasmo, y le araño la espalda.

Edward suelta un sonido sibilante, y acelera el ritmo de sus envites. Tiene la cara en la curva de mi cuello, pero como quiero ver su expresión cuando eyacule, le empujo el pecho para que se incorpore sobre las manos, y él lo hace.

—Abre los ojos, cielo. Mírame.

En vez de obedecer, él permanece con los ojos cerrados y se muerde el labio cuando se derrama con un gruñido. Cuando me caen algunas gotas de sudor de su frente en el pecho, me las seco y empiezo a pensar en la ducha.

Él se tumba de espaldas en la cama, completamente relajado y con los ojos aún cerrados, y suelta un bostezo.

—Apártate, voy a ducharme —le digo, mientras le doy un pequeño codazo.

Él abre un ojo para mirarme, y me contesta:

—Dentro de un minuto.

—Nada de un minuto, Edward. Ahora.

Al ver que no se mueve, me pregunto qué le pasa últimamente. Siempre parece dispuesto a llevarme la contraria.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —me dice, con otro bostezo.

—No te duermas así —cada vez más irritada, le doy un codazo un poco más fuerte.

—No voy a dormirme.

—¡Entonces, levántate de una vez!

Él se sienta, y bosteza otra vez. Intento incorporarme para ir al cuarto de baño, pero me detengo y lo miro cuando me agarra la muñeca.

Mientras estamos así, desnudos, con las sábanas enredadas y húmedas, con el aire impregnado del olor a sexo, siento el deseo de inclinarme y besarlo, así que lo hago. Él cierra los ojos mientras acepta la caricia pasivamente, y tarda varios segundos en abrirlos cuando me aparto.

—¿Estás enfadado por lo de los hombres?, ¿te parecen demasiados? —le pregunto con ternura.

—¿Crees que son demasiados?

—No. Aunque la verdad es que desearía no haberme acostado con la mayoría de ellos, porque fue una pérdida de tiempo.

—Entonces, no son demasiados.

Me inclino a besarlo de nuevo. Él es el único hombre con el que me he sentido así de coqueta.

—¿Te sientes intimidado?

—No.

Se lo he dicho en broma, pero parece que mi pregunta no le ha gustado demasiado.

—Lo sabía, te has enfadado. Por eso no quería decírtelo, a los hombres no les gusta que una mujer tenga más experiencia que ellos.

No entiendo por qué se echa a reír.

—Depende del hombre, Jane.

—No se preocupe, señor Cullen, yo le enseñaré todo lo que necesita saber.

—Eso no lo dudo.

Le lanzo una mirada de exasperación, y me siento cruzada de brazos contra la cabecera de la cama.

—Estás siendo muy ambiguo.

—Dios no lo quiera, Jane —me dice él, con un profundo suspiro.

—No me gusta tu tono.

Después de soltar un pequeño sonido burlón, se levanta de la cama y va al cuarto de baño. Me levanto también porque no me hace ninguna gracia que me haya dejado con la palabra en la boca, y cuando entro en el cuarto de baño, veo que está lavándose los dientes y que se ha dejado abierto otra vez el tubo de pasta dentífrica.

—¿Qué te pasa?, ¿estás celoso?

Me irrito aún más cuando vuelve a hacer ese pequeño sonido burlón, y me llevo las manos a las caderas. Él vuelve a colocar su cepillo de dientes en su sitio, y se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano antes de volverse a mirarme.

—No, Jane. No estoy celoso.

—No sé qué es lo que te pasa últimamente Edward.

—No me pasa nada.

Lo miro con atención, y le pregunto:

—¿Te vas?

—Sí, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano.

—Pensaba que ibas a quedarte a dormir —no hay nada malo en mostrarle un poco de dulzura.

—No puedo.

A menos que se niegue a aceptarla, claro. Con expresión ceñuda, le digo:

—De acuerdo, pero que no se te olvide que mañana vamos a cenar con mis padres, y que el viernes tenemos una cita con el padre Harris.

—No se me olvidará.

—Muy bien. Cielo, no quiero que nos peleemos, no me gusta.

Me levanto de puntillas para besarlo, pero él aparta la cara y mis labios acaban posándose en su mejilla. Me aparto de inmediato, y le exijo:

—Bésame.

Él permanece inmóvil.

—¡Edward!

Él vuelve a soltar un profundo suspiro, pero sigue sin moverse.

—Edward, lamento que te haya molestado tanto este tema, pero no hace falta que seas tan inmaduro al respecto.

Al ver que se apoya en el lavabo con los brazos cruzados sin decir nada, me enojo tanto que doy un pisotón en el suelo, pero como estoy descalza, sólo consigo que me duela el pie.

—¡No me ignores!

—¿Cuál es mi color preferido?

—¿Qué? —me quedo sin saber qué decir, y eso es algo muy impropio en mí.

—¿Cuál es mi color preferido? —me pregunta él lentamente, con paciencia.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? —cada vez estoy más enfadada, y aprieto los puños contra mis caderas.

—Tu color preferido es el beige. Te gusta el helado de chocolate con sirope de vainilla, pero no soportas que el pastel de chocolate lleve nueces, aunque casi nunca comes pastel. Calzas un treinta y siete, y tu segundo nombre es Anne.

—¿Y qué?

—¿Cuál es mi segundo nombre?

Me quedo boquiabierta, pero cierro la boca de golpe al ver mi reflejo en el espejo. No sé cuál es su segundo nombre, ni siquiera sabía que tenía uno; de hecho, en las invitaciones de boda no aparece.

—Es Anthony.

No me gusta nada el rumbo que está tomando esta conversación.

—Pues muy bien. ¿Lo dices por las invitaciones?, si querías que pusiera tu segundo nombre en ellas, deberías habérmelo dicho antes.

—No, Jane, no lo digo por las invitaciones. Las invitaciones me dan igual... y también me dan igual la comida y la música.

—¡Lo sabía!, ¡sabía que todo te daba igual!

Edward se frota los ojos con las puntas de los dedos, y me dice sin mirarme:

—Pero las cosas importantes no me dan igual.

Tras un largo silencio, le digo con voz gélida:

—Si estás insinuando que a mí sí, a lo mejor sería mejor que te fueras.

Ha sido una amenaza por mi parte, pero Edward parece tomárselo como un regalo.

Permanece en silencio, pero como su rostro lo dice todo, no hace falta que hable. Me quedo tan atónita cuando pasa de largo junto a mí, que parezco enmudecer, pero cuando salgo al cabo de un momento del cuarto de baño y veo que ya se ha vestido, consigo recuperar la voz.

—¿Cómo quieres que sepa todas esas cosas si nunca me las has dicho?

Él permanece en silencio.

—¡Si cruzas esa puerta, no te molestes en volver!

Se detiene con la mano en el pomo, pero no se vuelve a mirarme.

—¡Te arrepentirás de esto!

¿Cómo se atreve?, ¿cómo se atreve a dejarme, a pesar de que soy yo la que está diciéndole que se vaya?

—¡Fuera...! ¡Fuera de aquí!

Él obedece.

.

.

.

—Puedes decirme «ya te lo dije» —me dijo Edward, en cuanto acabó de contarme la historia.

—Pero no quiero hacerlo.

Permanecimos sentados en silencio. No le pregunté cuánto hacía que había sucedido todo aquello, porque carecía de importancia.

—¿Por qué no le contaste todas esas cosas sobre ti?

—Se sentía satisfecha con la situación, no mostraba ningún interés en saberlas.

—Pero... tú sí que las sabías sobre ella. ¿Te las dijo, o simplemente prestaste más atención?

—Eso ya no importa —me dijo con un suspiro.

—¿Te importaría decirme algo?

Me miró a los ojos, y contestó:

—Bella, creo que sabes que te diría cualquier cosa.

Nos echamos a reír, y fue fantástico sentir que mi vida no tenía que contener sólo dolor.

—¿Querías que ella supiera todos esos detalles sobre ti?

—¿Estás preguntándome si quería que la relación fracasara?

—Sí.

Nuestras manos estaban muy cerca la una de la otra en el banco, aunque no llegaban a tocarse.

—En ese momento, creía que no.

—Algún día vas a quedarte sin historias, Edward.

Se echó a reír, y se levantó del banco.

—Lo dudo. ¿Nos vemos el mes que viene?

—No lo sé... a lo mejor no.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y me miró con expresión seria durante unos segundos.

—Espero que vengas, Bella. De verdad.

Cuando me sonrió, le devolví el gesto, como siempre.

—Gracias.

Él asintió, y nos envolvió un silencio demasiado tenso para mi gusto. Cuando retrocedió un paso, me levanté del banco y quedamos frente a frente, sin nada que nos separara aparte del aire y la duda.

—Gracias —le dije de nuevo.

—De nada —me contestó, mientras se inclinaba hacia mí de forma casi imperceptible.

Nos fuimos al mismo tiempo, pero en direcciones opuestas; sin embargo, cuando fui a cruzar la calle, lo vi también en la esquina. Nos echamos a reír con cierta incomodidad antes de separarnos de nuevo, y mientras me alejaba de él, intenté no pensar en el hecho de que caminos diferentes nos habían llevado al mismo sitio.

* * *

_**Y así como llegó, se fue…**_

_**En verdad que Jane era controladora, y pobre Edward que la tuvo que aguantar pero pues al final por fin reaccionó y la dejó, sólo que aquí Bella y él también se despidieron uhhhhhh… pero bueno, les recuerdo que todavía quedan otro capítulo.**_

_**Y también una disculpa por no haber actualizado ayer y tampoco haberles mandado el adelanto pero se me complicaron un poco las cosas y realmente lo olvidé, pero aquí esta.**_

_**Nos leemos el jueves!**_

_**L'S P**_


	20. Chapter 19

_**NI**_** la trama **_**NI**_** los personajes me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados para hacer esta adaptación.**

**La mayoría de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama… se los diré en el último capítulo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es para personas mayores de 18 (lenguaje adulto, sexo explicito), si eres susceptible a este tipo de historias, abstente de continuar…**

**.**

**.**

**Bien, este es el último capítulo y puedo decir que yo me emocioné, lloré y me enojé mucho, mucho cuando lo leí, así que ya no digo más y les dejo el capítulo!**

**.**

**.**

**LA CITA DE CADA MES**

… …

**Capítulo 19**

_Marzo_

Una oscura y lluviosa noche de sábado me pareció perfecta para una larga ducha caliente, un camisón nuevo, una buena taza de té y la última novela de mi autora preferida. Fui a la cocina a prepararme la infusión, pero cuando estaba echando el agua hirviendo en la taza, oí que llamaban a la puerta. Miré hacia el reloj, sorprendida, y comprobé que eran más de las once.

Por primera vez desde la muerte de Jasper, estar sola en la casa me pareció una desventaja. Volví a dejar la tetera sobre el fogón, y agucé el oído con todo el cuerpo tenso; como no oí nada, empecé a pensar que habían sido imaginaciones mías, pero de repente volvió a sonar el timbre. Avancé por el pasillo sigilosamente, y a través de las cortinas de las ventanas que enmarcaban la puerta principal, vi a una persona silueteada.

Agarré el atizador de la chimenea, y lo aferré con fuerza mientras abría la puerta con cautela. La lluvia azotaba a los árboles, mientras el murmullo de los truenos seguía a los relámpagos que iluminaban el cielo. Como la luz de las farolas iluminaba a mi visitante por la espalda, su rostro estaba sumido en las sombras, pero supe de inmediato de quién se trataba.

—¿Edward?

Retrocedí un paso, y él avanzó hacia mí. Tenía el pelo empapado, y el agua le bajaba por la frente hasta caerle por la nariz. La ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo, la camisa blanca parecía transparente, y tenía una botella de whisky en la mano. Permaneció en silencio mientras me encharcaba el felpudo del recibidor. No me dijo nada a modo de saludo, no me ofreció ninguna explicación... el único sonido que salía de su boca era el de su respiración ligeramente áspera.

Los dos reaccionamos a la vez. Me rodeó la cintura con un brazo y me apretó contra su cuerpo, justo cuando yo alargaba los brazos hacia él. Aunque la lluvia que le cubría estaba fría, su cuerpo estaba caliente; su piel ardía con tanta intensidad, que me sorprendió que no estuviera desprendiendo vapor, y sentí la dureza de la botella de whisky contra mis omóplatos.

Bebí el sabor a tabaco y a whisky de sus labios, e inhalé su aroma. No olía tan bien como siempre, sino mucho mejor... era una mezcla de algo fuerte y almizclado y de jabón, que la lluvia no había podido borrar. Cerró la puerta de una patada a su espalda, sin abandonar mi boca.

Llegamos a las escaleras en tres pasos, pero fuimos incapaces de ir más allá.

Sentí el borde de un escalón contra la espalda cuando me bajó hacia el suelo, pero se tragó mi jadeo y me robó el aliento antes de devolvérmelo con su siguiente exhalación. La botella rodó por los escalones, pero los dos hicimos caso omiso del golpe del vidrio contra la madera.

—Bella, Bella, Bella...

Saboreé mi nombre en su lengua mientras sentía sus manos en todas partes... en mis pechos, en mis costados, deslizándose hacia abajo antes de subirme el camisón por los muslos... sus dedos me recorrieron la piel desnuda sin preámbulos, pero de todos modos, yo no necesitaba ninguno.

Aunque el camisón se abotonaba por delante hasta arriba, le resultó más fácil subírmelo directamente que pararse a ir desabrochando los botones; sin embargo, la tela estaba húmeda por el contacto con su ropa, y se quedó atrapada bajo mi trasero y atascada en mi cuello. Me arqueé hacia él, y no me defraudó. Apretó mis pechos para juntarlos y sentí su aliento sobre mi piel húmeda mientras los besaba, mientras me chupaba y me succionaba los pezones hasta que grité de placer.

No tuve que moverme, cambiar de posición ni prepararme, porque él se encargó de todo. Se apartó de mis pechos mientras sus manos me abrían las piernas, y ni siquiera los escalones que se me apretaban contra la espalda y la nuca pudieron impedir que mi cuerpo entero se arqueara cuando metió la cabeza entre mis muslos.

Fui incapaz de pensar en nada, pero pensé en todo. Me separó los pliegues con los pulgares, y empezó a acariciarme el clítoris con la lengua.

No fue como me lo había imaginado, sino mejor.

El placer me inundó como un torrente mientras Edward trazaba las curvas y las líneas de mi cuerpo con la boca, mientras sentía en mi piel sus labios, su lengua, e incluso un roce de sus dientes que hizo que jadeara y que me elevara hacia él. No me devoró son suavidad ni con ternura, ni siquiera con ritmo, pero no me importó.

Mientras los truenos resonaban en el exterior, su boca iba dejando relámpagos de éxtasis a su paso, y mi cuerpo se tensó y vibró como si estuviera electrificado.

Bajé la mirada, y él la alzó y se pasó la lengua por los labios; al ver que se ponía de pie, pensé que iba a marcharse, porque vi en sus ojos que sabía que debería hacerlo.

Sin embargo, se quedó. Se inclinó para colocar una mano en la escalera, detrás de mi cabeza, y apretó la palma de la otra entre mis piernas; cuando me besó, saboreé mi propio sabor mezclado con el suyo.

Sus ojos tenían chispitas doradas alrededor de las pupilas, que estaban muy dilatadas. Sus cejas estaban perfectamente delineadas, y su nariz estaba salpicada de unas pálidas pecas que sólo eran visibles a tan corta distancia.

Cuando capturó de nuevo mi boca con la suya mientras su mano se movía lentamente entre mis piernas, contuve el aliento. Finalmente, se apartó un poco para mirarme, y nos quedamos inmóviles. Sin apartar la mirada de la suya, sintiendo en los labios mi propio sabor mezclado con el suyo, exhalé lentamente el aire que había contenido. Poco a poco, con la misma lentitud, volví a inhalar y sentí cómo ascendía mi pecho mientras mis pulmones se llenaban. Me moví de forma casi imperceptible, y Edward presionó el talón de la mano contra mí.

No me hizo falta nada más. Mientras el placer me inundaba en un orgasmo irrefrenable, no dejamos de mirarnos a los ojos.

Finalmente, el mundo volvió a cristalizar a mi alrededor... la tormenta, la posición incómoda de nuestros cuerpos, la botella de whisky... no hacía ni diez minutos que le había abierto la puerta.

—Bella no me pidas que me vaya.

Su susurro me acarició la cara cuando apoyó la frente contra la mía, y me di cuenta de que no estaba tan borracho como pensaba; de hecho, quizás no estaba ni un poco achispado, a pesar de que la botella estaba medio vacía. Colocó una mano entre un escalón y mi cuerpo para intentar que estuviera más cómoda, y al cabo de unos segundos, me puse de pie y subí un escalón para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Tenía la corbata medio desanudada, así que apenas necesité un par de tirones para quitársela. Me costó un poco más desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, pero al final lo conseguí. La chaqueta cayó al suelo, pero como estábamos besándonos, no nos molestamos en ver dónde había caído.

Lo conduje escaleras arriba, y fuimos dejando un reguero de ropa a nuestro paso. Me quité el camisón por encima de la cabeza sin molestarme en desabrochar los botones, y cuando llegamos a mi dormitorio, yo ya estaba desnuda y Edward sólo llevaba unos calzoncillos mojados.

Cuando tiré de su mano para llevarlo hacia la cama, me sorprendió ver que dudaba y parecía resistirse. Cuando tiré un poco más, se limitó a avanzar un paso.

Tenía la piel de gallina, y sus dedos estaban fríos.

Las dudas que quizás habían permanecido agazapadas en el fondo de mi mente se desvanecieron al verlo vacilar.

—Edward... acuéstate conmigo —le susurré, mientras le acariciaba el brazo. Al ver que seguía dudando, añadí—: Tu color preferido es el azul. No te gusta el tomate, pero te encanta el pepino. Aunque bebes whisky, no sueles emborracharte. Hueles a agua y a jabón. Te conozco, Edward. Acuéstate conmigo.

Me había sentido culpable durante meses por querer acostarme con él, pero en ese momento dejé a un lado la culpa y la vergüenza. Lo necesitaba, y tenía la impresión de que el sentimiento era mutuo. Correcto o incorrecto, bien o mal... las líneas son difusas en los asuntos del corazón. Quien no ha sentido nunca algo así no tiene derecho a juzgar, y quien lo ha sentido no necesita hacerlo.

Le enmarqué el rostro entre las manos y lo besé una vez porque era lo correcto, y una segunda vez porque me daba igual si estaba mal. Después de tomarle la mano y llevarlo hasta la cama, hice que se tumbara bajo la colcha, entre las mullidas y cálidas sábanas de franela. Me metí entre las sábanas con él antes de quitarle los calzoncillos y echarlos a un lado, y entonces alineé mi cuerpo con el suyo hasta que entramos en calor y dejamos de temblar.

Nada podía alcanzarnos en la oscuridad de la cueva que había creado bajo las sábanas. Aprendí las líneas de su cuerpo, los rincones que creía conocer y los que no.

Le recorrí con los dedos la clavícula y los hombros, que eran más anchos de lo que parecía. El vello de su pecho me cosquilleó en la cara, y cuando saboreé uno de sus pezones, oí que gemía y sentí que su corazón se aceleraba bajo mis labios.

Mis manos descendieron y encontraron músculos tensos con los que juguetear, y mi boca se posó en el hueso de su cadera antes de empezar a explorar la curva de sus muslos y sus rodillas. Su miembro encajaba perfectamente en la curva de mis dedos, y cuando lo acaricié desde el glande hasta la base, el gemido de placer de Edward me dejó sin aliento. Cuando sopesé sus testículos en la palma de mi mano, se apretó contra ella. Aquella parte de su cuerpo era cálida y vital; había dejado de ser secreta e imaginaria, y se había convertido en una realidad.

Hablamos con murmullos y suspiros. Sus dedos se hundieron en mi pelo, pero no intentó dirigir mi exploración. El temblor se había desvanecido, pero estremecimientos de placer ocuparon su lugar.

Cuando lo cubrí con mi boca, impaciente por saborearlo, él se aferró a mis hombros y arqueó las caderas. Su miembro me llegó al fondo de la garganta, y lo mantuve lo más dentro posible durante unos segundos, hasta que los dos empezamos a movernos. Arriba y abajo, una suave succión, el revoloteo de mi lengua en rápidas caricias... era una mujer hambrienta de contacto humano, de placer, del sabor, las caricias y el aroma de un hombre; sin embargo, no estaba esforzándome en darle placer a un hombre sin más, sino a Edward. Desde el principio, para bien o para mal, era Edward.

Al final, jadeante, tuve que apartar las sábanas, y vi cómo el oro de su rostro se convertía en plata bajo la luz de la luna. El aire fresco de la habitación nos bañó la piel, y lo bebí entre besos.

Edward me colocó sobre su cuerpo, y empezamos a explorarnos con las manos.

Estábamos conectados por la boca, el pecho, las caderas y la entrepierna, teníamos los pies entrelazados, y pronto dejé de saber dónde acababa mi cuerpo y empezaba el suyo. El sudor nos sellaba, y su cuello brillaba con la saliva de mis besos. Su boca encontró el sensible punto de la curva de mi cuello, y me arrancó un gemido cuando empezó a succionar con suavidad.

Me arqueé y me retorcí contra él cuando hizo que rodáramos hasta cubrirme con su cuerpo, pero no me penetró a pesar de que sus movimientos revelaron su deseo creciente. Cuando bajé la mano para tomarlo entre mis dedos, enterró el rostro contra mi hombro con un gemido gutural.

—Edward, te deseo —le susurré.

—Yo también, Bella, pero...

De repente, me di cuenta de lo que pasaba: no llevaba condón. Ni siquiera se había mostrado descuidado en sus historias. Lo besé mientras empezaba a bombear con mi puño, y sentí que su erección se endurecía aún más.

—Espera... Bella, espera...

Decidí obedecer, y me detuve un momento. Nuestros corazones latían al unísono, y nuestra respiración estaba acompasada. Se movió ligeramente contra mí, y me dijo con voz ronca:

—Dame un segundo, no... no te muevas.

—¿No quieres que haga esto? —cerré los dedos de nuevo alrededor de su miembro, y empecé a acariciarlo.

Su cuerpo entero se sacudió.

—Dios, Bella...

Lo atraje hacia mí hasta que tuve su erección contra el vientre, y después de trazar la curva de su oreja con la lengua, coloqué las manos en sus nalgas firmes y empujé para que se moviera contra mí.

Sus caderas se arquearon hacia delante, y el sudor que lubricaba nuestros cuerpos permitió que su miembro se deslizara por mi piel con facilidad. Lo atraje aún más hacia mí, lo rodeé con las piernas, y engarcé mis tobillos contra sus pantorrillas.

—Daría cualquier cosa por estar dentro de ti...

—Y yo por tenerte dentro.

El sexo no suele ser una actividad elegante. Consiste en cuerpos frotándose, ensucia mucho, y hay que intentar ir con cuidado de poner las manos en el sitio adecuado sin choques ni codazos; consiste en hacer que tu pareja se corra en tu estómago porque no tenéis un condón a mano, y en arreglártelas como puedes para convertirlo en algo increíble.

Edward empezó a frotarse contra mí, y a pesar de que anhelaba que me llenara y aquello no era lo que me había imaginado, no pude evitar arquearme contra él cuando sus movimientos fueron acelerándose y gimió mi nombre. Grité cuando sus dientes me rozaron el hombro, y entonces me mordió y sentí que su miembro se sacudía contra mi vientre, y que me bañaba algo cálido y húmedo. Olí el dulce y penetrante olor de su semen, y mi propio orgasmo me golpeó por sorpresa.

Permanecimos pegados durante varios minutos mientras recuperábamos el aliento, y finalmente se apartó un poco a un lado, con una pierna sobre las mías y una mano en mi cadera.

Intenté sentir algo de incredulidad, pero fue inútil; nos rodeaba el aroma a sexo, y tenía la piel húmeda y pegajosa con la prueba de su orgasmo. Me tensé un poco al sentir sus dedos en mi costado, pensando que sentiría cosquillas, pero la suave caricia ascendente y descendente me relajó.

Volví la cabeza, y él me miró con una sonrisa que le devolví.

—Voy al cuarto de baño —le dije, al cabo de unos segundos. Lidiar con los momentos posteriores era algo que no aparecía en las historias.

Edward asintió, y se apartó para que pudiera levantarme. Fui al cuarto de baño, y empecé a lavarme con una toalla húmeda sin molestarme en encender la luz.

Después de lavarme los dientes y la cara, permanecí inmóvil para ver si llegaba la incredulidad que había esperado sentir, pero siguió sorprendentemente ausente.

Me detuve al llegar a la arcada que conectaba el dormitorio con la sala de estar, pero me di cuenta de que la cama estaba vacía a pesar de la oscuridad. De repente, oí el ruido de pasos en la escalera, y la puerta principal abriéndose y cerrándose.

Cuando me metí en la cama, inhalé su aroma. Aunque las sábanas y la almohada eran pobres sustitutos de su abrazo, me dije que tendría que conformarme; al fin y al cabo, su actitud no debería sorprenderme.

La puerta principal se abrió y se cerró de nuevo, oí el ruido de pisadas en la escalera, y solté un gritito cuando Edward se tumbó a mi espalda y apretó su fría nariz contra mis omóplatos. Cuando me rodeó con los brazos y me atrajo hacia sí, noté que en la mano que apretaba contra mi vientre tenía un pequeño paquetito aplanado.

—Siempre preparado —me dijo, con la voz ahogada por mi piel.

Reírse desnudo resulta un poco raro. Empecé yo, y él no tardó en imitarme. La cama se sacudió con la fuerza de nuestras carcajadas, que al igual que el sexo anterior, nos dejaron sin aliento.

Me volví hacia él, y cuando alcé una mano para acariciarle la cara, se inclinó lentamente y me besó.

Al sentir la promesa de aquel paquetito que en ese momento tenía apretado contra la espalda, al pensar en lo que significaba, mi corazón dio un brinco tan súbito, que fue casi doloroso.

Empezamos a hablar.

A veces, la memoria se niega a olvidar cosas de las que te gustaría alejarte, y te oculta lo que te gustaría conservar. Puede ser una zorra poco fiable o tu mejor amiga, y algunas veces es ambas cosas a la vez.

Me acuerdo de cada palabra que dijimos, de cada suspiro y cada mirada que compartimos, del susurro de su piel en mis sábanas, de su olor, de su sabor... me aferré a cada detalle como si se tratara de una de sus historias, porque estaba segura de que me convertiría en una de ellas, una que le contaría a otra persona en vez de a mí.

Las sonrisas se fundieron en suspiros cuando me besó de nuevo, cuando bajó por mi cuerpo para rendirme culto con la boca. Me lamió sin prisa, y mi cuerpo respondió. Me abrí a él sin que ninguno de los dos se preocupara por cuánto tardaba.

Aquella noche duró cien años, y pasamos cada segundo de ellos aprendiendo a darnos placer.

La presión de su beso contra mi clítoris amplificó mi placer cuando llegué al clímax. Cuando grité su nombre, subió por mi cuerpo para besarme en la boca, y sentí la calidez de su erección contra mi muslo.

—Quiero estar dentro de ti, Bella.

—Sí, yo también lo quiero.

Aquella vez ya estaba preparado, así que me penetró y encajó en mi interior como si estuviera hecho para llenarme. Hacía tanto tiempo que no experimentaba algo así, que para mí fue como empezar de nuevo.

Me hizo el amor durante mucho tiempo, y aunque me perdí un poco en las sensaciones que me inundaban, él me trajo de vuelta con un susurro o una caricia. A pesar de que la luz de la luna se había desvanecido y estábamos inmersos en la oscuridad, no olvidé en ningún momento con quién estaba. Edward me mantuvo anclada a él con sus murmullos, con sus caricias, con la forma en que cambiaba la posición de nuestros cuerpos para asegurarse de no hacerme daño.

Cuando nos pusimos de costado, me penetró profundamente desde atrás mientras me acariciaba el clítoris con un dedo. Nos mecimos así durante largo rato, aunque de vez en cuando nos deteníamos mientras él me acariciaba hasta llevarme al borde del clímax, antes de apartar la mano sin dejar que llegara al orgasmo. Sentí que flotaba en un mar de placer, anclada por sus palabras y sus manos, por su verga. Sus embestidas se aceleraron, y su respiración se volvió jadeante.

—Oh, Dios, Bella... necesito estallar dentro de ti...

Aunque lo que se dicen dos amantes no suele ser demasiado elegante, sus palabras me excitaron aún más. Había perdido la cuenta de los orgasmos que había tenido a aquellas alturas, porque después de los dos primeros, mi cuerpo había vibrado con un placer constante que no había remitido. Empujé contra él para que nuestros cuerpos se arquearan, para que pudiera penetrar más hondo, y lo hicimos más y más rápido, con movimientos más potentes. El pequeño dolor que sentí cuando alcanzó el cuello de mi útero incrementó aún más mi placer, y dejó de centrarse en mi clítoris al cubrirme con la mano entera.

Exploté de golpe, pero retomé mis movimientos sin esperar a que cesaran los espasmos. Edward aceleró sus embestidas. El erótico sonido de mis nalgas golpeando contra su estómago me excitó aún más, y me imaginé la humedad de mi sexo bañando su erección, la humedad y la calidez que él sentía en mi interior, lo que debía de sentir al penetrarme, al sentir que mi cuerpo lo acariciaba y le envolvía el pene.

Cada una de sus embestidas me arrancaba un gemido de placer, a los que él respondía susurrándome lo mucho que le gustaba poseerme, cuánto le gustaba mi sabor, lo suave que era, lo bien que olía... me narró nuestra historia, y no sólo me perdí en el goce de nuestros cuerpos, sino también en el relato que hiló con maestría.

Gimió mi nombre cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, y su última embestida fue tan fuerte, que la cabecera de la cama golpeó contra la pared. Sentí los músculos de su estómago tensándose contra mis nalgas, y sus dedos volvieron a encontrar mi clítoris y lo pellizcaron con suavidad.

Fui incapaz de emitir sonido alguno, porque el placer me dejó sin aliento. Mi último orgasmo no me inundó en oleadas, sino que me golpeó con una fuerza brutal y me dejó temblorosa y mareada.

Sus brazos me rodearon, y nuestros cuerpos no se separaron a pesar de que su miembro ya había empezado a ponerse flácido en mi interior. Acurrucó la cara contra mi nuca, y me abrazó con más fuerza.

Parpadeé en la oscuridad cuando conseguí recuperar el aliento, sintiéndome saciada y lánguida después de una experiencia tan increíble; aunque era consciente de que las sábanas estaban revueltas y el colchón un poco húmedo, fui incapaz de moverme.

Esperé a que Edward se apartara de mí, pero cuando me quedé dormida, aún seguía abrazándome.

.

.

.

Cuando me desperté, ya era de día y el cuerpo de Edward seguía entrelazado con el mío. Su respiración profunda y pausada me indicó que aún seguía dormido, así que me levanté de la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo y fui al cuarto de baño.

Me sentía como si hubiera corrido una maratón, y al ducharme hice una mueca al sentir punzadas por todas partes. Me sentía dolorida y magullada, en carne viva.

Mientras me lavaba los dientes, esperé a sentir el inevitable sentimiento de culpabilidad, y seguí esperando al ponerme una bata y unas zapatillas, y al recogerme el pelo húmedo en una coleta; para cuando bajé a la cocina, estaba dispuesta a mandar al dichoso sentimiento a la mierda, si acaso se dignaba a aparecer.

El olor del desayuno debió de despertar a Edward, porque entró en la cocina cuando estaba empezando a preparar la mesa. Se había duchado, y tenía una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Estaba tan imponente bajo el brillante sol matinal como me había imaginado.

Se me acercó por la espalda, y me dio un beso en la nuca mientras sus manos se deslizaban por la abertura de mi bata y me cubrían los pechos. Mis pezones se tensaron bajo sus caricias, pero al cabo de un momento, se detuvo y se apartó.

—Esto huele bien.

—Siéntate, sírvete tú mismo.

También había preparado café, así que serví dos tazas y empezamos a comer; sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos, él dejó el tenedor en su plato sin decir palabra.

Nos miramos en silencio, y finalmente me preguntó con voz queda:

—¿Te arrepientes de lo de anoche?

—No, ¿y tú?

—No.

Tomé un sorbo de café, mientras lo observaba con atención. Se había quedado a pasar la noche conmigo y me había besado la boca, pero aquello no significaba nada... ¿verdad?

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —me preguntó de repente, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante.

—¿Quieres irte?

Apartó la mirada por unos segundos, y finalmente negó con la cabeza.

—Edward... —esperé a que me mirara de nuevo, y entonces le dije con suavidad—: creo que sería mejor que lo hicieras.

Su boca se tensó.

—No estoy lista para que esto vaya más allá y se convierta en otra cosa.

—¿Y qué es ahora, Bella? —su tono de voz era de enfado, pero su expresión era... triste. Fui incapaz de encontrar una respuesta adecuada, al menos con la rapidez que él esperaba, así que se cruzó de brazos, me miró ceñudo, y me preguntó: —¿Qué esperas que haga?, ¿fingir que no ha pasado nada?

—Quizás eso sería lo mejor.

—¿Para quién?

—Para los dos.

Se levantó de la silla, y el movimiento hizo que la toalla se le bajara ligeramente y revelara un poco de vello demasiado seductor. Me apresuré a apartar la mirada, pero él pareció ponerse furioso al ver mi reacción.

—Puede que para ti.

—Muy bien, lo admito. Sí, para mí sería mejor que te marcharas —le dije, esforzándome por mantener la calma.

Rodeó la mesa como si quisiera agarrarme, y no supe cómo reaccionar hasta que lo intentó. Eché mi silla hacia atrás de golpe, y me puse de pie. Él se detuvo en seco.

—¿Por qué? —me preguntó al fin.

—¡Porque mi marido acaba de morir, Edward! ¡No estoy lista para empezar una nueva relación!

Su expresión se ensombreció aún más.

—Nuestra relación no es nueva, Bella.

Después de tirar los restos de mi desayuno a la basura, metí el plato en el lavavajillas. Sentí su presencia a mi espalda, pero no me tocó.

—Lo siento, Edward.

—No quieres que me vaya.

—Todo esto es absurdo —me mantuve de espaldas a él mientras me ponía a lavar un cuenco en el fregadero.

—¿Por qué?, ¿por qué es absurdo?

—¡Porque sí!

—¡Eso no es una respuesta!

Me volví hacia él, y le dije:

—Pues no tengo ninguna mejor, ¿de acuerdo?

Nos miramos en silencio durante unos segundos. Nunca me lo había imaginado allí, en mi propia cocina, porque Edward no formaba parte de aquella vida, de aquella realidad; al menos, así había sido antes, porque las cosas habían cambiado.

Y eso me aterraba.

—No es posible que creas que podemos llegar a estar juntos... —al ver que respondía con un gesto de asentimiento, me apresuré a añadir—: Eso es una locura Edward. Hay tantas cosas en contra, que la lista es interminable.

—Dime algunas.

—No. No, no quiero...

—Bella... —volvió a rodearme con los brazos por la espalda, y cuando apoyó la barbilla en mi hombro, sentí su aliento cálido en la cara—. Te conozco mejor de lo que crees.

Intenté apartarme de él, pero se negó a soltarme. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que estuviera vestido, porque no era justo tener aquella conversación con él mientras estaba cubierto con una simple toalla.

—Lo siento Edward. No puedo tener una relación contigo, ahora no.

—¿Por tu marido?

Me volví entre sus brazos para mirarlo a los ojos, y admití:

—No. Por mí.

Él me soltó, y retrocedió un poco.

—Anoche me dijiste que querías esto, sea lo que sea —me dijo finalmente, con la dignidad de un hombre que tiene la espalda erguida porque le duele menos que tenerla encorvada.

—¿Cuántas historias me has contado? —le pregunté con voz ronca.

—Eso no importa.

—Sí, sí que importa.

—No debería —me dijo, ceñudo.

—Sí que importa, aunque desearía que no fuera así. Llevo años escuchando tus historias, y de repente, estoy dentro de una, tal y como quería desde el principio. No sé qué hacer.

Edward suspiró y se apretó el talón de la mano contra un ojo, como si le doliera la cabeza. Al cabo de unos segundos, bajó la mano y me miró directamente.

—No eres una historia más para mí.

—Ojalá pudiera creerlo, Edward.

—Pero no puedes.

Mientras nos mirábamos en silencio, deseé tocarlo y dejar que me tocara, pero de repente, todo aquello fue demasiado para mí. Ya no tenía la seguridad que comportaba saber que no podía tenerlo, y no sabía cómo desearlo.

—Lo siento.

—No quiero que lo sientas. Dime cualquier cosa menos eso —sus manos empezaron a abrirse y a cerrarse en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo—. ¿Qué te parece si empezamos desde el principio?

Como no sabía qué hacer con mis manos, me aferré al borde del fregadero y fijé la mirada en la espuma, que iba disipándose poco a poco y dejando al descubierto el agua sucia que había debajo. Estaba respirando con inspiraciones cortas y poco profundas que no me proporcionaban suficiente aire.

No me volví, pero él se me acercó tanto, que sentí el calor de su cuerpo a mi espalda.

—Necesito tiempo —susurré—. Necesito tiempo para descubrir quién soy, ¿cómo puedes decir que me conoces, si ni yo misma me conozco?

—Yo no era el único que contaba historias, Bella. Te he visto una vez al mes durante dos años, y no era el único que contaba historias; lo único que pasa es que era el que usaba más palabras.

Cuando me volví hacia él, alzó la mano para acariciarme la cara, pero se detuvo a meros centímetros de mi piel; tras un segundo, la posó sobre mi hombro, y su peso me resultó tan familiar como una historia predilecta narrada tras años de silencio.

Durante un momento que pudo durar dos minutos o diez, el único sonido que se oyó en la cocina fue el de nuestras respiraciones.

—¿Por qué crees que volví una y otra vez? —me preguntó al fin—. ¿Por qué crees que mes tras mes te lo conté todo sobre mí?, ¿que te conté lo que nadie más parecía ver?

Lo miré a los ojos, y le dije:

—No puedo ser tu respuesta, Edward. No puedo ser yo quien te salve de ti mismo. No tengo lo que estás buscando. Lo siento, pero no estoy preparada para ser tu redención.

Tras apartar la mano y asentir lentamente, fue retrocediendo paso a paso, fue apartándose de mí hasta que de nuevo nos separó un universo entero. Sentir que su mano dejaba mi hombro no hizo que me sintiera más ligera, porque el peso de aquella distancia pareció aplastarme.

Lavé los platos y las tazas con un agua tan caliente que se me enrojecieron las manos, pero ni siquiera me di cuenta. Aún no había acabado cuando oí un paso en la puerta de la cocina, pero no me volví. Al cabo de un segundo, me dijo con voz queda:

—Desde la primera vez que te reíste conmigo, durante todos esos meses y todas esas historias... para mí, todas fueron tú. Todas ellas eran tú.

Tardé demasiado en volverme, porque cuando lo hice, ya se había ido.

.

.

.

Aunque seguir adelante con mi vida aún me costaba, dejé de resistirme a que sucediera.

Atesoraba mis recuerdos, tanto los buenos como los malos, de forma indiscriminada. A veces, amaba a Jasper con toda mi alma, y otras lo odiaba por abandonarme, por negarse a intentarlo, por haber hecho que me resultara imposible recordar que había habido buenos tiempos, por haber dejado de ser el caballero de armadura reluciente que había sido para mí.

El dolor no desapareció de golpe, sino que fue desconchándose poco a poco como una capa de pintura hasta dejar al descubierto la superficie inicial que había debajo. Tuve que quitarme a mí misma la capa de pintura que me cubría antes de poder pensar en iniciar la restauración. Con el sol y el renacer de la primavera, planté en el jardín flores que a Jasper le habían gustado... y también otras que a mí me encantaban, y a él no.

A veces, se me olvidaba que no estaba hasta que pasaba junto a la puerta de su dormitorio, que seguía cerrada; había días que lo echaba tanto de menos, que me ahogaba la angustia de no tenerlo a mi lado, y otros en los que al irme a dormir soñaba con el aroma a lavanda y el sabor del whisky y de la lluvia.

Me dediqué a volver a fortalecer mis lazos con mi familia y mis amigos, a trabajar en mi consulta. Me tomé mi tiempo para poder llorar a mi marido, hasta que el dolor se disipó un poco y pude empezar a pensar en crecer.

En el pasado, me había bastado con ser lo que Jasper quería que fuera, lo que él necesitaba; y a pesar de que no me arrepentía de ello, a pesar de que lo había amado con toda mi alma, había llegado la hora de averiguar lo que había quedado tras su marcha.

Pensaba que lloraría al empezar a desmantelar su habitación. Me había puesto en contacto con una asociación benéfica que distribuía equipamiento usado, y me satisfacía saber que alguien podría beneficiarse de los aparatos que Jasper y yo habíamos elegido con tanto esmero para facilitarle la vida. Empaqueté sin pestañear su silla, la cama y los aparatos adaptados, y ayudé a cargarlos en el camión que vino a buscarlos. Metí su ropa en cajas para llevarlas a una tienda de segunda mano, y les regalé sus libros a amigos que sabrían valorarlos. Pieza a pieza, día a día, fui desmontando la habitación que él mismo había convertido en su propia prisión, hasta que sólo quedaron el suelo desnudo, las paredes verdes, y los recuerdos de cómo habíamos hecho el amor y nos habíamos reído juntos allí.

Encender su ordenador fue como volver a tomarlo de la mano, porque allí era donde había trabajado, donde había escrito; a veces, bromeaba diciéndole que se habría casado con aquella máquina de haber podido, y él nunca lo había negado.

Tenía pensado borrar aquel último fragmento de mi marido sin mirar siquiera, porque echar un vistazo a sus archivos me parecía una traición de una magnitud colosal, una traición incluso peor que la que había cometido al escuchar las historias de Edward durante meses. Aquella caja llena de cables y de circuitos era una parte integral de Jasper, tanto como el color de sus ojos o su sonrisa.

No necesitaba ninguna información que pudiera tener en el disco duro, porque en mi ordenador tenía toda nuestra información financiera. Sus conferencias estaban guardadas en CD, y podía volver a instalar después el software a partir de los originales; como pensaba donar el ordenador a un colegio, quería asegurarme de borrar todo lo demás.

Al final, fui incapaz de borrar lo único que me quedaba, así que empecé a guardar toda la información en CDs vírgenes. Borré sus apuntes para las clases y también las carpetas llenas de correos electrónicos, porque su correspondencia no me concernía. Tampoco me molesté en guardar una copia de las páginas web que había marcado como favoritas, ni las copias de sus compras por Internet.

Sin embargo, me detuve al llegar a sus documentos personales, y me quedé mirando el ordenador durante un minuto entero antes de poder abrir la carpeta donde ponía _Bella._

Siempre le había encantado que le diera mi opinión sobre sus poemas, y a veces llegaba a leerme diez o veinte versiones que sólo se diferenciaban en un punto, en una coma, o en una palabra. Cuando había dejado de hablarme de sus trabajos, había dado por hecho que había dejado de escribir, pero al parecer me había equivocado en eso, como en tantas otras cosas.

Con dos clics del ratón, conseguí acceder a un rincón de la mente de Jasper que él me había negado durante mucho tiempo. Allí había tecleado, meticulosamente y con una lentitud que debía de haberle resultado agonizante, docenas de poemas que nunca había compartido.

Había escrito sobre su furia y su frustración, sobre la alegría y la satisfacción que sentía al poder escribir, y sobre la desesperación que lo embargaba cuando no encontraba las palabras. Había llenado documento tras documento con sus versos cuidados, con sencillos poemas de _haiku, _y con largas muestras de la poesía libre que en el pasado había dejado a un lado.

Había escrito sobre lo mucho que me quería... y sobre el odio que a veces sentía hacia mí.

Eran las palabras más honestas que había recibido de él desde el accidente, y me las había escondido. Me puse furiosa, y arrastré los archivos hacia la papelera.

Acerqué el ratón al botón que lo eliminaría todo permanentemente, pero en el último instante, fui incapaz de hacerlo y devolví las palabras de mi marido a la carpeta que tenía mi nombre. Después de copiar la carpeta en un CD, lo etiqueté con cuidado y lo metí en la caja donde guardaba cosas especiales, como el pelo que le había cortado.

Aquéllos eran los pensamientos y los sueños de Jasper, éramos los dos dibujados con palabras. Eran sus percepciones y sus imágenes, y ya carecía de importancia si eran ciertas o no. Eran las ilustraciones de Jasper, sus historias... no las mías.

Había llegado el momento de dejar de ser lo que Jasper había necesitado que fuera, o lo que había creído que era; de dejar de intentar ser la esposa que había creído que tenía que ser, y convertirme en la mujer que quería ser.

* * *

_**Ufff que fuerte ¿cierto?**_

_**Lo primero que me pregunté fue ¿cómo demonios llegó Edward a casa de Bella? Y aunque en muchos capítulos nos hizo falta conocer lo que Edward pensaba, creo que había ciertos elementos que nos daban la respuesta… o la autora nos permite imaginarnos las cosas. Por ejemplo, sabemos que Edward tiene dinero y por eso yo creo que investigo su dirección, tal vez desde hace mucho tiempo, pero por lo mismo de que ella tenía un compromiso, él tuvo cierto límite. **_

_**Después la pasión que fueron acumulando durante dos años se desbordó y de qué manera! La forma en que ambos se entregaron me pareció hermosa, además de que, como decía, ciertas palabras me dieron la idea de que Edward en verdad la ama… y después esa última frase que él dice antes de irse! Sé que muchas de ustedes pensaban lo mismo, él siempre la amó y por eso desde el principio era muy insistente con ella sobre las relaciones y tratarla de convencer que él no era un mujeriego y tal vez picarla un poquito sobre lo que se perdía.**_

_**Y aunque me enojé mucho cuando Bella rompió con él, después entendí que así tenía que ser. Jasper murió y ella todavía no lo superaba, y a pesar de que muy dentro de ella sabía que también amaba a Edward, pues le dio miedo. Como ella misma dijo, todo el tiempo anhelo tenerlo para ella pero como era prohibido no había peligro de caer, pero ahora esos obstáculos que tenía ya no existían.**_

_**Vaya, creo que ahora si me extendí. Para el lunes el epílogo y aunque una chica me pidió escribir un final diferente (de una vez les digo que si regresa con Edward) creo que de alguna manera ese final nos permite imaginarnos lo que sigue… por eso lo dejaré tal como está.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia.**_

_**L'S P**_


	21. Chapter 20 Epílogo

_**NI**_** la trama **_**NI**_** los personajes me pertenecen, sólo los tomé prestados para hacer esta adaptación.**

**La mayoría de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la trama le pertenece a ****Megan Hart****, el título original de esta historia es ****"La amante imaginaria"****.**

**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de esta historia es para personas mayores de 18 (lenguaje adulto, sexo explicito), si eres susceptible a este tipo de historias, abstente de continuar…**

**.**

**.**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ, NOS LEEMOS MÁS ABAJO!**

**.**

**.**

**LA CITA DE CADA MES**

… …

**Epílogo**

_Agosto_

Soy psicóloga, y me encanta mi trabajo. Me encanta correr, leer, el helado de menta, y las películas de miedo, y mi color preferido es el rojo. Me encanta el olor a lavanda. Todas estas cosas las sé desde hace mucho, pero algunas de ellas permanecieron ocultas durante un tiempo.

Ya no me sorprendo al ver mi rostro en el espejo. Conozco la forma de esa cara, el color de esos ojos y el volumen de ese pelo. Ahora, el reflejo muestra a alguien a quien reconozco, a pesar de que aún estoy aprendiendo quién es.

Me apoyo contra el respaldo del banco, mientras las flores amarillas que hay en el sendero que tengo delante se mecen en una brisa que aún conserva el aroma del verano.

Tuve que aclararme las ideas en muchos aspectos antes de poder decidir si necesitaba estar en este banco. He tardado un poco y aún no estoy segura de lo que significa esto, pero de lo que sí estoy segura es de que quiero averiguarlo.

No tengo ningún sitio adonde ir, nada que hacer, excepto esperar aquí sentada, pero el ambiente es tan agradable, que no me importa la espera. Veo pasar a madres con sus hijos y a gente paseando a sus perros. Las ardillas corretean alrededor de los árboles, y los pájaros picotean por el suelo en busca de comida.

De repente, lo veo llegar bañado por la luz del sol, que viste como si fuera un brillante traje de oro. Cuando se sienta junto a mí con cuidado, siento que el asiento del banco se mueve ligeramente bajo su peso.

Aunque hay mucho que decir, ambos permanecemos en silencio. El tiempo y las circunstancias han hecho que seamos nuevos el uno para el otro. Me vuelvo a mirarlo, pero él tiene los ojos fijos en su regazo, donde sus manos están entrelazadas.

Al fin, me mira con un ojo cerrado contra la luz del sol, y entonces se endereza y se gira del todo hacia mí. Cuando me ofrece su mano, la tomo y espero con el aliento contenido.

—Hola —me dice, mientras sus dedos se cierran alrededor de los míos—, me llamo Edward Cullen.

—Hola, Edward —con una seguridad total, añado—: Yo soy Bella.

Hay muchas cosas que no sé, pero otras muchas que sí. Sé que no puedes estar perdido si sabes dónde estás; que la vida está llena de cosas valiosas y frágiles, y que no todas ellas son agradables; que el sol sigue a la luna y va creando un día tras otro.

El tiempo pasa, el mundo gira, y nosotros giramos con él, y aunque no podemos volver al principio, a veces podemos empezar de nuevo.

—Encantada de conocerte, Edward.

No sé cómo terminará esta historia, pero aquí sentada bajo la luz del sol con la mano de Edward en la mía, no tengo ninguna duda de cómo empieza. Sólo hay una verdad de la que estoy segura, una cosa que sé que no va a cambiar con nada.

Este mes, me llamo Bella.

* * *

_**Ahhh Muchas gracias a todas por leer, por seguir la historia a pesar de mis retrasos y mucho más por comentar! **_

_**Como vieron el final fue un poco corto a mi gusto, pero como dije, eso nos lleva a imaginar que tienen un futuro juntos, que tendrán sus altibajos pero que se aman lo suficiente para superarlos… y el hecho de que se presentaran como si apenas se hubieran conocido me pareció muy lindo, sobre todo porque Edward entendió que Bella necesitaba tiempo para asimilar muchas cosas, dejar ir otras y estar segura de, como dijo, saber quién era y qué era lo que quería.**_

_**Y creo que ahora las historias de Edward sólo tendrán como protagonista a Bella… y posiblemente a los hijos que puedan tener, o al menos así lo imagino yo.**_

_**Las invito a leer mis historias, ya que por el momento no creo que adapte alguna otra historia, aunque si encuentro alguna que me interese ya se los haré saber!**_

_**L'S P**_


End file.
